Touch of Death
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Touch has a memory, to often we underestimate the power of a touch. Touch has the potential to turn a life around. In my case, take a life. Fear of death follows me from the fear of touch. I don't own anything.
1. Awaken, Incubus

I woke up one morning a monster.

Dramatic, as it sounds, people will say it's impossible, to wake up one morning a monster. They'll say that it had to always be there. That the signs would have been there in a hundred wicked little actions that people simply missed. They would say I didn't wake up a monster, but that I had been one all along, but that's not the truth.

The truth is that I killed my family, all by sucking the life force out of them with a touch. My mother, My father...Dear god my baby sister.

And then the memories come.

I remember it, all of it, and i will always remember it. My baby sisters second birth day. it was after she blew out the candles, we all hugged, and just like that, they all screamed in horror. i watched with wide eyes as they all grew wrinkels, with a faint blue aura flying from them...straight to me. they all died in a matter of seconds, looking as they had been dead for years once it was finished. My first kills, were what haunted me the most. I couldnt stay there, so i ran, knowing that i was a monster for what i did, knowing how i did.

The touch of death.

I hadn't seen it coming, hadn't expected to suck the life clean out of my own families eyes. It was the last thought that would of ever come to my mind. Now? im in the middle of a swamp, waiting for the first Croc to jump up and bite my face off.

"So, this is where you ran off to." A voice called out, shocking me as i hadnt expected to anyone to come looking for me out here. turning around, i spotted a bright blue skin women with red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She had a triangle shaped gem, skull shaped, on top of her forehead. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a high neck, purple skimsuit under her dress, thigh-high white boots, and white gloves which reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers.

I cried, knowing that this women, was the image of death her self. Was i to become the next grim reaper? This women, who staired at me, simply gave a discusted look.

"Man up, this is no way for a mutant to act." She said, kneeling down next to me. "Mutants are ment to rule over the humans, and they are not nearly as good you think. Really, you did your family a favor killing him. That way they didnt have to suffer from someone worse dakota." She called, with me staring at her with an open mouth, she knows who i am, long before i even met her she knew. "You think I didnt come out here prepaired. Well, let me reassure you that I'm not. I'm Mystique."

She holds out her hand, and i didnt know how to react. This women, knew of how i killed my family, and now she wants a handshack? I didnt want to kill anyone, the thought never crossed my mind. I could tell by the way Mystique noticeed the way my eyes dart towards hand and she gives a snort.

"You killed with a touch, so your scared to touch anyone now." she says is a knowing tone that made me look away. "Humans who have decades over us. If they realizes what you did… you won't survive another day. You need me, Dakota. You need me to help learn of your powers, and you need me to teach you how to control it. So what will it be?" Mystique said as she stands up. "Stay here and get killed by the humans, or take my help and learn how to be a proper mutant like me?"

I pulled my arm further into my sleeve, using it as a make shift glove and took her hand, but she didnt die like i feared. Instead she just watches me with a smile, where she then pulled me up. "Wonderful! Now, lets get you to your proper home." she said, draping an arm over my shoulders as she lead me away.

 **A week later**

I watched from afar as my families body were buried and Mystique didn't like that I wanted to wait for this, but she complied non the less. The problem with her was that she didn't like humans, but gave off a mothers aura for some reason.

"Hurry up, we have to get going." Mystique told me when they started dropping the dirt on there graves. "I don't like waiting and have things to take care of."

"Did you ever have a family?" I snapped back, irritated, because of how she was. "I'm the murderer. I won't do that to someone else. I won't."

"Yes, you will, in order to survive. If the X-Men came after you then they wont hesitate to kill you. You don't want to die, nor do you want to become a mindless drone. move on, fight, and survive. Don't let them do what they have done to many others."

"Its wrong." I argued, determined that i won't be like these so called X-Men. She told me of how many other mutants the X-Men had killed or turned to puppets, and even if it seemed wrong to do the same thing, I couldn't do it to another, give them a reason to kill me. After all, there is a surprisingly high amount of mutants, so one of there victim's either becomes like them, or dies by them, where Mystique is leading a rebellion against them with the guidance of one man, Magneto.

Magneto, for her stories, sounds rather intimidating by the way she sounds when she mentions his name.

"You're going to have to get over this, Incubus." Mystique said, using her nickname she had given me. "Okay, you have had enough time, lets go."

"Won't I, you know, be normal?" I asks, and to prove my point, looked at my hand. "Will I ever touch someone without killing them?"

"In time." Mystique said, losing her patience a bit before we left.

 **The next day, half way up the country**

The first thing I knew, I was living in a trash house. There is a part of me that is disgusted, but it isn't my place to comment on ones home. This is a human against mutant world, and her friends had let gain control of a human school. In fact, as far as I knew, she could become anyone. She uses her power to run the school, that she's using to protect her kind, her brothers and sisters as she calls us.

"What are you doing?" I coughed out when Mystique gained my attention from cleaning the place up.

"Cleaning?" I replied, standing up straight and holding the broom close. "Unless, of course, you don't want me to?" I asked, not sure what to do.

Mystique was ready to reply, give some sort of kind of comeback, but she didn't. "I thought I told toad to clean, that lazy little-" Mystique said, going under her breath, and then leaves to go fide Todd Tolansky, who I had not met yet.

I had heard little about the other mutant that I had moved in with, all bad things seeing as he was lazy and was a human toad, someone I could not live with and would have to if I was going to survive.

But Todd was interesting from what I've heard. He was fast, could get anywhere and sounded a bit of a dork, but my friends were dorks at my old school, so maybe, he could be a friend to me, just like my other friends that I would never see again.

Friends that would fear me…for what I had become over night, a monster.

 **Later that day**

When the truth come out about me and my powers, Todd accepted me, saying he would keep his distance, saying that my powers were cool, and that if you cant be cool then be feared.

I wanted to cry, not because of what he said, but because I would be feared, meaning that once that happened, I would be seen as a monster.

"You're not monster." Mystique hissed with a dark glare.

"Who ever told you that, is a chum yo." Todd said with a slight shrug. "Who cares what you can do, you just have to pitch in every now and then."

"I'm not a fighter, and I don't want to fight, I cant fight. I just, want to go back to being normal, cleaning up after my self, helping my family." I said, feeling Mystiques mood darken. "but I cant."

"No, you cant so man up! Poor, pathetic Dakota who had no idea that his mutant powers would manifest and kill your own parents! I lost my son to bastards like us so get over it!" She yelled, shocking us.

"You had a son?" we both asked, not knowing of this.

Mystique glairs, then leaves, ending the conversation. I wanted information on her past, and Todd just ignored it and started eating fly's that were around the house. I thought that this was it, my new home under the house of my new family, Mystique the mother and Todd the younger brother.

And when Mystique opens her heart to us in the future, or not, we would be there for her.

"Nothing personal yo, Mystique always gets like that. But I'm too young to die now." Todd when he finished the fly's and I continued cleaning.

"Its ok, I'm kind of getting used to it." I said as I swept some trash into a dust pan and tossed it into the trash. "Mystique may seem mean, but she has a good heart in mind, she's treating us like how she would her kids."

She was. And she thought as us as her kids now.

"She made a fool out of you." Todd said, gaining my attention. "Like she has any kids, have you seen her personality? And now she mentions kids after all this time, like that's true."

"I'm sure she had her reason, don't worry." I replied, sweeping more trash into the dustpan. "She can die happy knowing that she got to be a mother of some kind."

I could tell that Todd has no intentions of being part it. he's too young to understand, and he probably never will.

kids never understood parents, the small bad ones like Todd, but he's still a kid, and he still has a lot to learn. Todd is what, fifteen years old, and learned just about his powers.

By the time the week is up, I promise that this place will be in better shape. When you're taken in, the best you can do is help out, there's no problem in helping. its what family dose, helps each other out.

I had learned a lot over the past week.

Todd is a toad like mutant.

Mystique is a shapeshifter mutant.

"I am an incubus type mutant, meaning I drain the life out of people and adds it to my own." I said, stopping what I was doing, glaring at my hands, the hands that killed my family. "I should die for what I've done, but I should live for them." I muttered, but Mystique's sharp gaze gained my attention, where I continued to clean. She was hurt long ago, and I couldn't let that happen again.

I cant lose my family, I cant lose my mother again.

She is my mother now, as Todd is my brother. In all but blood, we are a family weather we like it or not.

I remember thinking that family always comes first, would this be that kind of family?

Will this family love me as the monster I am?

Will I ever find like with me being a monster?

Will I ever touch another person without the fear of killing them.


	2. First day, Meeting the X-men

I had school today.

Originally, I had planed to walk to school with Todd. That was the plan, yet Mystique had told me she was giving me a ride to school so that I could learn the route there. Don't get me wrong, I love Mystique as a mother, but she can be really scary every now and then.

But there is one thing I don't like about school.

The X-Men go to the same school.

Mystique said that school is a natural ground, but I cant help but feel afraid, that they would break there agreement and just start attacking us. there are more of them than us.

The car came to a stop, and I was now at my new school. I could see kids running, tossing a football, and talking to themselves. Getting out of the car, I closed the door and made my way over to the drivers side just as Mystique got out. She stared at me for a moment, before walking off into the school with me following.

I focused on the kids around me, with them looking at us then looking away to talk to them selves. No doubt that they were talking to each other about the new kid. It wasn't everyday that the Principle gives a ride to school to a student.

I have to admit, this school was different than my last one. This one was a peach color that was probably meant to make it look warm and inviting, which kind of worked. It had a pretty good structure too, probably won't collapse if an earthquake happened. It was large with two stories with large windows.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

The bell rang, meaning classes had started.

I turn off my phone, not wanting to make Mystique mad that I didn't pay attention to any of my subjects. I wore a black long sleeve shirt with red on the side of the front with black and white sleeves. Around my neck was a black bandana that I had gotten from the wind, seeing as I had to go with a different look now I thought it would add on to my so called emo look. On my hands were two black gloves, so that I didn't have to touch anyone. Around my waist, holding up a simple pair of blue jeans as a brown belt with a metal skull as the buckle and black boots. My eyes had bags under them, with Mystique constantly yelling at Todd for doing stupid things. My hair had grown over the past eight months. Yes, it has been eight months, with me being home schooled by Mystique. No, I didn't fail my home schooling so I was still in my normal grade, it was her way of easing me into a new life. Don't ask me why, it might of been better for me to start school then, but she said it would give me away on what I looked like then.

"Go straight to my office, I'll meet you there." Mystique said, with me looking at her, seeing her looking at a student running to school with food in his mouth, a burger from what I could see.

"Sure." I said, walking into the school.

I walked into the hallway, seeing everyone running into there classes. Not knowing exactly where her office was, I started walking in a random direction, hoping that I could find someone who would give me directions.

I ended up spotting another student after what felt like my seventh turn around, he was a tall, 6Ft, and had a lean frame. He was very masculine shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw, and clearly defined muscles. He had a clean-cut brown hair wearing a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes and, of course, red glasses. Seeing him stop, I stopped and looked around, but I was the only one in the hallway so he was looking at me.

"Hey, you need any help?" He asked, with me looking back at him. I didn't say anything, but nodded as he walked closer. "Ok, you're new right?" He asked, with me nodding again. "Are you looking for a specific class or are you looking for the office?" He questioned, with me looking around.

"Office." I said, not sure as to where the hell I was as this school was bigger on the inside than outside from what it felt like.

He smiled at me. "So he dose talk." He said, with me backing up from him. "Follow me." He said, leading the way, but I kept at arms length from him. "So, what brings you here?" He asked, with me looking down.

"Death." I said, with him raising an eyebrow at me.

"You're not one of those kids who are all into death metal, are you?" He asked, with me looking at him with a blank look. "Of course you are." He said, when in truth I wasn't into death metal, but more into rock.

We walked in silence from there, but I knew he wanted to talk as he kept looking at me every now and then. I didn't want to talk, because then I would have to keep up my acting. I could only act so far, and wasn't the best at it. Once we reached the door to the office, I looked at him. "Thanks'." I said, walking into the office.

"If you need any help finding your classes, just find me." He said just as I closed the door. Walking over to a set of chairs, I took a seat and waited.

"This is boring." I said to my self, as I placed my backpack down beside me. I heard yelling, but I couldn't tell what it was, just that it was far and so I chose to ignore it. I found it funny that the school was pretty close to home, around 4-5 blocks away.

"Dakota." The principal, Ms. Darkholme, AKA Mystique, greeted as she entered the office. She made her way past me as I stood up, grabbing my bag. "In my office." She demanded, with me nodding as she opened the door and et me through, keeping her eyes on my.

I took a quick look at her, seeing her fierce glair. She may look different, but she is still the same. I know she only means well, and doesn't trust many people, but I just hoped that I was one of the few she trusted. I didn't have to care much on the outside, but in the inside I was still me.

Yet being me could get me caught by the X-Men or killed.

I thought on this. I couldn't be reckless, I needed to be emotionless as she said that I needed. The heartless person she needed for our cause, to protect the other mutants like us.

"Sit!" She said calmly. Her tone making my blood feel ice cold. Her temper was short, but once it exploded it was scary as hell.

I didn't want to unleash her anger, unlike Todd. I'm too scared, usually being smart and not trying to anger the one person left who could be my mother. I knew it was a long shot, but I was willing to try to be a family under her rules.

"Now, welcome to your new school." Ms. Darkholme said. Wow, she really got into character that fast? I've been with her for nearly a year and she shows great talent, hell she could be anyone.

She explained some school and mutant stuff to me. For example, this school was an off limits area for fighting by both X-Men and brotherhood, which is what Todd, Mystique and I made up. She also said that humans are to never find out about us, so I still have to be careful and not touch anyone.

As if I would just go up to someone and touch them while yelling what I am! This was a direction insult to me. Who dose she think I am, Todd?

"Go look for Mr. McCoy. He's the Chemistry teacher and will be your home room and first period." She said lazily, handing me my schedule. I nodded to her, taking my schedule from her.

She seriously Scares me.

I went to find Mr. McCoy, wondering what he was like. If he was like my last teacher, not Mystique but actual teacher, he would be the kind of teacher who would be boring. I asked some of the students for directions, everyone gave me different directions so I kept on getting lost.

I finally found Scott outside of the gym. He saw me and waved, with me walking up to him.

"Hey, gym your first class?" He asked, but I shook my head at him, and I could see that he was studying me carefully.

"McCoy." I said. He smiled at me and pointed down the hall.

"His class is at the end of the hall, to the right." Scott said with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied with a nod.

"Want to sit with us at lunch?" He asked, and I could tell he really was hopping I would say 'yes.'

"I'll think on it." I told Scott, before walking into a crowd of students. He just might be a new friend.

 **Later Class**

"McCoy's room." I said as I walked in, seeing the teacher was messing with his computer, meaning he was getting the assignment ready or was doing grades. I walked to the back of the classroom where there was an empty seat to the window.

I plopped myself down, wanting to seem invisible as I could feel some stares from the other students. After five minutes the bell rang, and Mr. McCoy stood up and started looking around. He started explaining something about Chemical reactions, but I had learned this over a year ago with Mystique. He glanced over to me, where I then sunk into my chair. He frowned, where he then went back to class. I stared at the clock, and we still had around forty minutes left of the lesson. I sighed as I took out my book for the class and started working on what he wanted us to work on.

Halfway through the lesson, I felt a tap on my right shoulder. glancing over, found McCoy looking at me with a smile.

"So, you going to introduce your self?" mouthed Mr. McCoy, crossing his arms.

I flashed her a nervous look as he took out a pin from his pocket and gave me a check on my paper. I realized that it was due to him looking over my work, but how did he know the correct answer without looking at the answers in the textbook? He immediately placed his pin back and nodded. I didn't know what to think, as he seemed cool with the aura he was giving.

"Keep up the good work." Mr. McCoy said with pride.

"Mr. McCoy, Can I get your help over here real quick!" A student said in her annoying sweet-like innocent voice.

I immediately started back on my work, not wanting to talk but simply finish the day.

"I'll be right there." Mr. Boring said as he gave her a smile. "Oh, and stop looking up answers Mr. Lawson."

"Its my text book sir, I've been trying to understand more on the… the equation?" He said simply, showing Mr. McCoy his book as he simply walked past him and took his phone.

"But Mr. McCoy!." Screeched Lawson. "I'll never truly understand this stuff." He said, followed by smirk from McCoy.

"Study Mr. Lawson. Now, don't sleep in class and you might learn something. I'm sure you can do that, its as easy as riding your skateboard." He said as he continued to explain the essay to the girl who asked for help.

Everyone laughed at the seemingly-red face of Lawson as he groaned.

 **Later, Lunch**

English was hard. Does Miss. Pepper seriously think that I can do 19th century literature? Hell no. Understanding normal English alone was easy, but reading old English was maybe ten times harder. Anyways, I sat down at an empty table with a school tray, but I could swear that the ham was blue. I had poked it once and the juice that came out of it was nearly enough to make me barf. Scott sat down across from me with his lunch tray.

"What is this?" I asked, pushing it away.

He smiled at that, just taking the apple.

"I don't even want to know." He said, pushing his tray away from as well.

"Seriously? They make us pay five dollars for this?" I said, taking my apple and eating that, and even then it didn't taste good.

"Hey!" I heard someone say, sitting next to Scott. "Zee names Kurt!" The now named Kurt said with a wave. He was a light-skinned teenage boy. He has blue-ish black hair with dark eyes.

I simply nodded at him before continuing to munch on the apple.

Suddenly, Scotts face hardened and began to glare at someone behind me. I slowly turned around. He had the physical build of a normal human who engages in moderately-high physical exercise. He has blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing his letterman jacket covering a white T-shirt and jeans which are held up with a black/dark brown belt.

"So Emo, I figured that we would introduce ourselves. Hi my name's Duncan, and I run this school." He said, forcing a smile but his eyes told it all, anger.

I didn't say anything and glared, with him gritting his teeth.

I'm taking it he didn't like silent people.

"Little Punk!" Duncan said, grabbing me by my shoulders and lifting me up, actually freaking me out as he tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey, let him go Duncan!" Scott said, standing up as well, and with that, Duncan tossed me over to a friend of his, who shoved me into a trash can.

"Loser."

"Weirdo."

"Idiots." I commented as pulled my self out with the help of Scott and Kurt.

"You ok?" asked Kurt.

"Fantastic." I said, pulling off some blue ham off my arm. I turned towards Duncan and glared.

"Hey, he's not worth it." Scott said, stopping my approach on him.

"Ya, You're right, the only thing he's worth is the amount of time he's got left of the earth, hopefully soon. Anyways, I'm going to clean up." I said, walking over to my bag and started walking away.

 **Later that day, with Todd**

"I'm telling you, this place has some of the best looking cars." Todd said as we walked around the parking Garage. "Who knows, we might even find something good."

"Ya, a good reference in a car." I said, walking over to a Truck. "Maybe even a truck." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yo, check this one out!" Todd said, with me walking over to him and seeing a Lamborghini. "Now that is some serious cash."

"Ya, I couldn't afford that in a million years." I said, but then Todd jumped onto the windshield. "What are you doing, you know how much it is to clean that thing properly!?" I said, where he then shot his tongue out and broke the windshield, shocking me.

"He left his laptop!" He said, reaching inside and taking it. "And his wallet, score!" He said with a laugh.

"I thought we were here to look at cars, not break into them!?" I said, turning around, but then stopped as we heard a crash from the upper floors. "Go call for help!" I said, running up to go help the person the best I could.

Reaching the next floor, I saw a bike fall and someone swing themselves to safety. Running over to him, I helped him up. "You ok?" I asked, where he then grabbed my shirt and tossed me into a car.

Smacking into the car, I put a dent into it. Groaning, I watched as he took a car and tossed it to the floor above us. Standing up, I saw him walking over to me, where I jumped to the left as he reached out, where he picked up that car and did the same thing, where a man then fell down from the floor above, wearing a orange and black costume.

Looking at the man, he pushed a car into the orange and black man, pinning him to a pillar. "One shall fall by the others hand." He said, shoving it further. "Its our destiny, we cant change it!" He said, glaring at the orange and black costume wearer.

The second man pushed back against the car, losing. "I didn't know that you went for that...philosophy mumbo jumbo!" He said, not giving up in his fight.

"Let him go!" I said, grabbing the man by his arm. "You're going to kill him!" I said, but he back handed me away.

"Hey hair ball!" I heard Scott, where I then looked at him, only for my eyes to widen. Scott was in a dark navy blue bodysuit. Gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platelet goes around his chest area. He also had a gold visor in place of his glasses, while small gold platelets protect his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands. Next to him was a blue demon thing. He had a physical mutation, blue colored fur covering his body, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, fang-like canine teeth, and a prehensile tail. "I got your destiny right here!" He said, shooting a red laser from him visor, knocking the bigger man away.

The blue demon teleported at the bigger man, only to do nothing as he was knocked back, landing next to me. "Tybical." He muttered in a German accent as I stood up, seeing the bigger man walking over to us. I threw a punch at him, where he grabbed my arm and tossed me at the elevator, where I hit the button to it, opening it. Rubbing my back, I watched as the bigger man was tackled into the elevator by the costume man, where I watched him get kicked out and the doors closed.

Standing up, I watched as the man grew claws from his hands and attacked the elevator, where I took this as my moment to leave, running as fast as I could to get away from the X-Men.

 **Later, Home of the Brotherhood**

Sitting in a chair, I rested my head on my hand as Todd was jumping around eating fly's. I had the place spotless, with there being nothing on the ground and the books where they belonged. Hell the only things that needed to be done were new furniture, carpet and some pieces of the wall fixed. 'I cant believe that Scott is an X-Men.' I thought with a frown. 'I thought he could of been a friend of mine, but I guess you truly don't know someone until you see there dark side.' I thought with a sigh.

"Yo, cheer up." Todd said as he landed on the wall next to me. "The way I see it, you have a bit of black male on them." He said, with me looking at him.

"Then I'm dropping down to there level." I said, shacking my head. "I would rather stand above them, not with them." I said, when suddenly the front door was opened. Standing up, I made my way to the front door and watched as Mystique and another person, he was taller than an average men of his age and has a muscular and solid frame. He has dark, brown hair that he keeps long and brown eyes. His skin complexion is a tan-olive color, and his features are vaguely Mediterranean, especially his nose, which is fairly large, but somehow manages to fit his face. He was wearing a brown, leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees with brown boots and black, fingerless gloves. "Who's that?" I asked as he made his way upstairs.

"That is Lance, the leader of your team." She said, confusing me. "We're going to start fighting back against the X-Men." She said, with me looking down. "I know you don't want to fight, but you're going to need to get over it." She said, with me nodding. "Good, Now Toad already has his uniform, and so dose Avalanche." She said, holding a bag out to me. "Here is yours."

Taking the bag, I pulled out the black trench coat that was purple on the inside. On the chest were strings that went from the top shoulders, making there way down to the waist by going over and under each other. Around the waist was a belt that was attacked to it. Looking at the bottom, I could see that the back was split down the middle a bit. Putting it on my shoulder, I pulled out a plain gray shirt. Rollin my eyes at that, I tossed it on my shoulder and pulled out a pair of black pants that had a lot of belts on it. One going from the waist to the hip and had another one attacking from the front to the back of that belt going to the knee. On both legs there were four belts there, two above the knee and two under. There were two pockets on both sides that were big enough to hold tablets. Placing them on my shoulder, I pulled out a pair of black boots that had belts on them as well as laces.

"That's a lot of belts." I heard Todd say as he stood next to me.

"You will have that with you at all times, and when its time you will change and prepare for battle." Mystique said, with me looking at her. "Now, get some rest!" She said walking up the stairs to her room.


	3. Rogue, Caught in Memories

"WAKE UP!?" I heard Mystique yell, throwing my alarm clock at me, shocking me away.

Looking at it, I looked back at her. 'Its eleven at night, what's so important?' I thought as I looked at her.

"We're leaving, this is your first mission, and you better not fail!" She said, with me jumping up and started getting dressed into my so called combat gear that she had gotten me.

"Where we going?" I asked, pulling the coat over my shoulders, looking as she crossed her arms.

"Caldecott County, Mississippi." She said, with my eyes widening at how close to home I would be.

 **Later, Airport, Caldecott County, Mississippi**

Exiting the plain, I lead Mystique, who was using her principle disguise, towards the Limo that was waiting for us. Opening the door, I held it open so Mystique could enter, where I slid in after her, sitting in front of the two woman. "You made good time Raven." The women said, not looking at her. Her hair is brown and cut into a sort of Dorothy Hamill style. She was wearing dark sunglasses over her eyes and had a long cane with her. She is dressed in a green, three quarter sleeve shirt tucked into her blue jeans which have a black belt in them.

"Our organizations mysterious founder has certain...Resources, Irene." Mystique said as she changed back to her normal self. "What happened?" Mystique questioned, looking at her with a slight glair. "I left the girl in what I thought was your safe keeping?" She said, surprising me that she knew of this mutant way before today.

Irene didn't really seem scared of her. "At the school dance, her mutant powers manifested, and she accidently made physical contact with a local boy." She said, with me looking down at that.

'So, her powers were just like mine, meaning that if either of us touched someone they would die.' I thought with a frown.

"Absorbing his memories and physical abilities." Mystique said, interrupting my train of thought, shocking me. "Wonderful, keep her hidden away in this back water for the better part for five years, and in five minutes, it all falls apart." She said, sighing when she said the last part, then getting into Irene's face. "We can not lose her, especially not to Xavier! She possesses the potential, for limitless power." She said, moving away form her.

'Ok, so she's not like me, but is like me?' I thought, feeling confused by everything. 'Not only that, but she was hidden away from the X-Men, who are on there way as well.'

"You can see the future Irene, where will she go?" Mystique asked, looking at her, with me looking at her.

"Home." I said, gaining there attention. "You said it, Absorbing his memories and physical abilities, she's heading to this boys house because she thinks she's him as its her first time using this ability of hers." I said, with Mystique glaring at me.

"Quiet!?" She yelled, then looking at Irene. "Well?" She asked, with Irene looking at Mystique.

"The boys right, she's going to a place she think is home." She said, with me smiling as I was right.

 **Later, in front of an unknown house**

Pulling up, Mystique opened the door, where I climbed out. "What now, you wont hurt her will you? after all she's your-"

"I know Irene." Mystique said, gaining my attention. "Trust me, she will come to us willingly." She said, looking at me with a smirk. "Go inside, talk to her, you two have a lot in common so she might listen to you." She said, with me nodding and running inside.

Once inside, I saw the lights down stairs were on, but no movement. Making my way up stairs, I saw the far bedroom was open. Walking over to it, I saw a girl sitting on the bed. She has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She had grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Her outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves cover her hands, so overall, she appears to be quite Goth.

Knocking on the door, I saw her gasp and close the picture book she had in her hands. "Easy, I'm just here to talk." I said, walking over towards the mirror across from her. "Lets start with this, you think you're two people, right?" I asked, with her standing up.

"How do you know that?" She asked, before grabbing her head. "Awl of these memories, how do I know what's mine or not?" She asked in a southern accent. "What's happening to me, who am I, who Err you?" She asked, with her holding her hands out to me.

"You're, growing up in a way." I said, rubbing the back on my head. "From what I can see, you're not this boy." I said, looking around the room. "And my name is Dakota, a mutant, like you." I said, placing a hand on my chest. "Like you, I cant make skin contact with anyone, but unlike you, I don't take memories or abilities like you, but I take something more precious that I'm scared of touching anyone else." I said, confusing her.

"What is it?" She asked, with me closing my eyes.

"I take the life force from them and add it to my own, or so I think." I said, scratching my cheek. "I'm not really sure, just that I kill them." I said, looking at her. "Like you, I had someone find me in my panicked state and helped me. They brought me here so that I can help you like they helped me." I said, when suddenly the door was kicked wide open, reviling the orange and black man.

"Who Err you and what do you want?" She asked, with me stepping in front of her, shacking in fear as I remembered this man.

"Both of you girly, I want both OF YOU!?" He yelled, popping his claws out and jumping, where I pushed the girl down to the ground as he went flying over us, kicking the closet door.

Seeing him stand up, I grabbed a chunk of it and smacked him in the face. "RUN!?" I yelled, grabbing her hand and running out of the room and straight down stairs.

"Who was that!?" She questioned as I led us into the kitchen, seeing that our ride was gone.

"A mutant hunter, he's with a group called the X-Men, they see us as either targets to kill or mind control, depends on our abilities!?" I said as we ran outside, where I then then helped her over the fence. looking back, I saw a white haired women holding her hand out, with me jumping over the fence, just in time to miss an explosion of some sort.

Landing on the ground, I saw that the girl was on the ground in front of Irene. Looking around, I saw that Mystique wasn't here. "Rogue, its me Irene, try to remember!" Irene said, with me hearing some fighting going on behind us from the house, meaning that Mystique was handling the X-Men.

"Who, wait, Irene, yes but, I'm so confused, strange thoughts in my head, people chasseing me." The now named Rogue said, looking to be having a panic attack.

"Easy, Easy honey!" Irene said, trying to calm her down. "The police are coming, the X-Men will not risk a confrontation!" She said, holding her hand out to her.

"X-Men!" She said, shocked that even her guardian knew of them.

"Yes, mutant hunters, now hurry, we have a friend who can help you!" Irene said, urging her to take her hand.

"I don't know, Awl of this is happening so fast." She said, taking her hand and getting up, only to stop once she saw someone down the ally, with me looking down the same way seeing three X-Men. The orange and black man, the blue demon and some girl with her hair in a pony tail. "Its him, the one who attacked us, run Irene run!?" Rogue said as she ran again, with her glove slipping off as she jumped the next fence, with me looking at Irene.

"I'll stay with her, find Mystique!" I said, jumping the fence with her.

As I jumped the fence, I followed her through the back yard, keeping up with her. "Gutentag fräulein!" I heard behind us, with both of us looking at the now swinging Kurt?

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked, removing my hood, shocking him.

"Dakota?" He asked, before teleporting, sitting next to the Rogue on a bird bath.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, backing up.

"Carful!" I said, stepping between them. "He's an X-Men!" I said, glaring at him as I put my hood back on.

"Zen you should know zat ve're zee good guys, all I vant to do is to help you." Kurt said as he got off the bird bath.

"Ya, kill or mind control!" I said, glaring at him as he looked shocked. "Trust me, the closest person to Rogue is me!" I said, taking a glove off. "I don't want to kill you Kurt, but I cant let that happen to her or anyone else!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Vait-Kitty no!" I heard, with me turning to see Rogue get tackled by the girl, who was now named Kitty.

"GET OFF OF HER X-MEN!?" I yelled, kicking her in the face, knocking her away and allowing Rogue to get free. Helping her up, she pushed me away and Kurt grabber her, where she ended up hitting his watch, reviling that he was the blue demon, shocking both of us. She touched his face as she tried to get away, doing something to him as he soon passed out and bumped into me, where I caught her by her shoulders and ended up teleporting away.

 **Later, Cemetery**

Appearing in a graveyard, I held her shoulders as every alarm was going off in my head. Rouge took a step forward, holding her head as I slipped my glove back on. "What just happened? Where am I? Wie bin ich hier angekommen?" She said, looking around before grabbing her throat. "I can speak Germen? The fuzzy one, Kurt, I'm him, like I was Cody? I think I'm catching on now!" She said, looking at her hands than around the place.

"Rogue, don't do anything-"

Before I could continue, she teleported on top of a Tomb, where she looked shocked. She then closed her eyes tight and teleported again, this time appearing next to a statue with wings, then again on a coffin tomb, then again on another tomb and then again by a grave stone with her arms wide open and again next to me with a smile on her face and then behind me on a weaken gravestone as it broke on her, with her landing on her ass.

"When is this all going to end?" She thought out loud as I walked over to her and helped her up, with her taking my hand.

"Its something that we have to live with now, unforchanitly." I said, pulling her up. "From what I know, I'll never touch anyone ever again without killing them, and you'll never touch anyone without hurting them." I said, smiling at her. "Truth be told, I would rather have your powers over mine." I said, with her taking her hand back, holding it to her chest. "I'm going to go make a call, I'll be right back so if you see any weirdly dressed people, run for your life!" I said, rubbing her head as I walked off.

Pulling out my phone, I dilled the number Mystique gave me incase I needed help. After a few, she picked up. "Where are you, do you have the girl?" Mystique asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, right now were at some sort of graveyard, I'm walking to the entrance right now to see where so you know where we are." I said, coming up to the entrance. "Its the...Caldecott County Cemetery." I said, glad that we were still in the same county.

"I'm close by, I'll be there soon!" I heard her say, before she hung up.

'Man, she must be seriously strong is she's taking on most of the X-Men.' I thought as I started walking back to Rogue, where I saw her talking to an X-Men, with my eyes widening once I saw Scott and the white haired women approaching them. Running forward, I picked up a rock and tossed it at them, with the red head seeing the rock and then somehow stopping it. "RUN ROGUE!?" I yelled as I ran over to her, where I slid and tripped Scott as he ran after her. Standing up, I pushed him off me and took after her, where I saw her dip down into a tomb.

Once I reached the door, she ran out, where she then looked over my shoulder. feeling a hand, I spun around and kicked them in the face, knocking Scott down onto the ground, where he ended up shooting a powerline with his Laser blast. Seeing Rogue run back in, I followed her, only to stop once we came face to face with the red head from before. "I tried, I really did, some people just wont be helped!?" The girl said, with me taking Rogue's hand and she teleported us away.

Appearing in the air, my eyes widened as I grabbed Rogue and positioned my self to where I would take the fall damage, only for her to teleport once again and this time we hit the ground, but not as hard. "Are you hurt!?" I heard the red head, with me jumping up and standing in front of her with my arms wide, protecting Rogue the best that I could.

"Rogue, get out of here!" I said, gritting my teeth as I knew that this was it for me.

"Child, what is it?" I heard, with me looking back with wide eyes at the white haired women. "We are your friends!" She said, where Rogue then touched her as she tried pushing her away, with lightning shooting from her hands, knocking the white haired women back.

"Hey, what's with the effects?" I heard Scott ask as the wind picked up, knocking my hood off. "Dakota?" He asked, with me glaring at him. Seeing Rogue start to fly, I ran after her and jumped, where I caught onto her foot. "NO!?" I heard Scott yell, were I held onto her foot with both hands as lightning struck around us.

Seeing a lightning bolt hit the powerline, I looked up at Rogue. "Calm your mind, focus on what is yours!" I called out, not wanting to move incase I accidently touched something I didn't want to. Looking below, I watched as Scott ran over to the white haired women and pulled her out of a forming pool of water from the rain. "Focus on Kurt's powers, teleport us out of here!" I called out as I knew this was getting bad.

"Too much power, I cant control it, I have to-AHH!?" Rogue screamed, where we were then teleported once again.

 **Later, unknown house**

Landing on the ground, I caught her in my arms that made me fall onto a bed. "Well, that was something." I said, seeing that she was passed out. "Fine." I said, standing up with her, only to stop once I saw her in a picture, where I looked around and saw more of them. "Oh, this must be her house." I said, where I turned around. I removed the blankets, where I then placed her down and took her shoes off, placing them next to her bed.

Pulling out my phone, I called Mystique. "Where are you?" She asked instantly as she picked up. "The X-Men are leaving, what ever you did, I'm proud." She said, making me smile. "Now, where are you?" She asked again, where I looked down at Rogue with a smile.

"She's home, her home." I said, awaiting orders.

 **The next day**

I didn't sleep that night, because as soon as Mystique got here, both her and Irene barged into the room to see her asleep. Mystique was against it, but I insisted that if the X-Men came back, she needed a protector.

The X-Men, they were scary. The clawed man, Weather girl, Kurt and his teleportation, telekinesis chick, Scotts Laser eyes, they were all scary. I didn't know what the girl with the pony tail did, but I sure as hoped it didn't involve ripping the insides out of someone by touching them.

Hearing a groan, I stood up from her window seal and walked over to her, seeing her sit up. "Man do I have a headache." She said, where I sat down on the edge of her bed, getting a scream from her. "You're real, but it thought, no it couldn't be, but how?" She said, with me nodding.

"I'm real, sadly." I said, shrugging. "And everything that happened after your dance, did happen, sadly." I said, with her bringing her knees to her chest, then looking under her covers.

"Where Err my shoes?" She questioned, with me kicking one, gaining her attention, before she looked at the door, with me doing the same, seeing Mystique standing there.

"Rogue, my name is Mystique." She said, walking forward and looking at me, where I got up and walked back over to the window, where I sat on window seal. "This is Dakota, or as I like to call Incubus." She said, holding her hand out to me, with me waving at her with a smile. "I'm sure you know this, but you two have a lot in common." She said, looking at her again.

"He cant touch anyone, and I don't feel like touching anyone else atter last night." She said, with Mystique nodding. She looked at me with a frown. "How long have Ya'll had your powers?" She asked, looking back at Mystique.

"I have had my powers ever since I was born." Mystique said, then looking at me. "Incubus on the other hand had recently gained his powers around eight months ago." She said, with me nodding, where Mystique looked her in the eyes. "Now, Rogue, because of you waking your powers, you'll be hunted by the X-Men." She said, with Rogue looking away from her. "We can protect you, but in order to do so, you'll have to come live with us." She said, where I decided to speak.

"We're not the only ones, there's also Todd and Lance. Todd's like that annoying brother that you'll never want and lance... I honestly hate him." I said, looking over at Mystique. "You know how hard it is to keep the place clean with them, its impossible!" I said, with her rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll go, but I don't want to stay in a house full of boys." She said as she looked at Mystique, then me. "No offence."

"None taken, I would do the same, but then Mystique would have to deal with the two idiots by her self." I said, giving her a smile.

"Remember, you're one of them." Mystique said, shocking me.

"I'm hurt!" I said, placing a hand on my chest. "Naw, just pulling your chain." I said, waving her off as she was right, I was a bit of an idiot.


	4. Love, Blob

It was a Sunday. So I had the afternoon to myself, which was just me reading after I had cleaned up everyone's mess, again. The difficult part had been finding books in the house that wasn't destroyed.

This was what I did on my time off, every chance I got. Actually doing something to further my knowledge so I wasn't an idiot like the others. Looking out the window, I saw Lance was covered in grease and bits of rust. It was something I would have to clean up after lance tracked it into the house, making me sigh.

At lease Rogue had it easy, an apartment all to her self.

Closing my book, my mind started to wonder. Her power was to take anyone's power, so if she were to touch me, would that mean that she would kill me, or would I kill her, or both of us killing the other? Not that I wanted to find out. I just didn't want to make Mystique mad, especially when she worked hard on bringing us together. Sure we required some work. We were after all just kids being born into a world of hatred, hatred created by the X-Men.

"What's with the long face yo?" Todd said, entering the room with a single jump onto my bed.

He'd actually grown on me, becoming a little brother. He was nowhere near my true family, but even so he was family.

"Just thinking about how life is going to be now that we have Rogue and Frank here." I said, fearing footsteps from below. Indeed, Frank, or the blob, moved in with us, and had yet to start school. He as a good kid, but clumsy and hated to be laughed at.

"What's this?" Todd asked, taking my book and looking at it.

Taking one glance at the cover, I shrugged. "Reality of the River." I said, taking it back.

Nodding, he looked around the room, arms crossed over his chest. "You know, your room looks better than all of ours."

I grinned. "That's because I take the time to make things look good." It was true. I always messed around the house, but I never touched any of there stuff in there rooms, only mine.

"I hear you." He said with another nod. Glancing once more to the room. "So what, did it take you a month to get this done, because I know I'm not allowed in here and all."

"Less than that." I countered, placing the book down on the bed.

He smirked. "I could slime this room." He replied, words laced with amusement. "Wouldn't take long either." He said, with me glaring at him.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the door. "And now, I'm kicking you out. Let's go, Todd, out." I called, with Todd jumping straight out, knocking my blanket off.

"Oops, later!" He exclaimed, jumping down the hall. "See you in the morning!" He called out as he left my sight.

"Night." I called casually after. Turning back my bed, I walked over and picked up the book. Sure, romance was something I enjoyed reading, but most of all…was something that I wanted that I never could have.

Shaking my thoughts, I went to bed, because I had a feeling, the X-Men, were not going to like The Blob.

 **The next day**

Mystique taught power in numbers, but also a certain level of combat. Sure, she's not the best teacher, but at least she tries.

According to her, the harder you work the better your chances. I'm not really into that saying.

I think she made it up so that she didn't have to take someone else.

"Coffee fresh?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, where I pulled out a cup and poured me a glass, only for it to be slime. "Get it while it's smiley." I said, tossing the cup away, not wanting to drink Todd's slime, and trust me when I say this, don't let that happen as its like swapping spit with another man but shit instead.

Aside from Todd, Lance had his nasty rags on the kitchen counter again. No matter how many times I had told Lance about that, he just simply ignored me. When he was annoyed about it, he would say the maid would do it, so get to it and toss a rag at me.

"Homework?" Lance asked as he walked in.

"In my bag on the rack." I said, knowing he wanted to copy my work as he was to lazy to do his own.

The door was swung open, where we saw the Blob walking out with his bag. Fred is a huge, obese, Caucasian boy from Texas. He has blonde hair styled in a mohawk with brown eyes. He possesses an extreme amount of pliable body mass due to his mutation. Fred was wearing a green shirt over a cream-colored undershirt with jean overalls that cover both, and white tennis shoes.

"Nice look." Lance said as he watched the blob leave.

"don't get jealous." I muttered as I watched lance take my work from my bag and head out as well, not bothering to copy this time. I sighed to my self, glad that I had a backup plan, having made a copy of my work just incase he did just that.

I may not be a genius, but I was no fool.

"Todd, your ride is leaving!" I yelled, where I then watched as Todd jumped out the window from above, landing on Lance, who pushed him off soon after.

It was funny to see them rush off to school. Then there was me, and my way of getting to school. I didn't like Lance, to the point that I couldn't stand to be near him. So I would walk to school, feeling that it was safer to wo to school like that. I had my reasons… mostly because Lance couldn't drive for shit. Satisfied as I heard his engine start, I decided to make my leave. Still, I couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a bad day.

 **Later, school**

One that Darkholme showed fondness for, was Fred. No, I wasn't jealous. From what I could see, he needed it as he appeared to be a bit, well I don't want to say as it would be rude. Mystique was a mother like that, watching out for her kind.

And here was where my bad feeling was coming from.

Duncan was a royal prick, more so for insulting the oversized teen instead of helping. Tossing the relatively smaller teen away, Fred gave into his anger, ripping a series of lockers from the wall.

When he ripped the lockers from the walls, I knew this was going to get ugly.

"Don't you…make fun…OF ME!" The Blob yelled, the lockers hoisted, and slightly crushed, about to use them to hammer Duncan Matthews into the floor.

I ran in front of him, looking his dead in the eyes, where it felt like my eyes started burning for a moment but then i ignored it.

"Hi, uh, you must be new here." Blob teen turned around to see who had spoken. "I'm Jean Grey." she introduced politely, looking at him with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Jean was something else, she had this evil side of her, but then she could be like mystique with a different personality. She wanted him alone so that she could kill him as she saw him as a threat.

Blob look like he was embarrassed at being caught. "Hehe, oh, yeah. I am." Duncan, taking advantage of this distraction, slipped away, leaving his so called girlfriend behind. "New, I mean."

Jean laughed. "I figured. Welcome to Bayville. So, what do your friends call you."

Dropping the lockers back where he'd ripped them from, in albeit less than prime condition. "Don't know." he answered back in confusion. "Never had any. My name is Fred. Fred Dukes." he offered, shaking her vastly smaller hand. He winced as the lockers he'd mangled creaked.

Well, fred. i said, turning my back to him. well catch up later. i said, a little hurt that he didnt consider me a friend.

"Well, Fred, I'd just like to apologize for Duncan. He can be a real idiot sometimes." Spotting the paper on the ground, she bent and retrieved it. "Hey, did you need any help figuring this out?"

"Well, yes, uh, please."

 **Later, lunch**

"I still don't understand what the problem is?" I still had that feeling. "What is it that I'm missing?" I asked, playing with my food. "If I did, I would of fixed it by now."

"What's got Ya down in the dirt?" Rogue asked, sitting next to me.

"The X-Men maybe?" I asked, not sure what was going to go down.

"Well, at least Ya don't have to work with them." She said, catching my attention.

I was confused on that. "What do you mean?"

"I've got to play a romantic scene with a man who tried to kill us." Yeah, what do I say to something like that?

"Need me to watch over you?" I asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm a big girl, I can care of my self." She said, with me nodding as I stood up.

"I'll see you later, I have to go to McFarlin's class and its on the other side of the building." I said, walking away with my tray, where I threw the entire thing away.

 **Later, With Scott and Rogue as I was sent to go find Blob**

Walking over to them, I caught on to there talk and stopped to listen. "Do you like me, Kate?" Scott said, with me nearly throwing up.

"Pardone moi? I cannot tell. What is "like me"?" Rogue said, not really into it.

"An angel is like you, Kate. And you are like an angel."

Rogue let a small, amused smile cross her lips. "Hehe. The girls 're right. You are a charmer."

That made me feel sick, seeing Scott was the enemy.

He was a little embarrassed. "Look, I'm just reading the lines, okay."

She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's just sometimes I wish-"

Even I was curious.

"Yeah? Wish what?"

"Wish…I could get close to somebody." She explained weakly, and I could feel her pain as I was in a worst state than her. "But you know what happens when I do."

"Bamf!"

All three of us jerked at the incoming teleportation, Kurt appearing on the tabletop before them as his normal self. "Whoa, tender moment here? Sorry to interrupt." Kurt said, looking at them, then me.

"I swear. He's like an annoying little brother." Rogue huffed, earning a look of hurt bafflement from Kurt. His response was to stick his tongue out at her, while I just shook my head.

Scott knew that for him to come for him was a sign of an emergency, but without his image inducer meant something big was going on. "What's the problem?"

"Jean's been nabbed."

"What?" I asked, gaining there attention as I had a feeling I knew who did it. Scott's hands shot to grab Kurt by the shoulders, not gentile either.

"Wow! Easy on the exquisite costume, mein freund! Wolverine's on the scent, but I'm supposed to collect you!" and finally managed to persuade the distraught teen to let go of him.

"Rrggh!" He slammed his fists down onto the picnic table. "Blob…If he's hurt her I'll-" He looked across to Rogue who seemed to do her best to not show she was even there. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked desperately, but still angry.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I said, making my presence known to them. "You want to fight, then bring it." I said, clenching my fist as I glared at him.

"No." She answered, but she was stung that he so easily thought she would be involved in something like this. "But even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Then I hope you can live with your conscience," Scott shot coolly, managing to reign in his anger. he then placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Teleporter to maximum, Mister Wagner!"

Catching his drift, Kurt saluted. "Aye, captain!"

"Engage!"

"Bamf!"

They were gone, leaving Rogue and I by our selves. "Why are you here?" She asked, looking at me.

"I came to see if you seen Blob, but I guess I know where he is now." I said, turning around. "Looks like I have to clean up his mess." I muttered, not liking what he had gotten his self into.

 **Later**

I had followed Wolverine as he pulled up to the school a few minutes after he had arrived. He had immediately been drawn to the wrecked bit of construction. "They were both over there." The X-Men said, sniffing around and followed the smell of Blob.

"Lets hope he Knows where it goes yet?" I muttered as I stayed behind him, acting like his shadow.

 **Later, old iron works**

It was hard following Wolverine. Once more, this went to prove that I needed a vehicle…but that was a topic of perusal for later.

"I've found him. At the old iron works on the south end. I'm going in." He reported over his communicator as he loomed ever closer to the warehouse that was coming up.

Running up to him, I pushed him aside, shocking him. I made my way to the door and ran inside, where I closed the door behind me.

"Fred, you in here!?" I yelled, watching as he made his way out of the office room, where I could see something glowing.

Candles.

The electricity worked…

Oh… I almost slapped himself. The big guy had kidnapped Jean and made it into a date.

This was the bad feeling

"What do you want Dakota, cant you see I'm trying to-"

The door, slashed repeatedly, burst open, Wolverine barreling through, snarling. Immediately jumping on the teen behemoth, he started laying into him. Annoyed and bewildered by this, Fred threw the enraged attacker off him and over me.

Wolverine snarled back before charging. In a move of surprising swiftness for someone his size, Blob dodged the incoming attack. Grabbing the nearest heavy object, an old, rather heavy, turbine, he ripped it free of the floor and threw it at Wolverine, but there was little the adamantium bearer could do against such mass.

Seeing as Blob was distracted, I ran off to go help an X-Men.

Hearing the ruckus, Jean struggled against her bonds. Struggling, Jean focused her power, trying to bend the pipe wrapped around her. It bent…just a little. It was just too thick. Not that her still splitting headache didn't make it difficult. The pipe was actually starting to break, but her already low energy was fading from the exertion. "Need a hand?" I asked as went over and tried to bend the pipe.

She looked and saw me, shocked. "Dakota."

"Shut up, I wouldn't be helping you if Mystique wouldn't of been mad about this." I said with a glair. "While Freddy Kruger keeps "Romeo" busy, I have to clean up his mess!"

Hearing the door open, he managed to do so only just before a file cabinet caught him full in the face. Resisting the telekinetic push behind the object, he raised it over him so he could openly glare at his "date" and beside her… Was a me? Like it mattered right now. "Nobody respects me!" He declared. "And you're the worst. Rrr, you pretended to be my friend." Not that Jean was too hurt by his outburst at this point. He threw the file cabinet back at her.

Jean stopped it, but I could see she had a rough time of it. So I stepped in. Running up to blob, I stepped infront of him. "You don't want to make Mystique mad!"

Furious, but no longer in the mood for a fight, Blob retreated, seething all the way, making me smile as I got through to him. For ten feet anyway. Then he grabbed a heavy machine and hefted it before turning back to the shabby office, shocking me. A red energy beam splashing over his back made him drop the hunk of machine. Shoving it in the direction of the attack in retaliation, it shot past Rogue, her eyes glowing red.

"Leave them alone, ya yahoo!"

"Watcha gonna do ta me? Make me wear bad makeup?" He countered scathingly. Rogue just smirked back. He made the mistake of underestimating her.

"Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?" She asked, walking toward him.

"No. 'Cause I don't care." He said as he threw a punch, followed by others in attempts of pummeling her. He made a mistake though in letting her get so close. She grabbed his arm. He winced at the draining sensation.

"MY power is YOUR power, and I can take more than one!" She retorted, before using her newfound strength to judo flip him into the rafters, followed by an optic blast which carried him farther and into a pile of machine parts and rubbish.

That's when my eyes started hurting again, and this time, the burning sensation intensified that I let out a scream of pure agony.

"Dakota, what's wrong?" Jean asked as I could feel a heavy liquid forming from my eyes. Standing up, but wobbling, I looked on at where Blob was, who wasn't done yet.

Bursting most of the way free, he looked pissed. "I got too much power, even for you! You can't hurt me! I'M THE BLOB!"

"Nah, yer just garbage that wanted a date. Now tell you what: I'm takin' you out!" I heard rogue, where I made eye contact with Blob.

" _ **Bia-Gelotophobia**_!" I said, not sure what was the reason for it either.

Blob jumped at rogue, but she was ready. She caught him full on with an optic blast. At first, he seemed to float there, before being launched back, through the roof and away.

Covering my eyes again, I saw the blood on my hands just before I did.

"There you go." I heard Rogue, where I fell against the door frame, holding my eyes. "I only took a short term dose of your power. You should be back to normal soon.".

"You are like an angel, Kate." Whether it was because he was delirious, or a show of friendship, I couldn't tell.

"My name's not Kate." She objected. "And I'm no angel."

"But you two helped us." Jean broke in, helping me up, with me keeping my eyes closed. "Why?"

"I don't know…I just don't know!" Shoving was heard as she ran.

"You ok?" Jean's asked, reaching up to my hands.

"Leave me alone. I have to go." I said, taking a few steps in one direction, only to hit a car and try to get around it.

"But-"

"I'm not your friend!" I yelled, taking my hands off my eyes and running away. I knew that if I stayed longer, they would take me. Then I had to rethink that. Why would they wait, when there target was right there by his self?

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **The burning eye sensation is due to him casting illusions or allures. When he first made eye contact with Blob, he used charm without realizing it and made Blob fall in love with Jean. The second time was when he used** Bia-Gelotophobia. **Its an illusion of my own creation. What it dose, is makes the person live his own fear. Bia is the last part of Pho _bia,_ While Gelotophobia is the fear of being laughed at. When Blob flew away and was "laughed at" by the Birds, what he was seeing was that he was on a stage being laughed at.**


	5. School, Mentality

'Another day at school.' I thought as I walked along the hallways. Nothing to do, no-one to see and no where to go.

Everyone looked me up and down, but I didn't care. I didn't really pay much attention. They laughed, or talked about me as I opened my locker and put my books inside.

"Hey loser." A voice said behind him and he turned to see one of the few people I wouldn't call friend. Duncan. Duncan was a jerk, rude, and was usually attached to Jean. "Where have you been?" He asked casually. He smirked at me, his hand grabbing me by my shirt. "Rumor has it you helped Jean with something?" He asked, glaring at me.

I sighed. "Look, if you think I'm going after her, then your mistaken. I helped her because it was the right thing to do." I said, getting shoved into the locker not long after.

"She doesn't need your help." He replied, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, help her yourself. Don't leave her to some other man who an pull off the job down stairs." I said, pissing him off.

"Fuck you!" He said, getting ready to hit me. Then Jean appeared and Duncan let go. He dashed around the corner and ran away as fast as he could. Jean walked up to me as I fixed my shirt.

"I'll talk to him about this." She said and then held her hand out to me.

"I don't need help from an X-Men." I said as I smacked her hand away, storming into English class and thumped down in my usual chair. She followed me, and sat next to me which was unusual.

It meant nothing to me. I looked up though as the teacher came in, a weird look playing across her face. This wasn't the usual teacher, this was Miss Robertson, Substitute. I hated her, because she always commented on my sense of style.

"Everyone." She said, looking around. "Today you will be reading Run, Boy, Run." She said as she stared at me with a glair. "Dakota." Miss Robertson said aloud. My head snapped up and I couldn't stop the glare from escaping my eyes. Yet she seemed to ignore it. "When will you change that style of yours, go country or maybe try to blend in." She said, making me grumbled to my self, wishing that she could leave.

"I would like to see her have my powers, then we'll see if she'll think's the same thing." I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms.

 **Later, after class**

We walked in silence, Jean following me to my next class. It was annoying, save an X-Men, and there like a cat to you.

"Will you stop following me!?" I yelled, glaring at the slightly taller girl.

"You mentioned your powers, what are they?" She asked, making me feel unconfutable.

"Why should I give up information to you!" I yelled, turning around to see Duncan walk over to us. Rolling my eyes, I started walking away.

"Where do you think your going?" Duncan asked, Grabbing me by the back of my shirt. I glared at him, not in the mood to deal with being picked on after trying to lose Jean.

The bell rang just as he was about to throw a punch. He groaned, just barley saving his life. He lowered his fist, still holding onto my collar, pulling me off my feet. Jean glared, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Put him down Duncan." She said straight out. The girl gave him an even harder glare and hurried off down the hall. He sighed, letting me go and chasing after her. He lived another day.

"Lunch time anyways." I said, walking away. Entering the cafeteria, I could feel eyes on me, with me knowing that it was the X-Men. I followed the line, gathering my lunch like the other kids. I walked on, not wanting to get close to them.

"Dakota! We need to have a little discussion on the matter of your homework!" Lance said as he walked over to me with a glare. Pietro, the newest member was standing behind her, a grin present. I hesitated a moment and then looked it over, seeing that it wasn't what I had on my work.

"Lance, that's not my work, but, I have a good idea on who it belongs to." I said and looked past him.

Pietro shook his head. "Don't look at me, I copied off you as well."

I felt myself shacking as he just lied to my face. I turned to leave, but Lance stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. "We're not through here, you owe me for this bad grade!" Lance said, glaring at me.

"Hey!" We heard Scott and once we looked at him, we saw Scott and Evan approaching us. "What's your deal, its your fault that you failed Lance." He shot, with me rolling my eyes.

"He knows the rules, and for disobeying, he will receive his punishment." Pietro said, where I sighed, there goes another restless night. I knew they planed on destroying the house so that I would clean it, again.

"Leave." I said, looking at Scott and Evan with a blank look.

"Dakota, you know this isn't right, stop being scared and fightback!" Evan said pointing at me. Scott nodded, and soon the other X-Men joined.

"You heard him." Todd said as he joined us, followed by Blob. "Leave." He said, repeating me.

"Are you really scared of your so called friends?" Jean asked, and I gave her a quick glance and glared.

"I have no friends." I said as the bell rang, where I started making my way to class. I could still feel all of there looks on me, and feel there pity towards me. Pity from an X-Men, was something that made my stomach turn.

 **Later, class**

"Dakota!" The teacher called, with me looking at him with a board look.

"Yes sir?" I asked as he approached. He frowned and crossed his arms, looking at me with pity. Today was just a horrible day for me.

"Dakota, you seem out of it." He said, with me shacking my head. I was out of it, mentally that was.

"Its nothing." I said, giving him a fake smile.

"Ok. If you need anyone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to one of us." He said, talking about the teacher staff.

"Sure, Whatever teach, like I need it." I said as I went back to work. I could still feel his gaze on me, and it was getting wired.

"Ok. Well, I had better get going kiddo, got work to do." He said as he walked back to his desk. Looking around, I could see others looking at me and talking to them selves before the bell rang.

"See ya tomorrow teach!" Some of the students said with a quick wave. I gave him a small nod and made my way out of the class. Seeing as it was the end of the day, I had to leave right away, knowing that I needed to get to the house.

 **The next day**

I made my way to my locker. I was exhausted but I wasn't going to give in. It was then that I realized that I was being followed. Jean was at it again, like she was a hawk watching her pray. I sighed as I laid my head down, both mentally and physically tired. "What did they do?" She asked, making me groan.

"None of your business. I'm just tired." I said, my eyes closed while I was still in my locker. She leaned in close, which seemed to make his stomach suddenly knot up. She leant back again, giving me an odd look.

"Are you sure, we could talk about it?" She asked, where I nodded and backed out, grabbing my books.

That day, I fell asleep in every class, even sleeping in a class during lunch. It was not a good day.


	6. House party, Escape

I woke up on the floor, seeing as Pietro took my room, and the couch belonged to Blob, so the floor was all I had. Groaning, I flipped over and stood up. Leaving the room, I looked at the clock. 7:00 am, meaning that we were almost late for school. I rolled my eyes and started getting dressed as fast as I could, smacking Blob in the face in the process.

As I exited the house, I could hear Blob yelling that it was time for school. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the fact that I still had my toothbrush in my mouth. 'I'm not going to make it!' I thought as I watched Pietro run past, followed by Lance and the others driving past, with Todd sticking his tongue out.

"Later loser!?" Blob yelled, laughing. "Catch us if you can!?"

'Yeah right, like I could catch up to them.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at them.

I just knew that this was going to be a crazy day.

 **Later, school**

Making it just in time, I ran straight to my class. Entering the class, I was hit in the face by a paper ball, and once I looked at the kid who threw I, he made an open sign. Opening it up, I was shocked that it was invite to a House party. Now this wasn't just any House party, this was an invite to the jack ass of the year's party, run by Duncan.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked as I sat next to them, with him grinning.

He and a few others laughed at that, with me getting suspicious. He stopped and looked at me with a grin. "Duncan invited all the sophomores and up to a party, there's suppose to be these voting things like prom and if you win, you get this sick prize!" He said, making me wonder what is was. A gift for winning a voting thing was interesting.

"I'm down, and if its cash I could use it." I said, remembering that Pietro took my cash as he ran past me. I was broke, and I needed to get a car so I could get to and from school. Sure I could get a job, but I didn't want to kill anyone. The down side of my powers, not knowing what I would be good at for work. Still, I didn't know what street Duncan was on. Looking at the others, I saw them talking about how the party was going to go. If they knew, then it would make it easier. "You know where he lives?" I asked as they looked at me.

they looked at each other and then back at me. "Just catch a ride with us, its no big deal!" He said, shocking me as they offered a ride.

I was scared because if they touched me, then they would find out, and I didn't want to kill then. I shook my head, confusing them. "What's wrong?" He said, smirking at me. I looked at him, seeing him smiling at me. I hesitated, not sure how to answer. "Its just going to be me and Rach, you can ride in the back." He explained, with me feeling a bit better. Convinced I gave them a nod, with them high fiving.

"Cool, but you cannot be anti-social." Rach soothed, grinning. I watched, amused as she talked about how this was going to be so much fun. Looking down, I couldn't help but think of what I would change into. She stroked her hair, knowing what was on my mind. "Just wear that, it looks cool enough." She said, gaining my attention.

The one on the left, she murmured, not really taking much notice. She nodded once and moved away to another seat and started talking to someone else. Laughing, he looked away, I still wasn't completely comfortable with this idea. Still, it was a good way to let loose. Leaning down, I placed my head on my hand. "I wonder how this is going to go?" I said, curious.

Smiling, she shook her head and walked over to her friend and began to talk with them. "She's pretty." I heard him say, with me shrugging.

Girls, they were something that I would never have. It was scary, knowing that you would never have a family. Being the last of your family, no more relatives.

 **Later, hallway**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jean asked as she followed me again. It became a thing with her, following me like a cat.

"Never better." I reassured her and walked over to my locker. "Not like your my mother." I said cheerfully and got a glair from her.

"Hey, I'm trying to be your friend, at least I'm trying!" Jean shot back, with me slamming my locker shut after just opening it.

"I don't need friends!" I yelled, getting into her face. "Nor do I want them, Miss perfect. They will only die in the end!" I said, ashamed of my actions. Still I held strong, keeping my glair up.

She shook her head and started walking away, with me watching her every move. "Hey Jean." Scott said, with me opening my locker and getting my book.

"Hey Scott." she greeted, not in the best mood.

 **Later, Duncan's place**

By five 'o' clock that evening the party was in full swing. There were a lot of people. Rach wandered into the house with her head held high, looking down on the drunken kids. "How can you be held so high?" I asked, with her just grinning. I just smiled as Trever and Rach walked off, leaving me to myself.

Duncan made his way around, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Hello Dork." He greeted, handing me a glass. "How about a drink?"

I stared at the drink, disgusted as I had never drank before. Finding Rach and Trever in the corner, she smiled waving at me and telling me to drink up. "What is it?" I asked, not sure what it was.

"Its a Bahama Mama!" Duncan said, holding his drink up.

"Great party." I said, not taking a drink yet.

Duncan grinned. "Thanks, now drink!" He said, with me looking at the drink once more.

"Trust me, Its good." A girl laughed, and when I looked back over to Rach and Trever, they were gone.

Looking down at the drink once more, people started yelling drink over and over. Not liking the peer pressure, I drank, with everyone cheering. "See, wasn't it good?" Duncan asked as I coughed as the back of my throat burned.

"Sure." I said, shacking my head as my head hurt. "Its already gone to my head."

"First time is always the best!" He said, patting me on the back.

"Sure, hey get the kid another drink!"

"Yes, water this time!" I yelled. Duncan walked me through the house, and I could feel everything spinning.

"You're doing great." Duncan said, leading me out to the back where more people were.

"Maybe not, I feel like I'm about to pass out." I said, holding my head as the music got louder. Coming to think of it, why was everyone cheering?

"Ok everyone, the main event is here!" He said, with me seeing that we were on a stage.

'This cant be good.' I thought as someone sat me down in a chair, with everything spinning. 'I need to go.' I thought as I tried to stand, but I was too weak.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at a pig, making me wonder what was going to happen. It wasn't long that I realized that it was a mask that they placed on me. Reaching up, I pulled it off just as something was spilt on me, confusing me. Looking down, my eyes widened once I saw a red liquid. Looking at my hands, I saw that it was blood, shocking me even more. Standing up finally, I fell not long after and off the stage.

Hearing laughter, I looked up and saw Rach and Trever first, followed by everyone else. Standing up, I wobbled my way through the crowd and around the house, or was it through it? I couldn't make heads or tails of where I was walking.

It may of been hours, or it may of been minutes, I couldn't tell as everything was spinning even faster. Seeing Lights, I covered my eyes and fell for what felt like the hundredth time. Hearing a door open and close, I waved my arm, trying to say something but nothing got through before I finally passed out.

 **Later, unknown place**

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in some kind of strange room. It looked like a hospital, but more advanced. Sitting up, I noticed my headache was gone. Looking at the door, which was a slide open instead of your open and close. Looking at my arms, I ripped out the needles and stood up, where I almost fell. Ignoring the sudden beeping, I made my way to the door and looked around, seeing a long hallway. Running down one way, I hoped on finding a way out, not knowing where I was. Reaching what looked like an elevator, I hit the button as many times as I could, where the doors soon opened, with me staring at Kitty Pryde, who looked shocked.

I knew where I was, and I wasn't going to become some mind control freak like them. Grabbing her by her shirt, I pushed her back into the elevator, knowing I didn't have my clothes. Hitting the button, I saw her staring at me with wide eyes. We didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was deep in thought. Once we hit another floor, I pushed her back and ran out, where I found out I was now on the second floor. Rushing down the hallway, I hoped on getting out.

Seeing a man with a cowboy hat, he blocked off the path, but not completely. Sliding between his legs, he looked shocked as I did and continued running soon after. Reaching the stairs, I thanked Mystique for her quick maneuver training, where I jumped onto the railing, sliding past Scott and Evan who were rushing up the stairs. Jumping off, I rolled onto the ground and came face to face with a man in a wheelchair.

"Please, there's no need for-"

I kicked his chair away, not knowing who he was or what he could do. Seeing the door in view, I rushed as fast as I could, only for the white haired women to stop me by walking through said doors. Looking around, I saw that the others made there way into the room, surrounding me. Hearing a familiar sound, I looked up and saw Kurt, making me grit my teeth.

"Calm down Dakota!" Jean said, with me looking at her with a glair.

I grabbed my head as I knew I was done for. This was going to be the end of me. My eyes widened as the entire room changed, turning back to a familiar sight. It was my house, and I could feel tears falling from my eyes as I watched the same hug I gave my family before I killed them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I yelled, holding my hands out, creating fire and throwing them everywhere, with them dodging. Seeing the white haired women, she flew up as I tossed the fire at her. Seeing my exit, I ran, not wanting to be here and needed to get home.

I cried, not liking my worst memory.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **No, he doesn't control fire, they were illusions**


	7. Trip, Yume Bure-Do

"You were lucky to have made it out alive." Mystique said, as I sat in her office. That was two weeks ago, and I had not gone to school till today as she dragged me here for questions. "The X-Men have grown bold taking you like that." she said with anger.

"If I would of just stayed home, none of it would of happened." I said, keeping my gaze down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yes, it wouldn't have, and yet it still did." She said, raising her voice. "You're suppose to be the smart one out of the group, yet you make a rookie mistake like that!?" She yelled, slamming her hands onto her new desk, seeing as Todd vaporized her old one.

I wanted to hug my self, but I couldn't do that out of fear. I stared at my hands, playing with my thumbs. "It wont happen again, may I go home now?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"No, because I'm sending you on a small vacation." She said, confusing me. "While you were away, Mr. Radetski set up a trip for your Geology class." She said, showing me a slip. "This is yours, you're to go down and help pack, and I already have your winter clothes ready." She said, with me nodding as I stood up. "Remember, this is vacation, so try to have fun." She said, pointing next to the door, showing me a packed bag. "Now you may leave." She said, making me sigh as I went to go get ready.

 **Later, Bus**

"Alright, double check your school hiking gear." I heard Mr. Radetski say as I walked up to him with my bag, already changed outfits. It was two jackets over each other. The top jacket was a black trench coat that went to my knees, while the bottom coat was a gray jacket with a hood. My shirt was white, where my pants were black as well with my hiking boots and had black gloves on for winter wear. To finish it off, I had a black and white striped scarf wrapped around my neck.

"Sir." I said, gaining his attention. "I'm here." I said, with him crossing his arms.

"Where have you been, I'm sorry to tell you but you cant come." He said, with me handing him a note written by Mystique, with his eyes widening. "I'm...sorry, are you sure you want to come?" He asked, pity in his eyes. I nodded, not sure what was on the note, with him nodding as well. "Ok, go ahead and pack your things into the bus, and no game Systems!" He said, making a lot of people groan as I took my bag with me onto the bus.

Making my way onto the bus, I made my way to an empty seat, where I sat down and hugged my bag to me. Leaning my head against the window, I saw Scott and Jean walking to the bus and started helping putting everything away. Seeing Mr. Radetski tell Jean something and then she looked down while Scott looked a little mad.

Seeing the others get on, I looked at them, where I was surprised to see Rogue as one of them. She gave me a smile, before walking past me and into the back. Seeing Scott get on, even he looked shocked to see me. Seeing him approach, he stopped at my seat. "This seat-"

"Dose it look taken?" I asked, glaring at him. "If someone was sitting there, then they would be sitting there." I said, with him sighing and taking the seat, with me scooting closer to the window.

"Listen, about what happened-"

"I don't care, just shut up and enjoy yourself." I said, not wanting to talk to him, making him sigh.

 **Few hours later**

As Radetski drove up the mountain, it started to snow, with all the kids cheering. "Alright, fresh powder!" I heard a blond kid say, with me looking at him.

"Hey, this isn't a snowmobile ride!" Radetski called back. "To much of this stuff and we have to turn around." He said, making some of them groan. As we went around a curve, he lost control of the bus, freaking the others, besides Scott, Rogue and I out. Seeing as we were about to go off the edge, Scott climbed over me and pulled the window down, where he shot his laser out the window, creating a trench that stopped the bus as it slid into it. Pushing him off, the bus went back to all wheels. Looking around, I could see Rogue smiling at Scott. "Is everybody ok?" Mr. Radetski asked, standing up and looking at us.

"What now?" The blond kid asked, looking at him.

"We turn back." He replied, making them groan again, but the bus wouldn't start.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked back at the snowmobiles. "Sir, what if we take the snowmobiles?" I asked, looking back at him.

"We could take them into the cave and wait out the weather there?" Rogue asked, standing up and walking forward, where she placed her hand on her hip with s grin.

"Yes, love that idea!" The blond said, with everyone cheering, whole Mr. Radetski sighed, covering his face.

 **Later, on the ride there**

I ditched them, having drove off without them. I didn't trust Scott in front of me, or behind me. There was no telling what he would of done. Reaching the cave, I took off my helmet and placed it on the handle.

Hearing an engine, I turned to see Rogue drive up and stop next to me. The girl she was paired up with jumped off and rand to a corner, throwing up. "Mystique tell ya about there simulations?" She asked, confusing me.

"Simulations?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Apparently the X-Men have been doing simulations against us. "She said, making me frown. "Watch your back." She said, with me walking into the cave, where I planed on going deeper to get a good look at it.

Walking deeper, I spotted a waterfall. Impressed by it, I walked over to it, only to stop once I realized that it was a far jump away. Knowing that I couldn't make it, I sat down, picked up a rock and tossed it, hitting the water. "Cool." I said, picking up another one and tossing it, getting the same results.

After a few stones, I laid down staring up at the ceiling of the cave. I wanted to sleep, but something started to feel wrong. Maybe it was the Storm, the X-Men or there simulations against us. I didn't know, and I didn't want to know. according to Mystique, this was my vacation time away, so I had to relax.

For a good ten minutes, I laid there in silent, my eyes closed and actually getting conferrable. That was, until I had a light flashed on me. Opening my eyes, I placed a hand over them and saw Scott standing there. "Dakota, I thought I saw Rogue come this way?" He said, looking around and then saw the waterfall. "Wow, quite a spot you found here." He said, looking at me, with me rolling my eyes.

"It was, till you showed up." I said, standing up. "What do you want Summers?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I... I don't want anything." He said, looking away. "Well, except maybe your friendship." He said, looking back at me.

It was my turn to look away, not sure of what to say. "Ya know what I want?" We heard Rogue, with us turning to her as she walked up to us. "The truth, Err we targets for You and your X-Freaks?" She questioned, with me backing away, moving closer to the edge as Scott was between both of us.

"We, uh-"

"Its true, isn't it." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"We know Awl about your battle simulation! the one where we're the enemy." She said, looking at me then walking away.

"No-no wait!" Scott said, holding his hands out. "Rogue, its complicated. We're not who you think we are." He said, steping forward. "We've never tried hurting you guys, you've been lied to." He said, with me glaring at him.

"Don't you dare call mystique a liar!" I said, clinching my fist. "For a year now she's been there for me, helping me!" I said, narrowing my eyes. "So don't you dare call her a liar!" I said, raising my voice.

"Look, we just want you on our side!" Scott said, looking between us.

"Ya, well I can see that we're both not interested." Rogue said as she continued on, only to stop once she saw the blonde kid.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked, looking at us. "Radetski sent me looking for you three." He said, with me looking away.

""Paul" here is your friend, but I bet ya never practiced fighting him!" Rogue said, walking past him.

"I'm afraid-You would lose that bet Rogue." Paul, now Ms. Darkholme, AKA Mystique, said as she walked towards Scott, shocking us. "Hello Scott, are you more surprised to see me, or Me?" She asked, turning to her normal form, laughing as Scott stared in shock.

"Ms. Darkholme, you're Mystique?" He asked, confusing me as I thought all the X-Men knew.

"Something professor Xavier neglected to mention." She tilted her head, looking at me. "Nice of him, wasn't it." She said, then looking back at Scott. "You have no idea on what he's been hiding from you, let me fill you in." She said as Rogue stepped closer, not sure what was going on. "You X-Men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier, and I am a sharp blade cutting your strings just so I can watch - You - Fall!" She said, shoving Scott, where he ended up moving a good distance, where he ended up falling off the cliff, shocking both Rogue and I.

I didn't know what to say as I watched him fall, but I did see rogue run over to the edge, looking down. "Why?" I asked, looking at her. "You just killed him, why!?" I demanded, not wanting to be apart of murder.

"I'm protecting you, from his lies, he only wants to hurt you, just like Charles Xavier and all the other X-Men. Mystique said as she kept her eyes on Rogue, with Rogue snapping her head around.

"And you don't, what did you do to Paul!?" She demanded, with me looking at her now.

"Lets just say he missed the bus thanks to a little miscommunication on the departure time." She said, placing a hand on her chest and then turning back to Paul. "Now lets rejoin the others, and tell them about the tragic news of there fall." He said, with me looking at with a smirk and pushing me, with me slipping and falling with Scott, but I landed on a ledge just above him, hurt.

"No more secrets!" Rogue said as she took her glove off from what I could see. "YOUR powers Err MINE, YOUR memories Err MINE!?" She said as Mystique started groaning as Rogue took both her powers and memories. Looking at the edge, I saw Scott and grabbed his arm as I still didn't understand what was going on.

"Look out!" He said, with me looking up to see Mystique jumping down, where she then turned to Rogue and grabbed me my by waist, were she then started pulling me to help Scott. "Its getting really hard to tell the players without a score card around here." He said, with me looking up at Mystique, who was glaring at us.

"Why?" I asked, standing up, holding my arms out. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, with her getting behind a rock and pushing it, shocking me even more. I pushed both of them off, with the rock hitting right behind me, sending me falling after them not long after.

Hitting the water with a body flop, my entire front side hurting from the fall. While under water, I saw Scott and Rogue swim up as I sunk further down, not knowing how to swim. Closing my eyes, I felt that it was better to die like this. Being in a world where your not wanted, what was the point?

The last thing I remember was hearing a scream. It scared me, to hear my soul crushing pain. What could have caused me to cry out like that on the inside?

Then it all became clear. The darkness that was inside peeled to reveal pure white beneath. I sighed, watching everything turn white, my fingers clutching to something, and my surroundings changing to this strange place?

It wasn't anything I had seen before. New, unknown, different. I didn't known where I was, as a result I was forced into the corners of this new world. No one wanted me around...I didn't blame them.

Somehow I had been awoken, seemed to cast out any thoughts that no one like me. Fact was, I was meant to be alone. Now, either that scream meant I was crying out for help, or that I was crying out in pain as I floated down in this watery like world.

Either way, I was in danger, and I was going to die.

Who would help me, an unwanted?

In this unknown world.

Its small, only one building was in it. The world was underwater, A skyscraper.

"Mommy? Mommy!?" I heard, mockingly, sending chills down my back. As I reached for the sun, two Black demon like wings came into view, appearing from behind me. "Not so fast, I cannot allow you to Die." The voice made a growling noise, echoed both naturally and by the wide open water. The being behind me we an exact copy of me, but different at the same time. His hair color was white and waist-length. A reddish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, neck, and over the nose and mouth in mask with white sharp teeth. White, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered white cloak cover his lower body. "I know you're fading away... But I WON'T allow you to die so long as we still draw breath." He said, his wings pulling me closer.

Sky scrapers grew from the ground, pushing out from the ground to the sky, going so high that it looked like they were apart of it. I grew stronger, feeling that he had sent a surge of energy into me.

But it wasn't long until we were now on a sky scraper. I could feel its power, I could feel him. A crack appeared on the bandage, a small crack. It felt like I was losing my mind, the boys lips twisted, I could tell by the facial movement

He pushed me when we landed, pinning me to the wall, his eyes angry and glowing.

He made a gargled sound, much like a sigh, and moved away. I waited in silence for him to make a move. He looked at me anger, jealousy on his face, but he remained silent, waiting for the right time. I didn't understand what was going on, and so long as he stood there in silence I wouldn't understand.

The unthinkable happened. The world sunk yet again, this time a few more buildings present. For what felt like days there was nothing but my screams and sobbing. I was weak, now more than ever, and he was stronger without doing anything.

"How pitiful." He turned, eyes narrowed.

"Who're you!?" I questioned, not sure if I should of asked that.

"Me?" he asked with a shrug, displaying wisdom in his eyes, along with malice. "Well, I suppose my name would technically be Dakota, as that's who I live within."

I growled, not understanding. "You are not me. Now who are you really?" I asked, looking around.

The man sighed, waving his hand as the water around us moved. "I have no name that would be sensible to you, so ill just go by...Decay." he said as we glanced at each other, which was odd. Decay sighed and stepped forward. "Regardless of who I am, the two of us have been joined. now wake up, you're getting cold."

Opening my eyes, there was air, not water. The sky scrapers had turned to a mountain, and the sky was hard to see due to the storm. Before there was a chance for me to question their new location, they heard a sound of a wolf. Turning, I saw it staring at me, growling.

"Mystique... Tell... tell me the truth." I cried desperately. My lips quivered when I felt cold, my heart hurting. I closed my eyes as I laid in the growing snow, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Was I... was I ever wanted?" I asked, slowly standing up. Looking at her, she stepped closer, with me lowering my head. "I see." Looking at her with a glair, making her stop. "Ok Decay, I'll trust you." I said, where it started to heat up.

Looking down, I saw that the snow was melting by a gray fire that was forming from my body. Touching the fire, it moved around my hand, creating a very thin sword like thing. Raising it up, her eyes widened. _'Yume Bure-Do. This is known to be my favorite illusion. Yume Bure-Do is an energy based attack which saps all of the energy in to the air causing an explosion that reflects back your innermost desires and twists it into a real non-illusion attack of your innermost fear or pain. This illusion uses the enemies own pain against them.'_ I heard, with me nodding as I struck down, followed by the gray flame rising up, completely covering my view of her and everything else.

It lasted for a few minutes, but once it cleared the snow in front of me was completely gone, leaving the rocks and a passed out Mystique in front of me. Falling to my knees, I placed my hands on the ground. It was done, I had won, but at what cost? I was unwanted, nothing. If I returned, then the rest of the gang would hate me. If I returned, would I be killed?

Hearing a humming sound, I looked up, seeing a jet. I fell onto my side, having a major withdraw of power. I started to feel cold as the jet got closer. Closing my eyes, I saw orange before passing out.

 **Later, medical bay**

Opening my eyes, I saw I was laying down in a familiar room. Sitting up, I saw that I wasn't hooked to anything, but had three blankets tossed on me and I was still dressed, but my scarf and jackets were missing. Taking one blanket, I wrapped it around me as I was still freezing.

Walking out, I started following the same path I took to leave last time. Hitting the button to the elevator, I watched it open without anyone being in there this time. Entering, I looked at the buttons this time, seeing three. Hitting the middle, I watched the doors closed. I stood there in silence, until the doors opened once again. Stepping out, I looked both ways, where I saw a light from one of the rooms.

Walking to the door, I hid just behind it to hear what was being said. "Its the same as lying to us." I heard Jean, with me peeking in, seeing that every member of the X-Men was in there, including Rogue. Jean was on the left side of the couch, with Scott and Rogue sitting on the couch and Evan behind it. To the right of the couch, I saw Kurt in human form leaning against the fire place while Kitty was sitting on it. Across from them was the white haired women, the man in the wheel chair and the man with the cowboy hat, lack the cowboy hat. "We had a right to know who our principle really was." She said, placing her hands on her hips as the others, lack Rogue, agreed with her.

"Ya man, vat did you think ve vere going to do, go after her?" Kurt asked, pointing at some random direction as he stepped forward.

"Man we know better." Evan said, making a fist. "If she wants to act like nothings going down, then so can we."

"It was like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." Kitty said, with me looking down as she was right.

"Rogue, Dakota, what do you two think?" The man in the wheel chair said, shocking me that I was found out. Opening the door, I couldn't help but look down as everyone looked at me, with Scott and Rogue standing up from the couch.

"Its like Kitty said, playing with fire and not knowing it." I said, looking off to the side. "For a year I lived with her, thinking that she was doing what she thought best for me, but in the end, it was all a lie." I said, looking at them. "I see now the truth, as this is the second time here and haven't become some kind of brainwashed freak or killed like she said you were." I said, shocking them. "The one thing I caressed more than my love for my family, was honesty with them. I let it get to my head after the accident and didn't even think she was lying to me." I said, looking down. "Everyone, I'm sorry for being rude to you." I said, looking up at Scott then Jean. "I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship when I needed it most." I said, looking over at Kurt, Kitty and Evan. "I'm sorry for everything." I said, looking over to the adults. "And that goes for kicking you away sir." I said, getting smiles from them.

"Apology accepted." The man said, nodding his head. "I could understand your feeling towards us at first, so it isn't your fault." He said, with me about to protest. "You were lied to, along with mentally distressed from a lot of things." He said, with me shutting my mouth. "And you Rogue?" He asked, looking at her as I covered my self more with the blanket.

"Well, I think...no, I learned, that honesty is very important between people ya care about." She said, looking between both the man and I. "At least it is to me." She ended with a smile.

The man was silent, letting everything process. "You're right, all of you." He said, looking at the other man then back at his students. "I must apologies for keeping this from you, but please understand that there are many challenges in your future. secrets, elements of surprise... some you're ready to deal with, some you're not. In the future, I will try better to determine which is which." He said, with me walking closer to the others.

"Thanks professor, we're all in this together." Scott said as he nodded to the man. "Its nice to know that we all got something to learn, that's what makes us X-Men." He said, with me looking down. Taking the blanket, I tossed it over Scott, getting a yell from him.

"Don't speak for me." I said, with the others looking at me in shock.

"Dude, how could you not, this is like the second time we've helped you!" Evan said, holding up two fingers.

"As I said, don't speak for me." I said, walking away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YUME BURE-DO, basically Mugetsu like strike, but doesn't cut anything. What it dose, its a single strike in any direction. Anyone who if caught in its attack is caught in a Three day trance, facing there worst nightmare. The withdraw was that the power used Three pints of blood, reason why he was cold and the others weren't, yet they don't know of his blood loss because it wasn't blood anymore but energy and there is no wound on him.**


	8. Family, Suicide

Everything was black, darker than the darkest of nights, I could see and feel nothing. The darkness was cold, and felt like home. Reaching out, I tried to grab hold of something. There! It's... a hand? I pulled the person closer. The figure came into view, and I pulled my hand back. Decomposing, with maggots eating the flesh of My mother. I tried to push the figure away, but it only drew it closer.

"You killed me. I'm your mother... remember? It's your fault!"

Before I could answer, the maggots completely devoured her, and vanished with the corpse, revealing another figure, my Father.

"You killed me, if you hadn't been born, I'd still be alive. You should of been swallowed!" My father said as his corpse turned to ash, with the ash rising up into the darkness, leaving me in the darkness. The pain! My cuts burned with fury, and a high-pitched cold laugh tore through the skin of my body. A pale face, my pale face appeared in front of me, resembling what I was just a few seconds ago.

I was floating in a tub, the water from the shower head running. I looked around... I was at home again, or was I?

"You know, I never wanted you. Yet you thought of me as your mother, how foolish. I would of never wanted to raise you. You disgust me, so Hurry up and die!" I hear Mystique say, with me looking up at her, only for her to grin. Mystique clicked her fingers, the house started to crack, followed by a baby screaming as out of the walls came my family.

The closest one was my mother, who turned to me. "It's your fault, you killed my baby!" I heard, with me looking down, seeing my cuts. Before I could say anything, she smacked me. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT DAKOTA!" She yelled, before backing away against the wall, hugging the crying baby, my baby sister.

I tried to speak, but my body was so cold, fighting against me.

My father walked forward, glaring with so much hatred that it hurt. "YOU! AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU! ONE OF MY OWN! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? YOU CANT BE A SON OF MINE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FREAK!" He yelled, grabbing me by my neck and shacking me.

Tears streaked down my face, my vision blurring with each passing second of this Hell that I was on my way to.

Mystique turned to me with an ever growing grin as my father left me to go help my mother. "Is this how you love, Kill them off? You are no better than me. is it why you wanted me to be your mother figure, and you cant say anything against it. I hate you!" She said, laughing at me as she held her sides.

They stepped forward laughing, causing the pain in my cuts to throb violently. "Jenny's dead. It's your fault. All your fault. Your Mother and Father. Who else is going to die just because you're a freak of nature? People will die while you live, and you know it." They said as they continued to laugh, and the three figures left my view. "Who should you aim for next? The brotherhood? Or how about your best friends the X-Men? Or even... Yourself? Hmmm I bet you would make a wonderful skeleton." They all said, over the other.

I stroked one of my cuts, causing it to burn even more. "Just die, your unwanted!"

"I KNOW!" I yelled, holding my head, with the blood dripping onto me, breathing so fast I was almost hyper ventilating, or did I yell at all?

I looked around, body's lay on top of the other body's, so many body's that I couldn't tell the deference from one face to the other. I collapsed onto the ground, putting my face in my hands, I wanted it to end. All of it. To end all of my problems.

Shaking and shivering, I could do nothing but lay there, but I was walking, towards the doors of my old house, wanting to escape. I didn't bother looking at the others as passed them, nor did I hear anyone. My mind was made, nothing else mattered. No one could help me, there was no one I could touch. I was weak. No one wanted me. Even if I was strong or not, no one wanted me.

I reached the door, the door to the outside.

Slowly I opened the door, becoming blinded by a beautiful bright light. I cried, I could hear my families voice, and I loved every moment of it. It was them, truly them. It was Perfect.

Then they walked forward, but I couldn't step through, the people I wanted more than anything in the entire world, just a few feet away from me that I could feel them standing there. It was perfect and yet it wasn't at the same time that it hurt.

I looked down, crying, and reached out. A scream came from behind me, a female voice. I turned and saw no one, tears falling down my face. Too late, I was already gone.

"Idiot." The voice of Decay spoke, pulling me away from the door.

I was in shock as he stood there, closing the door. "Decay?" I asked, not sure as to why he was here in my near death state.

"Yes." He said, walking over to the destroyed chair and spinning it around, taking a seat.

"Why, I want to die, so why?" I asked, looking back at the door as it slowly became apart of the wall.

"I have already told you. You will not die as long as we both draw breath." He said, leaning onto his hand, looking at me

"I cant do this anymore, everything I wanted, everything I had, its gone." I said, pulling my knees into my chest, hugging myself.

"You are a fool who just wants death. A death that is not yet to come." He said, waving his hand at me.

"But I want to die! All of my loved ones are dead because of me! The only person who I believed used me. I don't want this anymore. I don't want more blood on my hands!" I said as I covered my face.

"People will die when it is there time, because you believe you should die for killing someone doesn't mean you should." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You're wrong! they can use someone else, I'm not a tool to be used." I yelled, glaring at him.

"No one there thinks of you as a tool, well, besides Mystique." He said, looking at the kitchen, seeing the frozen Mystique grinning.

"Lies." I said, looking down.

"Your action have caused us quite the predicament. Although we can't see the details outside, we can feel them." He said, pointing to the walls, showing that they were fixing themselves.

"Why is this happening, why wont you let me die, you're not even me." I asked, looking back at him.

"Yes, that is correct." He said, standing up. "Come, I will show you what I was before this." He said, waving his hand and the world faded away and a battlefield appeared.

On the grounds were burnt or decayed bodies. Death, limbs, clothes, fire and many more were laid waist to the land, from adults to kids. In the center were two individuals, Decay and a beautiful lady of fire.

With a blinding flash of light and she was screaming in pain, Decay's flesh burning until she was no more. He fell, reaching for the ashes of the women as she vanished. The world faded again, and we appeared in the house again.

It was rebuilt, my family gone, and it felt like there was life, but there wasn't any.

"That was my sister. Yes, while beautiful, she was extremely dangerous, however, every one hundred years we are reborn, to fight over and over again." He said, looking out the window.

I rolled my eyes. "That's retarded, she's your family, you should protect her not try and kill her." I said, crossing my arms.

"True." He said with a small smile.

The world faded and we appeared in a room, the room of a girl. I was confused as we appeared here, not knowing what this was about as we watched the girl sleep. "Why are we here? You some kind of pervert that gets off on watching sleeping girls? I'm not so lets get out of here. Seriously, its creepy that we're here, more so that you know this place without me seeing this place. How, do you know this place?" I asked, looking at him.

He smiled, not answering me. It was the silent once more, not even the sound from the clock could be heard, seeing as it was two feet away. There was a flash of fire, and I nearly flew backward. It was terrifying. There was someone standing above her in the flashes of fire. The women form the battle filed. Decays sister. She wasn't dead, but reborn. "This, this is my sister. Like me she was reborn into someone else." He said, lowering his head with his eyes closed.

"What is she?" I asked, terrified as I could feel her power growing to the point that I could feel it from my death state.

"She was first mutant to achieve my sisters rebirth, like her, she had multiple powers, and she always pass onto one psychic after another to continue the cycle. This is the will of my sister, the Phoenix." He said, holding his hands out as she did the same, with her creating a fire Phoenix.

The world faded and we reappeared in the house, the power gone. Decay was standing on the roof, with me looking up at him with wide eyes, feeling like he was some kind of godlike being.

"Like her I have immortality and you, my host, will help me Defeat her!" He said, holding his hands out to me.

I wanted to run, but I couldn't out of pure fear. Decay then waved his had, screams echoing... tens of thousands of people screaming in agony. The house turned to mist we found our selves back at the sky scrapers, with him flying above me. His wings not moving, with the water now air that was clear as day.

He laughed, his voice of ten thousand voices. "I have power beyond your imagination. I could fight God and win! I can do anything!" He soon landed on the ground, and the world exploded.

"That's quite the claim?" I said, staring at him as the smoke cleared, getting a nod from him.

"You have to live, you can't allow her to destroy everything! Everyone will die, not just some people." He said, sitting in the air. "Don't think about the people that are already dead. You cant blame yourself for that." He said, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"They died because of me, they had a future, and I took it from them... I caused it. Death will happen... If I continue to live and if I do live, then no one will be left!"

"Time for you to wake up." he said, smiling at me.

 **Later, just waking up**

"How could we have not known?" I heard Jean, keeping my eyes closed, well I couldn't open them just yet. "I mean, we were all here!" She said angrily to the person next to her. No one who had spoken, but I could hear her howl into someone's chest.

"It is no one's fault except mine. I should of seen this coming, his mind was not the only thing that was hurt, but also his heart. Someone who had the mental trauma as him... I should of seen the signs way before this could of ever happened, and was still cautious of us even after the ordeal with Mystique. On the bright side, he is stable. From what I can gather, he should be awake soon. He is here for his own protection, it is for the best that we let him rest."

"Come on, out, Visiting time are over, you heard the professor." Wolverine said, followed by footsteps walking away. At those words, someone broke down, crying. The professor nodded silently, turned around and left with the others. Someone didn't budge, leaving me with them. Wolverine muttered something, but I couldn't make out what it was before the door closed.

Finally, they grabbed my hand, with them having a glove on. "Don't ya die! Was your life really that bad that ya would give up? I don't want ya to leave me alone! I understand what you're going though! Not being able to touch anyone, I have nightmares about it... I know what you're going through, but I need you, we awl do!" Rogue said, with me finally opening my eyes.

"Didn't the old man say I needed rest?" I asked, getting a gasp from her.

"You're awake!?" she said, smiling at me as she covered her mouth.

"I apparently cant die, because something is holding me back. That something is a jackass, whatever it is." I said, coughing a bit. "I saw them though. my parents before I used my powers on them. They were perfect, just how I remembered them, and I wont be able to see them for a long time." I said, squeezing her hand. "Mystique was wrong, I am wanted." I said, looking at her. "Even if I didn't know it, I was wanted after all." I said, closing my eyes as I was tired.

"Dakota, Listen, ya can tell me anything! Please, no more trying to kill your self!" She said, with me nodding. I laughed, before she turned serious. "How much did ya hear?"

"The part where Jean asked why this happened." I answered, with her nodding.

"I thought I saw your eyes move... will ya do me a favor?" She asked, with me nodding. "Join the X-Men with me, I feel that it will help the both of us." She said, with me looking away from her.

"Ok, but only for you, if you leave, the so am I deal?" I asked, moving my hand in her hand to a hand shake.

"Deal. Now get some sleep." She said, giving a small yawn.

"You look like you could do with some too." I said, closing my eyes before falling asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey, Suicide isn't a laughing matter. If you have had thoughts of suicide, please talk to someone. There are people you can talk to, so don't say no one cares, because people do care. You may not know it, but you make a dent in peoples lives. It could be a random Kid you helped a long time ago, or a someone else you interacted with. You change them and you don't even know it. So please, get help.**


	9. Strength, Juggernaut

I charged towards the entrance of my old room. As I opened the door, I saw that I was now on the sky scraper. The door behind me vanished, leaving me alone on the building. After two weeks in the medical bay, I had time to talk with Decay, where he decided to play mind games on me, to help me with his sister Psychic attacks. "Getting better, faster even in the mind." Decay said as he appeared next to me, wings closed behind him like a long coat.

"Still, not as fast as you." I said, looking at him as my head hurt a bit.

"Eventually you will, and the more you train here the less your head will hurt." He said, stepping over to the edge.

Another sky scraper appeared, going up past the one we were on. "This one will be of strength." He said, flying into the building through a window. "Keep moving." He said as he turned to me as I started running over to him. "The longer you take the more you have to deal with inside!" He said as he vanished into the room.

Jumping across, I covered my self with my arms, breaking into a different floor as I couldn't make it onto the floor Decay was. I jogged as I made my way through the labyrinth-like halls. I didn't know where I was going for the most part, so I got turned around every now and then. Soon I found the door that resembled the one on the Brotherhoods house. "I'm not going to like this." I said as I stood in front of it. I couldn't help that I disliked them. As I opened the door I mentally prepared to fight with Lance, but when I walked in I was greeted with a lot of Me's. One was sitting in the chair, head was resting on his hand as he looked at another me, who was cleaning and looking at another me, who was replacing the window and so many more doing chores. I walked over to one I saw that none of them were moving. Reaching one, I pushed it, with it wobbling back and forth. I also noticed the small pool of blood on the floor, with me looking up and seeing that it was dripping from the ceiling. I rushed upstairs, heading straight into the bathroom that resembled the bathroom door of the mansion. Opening the door, I saw me with his hand draped over the tub, laid limp with his eyes wide open. This was when I tried killing my self. Rushing forward, I grabbed a towel and quickly placed it onto the arm and put pressure on it.

He then vanished, leaving me by my self. "Strength. Strength to move on." I said, knowing what that meant. "I have to move on from the pain." I said, standing up and looking outside the room, seeing that the door was open, showing that it was the mansion.

I ran out, where I was met with an endless hallway. I looked both ways, where I then saw Decay walking down one way and entered the room. "Keep up." I heard him say, with me rushing after him.

I reached the door and pushed it open, only to be hit with snow soon after. "I'm not cold." I said as I walked through, not feeling the cold. "Show me what I need to know." I said, narrowing my eyes as I looked around.

I heard a groan and saw another me on the ground. I turned around and saw the door was gone and in its place was Mystique. She wasn't in the wolf form, but her normal self. She charged forward, with me doing the same. Jumping up, I kicked at her, with her sliding under me. Turning back, I saw the other me holding the Yume Bure-Do. "Strength." I said as I watched him swing, ingulfing us both in the Yume Bure-Do. "Strength to fight for ones self."

The two of them were gone once the blackness vanished. I then looked up and saw the X-Jet hovering there, not making any sounds with the hanger door open. I jumped up and climbed once I grabbed the latch. Once inside, I saw that I was at the School. "What is this for?" I asked as I didn't understand what this was.

Decay showed his self, on top of the school. "Find out your self." he said, having raised his voice before walking away.

"What dose this have to do with strength?" I asked as I walked into the school. Once I entered, I saw that the hallways were empty. I didn't understand this, each place had someone there, so why was this place empty? I walked outside to the back, where I saw another me with Scott and Kurt. Walking over to them, I looked at the other me and saw him with his head held high. "Strength." I said as I looked at the other two. "Strength to never be alone?" I asked, not sure if that was the right answer. They vanished, leaving me by my self once more. "Strength that I now have." I said, looking at the school, seeing set of gates there.

"I know." Decay said, walking through the gates and soon vanishing. Running in, I saw that I was at the graveyard where I had helped Rogue. "Hurry." I heard him, with me looking around.

I ran, looking for the person I was suppose to find. "only person I know who would be here is Rogue. I wonder what strength she gave me." I said, coming to a halt as I saw Decay walk in front of me.

He stood there for a moment, smirking at me. With a wave of his had, he vanished once more, but I was no longer in the same spot as I once was. I looked around, seeing that I was on top of a tomb. "She wont fight fair." Decay said, his voice echoing.

"And you do?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Looking around, I decided to use the height to my advantage. After a while, I saw that the graveyard went on for miles. "How am I suppose to find them in here?"

Decay flew over me, with him holding up a ball of fire. "She will attack you at any given moment!" He said, tossing the fire at me, with my eyes widening. I jumped off, hitting the ground just before the fire could hit me. "Good." He said, his voice echoing once again. "But you need to work on our dodging." He said as I slowly stood up.

"Anytime." I said, rubbing my back.

I went to run, but then Decay appeared in front of me. "Wake up." He said, confusing me.

"What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're under attack." He explained, where he raised his had up to me.

"I always hated this part." I said, getting flicked in the forehead, with a spike of shock shooting through me.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was back in the Medical bay. Tossing the blankets off, I rushed out of the room just before the doors closed on me and locked tight. Rushing to where I could hear fighting, I opened the door to see a powerfully built man with a towering height and solid frame wearing an all red outfit with a helmet. After a few seconds, he hit the doors, reviling professor Charles Xavier.

Rushing forward, I slid between his legs and got over to Wolverine, who was passed out. "You lumbering imbecilic!" I heard Mystique, with me looking at her in shock. "What did you do, sit on Cerebro!?" She yelled, confusing me on who this was and who was Cerebro. "You smashed it, what happened to our deal!?" She yelled, clearing apart of that up.

The bigger man looked down at her. "I don't make deals!" He said, backhanding her over me and to Charles.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" I said, standing up, glaring at him. "I don't know who you are, but you're not welcome here!" I said, charging at him.

"No Dakota, stay back!" Charles yelled, with me ignoring him as I was the only one standing. Seeing him pick up his foot, I jumped onto his knee, where I then unlocked one of his buckles for his helmet, having learned that certain metals could block out telepaths from Decay. He grabbed me, with me fighting to get lose as I kicked at his chest, doing nothing to him.

He tossed me, with me hitting next to the door. "Charles, arnt you going to welcome me home?" He said, as I sat up, to weak to stand up. I wanted to get up and fight, but man it felt like I had just broke my back.

Seeing Mystique stand up, I knew that I had to get up, not trusting her with the professor. "You ungrateful slug!" Mystique said, backing up with Charles.

"Cain, this doesn't have to end badly." Charles said to the now named Cain. "This house, its about new beginnings." He said, trying to reason with him.

"You're right Charles." He said, stepping over wolverine as he walked towards them. "This is the beginning for me, and the end for both of you!" He said, with me running forward and jumping onto his back, with him spinning around, sending me flying over to the both of them.

"Stay down Dakota!" Charles said, looking at me then at Cain. "You learned nothing, and you never will." He said, with me staying down as that hurt a lot more that I thought it would. "Activate, Logan's run, X-13." He said, with two giant buzz saws coming out of the walls and moving over to Cain, but he punched right through them, shocking me as I moved back to Charles. Seeing another machine pop out, it started spinning giant maces at him. He simply held his hands out and broke them as he continued to walk forward.

Seeing another buzz saw come out, he grabbed that and yanked it out, shocking me at the sight of his pure strength. "Strength, to never give up!" I said, standing up.

"Take a break!" I heard, with all of us looking behind Cain and seeing both the X-Men and Brotherhood.

"We'll take it from here loser." I heard Lance, with me groaning.

"Well now." Mystique said, with me looking at her. "This is a surprise." She said, with me looking back at Cain as he was in front of me. Seeing him reach down, I pushed against him, but it did nothing as he continued to reach for Charles. I cried out as I felt my cuts reopen, where I then fell forward. Looking up, I saw that he was being held in the air by Jean, who was having trouble holding him. Jumping up, I ignored the pain and went for another latch, but she let him go and the impact sent me falling off of him.

"Cain's helmet, remove it!" Wolverine said, with me moving out of the way as Blob belly bumped him away.

"Unstoppable, meet the unmovable." He said as Nightcrawler teleported over to the buckle that I tried to remove and unlatched it.

"Behind you!" I yelled out, with Cain grabbing him and tossing him away. Seeing him charge at Blob, I covered my eyes as I knew this wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Hearing Blob scream, I heard an impact on the far side of the wall. Looking at Scott, I saw him blast Cain in the buckle that I had gotten earlier, but it didn't stop him from picking up the Buzzsaw up and tossing it at him.

Lance then shook the ground under him, taking him off balance while Pietro rushed forward and removed one of the buckles. He was soon tossed off, and Storm used her wind to push him forward, where Kitty and Rogue then came out of the wall and removed the last one. Looking up, I saw Todd on the wall, where he used his tongue to remove the helmet.

Cain started freaking out, grabbing his head. "NOO!?" He yelled, looking at Charles.

"I'm sorry Cain." Charles said, with Cain rushing forward as he started attacking his mind. Seeing as he was getting deadly close to him, I rushed forward and started pushing him back. He grabbed my shoulder, where he then started falling all together.

Landing on my rear, I grabbed my arms and hissed while everyone else cheered as they ran over to us. "Well, there's something you wont see everyday." Mystique said, with me turning to her with wide eyes as she looked down at me, with me looking away soon after.

"I agree, and its a shame." Charles said, looking at her as she walked away.

"Come on boys, lets get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." She said, with the brotherhood following after her.

"Hey Summers." Lance called out from the door. "As a group leader, your not half bad." He said, smirking at him.

"Well, next time you can call the shots." Scott said, pointing at him with a smirk of his own.

"Trust me, there wont be a next time." Lance said, looking at me with a smirk. "Later loser." He said, walking away with the others.

"Well, I better head back to the medical bay, I have to get these re-stitched." I said, standing up while holding my arms.

"You should of stayed there." Charles said, with me looking at him.

"The one place that wants me, like I'm not going to fight to protect it." I said, walking away.

"Storm, go with him and make sure he doesn't try anything." He said, with me nodding as I wasn't going to do anything but sleep, and get back to my training with Decay.


	10. Nightmares, Mothers

A month has gone by now, and finals were approaching. It had been a long time since I had been to school, and I wasn't ready for it. Looking at Scott and Jean, they sat across from me, studying just like me. Shacking my head, I looked back down at the books in front of me. Each of them on different subjects, all of them open with pieces of paper stuck here and there.

I let out a groan as I laid my head down. "Hey, don't fall asleep yet, you're almost done." Scott said, with me rubbing my eyes as I sat up.

"I don't know why I didn't do this during my recovery." I said, letting out a yawn. "It would of been better and I wouldn't have to do this." I said, stretching my arms out.

"You did a lot of sleeping, mostly due to blood loss." Jean said, with me sighing. "You needed rest, so don't stress out about it." She said, with me nodding.

'Ya, physical rest.' I thought as I rubbed my arms. I looked down, staring at the books. 'Still, I should of been focused and now there's a chance I'll fall behind.' I thought with a frown.

"Hey, relax, you're not going to get left behind." I heard Jean, with me looking at her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked, with her smiling.

"It was written on your face, I didn't need to pry into your mind for that." She said, with me sighing.

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" I asked, more to my self than anyone else. Leaning onto my hand, I stared at the paperwork below me. 'This is going to be a long night.' I thought with a frown.

"AHHHH!?"

The sudden scream made all of us jump, with all of us knowing who it was. I didn't even stop to look at the others as I just took off. Exiting the library, I made my way towards the stairs so that I could get to the second floor. Rushing past Logan, he simply walked the other way, not wanting anything to do with it. Reaching the stairs, I made a U-turn to run up them, seeing Scott behind me and Jean fly herself up to the second floor. Reaching her as she got up there, I followed her to Rogues room as I still didn't know the place that well.

Once we reached Rogues room, Scott was the first one to open the door. "Rogue, are you alright, what happened?" He asked as Jean and I followed him through the door.

"I-I don't know." She said, taking deep breaths as her hands covered her face. "I was dreaming, some kind of awful nightmare." She said, with me walking forward with the others, with me heading to the window to see if anyone could of caused it. "With these, these images, its horrible." She said, with me looking at her.

"Ya, her shrieking like totally freaked me out." Kitty said, with me looking at her. "I just about phased through the bed." She said as she took a seat on Rogues bed.

"Wow." Scott said as he approached the bed as I walked over to her bed stand. "Finals must be really getting to you." He said, with me seeing a book on Werewolf's.

"Or her imagination running wild." I said, picking up the book.

"No, this isn't the first time I've had this dream." She said, looking at me then at Scott. "They started when I moved into the institute." She said, with Kurt and Evan walking in.

"What's going on man, you guys ok?" Evan asked with a yawn.

"Rogues having creepy nightmares." Kitty explained, with me placing the book down.

"Vat about?" Kurt asked, with me glaring at him for pushing the matter.

"I'm not shore. There's... A castle and wolves, aw the poor baby." She said, with me instantly thinking of Mystique being a mother. "I-I really didn't get to see his face, but I seem to know... know him some how." She said, looking at Kurt, with my eyes widening as I now pieced everything together.

'Kurt is the son of Mystique.' I thought, crossing my arms. 'Why dose that hurt me?' I thought with a frown. 'Do...I still think of her as my mother?' I thought as I looked down.

"Vat, vy are you looking at me like zat, vat's vrong?" Kurt asked, getting confused.

"It was you." Rogue declared, covering her mouth as she pointed at him.

"Vat vas me?" Kurt asked, not getting the picture.

"Somehow... I just know, It was you Kurt!" Rogue said, with me walking around the bed to the door.

"Vat are you talking about?" Kurt asked, still not getting the picture.

"In the dream, there was a baby cry-crying. S-Someone, a women I think, I really didn't see her face, was running, and she, the baby was dropped into the river!" Rogue said, covering her face again.

"And you zink zat baby vas me?" Kurt asked, not believing it. Seeing as I still had a glove on, I smacked him in the back of the head, with him jumping a bit. "Vat vas zat for?" He asked, with me crossing my arms.

"I don't know." I said, walking to the door, with me looking at my hand as I saw some of his hair was there. 'Only one way to find out for sure.' I thought, looking back at the others.

"Why am I having this dream?" Rogue asked as Jean sat on the beg and tried converting her.

"I'm off to bed, we've had enough excitement for the night." I said, giving off a fake yawn as I stretched my arms out. "You guys should do the same." I said, walking out and heading to my room. "After all, we have finals!" I called out as I heard everyone walking away.

 **The next day, school**

I didn't go straight to class, instead I went straight to the office. Walking in, I saw that Mystiques door was open. Making my way over there, I knocked on it. "Come in!" I heard her call, with me gulping and slid in. "Oh, well isn't this a surprise." She said, giving me a smirk. "Returning now after a months recovery, are you prepared for the finals?" She asked, with me closing the door.

"Yes ma'am." I said, rubbing my arm as I looked away. "Can I talk to you, Face to Face?" I asked, feeling more nervous by the second.

"You already are, now what do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, I mean, the REAL you." I said, looking her in the eyes, with her eyes narrowing. "Its important." I said, holding my head up high as I said that.

She stood up and walked to the front of her desk, where she then took her normal form. "Speak." She said, with me nodding, walking up to her and stopping at the chair.

"For the past year, you helped me when you could of just left me in that swamp." I said, with her nodding. "What you don't know, is that I saw you as a mother." I said, with her eyes widening. I cleared my throat at that. "You took me in, and I know that it was in the goodness of your heart when you did." I said, lowering my head. "You were there for me when I needed it, and I probably didn't know it at the time." I said, rubbing my arm. "So, I just wanted to say... Thank you... Mom." I said, blushing as I said that. Not wanting to hear her talk, I ran up to her and gave her a quick hug, shocking her. While she was distracted, I used my glove to take a piece of hair from her and quickly ran out.

Once outside the office, I looked at my hand and saw the red strand of hair. Clutching my hand, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the zip lock bag and slid it in there, keeping it safe. Taking a deep breath, I decided that it was time to finish the tests and get out of here.

 **Later, after school ended**

Exiting into the hallway, I looked both ways before making my way to McCoy's room. "Hey, Dakota!" I heard, with me turning to see Kitty and Evan running over to us. "Like, how was your test?" Kitty asked as they started walking with me.

"Well, lets just say that it was, interesting." I said, shacking my head and then looking at them. "What about you two, how was your tests?" I asked, with Kitty groaning.

"Like, I could go without touching another test for the rest of my life!" She said, with me nodding.

"Ya man, at least we don't have to take anymore tests till next semester." Evan said, where he ran past us a little. "I'll catch up, I got practice!" He said, giving as a two finger salute before running away.

Looking down at Kitty, I patted her head. "I'll...be back later, I have something to take care of." I said, confusing her. "I was asked by McCoy to drop something off, so don't worry about it." I said, with her nodding and walking away.

Looking both ways, I made my way to Mr. McCoy's room. As I reached the door, I knocked on it, where it was opened soon after. "Mr. Feichko, shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked, with me pulling out an envelope. "What's this?" He asked, taking it once I held it out.

"Its two different strands of hair, I have reason to believe that they maybe related." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me. "This is important, if I'm right then it could bring together a family that has been separated." I said, lowering my head under his gaze.

He sighed, placing the envelope into his pocket. "You know, Professor Xavier is going to be angry with you once he finds out." He said, shocking me. "I'll keep this between us, and once I know of the results, I'll call you to my room." He said, with me nodding. "Oh, and you better not think of this the entire time you're at the institute, he will know." He said, with me taking a step back in shock.

"Y-you're-

"Ah, move along, schools over, go on home." He said, smirking as he closed the door, leaving me there in shock at what I learned. Turning around, I decided that it was my time to leave.

Walking outside, I saw that most of the students had already left, that included the X-Men kids. Evan was at practice I believe, Kitty was at home, with Jean, Kurt, Scott and Rogue. My only option was to walk to the institute. Knowing that I had to cut through the football filed to do so, I started walking as I didn't want to be late for curfew.

As I reached the filed, I saw that even the football team were practicing, with Duncan leading them. Wanting to avoid them, I decided to go around the bleachers. "Why is this important, what are you telling that blue furred freak?" Pietro said, with me looking around the bleachers, seeing him and Mystique, with Pietro holding an envelope in his hands.

I hid from them, deciding to easdrop on them. "Nevermind, that's none of your business, just deliver it!" Mystique said, with me knowing that it had something to due with Kurt. Seeing Pietro run off, Mystique decided to make her way this way. I started to panic, where I then looked around in my bag and found a pair of headphones, where I slipped them on and hid the cord in my pocket, not actually listening to anything. Walking around the corner, I nearly bumped into Mystique, who was a little shocked to see me.

Slipping one of the ear pieces off my ear, I looked at her. "Miss. Darkholme, sorry, I didn't know you were back here." I said, stepping aside.

She looked me down, trying to figure out what I was doing here. "Arnt you suppose to be at the institute with the rest of the X-Men?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I was going around the school to see how I could raise my grade up before the semester ends." I lied, with her nodding, making me look down. "I'll, be on my way then." I said, walking away. After a few steps, I looked behind me and saw that she was leaving as well, with me turning around and following her.

 **Later, new mall construction sight**

After following her, I made my way up the I beams, where I had made a costume change. I wasn't in my so called X-Men uniform, but my brotherhood uniform. Made it easier than to use a non existing teleporter to get the uniform, and I never really had the chance to take it out. Seeing Kurt teleport in, I looked down at him. "Ok...So I'm here." Kurt said, looking around.

"Hello Kurt." Mystique said, gaining his attention. Like me, she also made a costume change, where she was in a robe. closing my eyes, I couldn't help but feel...hurt at seeing this. Sure they may be family, but what if they weren't?

"You!" Kurt said, walking forward. "You are the one in Rogues dream!" He said, reviling that little detail that I didn't know about. "Who are you, why don't you show yourself?" He asked, pointing at her.

"You already know me." Mystique said, lifting her hood up and reviling herself to him. "Son." She said, completely shocking him.

"No... No its impossible!" Kurt denied, backing away from her. Looking up, I saw the Blob above me, shocking me that I didn't even know he was there. "What happened to me-"

"KURT LOOK OUT!?" I yelled, gaining there attention, with me jumping after Blob, sending him off course a bit with the tackle, but it didn't matter as he landed in front of Kurt anyways.

Landing on my rear, I rubbed it. "What are you doing here?" Mystique questioned, looking at both of us, until Todd made his presence known by jumping behind Kurt, followed by Pietro appearing with Lance, surrounding him. Standing up, I ran over to him and we got back to back.

"Wow, far as you two go, this conversations over." Pietro said, with us looking at him.

Get out of here, all of you!? Mystique yelled, with me shacking my head.

"No can do boss lady." Pietro said before I could speak. "We got higher orders." He said, shocking me that Magneto would want anything to do with this, followed by him snapping.

"Kurt, get out of here!" I said, looking at Todd as he shot his tongue at us. Grabbing it, I wrapped it around my arm, where he tried pulling me but I stood my ground. Looking at him, I made eye contact. " _ **Bio-Monophobia**_." I said, where he sucked his tongue back in. Looking at Lance, I saw his eyes rolled back and his hands stuck out. " _ **Bio-Philophobia**_." I said, with him grabbing his head soon after. Looking at Blob, he charged at me. " _ **Bio-Gelotophobia**_!" I said, with him stopping and holding his head, with me doing the same thing.

Hearing Kurt scream, I looked up and saw him fall, with me doing the same, still holding my head. _"you're not strong enough to hold more than one illusion up at a time."_ Decay said, with me falling to my side.

"Well, that was easy." Pietro said, with me looking at Kurt.

"Wrong, it just got harder." I heard Scott, with me looking at Mystique.

"Run." I groaned out, trying to stand up. Looking around, I saw Todd, Lance and Blob were already on there feet. Looking at Pietro, I knew he would be the problem. 'My head hurts, so no illusions.' I thought as I saw him take off, with the others running past me. 'I have to catch him, but how?' I thought as I watched his running, staring at his feet as he ran around Scott. Looking at the tools around, I nodded to my self. Running at a crane, I climbed in and took a seat, glad that someone left there keys in. Turning it on, I looked around for the next thing to use, where I pulled a lever down, where it didn't do anything. Grabbing one of the levers in front of me, I pulled down, where the hook fell. "Not it." I said, pulling another one where it lifted the bar and the hook. "Ok, and this should do?" I asked, grabbing the wheel and turning it, where I swung the hook and hooked onto Pietro, who was stupid enough to lean on it for a split second, shocking him that he got caught by it.

Jumping out, I grabbed my head again, where everything started to shack. Looking around, I saw Rogue using Lances powers to cause an mini earthquake, where Mystique decided to turn into a Raven and fly away.

 **Later that night, Institute**

"I am very disappointed in you." Professor Xavier said, with me standing in front of him, head lowered. "Both of you could of been hurt, and you should of informed me or the others on what you were doing!" He said, with me nodding.

"I'm... Aware sir." I said, placing my hands behind my back. "Its just... Kurt's mother is out there, and I knew Mystique lost her son, just not the how or who part." I said, looking at the fire place. "I know, that there is no connection stronger than that of a mother and child, more than I want to admit it." I said, thinking of both my mother and Mystique. "I knew he was safe-"

"No, he wasn't!" The professor said, cutting me off, with me looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes, he was safe with her!" I said, raising my voice. "I didn't expect the brotherhood to take an order from Magneto, nor did I expect him to have any form of information or knowledge of any of this!" I said, shocking him.

"How do you know of Magneto?" He asked, calm but shocked.

"He's how Mystique found me, he's how Mystique found all of us. Well, besides Rogue that is." I said, rubbing my arm. "She knew of her even before her powers manifested with the help of Rogues mother Iren." I said, lowering my head once more. "I know a lot from my time there, all there fears, all there dreams, there habits, all of them." I said, closing my eyes. "So, what will my punishment be?" I asked, wanting to end this conversation.

"Two weeks, for two weeks you will clean most of the institute, not including the bedrooms. You'll also clean the Danger room, and wax the X-Jet after each use." He said, with me nodding as it wasn't that bad, besides the danger room thing. "You may go now." He said, with me walking off.

 **The next day**

Walking to the bathroom, I only work a short sleeve shirt that had the millennium falcon on the back, while Han Solo was on the front. This was one of my favorite shirts, something that I had saved in reminder to my mother, who was a huge Star Wars fan. In hand were cleaning supply's, and I was home alone while everyone was out doing something else. Opening the door to the girls restroom, I saw all of there make up on the sink counter, with me rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to touch that, seeing as that was there stuff.

Walking over to the toilet, I figured I would take care of the worst thing first. Setting the bucket down, I took out the bottle of Clorox and twisted the lid, where I squirted it into the rim and let it fall into the water. Putting it back, I grabbed the toilet brush and started scrubbing away, which wasn't much to go for seeing as it was still white, but why, who am I to say what's dirty or not? Once I was finished, I took out a bottle of bleach and started to spray the exterior, where I took out a rag and scrubbed it down from head to toe. Once I had finished, I placed the rag on top of the toilet and stood up.

Looking at the shower, I grabbed my custom scrubber and the bleach, seeing at it had tiles and the lines had gone black. Taking the bleach, I sprayed it up and down, getting every inch of it and soon scrubbing it down to where the black lines were now gone. Once I was finished, I packed up and started to leave, where I noticed two silver rings on the side of the sink. Picking them up, I tried remembering who had silver rings, but I didn't remember anyone with silver rings. Looking through one, I saw something that scared the living shit out of me in the mirror.

It was a male, pure red of skin. His eyes, while pure white spoke of pure evil. The hair was black, blacker than any form of black I had ever seen before, followed by pointed ears and sharped canine teeth, but what really scared me was that he had his hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I didn't see him there. Looking back at the mirror, he was gone, where I then looked through the ring once more, seeing nothing. _**"Soon, you'll come to me."**_ A voice, demonic and over lapped with other voices called out, where I bolted form the bathroom, dropping the rings in the process.

Once I exited the bathroom, I hit something hard, where I fell, rubbing my forehead. "Hey, watch here you're going!?" I heard Rogue, with me jumping at the sound of her voice. Looking at her, she was rubbing her forehead as she sat on the ground in front of me.

Standing up, I ran. "Fuck this shit I'm out!?" I yelled, running past her, making my way to my room.


	11. Monsters, Touch

"Where is he?" I asked, Looking around for Decay in the water filled world of my mind, but he was no where to be found. He was in the same spot every time I came in, in the sky looking down at me. Maybe I was thinking too hard about everything that had occurred in the past two weeks. The terrible red thing that I had seen in that mirror, was now around every corner.

Red skin, sharp teeth, pointed ears

"Decay, where are you?" I asked as I turned around, trying to find any way off this roof.

"You're scared, weak. It makes me sick." A voice, like Decays but more of a dark echoing than a voice.

"Do you have any idea where Decay is? Where is he and who are you?" I asked, not knowing who this voice is.

"I don't know, and I don't care." It said, making me groan.

"Who are you anyways, what brings you to my mind?" I asked, looking at the other buildings around me for any sigh of the owner of the voice. I immediately spun around and stared at in shock as at a White being with a skull for a head with four horns sticking out of it, two frowning out of the first two which came to a point like a bulls horns but extremely long. His chest was bare, where there was a red hand print over his heart, where the fingers lead up to the skull and around the shoulders. Around the wrists were blue flame, flickering to life every now and then. Around his waist legs, much like Decays, had blue flams instead of black.

He held a sword, indicating he was a threat. If I couldn't protect my self here against this monster, then there was no telling what would happen if this thing took over my body. I didn't know if this was some kind of illusion made by Decay, but either way this wasn't good.

Surely Decay didn't do anything without me knowing…..

"And if he did?" He asked, still staring at me, his jaw never moving.

I immediately put up my fists, getting ready to fight in necessary. As I did, He vanished from my sight. I immediately looked up to see him falling from the sky, swigging his sword at me. Immediately I jumped to the side, with him landing right where I was. The scary thing about this, was that the entire building was turned into dust, sending me flying off.

"I thought you would be stronger." He said, standing in the water, I would say air but there was none around us.

"I have to get out of here." I replied, knowing that I didn't stand a chance against this thing.

"What?" He asked, looking at me. Looking down, I saw that I was standing on in the water as well, shocking me.

He walked closer, with me taking a step back with each step he took. I was afraid of this monster, something out of dreams that I never expected to encounter.

It was a monster beyond monsters.

He swung his sword to the side, a turmoil of emotions rolled through me as another building vanished like the last. I couldn't believe it, someone, or something, had destroyed two buildings even if it was in my mind. I didn't know what to do, I had nothing to use against this monster.

"I'm coming for you!" he exclaimed, his voice shacking everything around us. I felt his hand on my neck, shocking me at his speed once again.

His eyes lit up, and I was more terrified of him by the second. I felt sick in my stomach as laughed at me, his jaw moving with each sound he made, showing an endless darkness. For some reason, I couldn't look away, and neither did he, for that matter.

"No." He said, walking up to me and sliding his hand to my jaw. I shivered in his tough. "You are weak. You think You're the master, this only proves it."

I stood silent, not quite sure what to say as I didn't know what was going on. He moved away from me and towards the sky, staring at me.

"Soon, we will fight for control." he said, pointing his sword at me. "Get stronger, for I expect you to fight me at your all."

"Who are you?" I asked, and with that, he turned on his heel and began his ascent to the sky. My eyes continued to stare as he walked upwards to the sky.

 **Later, balcony of the Institute**

The meeting between the two of us was a few hours ago. Now, there was a red hand print on my shoulder, the same place that that red demon had touched, the same mark that was on that monster that was in my head. Yet it burned. The slightest tough on it burned like fire. I was marked, by something that I didn't know. I would never be free.

I sat outside, taking in the fresh air. I had to leave this family to protect them from this thig, it was the best thing to do for them. Whatever it was, had invaded the safest place for me to be.

I needed to leave. To be Alone. Forever.

I wondered if everyone was asleep, or if they were just laying awake at night. They deserved this, not to be hunted or hurt by something that I would eventually cause due to this mark. Lets just hope that no one would notice.

"Hey." I jumped and turned around. To my surprise, Rogue was standing there, leaning against the door frame that lead into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here?" She said, with me looking away from her.

"Clearing my head." I lied, closing my eyes. I walked closer to the railing, grabbing a hold of it. "Rogue... If I cant stay here... How would you feel?" I asked, not looking at her as she stepped closer.

I frowned as she reached around me, her arm laying on top of the mark. She turned me, making me look at her. "Saddened and alone." She said, with me nodding as I expected that.

"Rogue, I pulled a muscle earlier, would you mind letting my shoulders go? It would ease the pain, and I would fell less pain." I lied, with her backing up.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking me in the eyes, with me looking away. I couldn't imagine what this family were going to feel about me leaving. The pain of losing me would be hard enough on them, but it was for the betterment of everyone.

"I'm fine." I lied once again, looking out into the horizon as I knew I would become something like that monster. "Its nothing to be worried about, I fine. I just hurt my self while cleaning the danger room, that's all."

She nodded her head, with me believing that she bought it. She turned my head and made me look at her once again. She looked tired, but I could tell she looked conflicted over all. I had to leave, and she would blame me. I felt saddened, and Rogue was the one who asked me to stay. "I thought you were going to stay."

"I'm not leaving!" I lied, looking away from her again, but she made me look at her once again. My eyes connected with hers again, and I found that I couldn't look away. "I'm that easy to read. Look, this is a life that will help you and while it may be for you it is not for me." I said, speaking the truth.

She shook her head, and it was silent for a few moments. The both stared at the others eyes. A second later, I felt Rogue's hand cover mine, making me frown once I saw our hands covered in gloves. "What makes you think I'm letting you go? When I can do something, than no one else can do." She said, stepping closer to me, confusing me.

Closer, deadly close.

Wait, what?

"Rogue, don't!" I said, trying to back up, not wanting to find out what would happen if we touched.

"No." She said, grabbing my arms. Another thought quickly popped into my head, and I immediately turned to face away from her, who was surprised at my sudden reaction. "Dakota, are you ok?"

"Rogue, if we touch each other…."

"We wont." She replied, tightening her grip on my arms. I closed my eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. "It wont happen Dakota. You're to stupid to realize that. You only think of what can happen, not what will happen."

"And what will happen, is one or both of us are killed. " I mentioned, watching her carefully.

"No we wont."

"So what, we both become Incubus?"

"Why wont you listen to me!?" She said, raising her voice with tears running down her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and leaned my head onto her shoulder. "I know how you feel, but there's no way either of us will die, and that makes me feel better, because I know that I can touch you like everyone else can touch someone else. This is something that I can do than no one else can do."

"Rogue." I said, drawing his head back up to meet her. "I will not risk any of our lives to test this. You're doing this because you want me to feel better about this. So that I will stay here."

She shook her head. "You're safe here with me because I'm just like you. You may have some crazy illusions but I don't care. Because I can touch you, YOU, no matter how you look at it I can touch you."

"You really think that?" I asked, blinking my eyes at her, with her nodding her head as I saw truth in her.

"Of course I do, because I know. Dakota, everyone will be saddened by you leaving. You have things that you need to sort out but we can do that together. Taking care of this with baby steps. What will you do if I'm right? You will stay here, because I know you wouldn't leave. You know that I know that you wouldn't leave. Plus, I'm sure everyone else knows it as well. You wont be the last of your family because you have us, the X-Men. I'm sure you agree with me."

I was silent for a moment, staring at her. I felt my heart ack, but then I pushed it back down as I knew that she was wrong. "Rogue, no. I really appreciate what You're trying to do, but it wont work. You're trying to help me feel better about this and I really do appreciate it."

"I cant help but feel a but coming along." Rogue said, crossing her arms. There was silence once again. I could tell Rogue was starting to hate it, because silence usually meant that that both parties were thinking about something. "You're and idiot, you know that." She said, looking at me with a glair

"That's your opinion of me?" I said, crossing my arms, really feeling like I should leave.

"Idiot." She replied, smacking me in the face with a bare hand. "Don't get me wrong-I love you and that is my burden, but I feel like you don't care you know? Especially now with Fred-" I cut her off and kissed her. I felt her shock, and it was my first kiss, that didn't involve my powers. Breaking the kiss by pushing me away, she looked at me with wide eyes, with me covering my mouth at what I had done. "Dose that mean that you will stay? We can touch each other, and you just took my first kiss."

I shook my head, not knowing what to think. "I need time to think. the kiss, was out of pure instinct. But tell me, how did you know?"

"When you ran out of the girls bathroom, we hit heads."

I nodded my head. "I guess I over looked that little detail." I said as I looked down.

"Don't worry, for now, this will be our little secret." She said, smiling. Just as quickly as her smile came, it left, replaced with a sad expression on her face. "I want to tell the others, but not till You're ready."

"I need time." I said, rubbing my burn.

"Dakota-"

"Rogue, I'm fine. Its just that this is a lot to take in. We can touch each other, and as much as it excites me it also scares me. I just need time to think, I wont stop you from hating me. What about the professor, dose he know?" I asked, looking back at the doorway.

She sighed and shook her head, wiping her eyes as she did so. Suddenly, we both felt a presence in our head. "Yes, I do." He said, with us sighing.

"Hey." I said, letting it stretch out longer than needed.

"Have you been listening in on us?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms.

"I've only caught a bit of it, but the important part of your conversation." He replied, with the both of us taking a step away from each other. "I apologize, but you both need to get to sleep."

"Sure." I replied, looking out into the eyes of Rogue and then looking away. "I'll give you an answer when I know what it is between us."

"What we know." She mumbled, kissing me on the cheek and running off, with me rubbing my cheek as I watched her retreating form.

"I'm going to bed." I said, walking back inside.

"Dakota, this is your family. You need them the most out of everyone." He said, making me sigh.

"But will they be safe from me, the Incubus? There's too much going on in my head that not even I know what to think anymore." I said, crossing my arms.

"Get some rest, Dakota." He replied, with me turning to look at my bed as I walked in. I frowned and nodded, a good nights sleep would help me clear my mind.

"I could sleep." I said in agreement, helping myself into the bed. Alone, I tried dreaming of what this could mean.

We had the same curse, each with there own destruction, the Touch of drain and the touch of death. I held myself, because it scared me more than anything, was this some kind of sick joke from destiny, I was destruction, and that the next couple of years would be hard for us.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed that only an hour had gone by, and I sighed before rolling over in bed.

Curling up, I closed my eyes. "I cant sleep. I'm tired, but to many things are going through my head. Do I stay or do I go?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest. This was going to be a long night. "No, I cant leave. this is my family. Family."

With that, I felt like crying and I knew why. Touching Rogue, Rogue of all people, with the same curse as me, made me happy. "What's my problem? Will I be ok? I don't know. Yet that monster. It marked me somehow. There's no safe place for me."

It was silent for a moment before I turned and looked at the clock once more. "How did it mark me without me knowing? It had to of been when it touched me the first time, and if that's the case, what about the other times its grabbed me, will it leave more mark's or was it adding on to the first one like some kind of seal."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. "I have much instore for me in the future." I looked back at the clock, fearing the last of my time was near. It was numbered, it was soon. There was nothing I could do, and it couldn't be prolonged.

"I'm going to die."

With that, I finally fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

As soon as I left my room, I made my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower after the nightmares that I had last night.

'That face wont leave my mind no matter how hard I try to forget about it, it makes me sick just thinking about it. I have to do something about this. Rogue needs to be with his family and I need to find a way to get rid of this mark. I think its moving.' I thought as I rubbed my shoulder.

I stopped in front of Rogue, who also had shower supplies. Would she be mad at me for not giving her an answer? If she was mad, how would she react to me then?

The shock revealed itself, and Rogue quickly looked away. The door to the bathroom was right there, and she was on the other side.

"Dakota?" She asked, continuing to look around.

"Rogue." I responded, looking around as well. "Going to the shower?"

"Oh, yes, shower." She said, looking at her towel and then at me.

"Well, later?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure, I'll just um...head that way." She said, with us both moving to the side, blocking each other and then me stepping aside so she could get past. 'Ya, this is going to get awkward between us.'


	12. Magnetos game, Decays power

I had been called to Mr. McCoy's room today, even with it been a weekend. Walking into his office, I saw him on his computer. "Mr. McCoy?" I asked, seeing him fix his glasses as he stood up.

"Ah, Mr. Feichko." He said, looking at me. "Please, come in." He said, with me walking over to an open chair as he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. "The test results you asked for came in." He said, where I shook my head at him as I already knew the answer.

"Mr. McCoy, we already got the answer." I said, with him nodding.

"Yes, but this shows actual DNA proof." He said, with me nodding. He handed me the paper, with me standing up. "Destroy this if you want, or you can show it to them, the choice is yours." He said, with me looking at the paper.

"I haven't made up my mind, but I think I'll keep it hidden for now." I said, looking up at him. "Thank you, I'll owe you in the future." I said, with him nodding. I walked out of the office, making my way to the front of the school, but I couldn't help the feeling of being watched.

Exiting the school, I looked back, but I didn't see anyone. Walking down the stairs, I quickened my paste. "You know, going behind peoples backs is rude, no?" A man asked, with me turning to see a tall and very masculine, shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, square jaw and clearly-defined muscles. He has brown hair in a bowl cut and red irises with black sclera. He was in a navy uniform, with a maroon stripe on the front and back running down both legs, that is left a little unzipped at the front, rolled-up sleeves, a belt, fingerless gloves with silver wristlets, silver boots, and a brown trench coat. He had a cowl on his head that seems to extend to underneath his uniform. On his side was a staff and he was playing with a set of playing cards.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking around.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb with me." He said, showing the ace of spades, where it then looked like it was on fire for a bit. "Magneto doesn't want that bit of information getting out, and he sent me to take care of it." He said, with me looking at the paper.

"This is just my report card, and whos Magneto?" I asked, trying to see if he would by it. It failed, with him tossing the card at me, with it exploding as soon as it hit, sending me flying back. As I hit the ground, I groaned. "Ya, going to feel that in the morning."

"The way I see it, you have three plays." He said, spinning the staff in his hand as I stood up. "One, you put up a decent fight but still get put down." He said, placing the staff on his shoulder. "Two, you hand that over and walk away." He said, pointing at me, then holding up three fingers. "Or three, you try to run and I still catch you." He said, with me glaring at him. "Option number one it is." He said, stabbing his staff into the grass.

Knowing my options were limited, running wasn't a possibility as I didn't know how fast he was and I wasn't that fast to begin with so with that I put the paper in my coat pocket. Running at him, I threw a punch, with him ducking under it. Looking down, he came up and jabbed me in the ribs, with me going to try to punch him again, but he blocked it easily and punched me in the jaw, spinning me around. Gritting my teeth, I threw another punch, with him ducking under that and hitting me in the ribs again.

Throwing a forward punch, he caught my wrist and threw his own, with me doing the same thing he did and threw another punch. He then caught my arm and punched me from under it, right in the nose. Throwing another punch, he spun under it and I wasn't going to wait and threw another punch, with him catching it between his arms. He twisted my arm, with me screaming in pain, where I threw another punch, with him catching that, holding my arms in an X formation.

My gloves started to glow, with me looking on in shock. He then pushed me back, with me quickly taking my gloves off and tossing them to the ground, exploding. "Trust me, you don't want to touch me." I said, pulling out my spare just incase something like this would happen.

"I know all about you and your powers." He said, making me frown. "I'm not stupid." He said, then pointing at me. "But I must say, whoever taught you to fight has done a poor job at it." He said, making me frown as I really didn't know how to fight, I was just throwing punches.

He grabbed his staff, spinning it around and swung it at me, with me bringing my arms up to block. Once it hit, it pushed me back a bit, where he spun around and hit me again in the arms. Throwing a punch, he ducked, where I spun around and went to hit him with my elbow, but be blocked with his staff. Throwing another punch, he twisted the staff to block it. Pulling his staff back, he aimed it at me and made a stabbing motion, where I barley made it to the side. Hitting the staff with my for arm, I spun him around. Aiming to hit him, he kicked me away.

Turning back to him, I glared at him as he simply smirked at me. Running at him, I threw another punch, with him blocking it with his staff and tried hitting me with the other end, with me punching him in the face, shocking me as I finally got a hit in on him. Throwing a punch at him, he brought his staff up to block it, where I then decided to go low, where he blocked that one as well and then kicked me back. Seeing him constantly spinning the staff, I kept my eyes on it to see where it was going to hit. It was a mistake on my part as he spun around and kicked me in the head, knocking me down.

Seeing him walk over to me, I rolled back, with him getting ready for another fight. I knew I couldn't beat him, and I wasn't going to hand over the paper, so the only thing left was running. I wasn't sure if I was fast enough, but I had to at least try. Turning around, I bolted, running as fast as I could to get away from him. I made my way to the street, where I was aiming to hop onto a car or truck to get the hell out of there. Hearing something behind me, I rolled forward and saw a card fly over me, with me hoping like a frog to dodge another card. Reaching the side walk, I jumped at a truck, with me praying to God that I wouldn't die.

I landed in the bed, just barley dodging three cards flying at me. Laying against the back, I thanked God for allowing me to get away.

 **Later, abandoned building**

So, I didn't go back to the institute because I couldn't reach anyone, and that was strange. The Professor was out of contact, couldn't reach Jean, and the others weren't picking up. Something was going down, and Magneto was behind it. I hid on a airduct, holding two pipes just incase this man found me. I knew he would, because he was sent after me for this paper.

Seeing the gate open up, I watched him walk in, looking everywhere as he did, but not up. We didn't say anything, because with each step, it was in invitation to fight. Seeing him walk under me, I jumped down, and he aimed to hit me with his staff. I blocked it with my pipes, where I rolled forward, not intending to. Landing on my back, I brought up a pipe to block his attack from his staff. Jumping up I kicked his staff, pushing him back. Seeing him spin his staff around, I used a pipe to block it and went to kick him in the head, but he stepped aside. Seeing him swing his staff at my legs, I jumped over it and blocked his staff once he brought it back around.

I then spun around and kicked his staff, with him trying to hit me with it again and I did the same thing, having found a way around it. He went to push me away with the staff, but I blocked it with the two pipes and forced him back, where I then went onto the attack and he blocked them with ease, where I knew he would and once I got his hands up, I kicked him back, sending him into a wall.

Jumping onto a welding table, I saw him swing his staff at my legs, with me stepping on it and then kicking him in the face. He let go of his staff, where I jumped up and came down, aiming to hit him with both pipes, but he caught them in his hands, where I tried pushing against him. "How will you do without your toys?" He asked, setting them on fire, with me letting go and watching as he tossed them down at my feet, where they exploded. Seeing him pull out some cards, my eyes widened as he set them on fire. "Looks like this game is mine." He said, tossing the cards at me.

Ducking, I watched as they destroyed the wall, with me using it to my escape. Jumping out, I ran down the alleyway. As I ran, I looked up as I saw him jumping from roof top to roof top. 'Come on!' I yelled in my head, with him jumping down in front of me soon after.

"You do have skills with pipes, I'll give you that." He said, pulling out some cards. "But that was simply luck." He said, where he tossed the cards at me, with me ducking under each one. Jumping onto a trash can, I picked up the lid of it with my foot as it got stuck. Using the boot from the trash can, I jumped onto the dumpster and rolled off it to the far side. Taking off the lid from my foot, I looked at it and came up with a plan. "Looks like this is the last draw for you." He said, with me looking at him. Walking over to me, I wore the lid like a shield and punched him in the knee, knocking him down.

Seeing my chance, I punched him in the jaw, where I then stood up and started the beat down on him, using the lid and my fist to constantly hit him in the face. Spinning around, I tossed the shield at him, smacking him in the face, knocking him down. Sighing as he didn't get up, I fell to my knees. "Man, I didn't think I was going to win." I said, looking at the downed form of the man. Hearing something crash behind me, I looked at a metal ball the size of a man. Taking a step back, it opened up and tentacles shot out of it, shocking me. They grabbed my arms and legs, pulling me towards it, where it then sprayed some kind of gas at me, where I then passed out.

 **Later, unknown location**

I felt air rush into my lungs, with me gasping for air. Looking around, I found myself in a tube of sorts with a purple light in front of me. From what I could see, I saw most of the Brotherhood, some hairy beast looking thing with sharp teeth, and a cape wearing dude who had there back turned to me. Looking to my left, I saw Rogue, Jean, Strom and the Professor. Knowing this was bad, I punched at the glass, but it did nothing but shake.

'Decay, can you hear me?' I thought, running at the glass and jumping at it, but still nothing. 'I've been taken captive and I need your help!' I thought as I tried again.

'Dakota, calm down!' I heard the Professor, with me kicking the glass.

'I wont calm down!' I thought back, putting a crack in the glass. 'I'll get us out!' I thought, punching it and adding more onto it. "I SWEAR!?" I yelled, punching it with all that I had, with my arm going straight through the glass, cutting me. Pulling my arm back in, I held it, where I then jumped at the glass and broke through. 'Decay, at least give me something to help them!' I thought, clinching my fist as I looked at the brotherhood, where two others walked out from the purple light, reviling two older people. They were wearing the same clothes, both had long white hair, one was wearing a pair of shades like Scott.

Running at the man with his back turned to me, I jumped at him, where he simply waved his had and metal bars wrapped around my arms, holding me in the air. "Foolish boy." He said, with me looking at the man as he turned to me. "Didn't Mystique tell you that you shouldn't mess with the master of magnetism?" He asked, with me knowing who he was now.

"Ya, but she also told me that you were a jackass!" I said, trying to kick him, but he was to far from me. Narrowing his eyes, he tossed me over everyone, where I came to a sliding stop into the purple light. Looking on as he closed the door, the ground started moving under me, where it felt like every part of my body was being burned. 'Decay, where are you!?' I thought, where everything started blacking out.

"No one controls me." I heard Decay, with me opening my eyes to see decay standing in front of me. "Sorry, but I'll be taking over from here." He said, walking up to me and tapping me on my shoulder, with me turning to see him walk off into the darkness.

My head started to burn as I felt my hair grow longer, making me scream even more. Feeling something under my shirt, I lifted it up to see decays bandage-like carapace forms around my torso, right arm, where I tried fighting it once it reached my neck but it continued to grow. White, flame-like markings burned across my chest and made there way to my left arm, and my clothes started to burn away into a white flame, with my back hurting as two demon wings popped out.

Feeling my arm moved in front of my chest, I watched as it swing to the side. Looking down at my legs, they took a few steps forward before, where my wings gave a flap and sent me air born. First I flew to the left, then to the right and made a dive, making me scream. Feeling something hit me, I no longer felt the pressure of it and held my hand out, forming a white fire ball and tossed it.

'Dakota, control yourself!?' I heard the Professor, with me looking around in the darkness.

"Professor, every things black, I cant see, I'm not in control!" I called out as it felt like I was pushing something back before jumping over whatever it was. "I don't know what's going on, but I can feel everything!" I said, feeling something hit me in the back and me spinning around and swinging my hand at it.

Feeling something land on my back, I turned around and swung it off. 'We're trying to help you, but your mind has to many gaps in it, you need to help us from your side!' He said, with me looking around.

"There's nothing here, its an endless darkness." I said, grabbing my head as it felt like something smacked into me.

'Open your eyes, nothing is in darkness, your eyes deceive you!' He said, confusing me.

Blinking, I saw that I was in the waterfilled world of my mind. Looking around, I saw the buildings all falling, crumbling. "What's going on, my mind!" I said, panicking.

"You must listen to me, I need you to open the door, only then can you break free!" I heard, with me looking around for the door, where I then looked up and saw the door at the surface. Flapping my wings, I charged right for it. Reaching out, I grabbed hold of the door nob, and when I opened it all the water was pushed downwards, where I saw a hand reaching for me, with me taking it.

The next thing I knew, I was flying in the room where everything looked destroyed. Looking around, I could see my illusion fire on the walls, the ground. I saw that the only ones who were there were the Professor and Rogue. Landing on the ground, I looked at my self in the glass of one of the containers. "I'm...a monster." I said, where I felt the wings wrap around me, covering me up like blanket while the white flames turned black. Looking at them, I saw them frowning.

"We need to go, Asteroid M is collapsing." He said, with me nodding and following after them, with Rogue taking off like Pietro. I walked with the Professor, not sure of what to say after all of this. Looking up as an explosion accrued, I kicked the Professor forward, where the rubble blocked our path. 'Dakota, Dakota are you alright?' The Professor questioned, with me looking around, seeing that the back way down the hall was also blocked.

'Yes, but I'll try to get out, you go on ahead.' I thought, knowing that this was going to get annoying.

'I'll get-'

'No, there's no time, this place is going to blow, get going and don't wait up for me, I have a plan!' I thought, leaning my head against the rocks as the place shook even more.

'Alright, try to make your way back to the institute, we'll meet you there.' He said, with me knowing that wouldn't help.

'Ok, I'll see everyone soon.' I thought, frowning.

Looking around me, I knew that if this thing was going to blow, I wouldn't survive. Looking at the flames around me, I waved my hand, not sure if I could break out or protect my self from the blast. The fire formed around me, hardening into a black ice around me until I was covered in pure darkness.

After a bit, the darkness shook me, where I then found myself back into my mind, with Decay standing in front of me. "What happened out there?" I asked, referring to the time that he took over. "How did you take over my body?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I've always had this ability." He said, turning his back to me. "As for what happened, I wouldn't let them control us." He said, making me frown.

"How would they control us, there was nothing they could of used." I said, walking forward.

"That machine had a legendary Gem of Cyttorak. It changes the mind of the one it is used on, making them emotionless beings who fall pray to the command to the first person they see." He said, making me stop. "Your mind was corrupted, so I took over because my mind wasn't, where I showed them all the power of the Crow." He said, with me staring at him with a blank face.

"Let me guess, get stabbed and you live, bird dies and then you can die, right?" I asked, with him staring at me with a blank face this time.

"What the hell makes you think that I need a horcrux to hold my life force?" He asked, turning to completely face me. "I'm not some idiot, doing that requires a lot of power, power that you cant get back to and leaves the owner weaker than anything." He said, with me rubbing my cheek.

"So, not like the Crow from the movies?" I asked, with him staring at me with a blank look again.

"You're an idiot." He said, with everything shattering, including him.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was on a mountain of snow. Standing up, I looked up and saw remains of Asteroid M. Looking around, I saw nothing but ice and snow. "Well, there ain't no rest for the wicked, even though I'm not wicked." I said, feeling the bandages crack, I gasp as the cold air hit my lungs. 'Better get going, this form wont last long.' I thought, knowing that it was failing. Opening my wings, I took off, heading in one way and not going to stop.

 **Two days later, Barbeau Canada**

Walking into a bar, I saw that there were a lot of people drinking, singing and having fun. Downed in a cloak, I made my way over to the bar, where I was given a strange look from the man. "Got a phone?" I asked, with him crossing his arms.

"Got some ID?" He shot back, with me looking at the person next to me, with me giving him a tap on the shoulder, with a light blue energy moving from him into me. He didn't die, but he did pass out, looking a tad bit older. Looking at him, his eyes were wide. He tossed his phone on the counter, where he turned around and ran away.

Picking up the phone, I dilled the one number that I needed. Placing the phone on my ear, I listened to the ringing, until I finally got my answer. "Hello?" Jean said, with me smirking.

"Jean, Get the Professor, its time I came home."


	13. Three months, Soccer game

Three months.

It had been three months since the destruction of Asteroid M. Three months since Magneto went missing. Three months since Mystique went missing.

We had new recruits since then. Bobby Drake, Iceman as we call him. The most outgoing of the new recruits. He also has the ability to convert his body to ice and to produce ice from his hands. Then there is Samuel Guthrie, or Cannonball. He is Bobby's more practical-minded friend. Tall, gawky, and clumsy, he has unintentionally knocked down several walls in the Institute. If he hits something he cannot demolish, he falls over, dazed. Amara Aquilla, or Magma. She has a somewhat haughty, "royal" attitude at times, and is easily discouraged when she does not live up to her own expectations. Magma has a physiological connection with the earth, and becomes physically sick when she is separated from it for a long period of time from what I can tell. She is Brazilian with brown hair and brown eyes. Amara's mutant ability allows her to harness the power of the earth elements, allowing her to simulate effects associated with volcanic activity. Just like Bobby, she can transform her body, and in this case, into lava. Jubilation Lee, The Jubilee. She has a playfulness about her, and was often involved with Bobby's antics and seems to have a liking towards him. She always wears a yellow jacket when not in uniform. Jubilee has the ability to generate colorful plasma. She can form this energy into explosive streamers and light shows, which she playfully refers to as "Fireworks". Rahne Sinclair, or Wolfsbane. She is a relatively serene individua. She is of Scottish descent and is able to transform into a lupine form. Jamie Madrox, the Multiple. He is the youngest of the group, is constantly picked upon by his older peers. He has a hard time controlling his powers, with a running gag that whenever Jamie bumps into something the result is the frequent creation of numerous duplicates. Ray Carter, Berserker. He is fairly mellow, though he still has a temper. He was initially intended to have an ongoing rivalry with Sunspot. His power allows him to harness electricity. He was allied with the Morlocks before he joined, the Morkocks being mutants who refuse to be accepted because of there appetences. Roberto Da Costa, Sunspot. He is a perfectionist and an overachiever. Roberto's unique mutant ability is derived from the sun, effectively allowing him to become a living solar panel. The energy absorbed from the sun allows Sunspot to "power up" into an all-black radiating form and convert the solar energy into physical strength, thermonuclear thrust for flight, generate a bright orange fiery corona around his body, and absorb and re-channel both heat and light. Then there is Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom. Crazy, wild, out going and likes to blow things up. Her mother brought her here as she felt it was best for her so her father couldn't use her powers to do harm.

Ya, a bunch of fun kids that they are.

Scott had rejoined after Asteroid M. I didn't know that that older look alike was him, or his long lost brother. Still, he tries to keep in touch with him and that's what makes him a good brother. Jean had started Soccer a while back and was doing rather well, and that's with her not using her powers. Sure when she wants to practice she will playfully use them against us and well have a full on mutant soccer game, still following the rules and all. Evan uses most of his free time to Skate around, and I don't blame him as he has shown much skill in it. Kitty is still Kitty, but she has grown rather fond of all of us now, but she doesn't like that there's more people. Kurt no longer has a crush on Kitty, but he has been a little down since the disappearance of Mystique. Then there's Rogue, everything has been awkward between us. We cant go two sentences where the both of us are doing something stupid. Hell, there will be times that she would kiss my cheek or vice versa and we'll just freak out and run away, with everyone still not knowing that we can touch each other.

Finally, me. The form of Decay was gone, I was back to normal. My mind, was not. There had been some changes thanks to that Gem, I hardly felt fear and that hand print on my shoulder was gone, meaning that was over with as well and I was glad about it. I had told the Professor about the fear thing, and He said it was a good thing, but I didn't bye it as fear is what makes us, well us. I even went to Decay about this, and He said that it would be a while for him to fix my mind the way it should be.

It wasn't quiet around here anymore, nor would it ever be now. Even though it was home, we ere getting bigger, the mutant family that is. The Professor assured that as time grew, everything would eventually work out for the better.

So many now under one roof. An even higher risk of being touched. The higher chance of hurting someone. I had learned much about my powers. I take the life force from anything with a touch or focusing, but I steal the life force from anyone I kiss, killing them instantly.

I learned that from Decay, having been told that once my fear of touch had almost vanished. He said it was for the better, but I knew that even with my mind not being the same then it would cause complications in the future.

"Good evening Professor." I said, walking into the Professor's office, who was staring at the TV, showing the red beam from Scotts vizor.

"Good evening to you too Dakota." The Professor said as he looked at me. "It is such a pleasure to have the new students joining you next year. It would be more quiet around here. The institute could use more instructors." He said, but frowning as he looked back at the TV. I looked at it, seeing that they were questioning it. I knew he wanted Jean or Scott as an instructor and I agreed with him, but Scott was blowing his chances. He may be the leader of the team but her was as much as a kid as the rest of us. Serious at the best times, but not when it needed most. He should mention it to him.

"Yes, well. They will fit in, the best they can." I said, nodding as I rubbed my head. My hair was still long, as that was a physical change, but it wasn't long like Decays hair. Mine went to my shoulders while Decay's went to his spine. Both of us like twins, the same looks but different colors, Black and white. "I'm sure once they graduate that they will help. there not the only ones, I'm sure all of us will in due time." I said, with him nodding.

I quickly glanced out the window. Another ball of fire flying somewhere. Stupid kids. I shook my head before looking back to the Professor. The decision had been made to call for Scott, that was needed, will be given, will be listened, and will be followed. The Professor wanted that much.

"I'll be having a talk with Scott." He said as he started leaving the room, with me seeing Scott's car drive into the institute. He was one of the oldest students here, not by age, but by being here longer than the others. Today was one of the days where he would be treated like a kid. The Professor was a teacher, Scott was just going to learn something today. "Please follow me this way." He said, shocking me that he wanted me to go with him.

I felt Decay in my mind. He was as confused as me, if not more so. Still, I should have no place in that conversation. That was between them, teacher and student, not teacher student and student. The Professor had something in mind and I had no idea what it was but it was making my mind run at a hundred miles per-hour.

The walk took minutes. Logan and Ororo were already out there, waiting for Scott. Walking up to them, the Professor stopped beside them and folded his hands.

"Should I really be here for this? It's not my place. I'm a student, not an instructor." I said, looking down at the Professor.

"No, you shouldn't. I had you come because I feel that this will help you with something in the future." He said, with Logan looking at me. I coughed, looking around unconfutable. I was suppose to learn something from this. Something that involved them.

They parked in front of the stairs, where we were standing. The "kids" walked over, talking to each other about something. Kurt was in front of Kitty, with Scott behind her. They stopped once they saw us, with me looking at the others, seeing the look they were giving them. I knew the look, it was one of disappointment. I saw something else. Faint, but there. Pride, the Professor had it, the look, was of both pride and disappointment. Both strong alone, but the look together was powerful.

This was the lesion. A simple look that I already knew. Mystique had given me this look before a hundred times, but now I was seeing it with the Professor. She may still be in my life, but so was the Professor.

"A look was the lesion, correct?" I whispered.

"It is not." The Professor said, leaning to me.

"Then, what is the lesion?" I asked, not sure what it was.

"Helping, Dakota. The lesion is helping others." The Professor said. I was at a lost at his words. Helping, he meant helping the people, but he had more than that. He wanted us to use our powers to help people. Something I couldn't do with my curse.

 **Later**

I leaned against the railing just outside my room, looking at the city not far from us. "It's been so long since I've been to school, I wonder what it will be like when I get back. People will think that I look different with my hair, but I should still be recognizable still. With Duncan, he most likely will try something again. Hell I know he will even bring his friends into it, stupid football team. He cant even fight his own battles."

"I think people will like your new look." Rogue said as she walked over to me, with me looking at her as she leaned against the railing.

It was awkward, being next to the girl who fell in love with you and you didn't know your own feelings towards them, even more so because of the messed up mind thing. I was just hoping that Decay could really fix that.

"What brings you out here, shouldn't you be working on your school work or something?" I asked as I turned around and leaned my back against the railing, looking up at the sky as a few birds flew by.

"Well, its been a while since we've actually had a conversation. You've been avoiding me since ya got back and ya mostly talk to the Professor or you're stuck in here." She said, looking at me with a frown

Well, she was trying to start this. "Its something that I need." I said, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"You can talk to us." She said, placing her hand on mine, with me looking down at her hand, seeing that our hands were bare.

"Its still feels wired, being able to touch someone else after so long." I said, with her smiling as I picked my hand up, with her following my movements, with our hands placed on the others, our palms touching. I wrapped my fingers between hers, with her closing her hand on mine and me doing the same. I held her hand up spinning her around, with us still touching as she turned back to me. I couldn't help it, because this was something I had seen my father do with my mother. Something they did a lot, purely out of love.

"So, wanna dance?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"Sorry." I said as I let go of her hand and jumped onto the railing, with her moving in front of me, just as a bolt of lightning flew just behind me

Those poor children were going to be the death of us. They were good kids though, so there was no hating them. We just had to make it feel like home to them. Something that I wasn't that great at.

"Are you Okay?" Rogue asked as she moved my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded in reply. I was perfectly fine. It was peaceful here. "And you?" I asked, not really sure why.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't even be asking me that. You're the one whos going back to school. Everyone's gonna think that somethings happened to you while you were gone. Some of them Err already asking questions on what happened to you, or where you've been." She said, with me nodding as I let her play with my hair.

It was going to be hard to let the kids at school know where I've been, and with this different look I would have to come up with something good. Rogue moved closer, where she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling herself closer to me. My plan was to tell them that I got into an accident while visiting family and ended up in the hospital for that time. It was a long shot, but it was the best that I had at the moment and the most likely story. That or I ended up in a coma after a car crash.

I was confident in my story's, but not all of them, I even thought of saying why I'm a suicidal person so go fuck yourself. Yet that wasn't me, but the damaged mind talking.

"Don't worry. I'll get everything is in order. I'm going back to school tomorrow rather I like it or not, as the Professor sais." I said, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her even closer. It was a nice hug. Something that I didn't get much of now days.

Kurt teleported next to us, with us breaking the hug instantly.

His eyes widen when he saw how we were standing, so close together. He grinned before rubbing the back of his head, with Rogue and I putting our gloves on.

I knew Rogue was mad. That look said it all. We still hadn't told the others of what happens when we touch one another, nor had we said that we might get together because of it. "Did I interrupt?" He asked, looking at both of us. I could tell he was thinking something, and he would tell the others what he had seen.

Rogue walked over to the window and leaned on it. The mood was gone, and she blamed Kurt. Hell, even I blamed Kurt. He broke apart the hug, it was a good hug.

Not long Jean and Kitty walked into my room and made there way over to us. It had been a while since we've all gotten together, I believed the last time was at asteroid M, or it might of been before that as it wasn't really me at asteroid M but Decay showing off his powers. Jean made her way beside Kurt, where Kitty made her way next to Rogue, where it was fairly obvious that the two had formed a small friendship with one another. Kurt was on the railing, in his X-Men uniform. There was no reason for it as we were in the institute. We were all friends, some active, some social. It was a wired bunch.

Seeing a paper airplane fly, I looked down and saw Evan and Scott, with both of them waving. Kurt teleported, where he then grabbed there shoulders and then brought them up here. It got crowded, with there being next to no room, all thanks because everyone had the need to come here to talk. All because I was going back to school. We all had our time apart in the past three months. I was all for the idea and I was sure everyone else was as well. There was risk in this decision but that was if I let someone figure out what had happened. We all had a secret to keep. Some worst than others, many less so. Like Kitty for instance, it didn't make her a freak like Kurt was in nature.

I didn't know why they were here. Rogue I knew because she was trying to convince me or at lease make me fall for her the way she fell for me. She had a reason that I knew to be here, something that I was Okay with, for now that is, because I wasn't sure what I felt towards her, whatever it was she was wanting an answer, because she wasn't one to be lead on. Stubborn at times, she made that a great quality about her. She wasn't going to quit anytime soon, because in her mind, I was the one who was meant for her.

Love was strong, I knew that well. She was beautiful, but I had yet to tell if I was in love with her.

"How have you been, its been a while since you've been to school, feeling nervous?" Jean asked as she looked at everyone else. It made me feel like I was in some kind of intervention, but that couldn't be it.

Sure I had been meditating a lot, but that was for a good cause. Even the Professor helped me out from time to time, and Decay was doing most of the work. It didn't feel right to let him do it alone so I would help him when I was meditating. So I made the others feel neglected. It wasn't that bad of a thing, they had each other to keep themselves busy anyways. Oh my God. This was an intervention.

Looking at the others, they all had the same look. "Intervention it is. Didn't see this coming from a mile away or even thought I would be apart of an intervention." I said, shocking the others.

"Hey, this is serious." Scott said, with me nodding. "With you going back to school soon, everyone's going to be asking questions."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Evan, who gave him a look in return. "He's right, vat are you going to tell zem?" He asked, with Evan stepping away from him. He wasn't disgusted by him, it was more of a privet bubble thing.

God, PLLEEASSSEEEEEE Don't make me go through this. "I already have something planed." I said, crossing my arms.

Kitty crossed her arms, staring me dead in the eye. Her glare sent a chill through my body. I needed to be alone if this was what they were doing. Rogue as well, she was apart of this so she could leave as well.

"Dakota, cut it out." Jean said with a frown. "You forget, I don't need to use my powers to know what you're thinking. We'll leave you alone once we know you're going to be alright. Who knows, if things go well, then maybe you could make a new friend tomorrow." She said, like that going to happen.

"That might be nice." Rogue said, crossing her arms with a frown. By the look she gave the wall, it was clear that she got jealous. "So, who wants to go first. I'm not the one to give speeches." She said, looking back at the others.

"I'll go then. From there we will go counter clockwise." Scott said, with me looking at him. "Dakota, I've known you longer than the others here." He started off, with me cutting him off by raising my hand.

"Before we even begin this, let me just point out that the mind is still a bit fucked up." I said, pointing at my head, getting wide eyes from them.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, you're a different person!" Evan said, with me looking at him.

I shook my head at him. "I'm still the same, but with a lot of things not where they belong." I said, looking at the others. This was my chance, to tell them what was going through my head without the whole intervention thing. I would be left alone after, so that I could fix everything. Still, I needed it fixed as soon as possible. My mind wasn't going to fix its self. It was official. I was going to tell them. Every last bit, well, not everything. "That gem, had a different affect on me than you Scott. It broke my mind, made my powers take over. I wasn't in control back there." I said, hopping off the railing and placing my hands in my pocket. Walking over to him, I looked him in the eyes. I was serious, deadly serious.

We said no words at that, and everyone was looking at one another. they were trying to come up with something to say, anything.

They couldn't, I broke there train of thought.

It was quiet, we could hear the birds chirping from the woods.

"My mind isn't what it was, but in time it will be back to the way it was, once that is done I'll be back to who I was." I said, looking at each and every one of them. They had a plan and I crushed there plan. I had a lot of pent up emotions and thoughts. Rogues love kind of at the top of it all. The others were making it harder for me to search through anything in my mind. Even the Professor made it hard at times.

"Wait, wait!" Jean called, holding her hands out. Everyone looked at her, with them hoping for something good. "You're telling us, that you and the Professor have been trying to put your mind back together this whole time? I can't believe I didn't notice, but it is something that would be kept secret."

"Aw man, and here we are been jerks." Evan said, face palming.

"No ones being jerks." I said, looking at him.

"Like, you can't be serious. That's just big news dropped on us. Of course we're going to feel like jerks, its like hiding a ring that is several million dollars."

"She has a point." Kurt said, making me sigh.

"Fine, anyone else want to tell me that they feel like a jerk?" I asked as I looked at each of them. I looked them all in the eyes and they all looked away. Rogue was the only one who didn't look away but I could tell that she did feel the same as the others.

I looked down at her hand and saw that she was playing with her glove. she wanted to end this conversation, biting her lip. I gazed her once more before looking at the others, feeling the same about all of this.

"Everyone, don't worry. The Professor said that my mind is almost back to normal. It's just going to take a few more weeks but I'm good enough to go to school." I said, getting nods from them.

"Okay. Its just- It's not something that usually happens." Scott said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Jean, then to the others.

"What if I were to make it up to you guys? Would that be okay?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"Yeah, that sounds okay." Rogue said, rather quickly as it may be. "I mean, sure, whatever." She corrected, moving her hair back. I knew what she wanted, so I would make it up to her today.

"Alright. Let's blow this joint." Evan said, walking off to fetch his skateboard. Kitty and Jean were next to leave, with Kitty going through the ground to the lower floors. Scott started for the door, watching Jean leave before following after her as Kurt teleported away.

"Dakota I-" She didn't get to finish as I placed my hand over her mouth. She was shocked that I did so.

"I know what you want, but I cant give it to you yet. So, I hope this will do." I said, taking my hand off her and kissing her, getting a surprise gasp from her. Breaking the kiss, she had a blush on her face

"Okay." She said, her voice was near a whisper.

I took her hand in mine and removed our gloves. I held her hand, our fingers intertwining. Her touch, was eventually going to become a drug to me. That or vice versa, but lets hope it wasn't the kiss for now.

 **The next day, school**

This was a lot of pressure now, it was like starting a new school all over again. I couldn't even make it into the gym without freaking out. Right now, I sat just outside of the gym, looking down at the ground as I didn't even know I had it in me to walk in there. It wasn't fear, it was an overwhelming feeling of being nervous. It was strong to, because without an emotion to counteract with it, only made that emotion stronger.

Fear was countered by Courage.

Anger was countered Cool.

Sadness was countered by happiness.

Joy was countered by depression.

Disgust was countered by beauty.

Surprise was countered by composure.

Trust was countered by lies.

Anticipation was countered by wonder.

Shame was countered by confidence.

Kindness was countered by cruelty.

Pity was countered by Pride.

Indignation was countered by delight.

Envy was countered by comfort.

Love was countered by hatred.

Suffering was countered by benefit.

Anxiety was countered by belief.

Grief was countered by blessing.

Despair was countered by hope.

Devotion was countered by dislike.

Determination was countered by cowardice.

Guilt was countered by innocence.

Nervous was countered by Bold.

Each emotion had its counter part, and right now my counter part for nervous was gone due to the mind problem. It was tearing my mind apart, and it hurt. Everything was wrong, I wasn't ready for this yet. What would they say or what would they do? What was I going to say and how was I going to react to all of this? None of this was good and I felt like I was going to die just from this one emotion!?

I was broke out of my funk as I felt someone place there hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I made eye contact with Rogue, who was looking at me with pity. She held her other hand out, with me looking at it then back at her. "Come on, I'll help you." She said, giving a small smile.

I slowly reached out, took her hand and held it as she pulled me to my feet. I never let go as she started walking, leading me into the gym where everyone else was. I felt a lot of eyes on us as we walked in, it almost went silent that it was scary. Ya, the others were going to suspect something. Sliding my hand out of hers, I held on with just a finger, blushing like a child would for the first time that they would hold hands with someone that they had a crush on.

It was a good feeling, because it made my heart race faster. something that hadn't happened to me in a long time. "Excuse me." A new voice asked, with us looking at the girl in the stands. She was a goth-punk, England I had thought from her accent, with black and purple hair. Her outfit was a dark beige long sleeve shirt, maroon pants and ankle-length boots. "How long do these assemblies last?" She asked, with me letting Rogue's hand go.

"Huh?" Rogue said, looking at my hand as I placed it in my pocket. "Oh, too long." She said, taking a seat next to the girl, with me sitting on the other side of her as it was open. "But at least it gets us out of class."

"Right, class." She said, sounding a bit disappointed in that as she played with her hair. "My next one should be-"

"Geometry with Mr. Bartend." I said, with her looking at me as I simply looked at her schedule. "New?" I asked, with her smiling.

"Yes." She said, then looking over to Rogue. "Risty Wilde, from England." She said, turning back to me.

"I'm Rogue, and this is Dakota." Rogue said, holding her hand out to me as she introduced me. "Hangout afterword's and we'll show you to Mr. Bartends class." She said, with Risty looking at her.

"So, you two a thing?" She asked, looking back at the both of us, making me blush.

"Its a complicated thing." I said, scratching my head.

"I have feelings for him, and he knows it." Rogue said, looking at me. "He's just trying to piece his emotions together." She said, making me groan at her play on words.

"Okay, and what about you." She said, looking at me. "What's with the long hair, I thought guys weren't allowed long hair?" She asked, with me pulling my hair in front of me.

"I'm just...waking up from a short coma." I said, shocking her. "Ya, bunch of bright lights went off and I wake up three months later." I said, with her nodding.

"Well I could understand that, you must have Epilepsy, so why arnt you wearing any shades?" She asked, with me looking at Rogue for help.

"Its not that, it was just something that happened." Rogue said, knowing I was in trouble.

"Now everyone." The Vice Principle said, gaining all of our attention. "Lets give our new principle a warm welcome, Mr. Edward Kelly." He said, with said man walking up to the podium and shacking his hand, with everyone cheering for the man. As this was going on, the gym started to shake, with me looking at Lance. He was sitting behind Kitty, and once the small earthquake stopped, Kitty turned to him with a glare, where she then laughed a bit once she looked away.

Lance was showing off to Kitty, so as long as he didn't cause any major problems then we were Okay. Feeling another earthquake, I looked back at Lance and saw him going for it again, but this time it was worse than the last. Hearing something break, I looked over at the score board and watched as it fell, shocking me and probably the entire school.

The next second, before it could crush principle Kelly, it went flying behind him and the other faculty members, landing just behind them. I let out a sigh of relief as that could of been ugly. Looking at Jean, I saw her rubbing her head. 'Must of been a bit out of her range to move.' I thought before looking back at the principle, I saw him standing up with a shocked look as well.

"Since when has Bayville had a fault line?" He asked, with everyone laughing at his horrible joke. "Anyway." He started, with everyone quieting down. "I want to welcome you all to a new semester. I know that feeling the hole left by your previous principle Mrs. Darkholme wont be an easy job, its a challenge that I'm looking forward to." He said, looking at the rest of the brotherhood, who were off to the side. "And that brings me to what I hope will become the upcoming theme to this semester. Meeting new challenge's." He said, looking at me then the others. "You know, most of us go through life thinking that we're not so different from the people around us." He said, with me frowning as that wasn't true for everyone. "And that's a mistake." He said, gaining my attention as he took the mic and walked around the podium. "Because I'll wager, that everyone here has some unique talents." He said, looking higher into the stands. "Some, special gifts, some ability that makes us stand out from the crowd." He said, smiling. "However, I want your second priority to be supporting the girls soccer team for the championship!" He said, raising his voice once he started talking about the girls soccer team as everyone cheered. "And that means, I want each and everyone of you to turn up to the pre-game rally! Can we count on you!?" He yelled, with everyone cheering louder, with some of them pushing against my back as they stood up and yelled.

'This is going to be annoying.' I thought as I moved away from them.

 **Later**

Walking outside, I looked around as I saw that everyone was more active than what I remembered them being. Walking down the stairs, I saw some of them looking at me. They recognized me, that much was known as the teachers still called me by my name and not asking me who I was. Reaching the bottom of the steps, I felt a tap on my shoulder, with me turning around and seeing Risty. She waved, with me turning to face her completely. "Hey, so what are you doing tonight?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"Oh, well I planed on staying at the institute tonight." I said, with her giving a disappointed nod. "Ya, I'm not at a complete one hundred percent, so there's no telling what will happen to me." I said, with her moving her hair back.

"Well, maybe instead of doing something boring, you could do something fun?" She asked, confusing me. "What do you say, want to go to tonight's game with me, AND Rogue!" She quickly said, raising her hands when she did.

"I'm not the crowd type." I said, with her frowning a bit and nodding. Looking up the stairs, I saw Rogue exiting the school. "I'm sure Rogue will go though, because it dose sound fun." I said, with her looking at where I was looking, seeing Rogue walking over to us.

Once she reached us, she stood next to Risty. "She ask you on going to the game tonight?" She asked, with me nodding. "And let me guess, you turned her down." She said, with me nodding again. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She said, smiling.

"Rogue, you know why I cant go." I said, crossing my arms.

"What, are you grounded? There's nothing wrong with going out and having fun, any sick person would do that at least." Risty said, with me looking at her as she made a pleading look. Looking over at Rogue, I saw her looking at Risty then made the same face looking at me, shocking me.

'You're persistent.' I thought, looking at Rogue. Letting out a sigh, reached up and I flicked both of them in the forehead, with both of them rubbing there foreheads as they glared at me. "Fine, but I expect to be rewarded for my time." I said, turning around and decided to go get ready for this so called soccer game.

 **Later that night, soccer game**

Walking with the Professor, I saw Rogue leaning against the railing, Kurt sitting down beside Kitty and Scott. Jean was down on the filed and Evan was right behind me the Professor. Walking over to Rogue, I looked around and didn't see Risty. "Where's Risty, I figured that you two would of already met up?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"She wanted to go get a drink, I would of gone with her but she wanted me to find some good seats so she took some money from me to go get us a drink." She said, with me nodding. Suddenly the others jumped up and started cheering, pushing the both of us into the other while they got up against the railing. We were nose to nose, just barley touching. Looking away, we tried pushing our selves away, but that didn't happen.

Once the game started, they sat down but continued to cheer non the less. "The game is under way and the bay-Hey-"

Suddenly the announcer went quiet, gaining my attention. Looking over at the announcing booth, I saw Lance on top of it, with Blob and Toad. "Excuse me folks." He said, stopping the game. "Hey, can I have your attention up here!" He said, with me seeing that they were in there battle gear.

"Lance!?" Kitty said, covering her mouth in shock.

"What's he up to?" Scott asked, pointing up at him as he stood up.

Suddenly, the sky lights were pointed at them, with Pietro running up there in his battle gear as well. "That's better." He said, with me glaring at him. "My names Lance, I also call myself avalanche, because I'm a mutant." He said, making me groan as this was bad. "That's right, me and Toad and Blob and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants, born different as you might call." He said, with me looking at the Professor, seeing his disappointed look.

"Want me to put everyone under an illusion?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"No, because if this gets out of hand they might get hurt." He said, with me nodding.

"You see, there's lots of mutants here at Bayville high." He said, pointing at our direction. "Scott Summers over there, he's one, and so is Jean grey, the big soccer star, and most of there pals at the Xavier institute!" He declared, with me looking at the Cameras, seeing them being pointed at Jean. "Which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds." He said, with me looking at Rogue.

"Man, we're busted big time!" Rogue said, with me nodding.

"Now, being a mutant means that we have these powers that allows us to make little, improvements." He said, with me looking down at the filed. "For instance, we figured that this game would be more fun a bit further apart!" He said, holding his hand out, shocking me.

"He's going to kill them!" I said, covering my mouth.

Seeing the ground open up, I watched as Jean caught one of the other players while some of the others did the same, saving the ones who almost fell to a terrible fate. "And we thought that the principle should have a better perspective on the his student body." Lance said, where it was seen that Pietro was running around said man.

"Sorry Professor X." Scott said, with me turning to look at him, seeing him standing with the others. "Cats out of the bag." He said, taking off with the others.

Seeing them leave, I followed because it was time I put on my uniform for the first time. Reaching the Van, I watched them grab there gear and take off, with me walking to the front seat. Opening the door, I then opened the glove department and pressed the red button on top, where the seat opened up to show my uniform. Like Scotts, mine had a X across the chest, but it was a dark blue. Picking that up, I tossed my shirt and coat off and quickly put it on, with it only being the shirt as my pants were black enough that it bended in with it. Taking the coat, I turned it inside out, reviling the X-Men logo on its shoulders and put it on, showing that I was ready for battle.

Regrouping with the others, I watched as Scott shot blob, who had taking up the Hawk statue. As he hit him, he ended up tossing the hawk at the school. "I'll go take care of that Hawk!" I said, running over to the fire.

Once inside the school, I knew of one way to get to the roof, and I wasn't going to waste it. Making my way up stairs, I saw the fighting going on out side through the windows. It was bad, because our secret was out. Once I reached the exit to the roof, I saw that it was caved in. Holding my hand up, I closed my eyes and concentrated, where my nails grew longer. 'I'll have to thank Decay for teaching me about this trick!' I thought as I slashed at the rubble, cutting right through it like butter. Once I got through, I saw the hawk was up there with fire blazing. 'Everything has a life force, including fire!' I thought as I held my hands out, where I started absorbing the flames, but not without a price. Decay had taught me over the past three months that I didn't need to touch anything to drain the life force away, but simply concentrate on it.

If I wanted to take away the essence of water, it would fill my lungs up with water as a price. If I wanted the essence of air then I would lose said air in my lungs. Fire was different, it burned my skin. Feeling the hear of my arms, I closed my eyes and held my head down as I grunted in pain. Once the fire was gone, I fell to my knees and looked at my arms, not seeing the burns as they were on my skin. Taking the sleeve, I rolled it up and saw that I had second degree burns, knowing this was because of the bubbled up skin and not black burnt skin. The swelling would go down in time, but for now I was armless.

Hearing the hawk moving, I looked at it and saw it tilting forward, with me running after it. jumping up, I grabbed the beak and held onto it, trying to pull it back. Unforchanitly I failed and was dragged with it. Looking down as I fell, I covered my face, where I was then caught. Moving my arms, I saw that I didn't hit the ground. Looking at Jean, she moved me to the side, where I fixed myself and stood on my own.

Looking around, I saw everyone staring at us, like we were the freak show. Walking over to the Professor, I saw Storm land in front of him. "How did you put out the fire?" The Professor said, with me looking away.

"Everything has a life force." I said, with his eyes widening.

"How bad?" he asked, already knowing what had happened.

"Second degree, but my arms should heal in time." I said, with him nodding.

"No down pour could make people forget, the secret is out." Storm said, holding her hand out to everyone else.

"Perhaps not." The Professor said, gaining our attention. "If I can alter there memory of what has happened." He said, leaning forward, shocking storm.

"No, there are too many, not even your mind could withstand such a strain!" She said, with me nodding.

"I really have no choice!" He said, placing his fingers on his head, where one by one, the people around us got a dazed look on there face. Seeing him look at principle Kelly, he altered his mind, where he started groaning and then passed out, shocking all of us.

 **Later, Institute**

The Professor woke up an hour ago and was resting in the infirmary. I just got my arms wrapped up with a lot of burn cream on them. It was serious, but at least I could move around. I wouldn't be able to pick anything heavier than a book up, but it was Okay with me, for now that is. Walking into the kitchen, I made my way to the fridge, where I used my head to open it. reaching in, I pulled out bottle of water and set it on the counter, where I then closed the door to the fridge.

Turning around, I saw Rogue holding the bottle, actually scaring me that I didn't hear her come in. "How ya feeling?" She asked, opening it and taking a sip, making me sigh as that was the last bottle of water and I didn't feel like drinking tap water.

"Sore, but I'll be fine." I said, opening the ice box and stared at two curved ice blocks, made my Bobby. "You mind?" I asked, walking over to a towel and picking it up. placing it on the counter, I watched as she placed the ice blocks on it, where I placed my arms on them, making me hiss in pain. Absorbing fire was painful, but it was well worth it to keep everyone safe.

Rogue pulled two chairs over, with me sitting in one and her in the other. "Don't do that again, I don't like the fact that you got hurt." She said, with me looking at her.

"You're serious?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "So what, let you and the others fight and just stand back and watch the school burn down?" I asked, making her flinch.

"But, Storm was on her way and she-"

"I didn't know that, and yes it would of been better if she used her powers to put out the fire." I said, looking at the ice. "But you know what, I would do it again because that was a serious danger that I could stop, something that I could do. You have the ability to take others powers, Scott has a laser beam and Kurt can teleport. What can I do? Use an illusion on one person, sharpen my nails that cuts things like butter and absorb the life force of anything...besides you that is." I said, looking at her as she frowned. Sighing, I looked away from her. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm acting like a jerk to you, I mean that." I said, laying my head down on the counter.

After a while, she tapped me on my shoulder, with me looking up at her. As I did, she kissed me, shocking me. It wasn't the kiss that shocked me, it was that she let water flow from her mouth to mine that shocked me. Breaking the kiss, I coughed as the water entered the wrong pipe, making her laugh. "There, that should be good enough payment if you ask me." She said, standing up. "I'm heading off to bed, see ya tomorrow." She said, with me nodding.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Longest chapter I have ever written!?**


	14. Jean's Power, Decay Form

I jerked awake once I heard a lot of cheering. Looking at everyone, I saw Jean walking up stage. I shrugged and went back to sleep, or at least tried as I was elbowed in the side. "Is that anyway for you two to support your housemate?" Risty asked, with me looking over at Rogue, who had her arms crossed.

"Preppy Jeans got enough people gushing over her." Rogue said, with me shrugging.

"I just don't care." I said, closing my eyes. 'This day is going to go south, it always does.' I thought, looking at Rogue, who had a bit of a surprised look on her face. Looking at Jean, I sat up straight. 'This cant be good.' I thought, but didn't see anything wrong.

 _"Nothing is wrong that you can see."_ Decay said, with me narrowing my eyes.

'What's that suppose to mean?' I thought, but didn't receive an answer. Looking at Jeans eyes, I saw her looking around at everyone. 'She's got stage fright, she'll be fine.' I thought, shrugging and closing my eyes once again. Then there was a crash, with me opening my eyes and seeing that Jean had knocked over the table and dropped her award. 'Man, this is bad.' I thought, rolling my eyes. "I'm done here." I said, standing up and making my way to the exit.

"Sorry, lost my head there for a sec." Jean said, with me making my way out the door.

Once outside, I saw Trever and Rach smoking. Seeing them look my way, I continued on my path to class. "Hey, Dakota!" Rach said, grabbing my arm as she ran over to me. "What's up, you coming to Duncan's party later?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes at her as Trever approached.

"Last time I went to his party, I was drugged, had a pigs mask placed on me and covered in blood." I said, yanking my arm free. "No, I'm not going, and I want nothing to do with the two of you." I said, turning away from them and walking away.

"Jesus man, it was just a joke." Trever said, with me facing him.

"A joke that publicly humiliated me, could of killed me as I was walking in the middle of the street, trying to get home." I said, crossing my arms. "In all honesty, I should of called the police, but I didn't. I wonder, who supplied him with the drugs?" I said, tapping my chin. "Was it the bitch who sticks needles in her arm, or the prick who cant get his dick wet?" I asked, with Trever glaring at me.

He threw a punch, with me grabbing it and bending it back, popping it. "Let him go!" Rach yelled, shoving me away as Trever held his wrist. "What's wrong with you, were you raised as a freak or born as one!?" She yelled, with me flipping her off.

"I just stopped giving any fucks about you two." I said, walking off.

 **Later**

Walking out of class, I saw Risty leaning against the wall across. "What's up?" I asked, walking to my next class as she decided to follow me.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go to Duncan's party with Rogue and I?" She asked, with me looking down at her. "What, was it something I said?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"No, its nothing." I said, not happy that she was asking about it. "Duncan and I arnt close, and we will never be close. I prefer to keep my distance from him, because the last party wasn't the bomb I was looking for." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. "In all honesty, I despise the guy so much, that I'm staying away from him for his safety." I said, with her raising an eyebrow at me.

"For his, or yours?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"If I get the chance, I would kill him, with a smile." I said, with her shivering.

"With a smile, I would say that you're a little psychotic." She said, with me shrugging.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I said, looking at her. "But the answer is no, I wont go." I said, stopping at my class room. "Well, have fun at his party, don't tell me the details." I said, walking into the class, waving at her.

 **Later that day**

"Is it just me, or dose it look like everything's complete, but not at the same time?" I asked Decay as we hovered in the air, looking at the cracks in the buildings around us.

"In time, they will recover, and when they do, you will be restored." Decay said, with me nodding. "Training goes well, soon no psychic will be able to enter your mind." He said, with me laying down and looking at the sky.

"I don't care about that, I don't even know what I care about." I said, placing my hands behind my head. "Do I care about the X-Men, do I care about Mystique, do I even care for Rogue? I don't know." I said, with him nodding.

"One step at a time I suppose." He said, with me nodding. "Intruder, in your room." He said, with me nodding.

Opening my eyes, I saw Rogue through the mirror, along with Risty. "Rogue." I said, standing up to face them. "What can I do for you two?" I asked, looking at Risty.

"This is Dakota's room." Rogue said as she walked over to me and face Risty. "Out of everyone here, he's the only one I truly like." She said, with me looking at her.

"Wow, she speaks her mind of everyone in just one sentence." I said, looking at Risty. "Carful, she just might tell you her feelings, and it could be a shock." I said, smirking at her as she elbowed me. "What are you two doing, I thought that you two were going to Duncan's party?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We did, but it just got boring and we decided to come here!" Risty said, looking around. "Say, I bet if I look around, Ill find some porno mags hidden somewhere around here!" She said, looking back at me.

"I wouldn't-"

"Go ahead." I said, interrupting Rogue, who was now looking at me. "Have a look around, I don't mind." I said, with Risty lifting up the bed, finding nothing.

"What about your uniform!?" Rogue whispered to me, with me looking at her.

"I have it in the wash, I wash it after every session." I whispered back, with her nodding.

After a few minutes, Risty looked around, frowning. "I have to say, there isn't anything laying around, mind if I check your computer?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"I'm not connected to the internet here, never use it besides at school." I said, with her crossing her arms.

"You're boring, how do you not have any material, every guy has their material!" She questioned, with me shrugging.

"Thin walls, so I don't do that." I said, with her snapping her fingers.

"Don't want others to know of your late night activities, I get it!" She said, with me nodding. "What about the bathroom-"

"Can we not talk about me masturbating?" I asked, looking at Rogue. "How about you show her the rest of the house, she's just going to keep this up." I said, with her nodding. "I have a few things I need to take care of." I said, tapping the side of my head, with her nodding.

"Right, we'll see you later, mind if we hang out here?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said, with her smiling and walking out, followed by Risty, who waved at me as she left. "Strange girl, but she did look nice, but Rogue looked better with that scarf." I said, rubbing my chin.

"I heard that!" Risty said, looking back into the room, with me taking my pillow and tossing it at her, with her running down the hall.

 **The next day**

'There really isn't much going on.' I thought as I walked out of my room, feeling a bit more like my old self. 'There's no telling how long I have until I'm back to my old self, but the sooner the better.' I thought, stretching my arms out.

"The new you doesn't fit, but you are more bold." Decay said, with me nodding.

'Ya, but it still isn't me. If it was, then good for me, but we both know, that it isn't.' I thought, where the entire Institute shook. "I don't recall there being a session today." I said, taking off and seeing Kitty running in her uniform. "Kitty, what's going on?" I asked, with her stopping to face me.

"Jeans having trouble with her powers, we're going to see if we can help out!" She said, before taking off.

'Is this it?' I thought, talking to Decay.

"Its too early, she's just hitting puberty, psychic wise that is." Decay said, with me groaning as I went back to change.

 **Later**

"Its like someone's Nuking the place." Evan said as I joined up with them.

"Ya, is Jean alright?" Kitty asked, looking at the professor as he was nursing his head.

"No, she's not." He answered, with me looking at the doors to the elevator. Her powers are evolving too rapidly for her to control." He said, with me crossing my arms as the place shook once more.

"I've got to get back up there." Scott said, with me seeing him turning around in a destroyed school gym uniform.

"Wait." Logan said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You cant even get close to her, we need a plan." He said, with Scott knocking his arm off.

"Like what?" He asked, a little upset about everything that was going on.

"I have an Idea." Rogue said, with everyone looking her way, where I knew the plan already and it was a good plan. "You say that there's too much going on in Jeans head, then let me drain some off!" She said, with me getting to the elevator.

"Good plan clearing her thoughts, and then Jean can focus on Scott." I said, with the doors opening. "I say, we go for it, because if this continues, then the entire Institute goes." I said, holding the doors open.

"We don't have too many options, Charles." Logan said, with me nodding.

"Very well then, Logan, go change and meet us up there, the rest of us are going now, time is of the essence." Charles said, with everyone entering the elevator while Logan ran to go get changed.

 **Few minutes later**

Stepping out of the elevator, we saw that the entire hallway, including the room Jean was in, was completely destroyed. Looking around, we saw everything changing shape completely. 'This isn't good, is this her puberty, I would hate to see her during birth.' I thought, shivering at the thought of it.

"Lets move!" I heard Scott, with me following behind him as he shot down some rocks. Extending my finger nails, I clawed the debris that came my way, cutting through it like butter.

Seeing Rogue hide behind a pillar, I clawed at a desk, cutting it in half as it went past me while Scott shot at the debris that was floating around her. Seeing Rogue get closer, she had to duck as she was almost him, with Scott and I covering her.

"Kurt, get her in there!" I yelled, watching him teleport over to us, grabbing Rogue and teleporting into the vortex, only to get whisked away. 'Idiot, you should of teleported her next to Jean!' I thought, slashing at a chair as I watched Rogue grab onto a piece of the ceiling, looking down at Jean.

"Now Rogue, you must do it now!" Charles said, with me looking at her, watching her go from one thing to another. She ended up grabbing onto a wire, and tried to reach her, with me frowning as she wasn't close enough. "Dakota, just like we practiced!" Charles said, with me looking at him.

"I'm not sure if I can!" I said, slashing at a rock. "It doesn't always work, I'll need to focus on it!" I said, with Scott looking between us.

"Whatever it is, you better do it fast, Jean and Rogue are counting on you!" He said, with me getting on all fours.

'Ok, Decay, I need you to tell me what it is that I need to think about to take form!' I thought, closing my eyes.

"You should know, its your greatest question." He said, with me frowning at it. "Its not an answer to the question, but it is apart of the question."

'My greatest question?' I thought, where everything went silent. 'Is what my true feelings are.' I thought, feeling my back extend in two places. 'My feelings. Charles is my father figure, disciplined, controlled, respectable. Logan is my Uncle figure, there when you need him to help you. Jean would be my best friend, the first to help me over all. Scott would be my brother, always looking out for us. Evan and Kurt are little brothers and Kitty is a little sister to me. Storm is a teacher that I can look up to. Mystique, no matter what I feel will always be my mother figure. Finally... Rogue.' I thought, standing up straight. 'Is the one thing that I don't want to lose!' I thought, opening my eyes and feeling my wings extend as my entire body took the form of Decay.

"Now Dakota!" Charles said, with me jumping at Jean full speed, where I pushed her back into Rogues hand, where they made contact. Seeing Rogue go flying, I flew after her, with me grabbing her and landing next to Scott and Kitty while Charles rolled closer to us.

"She's out." I said, looking at them as I held Rogue bridal style. "Scott, now's your chance, go to her." I said, wrapping my wings around us, protecting Rogue from any debris that might head our way.

He stepped past me, holding his arms out. "Jean, its Scott!" He called out, with me looking down at Rogue as she twitched. "Please, listen to my voice, focus on it!" He said, where Rogue started moving around.

"Scott?" Rogue asked, but it was Jeans voice that came from her. "Where are you?" She asked, with Scott looking over at us and making his way over.

"Jean?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Help me Scott!" Rogue/Jean asked, moving around in my grip.

"I will, just focus on me!" He said, with me looking up at Jean as she was still floating in the air while Rogue/Jean started breathing hard.

"I...I cant-I'm losing you!" She said, with me moving one of my hand to the back of her head, closing my eyes.

'Decay, can you increase the connection between them?' I thought, wanting to know.

"Not one of my powers, sorry." Decay answered, with me kneeling down.

"No, don't tell me what you cant do!" Scott said, with him kneeling down as well. "I know you better than anyone has, or ever will. He said, with Rogues eyes opening slightly. "Come on, you can do this!" He said, with me looking between both Jean and Rogue.

"Scott." Jean said, but also through Rogue, where her powers suddenly cut down, with her landing on the table under her.

Seeing Rogue look up at me, I smiled at her as I let the form drop, with it vanishing in black smoke. "Jean!" Scott called out as he ran after Jean, with me looking at everyone else.

"I'll take Rogue to her room, she's still tired." I said, with Charles nodding as I started walking out of the destroyed room. Once we reached the elevator, I saw Logan standing there, ready to fight, but it was over. He walked past us, with me stepping in and heading to the next floor.

"I can walk." She said, with me looking down at her.

"I know, but when do you ever get to feel like a princess?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"I'm not a princess." She said, a small blush on her face.

"Your right, you're a Rogue princess." I said, with her rolling her eyes as the doors opened, with me walking out and heading to her room. "Your body will be sour from the power you took, it should last a few minutes." I said, with us reaching her room. She opened the door, with me taking her over to her bed. "This is the first time I've been in here." I said, setting her down on her bed, with her looking up at me. "I'll see you in a bit." I said, brushing her hair to the side. "You need anything?" I asked, with her smiling up at me.

"Now that you mention it, you've only kissed me once, the others have been me." She said, with me rolling my eyes. "I'll take-"

I shut her up as I kissed her, and once the kiss broke, she couldn't help but blush. "Get some rest." I said, smiling at her as I walked away.

 **Later**

"Jean." I said, seeing her walk in with some roses in her hand. "I see Duncan sent roses." I said, sitting down on the steps.

"Ya, but the note got damaged on its way here." Jean said, with me knowing that Scott destroyed it. "So, what's up, did you need anything?" She asked, taking a seat next to me.

"No, I just want to tell you that its not right, what you're doing to Scott." I said, confusing her.

"What am I doing to Scott?" She asked, with me looking out the door, seeing him get in his car and drive off.

"You may not see it, even he may not see it, but I do." I said, looking back at her. "You're leading him on, and in the end, it will hurt one or both guys in the end." I said, with her shacking her head.

"I'm not leading him on-"

"That's the thing, you don't see it." I said, standing up. "You don't realize it, but you are. Just be more aware of what's going on around you." I said, rubbing her head. "I'll talk to you later, think about it." I said, walking up stairs, planning on turning in for the night.


	15. Reverse personaity, Tabitha goes BOOM

"Kurt's knocked out, its a go." I heard Scott, with me using my Decay form to watch over everyone, making sure that it goes well. I watched as Boom Boom, AKA Tabitha, made her way down.

Tabitha is Caucasian, with a skinny but slightly curvy figure. She has short, wispy blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes. She wears makeup, pink lip gloss, and blue nail polish. When Tabitha is in her New Mutants uniform, its just a basic navy-blue X-Men uniform. Tabitha usually wears a pink scoop tee shirt, faded blue, bell bottom jeans with a leather belt, and black boots, gold cuff bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a silver upper arm swirl bangle bracelet on her left arm with a leather cord necklace. Also, she wears multiple rings on both hands and she has piercings on her upper and lower ears.

She can psionically create pure orbs of plasma, fiery-like energy which often take the form of yellow and orange spheres, which range in size from marbles to large beach balls. She can detonate her spheres within a 2-10 second time period after creating them, giving them the name "time bombs". These "time bombs" explode with concussive force, but the amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bombs she creates. She can also reabsorb her time bombs if need be, and is immune to their explosive effects.

Seeing her place one of her boom booms on the rocks covering Kurt, I watched them explode. "Fault, the bombs can hurt Victim, she's going to need another way around it." I said in the ear piece, talking to Logan as he over looked us.

"Roger." He said, with me nodding and watching Kurt fall as they were bringing him up, only to teleport back up. She didn't strap him in, and that could of gotten someone killed. After a bit, they started playing around. "Quit it down there!?" Logan yelled, with me getting closer to them to get them to stop. Seeing Kurt fall again, I dived after him because he was getting closer and closer to the rocks below.

Grabbing him by the legs, I started flying back up, where I glared at Tabitha. Reaching the top, I placed Kurt down while Logan did a check up on him. "He's concussed, get him back to the Institute, I'll have a word with Boom Boom." He said, with me picking Kurt up once more and flying off.

 **Later**

"Why don't the three of us go to the Bayville Carnival Festival tonight?" Risty asked, with me sitting across from her while sitting next to Rogue. "It could be fun, no, it WILL be fun!" She said, with us looking at each other then at her.

"I'm not much of the festival type, and I have to watch over two others as they are grounded." I said, rolling my eyes as I was placed in charge of both Kurt and Tabitha.

"That sucks, I guess that it will just be me and you then Rogue?" She asked, with Rogue shacking her head.

"Na, I hate crowds, you always bump into people." She said, with me nodding as that was true, and both of us would not fit in.

"Oh, well ok then." Risty said, feeling down. "Then how about a movie?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"It will have to be after two weeks, till then, its up to you two to watch all the movies for me or what not." I said, rolling my hand around as I noticed someone in an orange shirt walking around. He was an older man, not a student, and the way he carried his self was not a staff member, just looking at him gave that away. "Any of you know who that is?" I asked, pointing at the man.

"Isn't that Tabitha's dad?" Rogue asked, with me looking at her. "He was on that list of people who arnt allowed to talk to Tabitha." She said, with me sighing.

"I'll go inform a staff member, you two keep the man busy till then!" Risty said, standing up and running off.

'Well, this is going to be fun.' I thought as I stood up and approached the man. "Excuse me, but are you a staff member here?" I asked, changing my personality all together, acting more or less like a rich persons entitled chilled. Before he could answer, I held my hand up. "No, well I guess I'm going to have to see your visitation pass." I said, holding my hand out to him, and he looked distressed. "No pass, then that could only mean that you are a perverted old man who should be removed from the premises!" I said, loud enough for anyone close to us to hear.

"That's enough out of you!" He said, grabbing my arm and getting in my face. "Shut your mouth-"

"Listen here, Mr. Smith." I said, interrupting him as he went silent. "Remove your hand, or I will remove you from this world myself." I said, with him letting me go. "I've had my fun, now leave or I WILL remove you myself." I said, taking off my glove. "You want to know my power? Its the Touch of Death, want to test it out?" I asked, with him backing away and leaving altogether.

I slipped my glove on as I watched him bump into a staff member, who made sure that he was being removed from the premises. "Creeper." I heard Rogue as she stopped beside me, crossing her arms. "And what was that about, you never remove your gloves." She said, with me looking at her.

"I do, just when I'm alone." I said, looking back at the man. 'He's going to continue this, I just knew he is.'

 **Later, after school**

'I knew it, and he has his hands on the professor of all things.' I thought, tossing my bag to the side, with it hitting the wall, gaining their attention.

"Those hands of yours." Logan said before I could do anything. "I'm thinking of relocating them." He said as he approached the man, extending his claws. "In a jar on my dresser." He said, getting up close to the man.

"Trust me, he is giving you a light sentence, I would rather end your misery here and now." I said, removing my gloves and approaching them as well.

"Dakota, put your gloves back on!" The professor said, with me stopping in front of the man.

"Either I see my daughter, or I turn this place into front page news!" He said, with me pulling out my phone and showing it to him.

"See this, its called a phone." I said, flipping it open. "And this is the call button, and the way I see it, you're breaking the law by even being here without Tabitha's mothers approval!" I said, closing the phone. "I'm sure her lawyers would have a filed day about this." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hell, there wouldn't even be a chance to call them, he would already be dead." Logan said, narrowing his eyes as Tabitha and Kurt walked in, with the girl sighing once she saw her father.

"Logan, Dakota, both of you stand down." Charles said, looking between us. "While Dakota has a point, I leave the decision up to Tabitha if she wants to talk to you or not." He said, with us looking at the girl. She didn't look too happy, but nodded as she started walking into the visiting room, followed by her father. "I see that you're becoming sarcastic." He said, looking at me.

"Sorry, don't know what got into me." I said, looking at the visiting room.

"I do." He said, with me looking at him. "You see your self in Tabitha, but a small fraction of it. She's wild, but holds her family over all. You were calm and held your family over all." He said, with me nodding as that was true.

"I don't want to see her get used up, its like looking at a reverse me in a way." I said, looking at him. "When she joined, she was in jail because of her father for stealing. It was good of us to get her out and give her a home, but that could of been me. If I was like her, and been in the brotherhood, who knows the body count I would have." I said, with him nodding.

"I see your point, but you didn't end up like that, and that's a good thing." He said, with me nodding.

"I have a feeling that she feels out of place, like she thinks of herself as an outcast." I said, with him nodding. "In time, I bet she's going to end up going over to the brotherhood because of something that she did, and it will haunt her for a while." I said, looking at him. "That's what my gut is telling me, and its like I said, she's a reverse me in a way." I said, walking over to my bag and picking it up. "I'm going to go take care of my homework then ill get to baby sitting them. I said, making my way upstairs with a wave.

 **Later that night**

"Kurt, you in there?" I asked, knocking on his door. "Come on man, I know you have my headphones!" I said, opening the door and turning the lights on, only to see that he was gone. "Ok, so he's not here." I said, closing the doors. "Maybe Tabitha has them." I said, walking over to her room. "Tabitha, I'm coming in, you better be dressed!" I said as I knocked. After a bit, I frowned at that and opened her door, seeing that she was also gone.

I didn't like that, so I decided to search the entire Institute, both underground and top side. I didn't find them, and it was pissing me off. Reaching the professors office, I looked around, still not finding them. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"Tabitha and Kurt are both missing, I've been looking for them, but have yet to find them." I informed, with him placing both hands on his head.

"They are no longer on campus." He said, with me getting mad. "I'll use Cerebro to see if in can find them, head out to the city to see if you can find them!" He said, with me running off to start my hunt.

 **Later, carnival**

Walking around, I spotted Jean, Duncan and Evan walking together. "Yo." I said, walking over to them, not happy one bit.

"Dakota, arnt you suppose to be watching Tabitha and Kurt?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow as I stopped in front of them.

"Yes, but they ditched and now I'm looking for them." I said, pointing at my head, to Duncan, it was more my eyes. 'The professor picked both of them up around here using their powers, we need to find them, if you see them, send them straight back to the Institute and inform the professor, he's on Cerebro.' I thought, with her nodding and relaying the message to Evan.

"We'll keep an eye out for them, keep on looking." Evan said, with me walking away, where I saw Kurt running my way.  
Grabbing him by the shoulders, he started gasping for air. "Kurt, where is Tabitha?" I asked, not liking that he wasn't with her and he was gasping for air like he has been running.

"She's in trouble, her father-"

"Understood, head down that way and get both Jean and Evan, I know what he's here for." I said, confusing him. "He's going to use her to steal tonight's carnival money." I said, with him nodding and making a run for it. 'Professor, did you get that?' I thought, making my way to the school.

 _"Yes, there was a silent alarm at the school a few minutes ago, be sure not to be seen, I want you to only observe."_ He said in my head, with me taking off.

 **Later, school**

Once at the school, the burnt down part of it from last month, I saw the brotherhood sitting in the bleachers, minus Pietro and Toad. I was in my Decay form, flying above the school, looking down at them. I knew this wasn't good, and I narrowed my eyes at them Toad jumped into the room, holding a bag of cash. After a bit, Tabitha and her father ran in, followed by some small talk.

'Jean, they are all in the burned down gym, the brotherhood is here as well, except Pietro.' I thought, looking around for any sign of him. 'I don't see him anywhere, meaning that they left him behind.' I thought, looking back at them.

 _"Right, we're already here!"_ Jean thought back, with me seeing them on the other side, where Scott blasted down the wall. _"We'll keep you posted!"_ She said, where everything went silent once more.

I watched Jean pick Toad up and tossed him around, with Scott taking the money from him. Blob then jumped on him and sent the money air born, only to get blasted back and away from Scott. I then watched Evan shoot a spike at the bag, pinning it against the hoop, where Kurt than teleported over to it and then jumped through the hoop. That's when Lance used his powers and knocked the money and Kurt away, with Tabitha's father taking the money and making a run for it.

 _"Tabitha went after her father, they are heading to the roof!"_ I heard Jean, with me looking at the only place they would end up. Flying over there, I hovered above the door, watching the man step out, only for his leg to get stuck.

"Looks like you've got stuck." I said, seeing that he dropped the money, with me flying over to it and picking it up, tossing it aside.

He gritted his teeth, where he fell further into hole just. "Dad, Dad give me your hand!" Tabitha said as she reached the roof, holding her hand out to her father.

"Taby, take care of this one!" He said, with me looking at Tabitha, seeing her holding her hand out to the man still, not even looking up at me.

"Dad, come on!" She said, getting closer, with the wood cracking under her. Flying over to them, I grabbed them by the back of their shirts just as the ground gave up. They would of fell, but this was better for them.

"You two are in so much trouble." I said, lowering myself to ground level, placing them both down. I was suddenly shoved away by him, with me watching him run away. Tabitha ran after him, with me shacking my head as I could hear the sirens going off. 'Everyone pull back, the police have them now.' I thought, taking off, heading to the Institute to inform the professor in person.

 **Later, police station**

Standing next to the professor and Kurt, I had my arms crossed, watching as Tabitha exited the police station with her head lowered. Seeing us, she stopped mid ways down the steps. "So... What's going to happen to my father?" She asked, with me looking at the professor.

"They are detaining him, as well as cohousing you, he's got several outstanding warrants." Charles said, with me watching him move closer to Tabitha.

"I'll just... Go pick up my stuff and be out of your way." She said, walking away with her hands in her pockets.

"Tabitha, you don't have to leave the Institute!" Kurt said, shocked that she was leaving, with me placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, she dose." I said, with all three of them looking at me. "Its true that you feel as though you don't fit in, and in time, you will. I know that you have had it rough in the past, the Institute is always a place for you, when you're ready that is." I said, looking at Tabitha as she stared at me with a blank face.

"It seems as though you called it." Charles said, looking back at me. "Earlier, you said that she wouldn't always be there, that she didn't fit in." He said, with me nodding.

"I'm probably the one who knows her best." I said, looking at her. "You put your family first, and your wild. I put my family first, and I'm calm. You're a reverse personality of me." I said, with her looking down. "I wasn't always a member of the X-Men, I originally started off as a member of the Brotherhood." I said, shocking her. "And something tells me, that you will find a home there, a temporary one at that." I said, with me rubbing her arm.

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" She asked, looking away.

"Its just like Jean reading you!" Kurt said, pointing at me.

"You can return at anytime, when you are ready." Charles said, with her nodding and walking away, ending the conversation. "Dakota, you are indeed the one person who knows her best, what do you think will become of her?" He asked, with me crossing my arms.

"She will return, but not for a while." I said, with him nodding as we watched her walking away.


	16. Trap, House Party

_"Students, I must ask you to gather down stairs immediately."_ I heard Charles in my head, waking me up. Getting up, I put on my coat and gloves and left the room, with me following everyone else to the elevator, where we saw the professor already there. "I apologize for the late hour, but I just received an urgent message from Captain Stone." He said, with me knowing I had heard that name before.

"Stone, from the penitentiary?" Scott asked, with me knowing that they were talking about the Juggernaut.

"We're not talking about another Juggernaut break out, are we?" Evan asked, with me looking at him.

"No, at least not yet, but his containment unit has begun to fail." Charles said, with me looking at Scott and Jean as they were the ones to be put in charge as Orora and Logan were gone.

"We'll be suited up and ready to move in five, gang lets move!" Scott said, getting ready to move.

"No, I'll be going with one other." He said, with me looking at him. "Dakota, you will be coming with me." He said, confusing me.

"Why me?" I asked, curious as to why he wanted me to join him.

"Because lately you have been showing the capability to take and show responsibility." He said, with everyone looking at me. "And if all else fails, I would need you to put him to sleep while I focus on fixing the containment unit." He said, with me nodding.

"Ok, I'll go get dressed and meet you down stairs." I said, with him nodding.

"Scott, Jean, you two will be in charge." Charles said, with me knowing that was going to happen. "Can I count on you?" He asked, with Scott nodding.

"We'll hold down the fort." He replied, with Jean moving her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about us, you just focus on getting your brother under control again." She said, with the professor smiling once more.

"Thank you, both of you. Dakota, be quick." He said, with me nodding as he backed up into the elevator, leaving us in the hallway.

"Ok, now that we're already up, how about starting the way with a little Danger Room Calisthenics?" Scott asked, but everyone was already walking back to there rooms, including me as I had to get ready.

I ignored them as I made my way to my room, where I packed both my clothes and combat gear, just incase. Walking out, I saw Rogue standing at my door. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, closing the door behind me as we walked down the hall together.

"I just wanted to wish you some luck!" She said, with me looking her up and down, seeing her pajamas were orange and light green.

"Well, thanks, but something tells me, that's not all." I said, stopping in the hallway, just at the elevator.

"Ya, there is the good luck charm I wanted to give you." She said, messing with her hair as she said that.

"You mean this?" I asked, leaning down and kissing her, where we both jumped at the sound of something falling. Both of us looked down the hall and saw Kitty with her shower basket in hand, looking at us in shock. "When do you think she will wake up?" I asked, playing this as a dream.

"I don't know, but she sure does have quite the imagination, thinking that we can touch the other, without our powers." Rogue said, with me rubbing her hair as Kitty passed out. "Think she'll fall for it?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Its too early to tell, but well pick this up later." I said, entering the elevator. "Take her to her room and lay her down, she's still tired." I said, waving at her as the doors closed on us.

 **Later that day**

"I don't like it, its too risky." Captain Stone said, facing the sleeping form of the Juggernaut in his containment cell, with me standing in my combat gear, as it was needed.

"Shutting down the security grid is the only solution that makes since." Charles said, with me looking at the Juggernaut.

"But what happens during the twenty second reboot sequence?" Captain Stone asked, facing us.

"His paralyses shouldn't wear off that quick, and if it does, I can use my Illusions to put him back to sleep." I said, with Stone looking at me with a blank face.

"Ok, alert the base to a code twelve!" He said, looking at the three guards at the door, who all moved to inform the base.

 **Later, waiting room**

'Should we make it official?' I thought, sitting next to the professor, facing forward, being as professional as I could. 'We've been kissing a lot lately, and Kitty saw us, so would it be a bad thing?' I thought, looking at the door as a guard walked in and got himself a cup of coffee, where he then faced us.

He sipped his coffee, looking between us. "Charles, whos the kid?" He asked, with me looking at the professor.

"This is one of my students, he is known as Incubus." Charles said, with me waving at the man.

"How old are you?" He asked, with me giving off a smile.

"I'm sixteen." I said, with him nodding.

"You get your permit already?" He asked, with me nodding. "I bet you are driving all the girls everywhere, huh?" He asked, with me blushing. "I called it!" He said, laughing.

"That's actually not the case." Charles said, with me looking at him. "He actually has eyes for another student of mine." He said, with me blushing even more.

"Professor!" I said, embarrassed, getting a laugh from both of the older men.

"Its ok, there's no need to be tense while your here, unless you're a special member that is." The guard said, with me looking at him. "Names Mark, I'm a Lieutenant here." He said, walking over to me and holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand, with him looking at my gloves.

"Scared to touch people?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Incubus has the power to drain ones life force by skin contact, as well as a handful of other powers. He's almost like a living Incubus." Charles said, with Mark pulling his hand back.

"Scary." He said, looking at the professor. "What's an Incubus?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A male Succubus." I informed, with him laughing.

"That's rich, instead of sleeping with people, he just touches them!" He said, with me nodding. "Sorry if you feel hurt, I don't take anything serious in here, except for when its job related!" He said, with me giving him a nervous laugh.

 **Later**

"These are the blue prints to the Containment Cell that Cain is in?" I asked, looking over the blue prints that Charles handed me.

"Yes, I want you to look it over and make sure that everything is in order for when I start working on it." Charles said, with Captain Stone standing next to him. "You are to touch nothing, just make sure that everything is in order, understood?" He asked, with me nodding. "Good, Mark will watch over you, just to make sure everything goes well." He said, with both of them leaving me alone in the Containment cell, where I sat down and started looking it over, not liking this one bit.

 **Later**

"Alright, on my mark." Charles said as there were trained guards, all aiming their weapons at the Juggernaut, with me standing behind the professor. "And, now!" He said, where Captain Stone shut down the power, where he started to get to work.

Seeing all the lights go off, I looked back at the professor and saw him flinch once he got shocked and started working again. Looking back at the Juggernaut, he started waking up, with me getting ready to transform into Decay mode. "Charles?" Captain Stone asked, worried as time was running out.

Seeing him break his chains, Charles relaxed. "System reinitialized." Charles said, with me relaxing as well, yet he looked worried. I moved over to the computer and examined it.

"Stand down!" Captain Stone said, with everyone lowering their guns. "Is there another problem?" He asked, with me knowing that there was.

"Afraid so." I said, looking over the blue prints again.

"This malfunction, it wasn't accidental." Charles said, with me looking at him.

"What are you saying?" Captain Stone asked, with me looking at him.

"Someone sabotage it, to get us out of the Institute." I informed, with the professor facing me.

"Lets go, we don't have time to waist!" He said, with me leading the way out.

 **Later**

"What the hell happened here?" I asked, seeing that the place was a mess. "I'm not cleaning this up!" I said, crossing my arms as I followed the professor. "Professor, anyone inside, because this place looks like it was attacked?" I asked, with him nodding.

"I already know all the details, follow me." He said, where we went into one of the offices, which was destroyed as well. Jean, Scott and Rogue were surrounding a kid who was sitting on the couch, looking like he was in trouble. _"That boy,_ Webber Torque, helped a mysterious person into Cerebro and copied the files on it. He believes it to be a game." Charles informed me with thought as the others faced us, with Rogue standing up as she saw me. "Mr. Torque, there's a taxi outside waiting to take you home." Charles said, with me stopping next to the others, with me crossing my arms as I was disappointed in them.

'You all fell into a trap.' I thought, shaking my head. "I'll lead the boy out, you go ahead and have your talk with them." I said, grabbing the boy by the arm and leading him out. Once outside, I stopped at the steps. "Be lucky we don't call the police for hacking government property." I bluffed, crossing my arms. "But good hacking skills, you can make a living for it in the future." I said, getting a smile from the boy.

"Thanks, and again, I'm sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, now go, and next time there's a party, it will be supervised." I said, with him nodding and running over to the Taxi. Walking back in, I saw all of them coming out of the room. "Well?" I asked, looking at them.

"It was a trap, and we all fell for it." Jean said, walking past me as I took off my gloves, with all of them stopping to look at me.

"Shame." I said, sliding a finger along Rogues chin, making her look up at me. "If you would of been good, you could of gotten a reward." I said, shocking them that I was touching her. "But watching you melt will be my punishment for you." I said, winking at Rogue.

"Wait, you can touch people now?" Scott asked, with me facing him as I put my glove back on.

"No, just her, I don't know why, but I think she negates my powers." I said, with Jean smiling.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, with me thinking back.

"Its been a while, I want to say when we learned that Kurt's mother was Mystique, or was it a little bit after that?" I said, thinking about it. "The professor knew as well." I said, looking at him, with him looking shocked.

"Ya, he spied on us!" Rogue said, crossing her arms as she faced the man.

"I did not spy, you two were up past curfew!" Charles said, smiling. "Do I have to tell them the entire story?" He asked, with Rogue and I blushing. Looking at the other, we ran for it, with both Scott and Jean chasing after us, asking questions about what happened.


	17. Home, Space Talk

"Dakota, how would you like to take a quick trip?" Charles asked, stopping me as soon as I walked into the Institute. "Its an important one, one that I believe that you need." He said, confusing me.

"A trip? Now? What about school?" I asked, looking at everyone as they ran past me. "I have tests in a few weeks." I informed, with him nodding.

"Yes, I am aware. I've already contacted them, and set your flight." He said, with me frowning at that. I wasn't prepared for it, but he had already set plans for this.

"Ok. I guess, Ill go and pack. How long is the trip?" I asked as I started walking to the stairs.

"Its a days trip, you don't need much, bust your pass will do." Charles said, with me nodding as I made my way to my room.

 **Later**

I saw my boarding pass on the desk, with me picking it up. Looking at the destination, I frowned as I knew the location. Home, back to where it all started. I was being sent home to see my family, or at least what was left of them. "No. There was nothing left. Everything that happened to them. It was my fault." I said, pocketing my ticket and making my way to the door.

 **The next day  
**

Walking across the graveyard, I stopped at the same tree that I hid at to watch my family's funeral. I stood there, looking at the graves. Walking over to them, my heart felt heavier. My breath increasing as I tried to control my emotions. Tears escaped my eyes as I finally reached them, but I stood strong.

I hated myself for doing this, for being the monster that I was. Was it worth it? To come back here, just for this? I couldn't tell you, but to be given time to return, felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

That's when I saw my mothers full name. Patricia Lee Danvers-Feichko. "It appears that she kept her maiden name." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. Then, there was the sound of someone walking up to me. I didn't move, but I was on high alert as they got closer.

After a bit, they stopped next to me, with me seeing them holding three roses. I looked at them, and saw that they had short blonde hair, wearing a jumpsuit, military probably, maybe air force. Looking back at the grave, we didn't say anything, but stood in silence.

Turning to leave, I didn't like being close to her, she gave off a strange vibe about her. "Dakota." She said, with me stopping. "Charles sent you here, because I asked him to." She said, with me looking at her, narrowing my eyes.

"And what would a military women, want with me?" I asked, keeping my back to her, but I knew she turned to face me.

"You don't know me, but I know a lot about you." She said, walking up to me. "When you were two, you learned to walk. Age three, you were speaking, your first word being Fire. Age four, you played baseball and quit because you were being bullied. Age six, you made your first true friend. When you were nine, you entered an art competition and got third place. Age twelve, you got your first crush on a girl named Maranda, who ended up breaking you and your friend apart. Age fifteen, you awakened your powers and killed your family." She said, with me making a fist as she said that.

"I don't know who you are, but you are seriously pissing me off." I said, facing the women, letting my claws extend. "If you want to take me in, then I'll fight you for my freedom." I said, with her Shaking her head.

"Let me introduce myself." She said, slipping off her jumpsuit, showing a red, blue, and yellow armor underneath it, with a star in the center of her chest. She suddenly lit up, shining as bright as the sun. Covering my face, I squinted my eyes as she started to float in the air.

Not wanting to wait for an attack, I quickly transformed into my Decay form and started flying as well. "I don't know who you are, but if its a fight you want."

"Then its a fight I'll get." She said, finishing me sentence off as I charged at her. She smacked me upside the head, where everything went black.

 **Later  
**

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was looking up at a metallic celling. Sitting up, I looked around and stopped once I saw that I was in some kind of house, but not at the same time. "Good, you're awake." I heard, with me looking over at a TV. "Come up, I want you to see something." The women said, with me seeing a ladder fall.

Making my way upstairs, I stopped once I saw the Earth. Climbing up, I approached the chairs, looking down at it. "I'm in space." I said, completely shocked.

"Yes, and I rarely get to see this view." I heard to my right, with me looking down at the women as she was sitting in the chair, drinking a cup of something. "Lets try this again." She said, looking at me. "My name is Carol Susan Jane Danvers." She said, with me looking back at the Earth. "To the universe, I'm known as Captain Marvel." She said, with me rubbing my face.

"Aliens are real." I said, sitting down in the other chair, staring at the Earth. "Am I?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, you're human." She said, Shaking her head. "I, on the other hand, am half human, half Kree. I'm not going to tell you my life, because I don't remember all of it." She said, with me frowning as she said that. "No, I called you here, because last year, I didn't receive any calls from my sister, regarding you." She said, with me knowing that she was my aunt now. "Surprised when I found out that you ended up killing them, I rushed straight here to set you straight, or take you down." She said, with me nodding.

"How did you find me?" I asked, with me hitting a button, with the ship doing a scan of the planet.

"This is still in testing, but by using my blood, I was able to find you from my human side." She said, with me nodding. "I contacted the school, they told me to contact the Institute, and from there, your professor had set up a meeting with me, and I wanted to see how you would react to getting to see them again." She said, with me frowning. "Tell me, what happened that day?" She asked, turning her chair to face me.

"The truth is, I killed my family. All by sucking the life force out of them with a touch. I remember it, and I will always remember it. It was my baby sisters second birth day. It was after she blew out the candles, we all hugged, and just like that... I watched as they all grew wrinkles, with a faint blue aura flying from them... straight to me. They all died in a matter of seconds, looking as they had been dead for years once it was finished. My first kills, are what haunt me the most. I couldn't stay there, so I ran, thinking that I was a monster for what I did." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest, staring at the Earth.

"My first kills, that I remember, involved me during the Kree wars. I also hated myself, but we were told that it was life and to move on." She said, where I saw her chair move, facing the Earth. "I'm sorry, that this happened to you." She said, with me nodding. "I was thinking of taking you with me, to see the universe, but Charles informed me that you still had school, and became a part of the team. The X-Men." She said, spreading her arms as she said it.

"What all has he told you?" I asked, looking at her.

"He's told me a bit, but not everything. Said that I should receive everything from you." She said, looking at me. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Well, I was recruited into the brotherhood, I met a girl just like me but not like me, I'll explain that in a bit, was at a horrible house party, joined the X-Men after my mother figure turned her back on me, fought a giant, found out that my mother figure was a friends true mother, I'm only able to touch one person, fought a guy who makes things explode with touch, destroyed an asteroid after getting experimented on, fought the brotherhood, helped stop a friend from losing control of her powers, went with the professor on a mission to stop his brother from getting out again, only that was a trap." I said, shrugging.

"Ok, so what was your time with the brotherhood like?" She asked, with me Shaking my head.

"Disgusting, I was the only one who cleaned and they would use that against me, pricks." I said, narrowing my eyes. "The brotherhood was lead by my mother figure, Mystique, but she's believed to be dead at the moment. It was me, Lance, Todd, Fred and Pietro. Lance controls the earth, Todd is a Toad, Fred is a fat giant, and Pietro is the fastest person I know." I said, with her nodding. "Rogue was also a member, the one like me."

"Tell me about her." She said, with me bobbing my head as I thought about Rogue.

"She's gothic in a way, she is very confrontational, and often clash's with others whenever she finds something to disagree about. She is jealous of Jean, because Jean is popular and stuff like-"

"Preppy, that's the word you're looking for." She said, with me nodding.

"Her powers require her to touch someone and gain their abilities. We still don't know why we're able to touch the other." I said, with her nodding.

"I think I do." She said, confusing me. "You can touch her, because its a push and pull effect." She said, confusing me even more. "When she touches you, she's pulling your power, but at the same time, your pulling your own power back, preventing her from taking yours." She said, with it making since, kind of.

"I think I understand." I said, with her nodding.

"So, have you kissed her?" She asked, with me blushing.

"Come on!?" I yelled, covering my face as she laughed.

"You totally have!" She said, Shaking her head. "Good on you, is she a good kisser?" She asked, making me groan. "What, I don't get conversations like this, I need details!" She said, with me looking at her.

"I'm not sure what we are." I said, confusing her. "She's the only person I can touch, and she's got feeling for me, but I'm not sure what I feel for her." I said, with her nodding.

"What dose your heart say?" She asked, with me frowning at that.

"I don't know, it tells me she's the one thing not to let go." I said, with her nodding her head.

"Then she's the one thing you should hold onto, no matter what." She said, smiling. "Someone's in love!" She said with me smiling and Shaking my head, where a red light popped up on screen. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to go back to work." She said, grabbing the wheel and started flying to Earth. She guided the ship over to the Institute, where we hovered over it. "Sorry I had to cut this short, hope to do it again some time." She said, facing me. "Who knows, maybe I'll even get to see the others as well." She said, with me nodding as I stood up with her.

"Ya, there's always visitations here." I said, with us staring at the other. "What do I call you?" I asked, with her smirking.

"Just call me, Marvel." She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and leading me away.

 **Later  
**

I watched as a blue light flew over the institute, with me waving at it. I wonder what happened while I was gone. I thought, walking into my room as she dropped me off dead at my room. Making my way down stairs, I saw everyone coming back in from below, looking exhausted. I stared at everyone as they walked past me, with me looking at the professor. "What did I miss?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"McCoy, awoken his powers after suppressing them for so long." Charles said, shocking me. "As of now, he is in the medical lab resting." He said, placing his hands together. "But for now, I want to hear of your trip." He said, with me smiling.

"Well, I learned that I have family still out there." I said, placing my hands behind my head and looking up.


	18. Official, Snow Date

I dropped the rope I was holding, a smile on my face. I knocked on Rogue's door, waiting for an answer. I shuffled my feet nervously, and raises one gloved hand, knocking again. "C'mon." I muttered, knocking again, louder this time.

The door flies open and Rogue is standing there, her hair a bit of a mess. Her glair vanishes and starts pushing her hair down. "Hey. What's up?" She asked, trying to not look like a total wreck.

I feel a surge of happiness flow through me. I gestured at the sled, grinning. "Wanna go sledding?" I asked, trying and failing to be calm.

Rogue rubs her head, in deep thought about the question. "Sure. I'll just get dressed and toss on a hat, don't want to keep you waiting." Rogue said, letting out a small laughs.

Maybe... maybe I feel the same way about her that she feels about me. I thought, smiling as she closed the door.

 **Later**

"Dakota, where are we going?" Rogue asked as she followed behind me.

"Down the road, there's a hill there. I found it while looking for a good place to hang out." I informed, wanting her to know that I put some thought into this.

"Oh, Ok." She said, curious. You put some thought into this, didnt you? She asked, with me nodding. The air is a blur of swirling whiteness and she shivers as she comes up to me, and suddenly hugs me.

"Cold?" I asked, turning to face her, with her nodding. I hugged her back and started rubbing her back to try to warm her up. After a bit I released her, seeing her blush. "Better?" I asked, with her nodding and we started moving again. After a bit more walking, we reached the top. The hill was huge, and icy, despite the weather's desperate attempt to hide the frozen crust of water over the snow. "It's gonna be fun."

Rogue smirks as she stand next to me. "I bet." She said, taking the sled and sitting on it. "Get in." Rogue says, and I nod and get in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and suddenly the world is speed, wind, ice, snow. I was laughing, the ice and snow passed by as we gained speed. A gust of wind suddenly hits, and lost in its whiteness, and the sled hits something, and that something goes off.

I was lying on top of Rogue, looking down into her happy face. She was looking up at me, where she then bit her bottom lip. I smile, and got closer to her face. I kissed her. When we break apart, Rogue's lips are swollen, and I imagined mine were as well. "So, what do you think of us being official?"

Rogue looks up at me, stars in her eyes. "Official?"

I nodded, and kissed her again.

 **Later**

"What happened here?" I asked as Rogue and I walked back to the Institute hand in hand, seeing that most of the snow was melted.

"Don't ask, lets just go get some hot coco." Rogue said, where we walked past all of the kids, with them staring at us in shock, including Beast, McCoy.

Walking in, we made our way to the kitchen and started warming up some water, with us striping off our coats. Rogue shivered and hugged me, with me feeling her cold hands slid up my shirt, the back side. "Rogue!" I said, shivering in her hands.

"Shut up, you're the only one who can warm my hands!" She said, pulling herself closer to me as she did so.

"I Knew it wasn't a dream, you two are like, totally touching!?" Kitty yelled, pointing at us as she had walked in, with us just looking at her, shivering. "OMG, I like, have to tell the others!" She yelled, running off.

"Well, cats almost out of the bag." I said, with Rogue rolling her eyes at the play on words with Kitty's name. "Hot coco, save us." I said, seeing that the water was ready.

 **Later**

Sitting on the couch together, we had a large blanket wrapped around both of us. 'I haven't seen any of the others.' I thought, looking down at Rogue as she blew on her coco. It was our third cup, we were still cold.

"So, are they going to be ok?" We heard Evan, with us looking at the door, seeing both Ororo and Evan walk in.

"Scott is recovering down stairs, Jeans with him as well. As for Alex, he's in..."

She went silent, as well as Evan as they both stopped, looking at us as we were looking at them. "I'm telling you, Dakota and Rogue were touching!" We heard Kitty as she lead Kurt in, who was his normal blue color.

"Wouldn't they kill the other if that was the case?" Kurt asked, with both of them looking at us as well.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU!?" Kitty said, pointing at us.

"And, moments gone." I said, Shaking my head.

"How long has this been going on?" Ororo asked, crossing her arms with a small smile.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I think she's referring to us being together." Rogue asked, with Ororo nodding, with Kitty's jaw dropping while Kurt and Evan just staring at us. "And to answer your question, this morning, and we still don't know why we don't effect the other, and the professor already knows." She said, with me leaning into her ear.

"I actually got a good theory on that." I said, confusing her. "When we touch, you try pulling my power, only for my own power to drain its self." I said, with her looking at me.

"That makes total sense!" She said, with me nodding.

"Well, as long as you two don't go too far into your relationship, its alright with me." Ororo said, smiling even more as she closer her eyes.


	19. Angles and Demons, Strange Magic

"Here you go." I said, handing Rogue an ornament. The both of us took the time to decorate the tree, while everyone else decided to go and mess around. "Looks good." I said, looking up at her from the box of ordainments.

"So far, ya." She said, looking down at me. "Or, were you talking about me?" She asked, smirking as I stood up from the now empty box, holding the last ornament.

"Maybe, why not both?" I asked, getting closer to her, secretly hooking the last ornament onto the tree before backing away, with her getting upset. "Anyways, I haven't gotten you a gift yet, but I'm looking for something special." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I did get you something." She said, picking up a red and blue box. "Don't worry, you have time to get me something." She said, with her handing me the box. "Its nothing expensive, but I hope you like it." She said, with me taking the top off, seeing a sweater.

'I really hope its not itchy.' I thought as I rubbed my hand against the chest of it. 'Nope.' I thought as I picked it up and put it on, pulling it out to get a good look at it. "So, how dose it look?" I asked, fixing the collar of it.

"Its good, but you don't have to wear it now." She said, with us watching Kitty run away from Kurt, who had a mistletoe in hand. "When is he going to get the picture?" She said, placing a hand on her hip as I shook my head at him.

"Its Kurt, everything goes over his head." I said, getting a laugh from her.

"Anyways, everyone will be leaving tomorrow. Its just going to be me, you, the Prov, McCoy and Scott." She said, with a beeping coming from me.

"Ah, one second." I said, reaching into my shirt and pulling out a thin device, which extended. "Hey, Marry Christmas Marvel!" I said as Captain Marvel appeared on screen, with her floating in space.

"Marry Christmas." She replied, with her flinching as sparks went off behind her, confusing me. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you with a visit, but on my way back, I got attacked." She said, with me nodding as Rogue looked over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Whos the girl?" She asked, where she was twisting some wires around.

"This is Rogue, the girl I told you about." I said, looking over at her. "Rogue, this is my aunt, she goes by Captain Marvel." I said, where I saw the Professor coming over as well.

"Rogue, the only one that can touch you without getting effected by your powers?" She asked, with me nodding. "Awfully close there, anything happen that I should know?" She asked, with me looking at Rogue, both of us blushing.

"Captain, its good to hear from you." Charles said, with me kneeling next to him and showing him to her.

"You as well Charles, and I told you, call me Marvel." She said, with him nodding.

"Of course, will you be stopping by?" He asked, with her shaking her head.

"No can do, it will take me too long by flight. I'm going to have to spend a few weeks working on what's remaining of my ship." She said, sparks going off. "I'll let you go, that was the fuel line!" She said, where the video cut off.

 **The next day**

"Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares." Beast said, with Rogue and I sitting next to each other, watching Scott play him in Chess while the professor read the newspaper from the Daily Globe.

"The bible, Hebrews 13:2 Context 2." I said, with them looking at me. "What, I've read it, I believe." I said, with Rogue rolling her eyes and leaning back into my shoulder.

"Although, I don't believe this angle is of the heavenly variety." Charles said, with me knowing he was talking about the Angle of New York.

"What, you think he's some kind of demon?" Scott asked, facing the professor, making me flinch at the word.

"You ok?" Rogue asked, with me nodding as I remembered that demon from before.

'I wonder what will come of him.' I thought, looking at Beast.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Beast said as he ended his game with Scott.

"Hamlet." I said, with him nodding.

"No Scott, I'm saying that if Cerebro weren't still being repaired, we would of gotten a reading on this "Angle" by now." Charles said, with me looking at them. "I fear his activity will draw attention to the existence of mutants." He said, with me getting the picture. "Someone should go to the city, perhaps we can recruit him." He said, looking at me.

"I got the picture." I said, looking at Rogue as she looked at me. "I'll take both Rogue and Scott with me, even I have to admit that its getting boring sitting around and doing nothing." I said, with him nodding.

"Alright." Charles said, looking at Beast. "Hank, can you pile a list of sightings, addresses of witness's and that sort of thing? That should give them a place to start." He said, with Rogue cheering.

 **The next day**

Knocking on the door, I watched as a red head women opened the door, with me looking at both Scott and Rogue. "Hello, my name is Dakota, and this is Scott and Rogue." I said, holding my hand out to them as I introduced them to her. "We're here to interview everyone whos seen the Angel, and this address just so happened to be on the list." I said, looking at the paper. "You don't have to answer any questions, we can go if you wish." I said, looking back up at her.

"I wasn't the one who saw him, but my mother was." She said, holding her hand out. "My name is Jamie." She said, with Scott taking her hand first. "Please, come in, my mother is inside." She said, with us following her in. "Mother, you have visitors! She said, with us seeing a women in a wheelchair, sitting next to a shrine of God.

She turned to us, smiling. "Hello, and who might you be?" She asked, with me looking from the shrine back to her.

"I'm Rogue, this is Dakota and that's Scott." Rogue said, kneeling next to her. "Would you mind telling us about that night?" She asked, with her nodding.

"Well, I was asleep during the fire, so I don't know how it started. I only woke up after I was outside, being held in the arms of the Angel." She said, smiling as she said every word.

"This might sound strange, but could you describe him to us?" Scott asked, with her looking at me.

"He was more built than him, same hair style, brighter hair, older as well, darker skinned, not too much darker, and his wings were pure white." She said, with them looking at me as I nodded.

"Thank you, that's all we wanted to ask, sorry to take up your time." I said, holding my hand out to her, with her Shaking it. "We'll be on our way." I said, with us leaving them. Once outside, I looked at them. "We're looking at an older version of me apparently, but with blonde hair. He needs a way to hide his wings, so he will be wearing a trench coat of sorts." I said as we walked onto the next place.

 **Later**

"This hits the spot." Scott said as all three of us sat in a Café, drinking hot coco and coffee. "My hands are freezing." He said, holding his gloved hand over the cup.

"This Angel guy sounds pretty cool." Rogue said, with me nodding.

"Ya, but I think the chances of finding him are pretty slim." Scott said, with me crossing my arms, leaning back into the seat.

"You are right, but something tells me, that we will find him." I said, looking at them.

"While we're here, how about we do something fun, what do you say?" Rogue asked, looking at us.

"Ok, sure, what did you have in mind?" Scott asked, with me looking at her as I wanted to hear her idea as well.

"Well... I saw this cool music store on fifth avenue, and you do still owe me a gift!" Rogue said, pointing at me, with me smiling.

"Sure, but will you be ok with music?" I asked, wanting to be sure that she would be ok with it.

"Ya, totally!" She said, smiling.

"Ok, but no telling me what to get you, I want it to be a surprise!" I said, pointing at her, with her nodding.

"Hey, I got a question for you two." Scott said, with is looking at him. "These people we talked to today, they believe that this Angel is for real." He said, with me nodding.

"I do." I said, with them looking at me. "Its been a while, but I've met a true demon." I said, with Rogue looking at me with wide eyes. "If demons are real, then why not angels." I said, taking a sip. "And when was the last time Cerebro malfunctioned, never." I said, with them thinking about it. "I have a half alien Aunt who is a guardian of the universe in a way, we have mutant powers, who knows, maybe even magic is real." I said, where we saw some Asian looking guy cough up his drink. "Anyways, my point is, that Cerebro isn't picking him up, because he's not a mutant, but a honest to God Angel." I said, with them looking at the other.

"Is it possible?" She asked, with him shrugging.

"After the plain crash, I belied that some guardian angel was watching over him. Then after a while, I grew up." Scott said, looking down at his drink. "But then, we found Alex after all these years, and I started believing that there really was a guardian angel looking after him all this time." He said, making me smile.

"Maybe." I said, standing up. "I'm going to go check out that music store, pick something out for you." I said, kissing Rogues cheek. "See you in a bit." I said, placing my pay down on the table and walking out, only to appear in some mansion. Looking behind me, I saw that the door was missing. "The actual fuck." I said, backing up.

"Wong told me about your presence." A man said, with me looking up stairs, seeing a man levitating over to me. As he landed he took a step forward, with me backing up. "Its faint, but I can feel its mark on you." He said, holding his hand out to me, where my shoulder started burning. Falling on the ground, I grabbed my shirt and removed it, seeing the hand print had returned, scaring me. "Mephisto calls for you." He said, with me looking up at him, seeing that we were now in a library of sorts. "Its been years since I've dealt with Mephisto, but never of a mark." He said, with me seeing him grab a book.

"The hell is a Mephisto, and who the hell are you?" I asked, with him flipping though books in matter of seconds.

"Mephisto is basically the Devil to you." He said, looking over at me. "As for who I am, I'm Strange." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Of course you're strange, you teleported me somewhere I don't know where!" I said, looking at my mark.

"No, I'm Doctor Strange." He said, with the books closing. "The mark has Mephisto's energy, and in time, he will collect you. I don't know when, or how, or for what, but he's got a plan for you." He said, me standing up, where a glowing yellow ring appeared at my arm, with me staring at them. "It cant be removed, unless you kill Mephisto, and that wont be happening anytime soon." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'll just touch him and drain his life force them!" I said, with him staring at me.

"The celestial spirit, Decay." He said, with me going quiet as I didn't know what that was. "Every one hundred years it makes its appearance, and now it is time for it to come back." He said, where he flew over to another shelf.

"Look, Strange, I want out, I don't know you, but I will kill you to get out." I said, transforming into my Decay form.

"Incomplete." He said, confusing me as I started flying up to his level.

"What do you mean, "incomplete"?"" I asked, at a loss.

"That I cant tell you, but in time, you will know." He said, facing me. "When I have a way around the mark, or a way to hide it from him, then I'll bring you back." He said, where I suddenly found myself in the Music store, with Rogue and Scott jumping as I appeared next to them.

"Where did you go, and how did you do that?" Scott asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, with me seeing that I was back to normal without even realizing it.

"It strange, like, so strange that I cant even talk about it without me looking insane." I said, looking at them. "But I guess magic is real, and I've had a stalker all day." I said, where two girls started talking about the angel. "You go ahead, I'm going to get something, then head to a church." I said, with them leaving. "I need God." I said, grabbing a random rock album, paying for it and then leaving.

 **Later, church**

'God, if you can hear me, I beg you, have mercy on my soul as I know that I will get dragged down to hell.' I thought as I sat down in the benches, my head down. "Mephisto has branded me his, Strange sais so. I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore." I said, looking up at the statue. "What great sin have I committed to receive this punishment?" I asked, closing my eyes.

That's when I heard flapping, with me turning around and seeing Angel, being attacked by Magneto. Standing up, I quickly transformed into my Decay form, with the only two people running out. "A fallen angel?" The angel asked as he became wrapped up in chains.

"The boy." Magneto said, looking down at me. "I didn't pick you as the religious type." He said, with me flying up and cutting the chain, freeing the Angel. That's when Magneto was hit from behind, sending him flying out of the church.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked as he ran over to us, both of them dressed in there combat gear.

"At least we know Magneto is still in business." Rogue said, looking at the window Magneto went out of.

"Who are you people?" He asked, looking at the three of us.

"You fools!" Magneto said, coming back through. "Have you learned nothing!" He said, levitating the metal in the church around him. I slashed at what was tossed at me, with Rogue and Scott hiding behind a pillar while Angel left.

"I may not remember our last encounter, but I will remember kicking your ass this time!" I said, flying up to his level, where Angel tackled him from behind, with me kicking him in the head as he got closer.

"Angel, let him go!" Scott said, with both Angel and I backing up, where Magneto was hit once more by Scott, knocking him into a pillar and onto the ground.

I watched as Rogue ran over to him and make skin contact, where she was then tossed away by him. I knew that she now had his powers, and this fight was in our favor. Seeing him flying away, I gave chase, with Rogue on my tail. I watched as she got closer, with me nodding to her and picking up the speed.

As we flew, Magneto picked up some air filters and blocked the way, with Rogue using her powers to move them. Seeing him go by the empire state building, I went one way, and Rogue went the other. I was hit in the face by a telescope, with me smacking into Rogue. I rubbed my head, having gotten hit there, where we suddenly started flying over to another building. We fixed out position, with me dropping and taking Rogue with me as I knew that we were being attacked already. Rogue got hit in the head by some rubble, and lost her powers over him, with me flying out of the way just in time.

Looking back, I saw that Magneto was gone. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are an Angel as well." She said, wrapping her arms around me as I held her by her waist, her feet on my feet.

"Please, I'm more of a fallen angel than anything." I said, smirking at her as I started flying back to the churchafter fixing her position to bridal style.

 **Later, hospital**

"I really hope she's ok." Angel said, looking at the parents, the same two people who ran from the church. "I didn't mean-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Magneto was the cause." I said, with Rogue telling me everything. "You saved them, you saved her." I said, with him smiling. "One life." I said, holding one finger up, gaining his attention. "Save one life, that's all it takes to be a hero. Change ones life, that's what it takes to be an Angel." I said smiling as I said that.

"Nice quote, steal that from a book?" Rogue asked, with me looking at them.

"That's all me." I said, looking back at Angel.

"So, this Xavier Institute of yours, what makes it any different than Magnetos pitch?" He asked, with me understanding his question. "Suddenly everyone wants me to join their organization or something." He said, with me crossing my arms.

"Trust me, Magneto is on a search for power." I said, leaning back. "The Xavier Institute is a school to teach you how to use your powers, and trust me, you got it handled pretty well." I said, with him smiling.

"We're just trying to fit in and make good use of our abilities." Rogue said, with me nodding.

"But we've learned that we have to be carful, not everyone is ready to learn about us yet." Scott said, with me nodding again.

"You don't need the Institute, but just know, that you have friends there." I said, holding my hand out to him, with him taking it. "For now, lay low, because Magneto will return." I said, with him nodding this time. That's when he turned, with the family following the doctor. "Go, you need this." I said, seeing him get up, followed by Scott and followed after them.

"You sound just like a professor." Rogue said, with me closing my eyes.

"I do, dont I?" I asked, yawning. "Come on, we'll meet Scott at the motel." I said, where we got up and left.


	20. Nightmares, Storm

"Aw man, I got a C in math!" Rogue said as we walked with Risty, with me rolling my eyes.

"If your math goes down, that means your reading went up as well!" I said, pointing at her reading grade. "See, you got an A." I said, with her sighing.

"There is just no winning with them." Rogue said, folding her paper and slipping it into her pocket. "What did you get?" She asked, with me looking at my grades.

"Straight B's." I said, handing it over to her so she could compare grades.

"You two need to step up your game!" Risty said, flashing us her grades. "Straight A's!" She said, smiling.

"Congrats, you're smarter than us." I said, rubbing her head, with her smacking my hand away. "Anyways, professor Logan wants me back for another study session." I said, with her groaning. "I know, his sessions are rough, but we have to do them, or end up like Evan." I said, stopping once we saw Evan getting dragged to the office by Kelly.

"Yikes, wonder what he did?" Risty asked, tapping her chin as she looked at them.

"Who knows, not our problem." Rogue and I said, knowing by the looks of things that he tripped and hit a table, spilling food everywhere.

 **Later, Danger Room**

Jumping over some rubble, I just barley dodged an explosion. Running across the filed, I looked behind me, seeing a massive fire like demon. Seeing a fire ball fly my way, I wrapped my wings around me, creating a shield that protected me. Running behind cover, I started breathing hard. Looking around, I tried to find where I should go next, only for the wall to come down on me. Getting lifted up, I struggled in the grip, where I then extended my claws and cut my way through, with it howling in pain. Flapping my wings, I flew at it, cutting its head off and putting out the fire, ending the training course.

"Alright, trim your nails and get out, you're done for the day." Logan said, with me landing next to him, deactivating my Decay form, catching my breath.

"How long was this?" I asked, with him looking at his watch.

"You've been in here for a good hour or so, get going!" He said, with me taking off, with Storm passing me as she entered the Danger Room.

 **Later that night**

'How did it get to this?' I thought, looking on in horror as everyone was dead. Storm had looked like she was hit with a great force, killing her instantly, and her arms broke on impact. Beast was missing his upper right shoulder, not far from Storm. Kurt looked like he had his face eaten off. Jean looked burnt, her stomach opened for the world to see with a large gash on her right leg. Scotts right side was completely gone, his ribcage reviled to everyone.

Then there was the sound of munching. At the very end of the hallway, Blob was eating Kitty from her stomach, a large grin on his face. I threw up, disgusted at what I was seeing. Where was the professor, where was Logan? Dear god, where was Rogue!?

I grabbed my head, unable to process what was happening before me. One by one, each of them started standing up, looking my way, approaching slowly. I backed up, scared out of my mind. Turning around, I started running away, where Kurt teleported in front of me, with me severing his head instantly as I ran past him.

Getting into a random room, I closed it, with me pushing the locker in front of it. Looking around the room, I could hear more munching. I saw blond hair on the other side of the bed, with me approaching them. My eyes went wide as I saw Captain Marvel eating the professor. Seeing her turn to me, I ran over to the window and jumped out as she started charging up.

As I flew, I turned around and saw Marvel, Storm and Jean flying after me. I picked up my speed, with me getting pulled back by Jean. Once they got closer to me, I slashed at Jean, killing her again. I moved out of the way as a lightning bold came down, where it ended up hitting Marvel. Seeing her hair burning, I knew I was screwed as she started shooting energy blasts at me. Moving past her, I cut Storm down, with me stabbing Marvel in the head as she got close to me. I watched as they both fell, with me making my way to the home of the Brotherhood.

Once there, I saw that it looked normal. Once Inside, everything was quiet. "Whos there?" I heard Rogue, with me feeling happy.

"Rogue, where are you?" I asked, looking around.

"Upstairs." She said, with me rushing upstairs, seeing only one door open.

Walking over to it, I pushed it open, seeing her back to me. I rushed forward and embraced her. "Thank god that you're ok!" I said, but she felt cold, extremally cold...

My heart sank as I watched her turn around, her eyes white and blood on her face. I backed up, with her getting closer to me, where she then lunched at me. "NO!?" I yelled, shooting up in bed, slashing my claws forward, but was stopped by Logan as he used his claws to stop mine.

Looking around, I saw a majority of them there, looking at me in fear, while I heard laughter. "Its ok, you're safe!" The professor said, with me looking at him. "Your nightmare woke both Jean and I up, we were unsure of what was happening." He said, with me looking at the bed, seeing claw marks all over the place and some vomit.

"None of us wanted to get close to you, because of your powers." Scott said, with me looking at him. "What happened?" He asked, with me looking at everyone again, trying to see who was laughing, but no one was, and it was creeping me out.

"I... You were all dead, everyone." I said, looking at my hands. "It was so real, I felt it, the blood, your powers, the wind, the smell, everything." I said, my hands Shaking as the laughter calmed down before vanishing.

"What, like we died in front of you?" Evan asked, crossing his arms.

"It was just a dream, so get some rest." Charles said, with me looking at my bed.

'No, it was no dream.' I thought, clenching my fist. 'Someone was fucking with me, and I think I know who.' I thought, feeling the mark on my shoulder move as everyone left.

 **The next day**

"You sure you're feeling ok?" Rogue asked, with me nodding. "Really, because you opened your locker five minutes ago and have just been standing there." She said, with me looking at her.

"I'm fine, just that dream is messing with me." I said, grabbing my binder and closing the locker. "It was so real." I said, looking at her, only for the locker to open again, with us looking at it. In the back of it, the same handprint was on it, with me closing the locker once more. 'He's being a bitch.' I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey, did you mention Storms Claustrophobia to Risty?" Rogue asked, with me Shaking my head. "She mentioned it to me earlier, said someone was talking about it, was curious if it was you." She said, with me Shaking my head at her.

"Sorry, but wasn't me." I said, leaning against the locker as the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later." I said, rubbing her head as she walked away. Once she was gone, I opened the locker one more, with me seeing the hand print was gone.

 **Later that night**

Walking out of the shower, I stopped at the mirror, where I saw the handprint dead center of my chest, looking like it was changing shape. Placing my hand on it, it burned but soon relaxed. "Whatever you want, get the hell out." I said, looking at the image of a demon behind me.

"You can see my image, interesting." He said, with me staring at him. "I look forward to claiming you, boy." He said, vanishing once again.

"Everyone, gear up Immediately, Storm has been taken!" I heard the professor, with me looking at my gear.

 **Later**

Flying over the docs, I saw that everyone was already here. Diving down, I landed on the ship, standing in the center. I was blind as the fog was thick, with me looking everywhere. Hearing something to my right, I slashed at it, cutting a spear down. Grabbing the man, I spun him around and tossed him at another as he approached me, knocking them both down. Creating fire, I tossed them at the next person, with him screaming as he rolled on the ground, not burning.  
Seeing a man with a machete, I moved out of the way and let him slash at me. Grabbing his arm, I broke it, with the machete falling. Grabbing it, I started slashing at the darts that flew my way. Seeing another one with a machete running at me, I blocked his attacks with ease, before using my wings to pick me up a bit and started kicking him back until he fell over board.

Landing on the ground, I ducked under a spear and used the machete to cut it down, holding it at the boys neck, with him staring at me with wide eyes. I'm the angel of death, want to be next? I asked, with him dropping the stick and running. Thought so. I said, tossing the machete to the side, hitting someone in the arm.

Feeling a whip wrap around my neck, I was pulled off my feet. Reaching to cut it, both my hands and feet were wrapped up as well, with me gasping for air as they pulled me from all angels. Closing my eyes, I tried to breath, but it was getting harder with each second. "Finish him!" I heard, with me seeing someone standing over me with a spear raised high.

"ENOUGH!?" I yelled, where it started to heat up.

The ropes started to burn as a gray fire formed around me. Landing on the ground, I stood tall as I reached out to the fire, creating a very thin sword. Raising it up, their eyes widened. "Yume Bure-Do!?" I yelled as I struck down, followed by the gray flame rising up, completely covering my view of the ship.

It lasted for a few minutes, but once it cleared, everyone around me was knocked out. Falling to my knees, I placed my hands on the ground, my Decay form deactivating. It took a lot out of me, I was alive, they were down. Falling to my side, my vision blurred before everything went dark, followed by intense pain.

 **The next day**

Opening my eyes, I saw Beast at the door. "Ah, you're awake. You lost a lot of blood, its a miracle that you're still alive, even after getting zapped by storm." He said, with me learning more about the power. "She's sorry by the way." He finished, with me nodding.

"I didn't have any wounds thought." I said, looking at my body.

"The Yume Bure-Do, the finishing move as the others called it, used up your blood." He informed, shocking me. "We scanned the area, found your missing blood in the air." He said, with me frowning. "All of us have forbidden you from using that move ever again, unless its life or death." He said, with me nodding. "You also have a bruise on your chest, Rogue placed ointment on it, so it should be gone in the week, a well as your neck and wrists." He said, with me looking at my hands, seeing purple marks on them.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep, I'm tired." I said, closing my eyes as I leaned back down, passing out once more.


	21. Joyride, Lance

'You have to be kidding me.' I thought as the alarm went off, with me looking at the door. 'I wonder whats going on up stairs?' I thought as I closing my eyes once again. 'Nothing I can do, I'm still too weak from a few days ago.' I thought as I looked at the time, seeing that it was three in the morning. 'Whatever, lets see whats up.' I thought as I stood up, taking the IV with me.

As I made my way upstairs, I saw everyone walking back in, with me holding onto the IV for balance. "What are you doing up?" Rogue asked, with her jogging up to me.

"I was curious on what was going on." I said, seeing Lance walking into the office, with me glaring at him. "What is he doing here?" I asked, not pleased.

"Lance has decided to join the X-Men." Rogue said, crossing her arms.

"More like he's decided to get closer to Kitty." I said, knowing of his crush for her. "It feels weird, knowing that we're going to be sharing the same house again, even though he was the main problem." I said, Shaking my head. "I take that back, Pietro was the problem." I said, turning around. "I'm heading back down stairs, I need rest."

 **The next day**

"I cant believe that you had me come out here." I said, standing next to Logan and Kitty, using a cane to stand. "And to keep an eye on Lance of all people." I said, pulling out a book marked V as in five. It was a long book, and I was re-reading it. Seeing as they had failed... AGAIN, I sighed and shook my head, Bobby was a bad pilot.

"Hey, did you see, were you watching!?" Bobby said as the door opened, letting them off. He ended up running over to us, stopping in front of Logan. "This time, it took me twice as long to crash and burn!" He said, proud.

"Thirty seconds, its an improvement, but not good enough." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Look kid." Logan said, placing his hands on his hips, getting into his face. "That kind of hot dogging wont make it in a real battle." He said, with me seeing Lance wobbling off. "You got to think before you start playing cowboy commando!" He said, with me nodding as Kitty walked over to Lance and started talking to him.

"Go, I'll give you another evaluation, again." I said, pointing at the door, with Bobby walking off, making me sigh.

"Don't you think that you were a little hard on him?" Charles said, with me taking notice of him. "After all, you have been known to be hot dogging yourself." He said, speaking to Logan, where I made my leave.

 **Later**

Seeing Amara toss her fire balls at the blades, I shook my head as Scott shot the last two down. "You need to move faster, or create a douse of flames strong enough to knock them down or melt them." I informed, with her looking down as she started walking over to the others. Seeing Bobby step up, he looked confident, with me seeing him freezing the saw blades. He started cheering, turning his back and cheered even louder, only for Scott to knock down one of the frozen saw blades before it hit him. "Pay attention!" I said, with Bobby looking at me, shrugged and moved over to the others, with Lance stepping up.

"Hey, your new uniform looks a lot better than that fruit bowl that you used to wear." Scott said, placing a hand on Lances shoulder, with me knowing that this was just the start of a challenge. Seeing him shrug off his hand, he suddenly shook the targets, destroying everything in his way. Once he was finished, everyone started cheering him on, with me rolling my eyes as he had failed the test.

 **Later**

"Watch them lasers!" I said, with one of them flying straight into it while another one zapped the other, destroying them. I was walking around the Danger Room as a spectator, while Kurt, Scott and Kitty watched from above, controlling the machine. "Expect attacks from all angles, the ground, walls, and even above!" I said, seeing them dodging spikes as I just walked past them. "Lance, you need to get over that wall faster!" I said, seeing him landing on the ground.

Seeing him run, I watched him barley dodging the spikes and saws. He ended up tripping and nearly getting stabbed, with me walking over to him and helping him up. He started running again, with me following him. Seeing all of them make it, I held my hand up, signaling to end the session.

"Alright everyone, you made it." I said, where Lance was suddenly knocked down by an obstacle, with me glaring up at the control room. "Scott, you should lead by example, not by childish actions." I said, with him hearing me, where I looked at the laughing kids. "Do you want me to put you all on Logan's run?" I asked, with them shutting up. "That's what I thought." I said, with all of us walking out.

 **Later**

"Ok, victim's stand by." Scott said, with Kurt, Evan, Rogue and Kitty in the water, with Scott and I watching the session. "Rescuers ready?" He asked, looking at the others. Seeing him nod, he blew the whistle, where they started doing there thing to save the victim's. Bobby turned to ice and skated over to Evan, saving him. Wolfbane changed into her animal form and made her way to Kurt and pulled him out of the water. Lance tossed a life ring out, hitting Rogue in the head, making me sigh as he jumped in with thunder ball.

Seeing him hit thunder balls leg, said kid went flying out of the water, where Lance popped up in front of Kitty, saving her and not his target. Rogue started swimming back, pissed at Lance, and so was I. Seeing Scott help Rogue out, I made my way over to Lance and Kitty, who was laughing. Seeing them get out, I shoved them back in with my cane, with them popping up, looking shocked. "Wrong victim, if this was a real scenario, the victims would of drowned, and their life would be on your hands." I said, looking down on him. "We arnt here for fun, we're here to save lives." I said, with Rogue walking over to me and both of us walking away, with me going to get her a towel.

 **Later**

"I'll see you later." I said, walking Rogue to the front. "I was told that someone wanted to see me today, not sure who." I said, standing at the gate.

"Well, I'll grab your homework while you're gone, so you should be fine." She said, with me nodding as we saw Risty's car pulling up. "That's Risty, we'll see you later." She said as the car pulled up, with me waving at her as she hopped in and they started driving off.

After a bit, I saw Lance driving off, with me noticing that Scott wasn't driving. Looking back at the Institute, I started walking back down the road. Once at the garage, I saw his car was a mess. "This isn't good." I said, walking over to the front, with me seeing both Kurt and Scott leaving with Logan behind them. 'Really, this isn't good.' I thought, seeing that Scott was pissed about his car. Walking in, I made my way to the visiting room, where I sat down and opened the book, where I started reading.

 **Later**

Opening my eyes, I saw the book being lifted off me, with me seeing Captain Marvel standing there, looking down at me. "Marvel!" I said, grabbing my cane and standing up, where we hugged the other, her leaning away from my head. "I thought it was going to be some kind of doctor or something!" I said as we broke the hug.

"I heard what happened, so I rushed here." She said, sitting down on the couch, with me doing the same. "How do you feel?" She asked, with me flexing my hand.

"I feel weak at the moment, but in time I'll regain my strength." I said, looking at my hand. "I shouldn't be out of commission for long, a week at most." I said, with her nodding her head.

"And the nightmare?" She asked, making me flinch. "Something about it seeming real?" She asked, with me frowning.

"It was like it was real, but it was most likely an illusion I made without realizing it." I lied, not looking at her.

"I see you still have the same nark of lying." She said, sounding disappointed. I looked at her, confused on how she knew I was lying. "Your mother told me, to figure out if you're lying, is to look for two signs." She said, holding up one finger. "The first one is that you look away from someone, and the second." She said, raising her middle finger. "Is that you rub your hands together." She said, with me looking at my hands, seeing that I was doing just that. "I want the truth on what happened with that dream." She said, with me sighing.

"From start to finish. I started in my room, but when I walked out into the hallway, I saw that it was empty, normal, but when I rounded the corner, I saw everyone was dead, with Fred, Blob of the Brotherhood, eating Kitty's insides." I said, shivering at the memory of how he looked. "I could smell the blood, hear the munching, even feel the air around me." I said, hugging myself as I leaned forward. Then everyone started standing up and came at me. I ended up getting away after I killed Kurt and then I saw you eating the professor!" I said, looking at her, with her nodding. "I ran from you, Jean and storm. Jean used her powers to hold me back, where I then killed her. Storm gave you energy, so I killed her as well while you tried to kill me. I eventually killed you as well, and I went to the Brotherhood house. There I met up with Rogue, who tricked me into believing that she was still alive, the way she was. Her skin was cold, just like the time I was holding onto everyone the day I awoken my powers." I said, shivering. "That's a feeling I will never forget. Anyways, she lunged at me, and that's when I woke up." I said, with her nodding.

"Give me details on how our fight went." She said, with me looking at her.

"Well, Jean held me back, I cut her down. Storm used her powers to strike you with lightning, and you went into your Binary form. After that, I cut both of you down." I said, with her holding her hand up.

"I have never mentioned my Binary form to you." She said, with me frowning. "Describe it to me." She said, with me nodding.

"Your hair, it was like it was on fire, and you started shooting blasts at me." I said, with her nodding.

"I believe that it wasn't a dream." She said, confusing me. "Perhaps a vision of the future, or a glance into another world, I'm not sure." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "It could be a lot of things. She said, placing her hand on her chin as she leaned on it. "Why did you go to the brotherhood house?" She asked, and I frowned as I didn't know the answer to that. "You could of gone anywhere, why there?" She asked, with me leaning back.

"I guess... Its because I used to call it home. I felt safe there at one point in time, but over time, I didn't. Mystique helped me, but after everything that happened, I came here." I said, crossing my arms.

"That's the only two things I wanted to ask." She said, rubbing my head as she stood up, with me looking at her. "Sorry, but I cant stay long, I have someone I need to visit." She said, confusing me. "He's above your pay grade to know." She said, winking at me as she started walking out, with me staring at her as she left.

 **The next morning**

I watched as Bobby, Jubilee, Thunder ball, and Multiply walked down the hall, looking extremely exhausted. I crossed my arms as they passed me, where I turned to face them, seeing them heading straight to their room. 'Must of snuck out and was playing at the arcade or something.' I thought, Shaking my head.

Making my way down to the basement, I saw Logan already geared up. "You have a check up with McCoy, get to it and then join us once your finished." He said, with me nodding as I started heading to the medical center.

Once there, I saw Beast at the desk, where I then knocked on the door. "Come in and sit down, well begin in a few minutes." He said, with me walking over to the chair and sitting down, placing my cane next to it.

"What's todays check up?" I asked, with him sliding his chair over to me.

"I'm just going to see how you are doing." He said, holding a flashlight to my eyes. "Open wide!" He said, with me doing just that, where he stuck a stick in, pushing my tongue down as he looked inside. "Have you been eating enough?" He asked, backing up and writing something down.

"I eat the same as everyone else, so I would say so. I've been dehydrated lately, always going out of my way to get some water." I said, with him nodding.

"You'll need to lift your shirt up." He said, with me doing just that. "Looks like the bruise hasn't healed yet, but it has gone down." He said, with me looking down, seeing that the finger marks on it was missing, where it was just the palm of the hand. "Have you been applying the ointment?" He asked, with me nodding. "I would of expected it to be gone by now, well need to run a chest X-Ray just to make sure you have no internal problems." He said, as he stood up. "Follow me, this may take a bit." He said, with me standing up and following him.

 **Later**

Walking outside, I made my way to the garadge, with me stopping once I saw everyone else, with four looking like they had been caught, and Logan and Scott narrowing their eyes at Lance. Walking over, stopped infront of them. Whats going on? I asked, looking at Logan and Scott, seeing the destroyed X-Van. I see, so thats what happened. I said, closing my eyes.

Lance, youre on probation! Scott said, with me holding my hand up, stopping him from leaving.

I'll start an investigation. I said, confusing them. First Scotts car, now the X-Van, I dont think this is a one person job. I said, with Logan crossing his arms.

You have until the end of the day, if you cant find anything, then he will be punished. Logan said, with me nodding. Alright everyone, change of plans, we're doing Logan Test run in the danger room. He said, making them groan as he led them away.

 **Later that night**

Walking down the hall, I spotted multiply walking down the hall. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked, placing both hands on my cane, with him stopping and looking up at me with a shocked look. "Planning to sneak out again?" I asked, his eyes widening. "Trust me, I knew, I just needed to find proof, and you just gave it to me." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Where are the others?" I asked, with him shrugging. "Go straight to your room, I don't want to see you out of it again until morning, am I understood?" I asked, with him nodding and walking away with his head down, where I continued to search for them.

Walking into the basement, I saw Kitty and Lance run past me, with me looking at them. "What's the rush?" I asked, with Lance turning to face me.

"Kids trying to take the X-Jet for a Joyride!?" He yelled, shocking both me and Kitty. "Hurry it up!" He yelled, where both of them ran even faster.

Once I reached the loading bay, I saw the X-Jet was already gone. "I hope she's still here." I said, pulling out a device from my shirt and pressing call, seeing her pop on screen. "I'm sorry for calling so late, but three kids just stole the X-Jet, we could use your help in returning it." I said, with her nodding and hanging up. Now its just a waiting game.

 **Later**

I stood next to Logan and the professor, watching as Captain Marvel flew into the loading bay, holding the X-Jet above her. After a bit, she placed it down, where she started approaching us. "All three are accounted for, plus two more." She said, turning to face the five as they exited the X-Jet.

"Thank you Captain, I appreciate your help." Charles said, with her looking at him.

"Its no problem, I had to save them from some fighter jets, with their skills in flying, they would of been shot down." She said, with me shaking my head at them as they made their way over to us.

"You three are in a lot of trouble, if we didn't find out about this, you could of been killed!" I said, Shaking my head at them.

"Luckily, there have been no mention of the incident." Charles said, looking at them as he crossed his hands.

"The air force reported a UFO sighting, so they are covering it up." Captain Marvel said, looking at the three.

"I say, we end Kurt's probation, and have these three repair the damages, plus Multiply." I said, with them looking at me. "Multiply was apart of the group when they damaged the X-Van." I said, with the others nodding.

"I will inform Elf when I see him, and you three get to work, I'm off to get the last culprit." Logan said, walking off to go gather Multiply.

"I should head out as well, I was in the middle of an important meeting." Captain Marvel said as she started to fly. "Mind if I use the runway?" She asked, with Charles nodding, where she took off.

"Your aunt is hot!" Bobby whispered to me, with me hitting him upside the head.

"Lance, I would like to apologias-"

"Save it, after tonight, I'm done." He said, with us watching him walk off. "The brotherhood is a cake walk compared to you guys!" He said, with me watching Kitty run over to him and kiss him on the cheek.


	22. Case, Ninja

"I cant believe that you alowed me to join you on one of your missions!" I said into the intercom, walking into a chop shop after they had closed it down.

"While I'm distracting them, you are to get that case!" Captain Marvel said, with me nodding as I started looking at the cars one by one.

Reaching the last car, the only one that was in good condition, I used my claws to cut it open, reviling the case inside. "I have the case!" I said, turning around and seeing a ninja looking guy standing before me. "I'll call you back, I have company." I said, ending the call. "Hey, you can leave now, or you can get put down, its your choice." I said, with him taking a few steps closer, where I put the case down.

"Hand over the case, and I'll make your death quick." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"This case is apart of an investigation I'm working on." I said, shaking my head. "I cant do that, sorry." I said walking over to him, getting ready to fight. We ran over at the other, with me jumping up and throwing a punch, with him moving out of the way. Turning around, I caught his leg and flipped him, with him landing back on his feet, impressing me.

Throwing a punch, I hit him in the face, with him hitting me in my side at the same time. Wrapping my arm around his neck, I went to slam him into the ground, only for him to flip his self and land on his own two feet again. Throwing some more punches at him, he started doing some back flips to the point that he tossed some throwing stars at me. As they got closer to me, I moved out of the way before they could touch me, with them hitting a car behind me.

Getting ready, we approached the other and started trading blows, with him getting behind me as I tried to kick him. I tried to hit him with my elbow, but he blocked it, where I then went after his other side, but he blocked that as well. Spinning around, I tried to kick him, but he already ducked under it. Seeing him stand up, he punched me in the face then kicked me into the car, where I then moved out of the way as he kneed it.

Kicking him, he grabbed me and spun me around and pinned me against the car, where I then pushed him away. Grabbing him as I got closer, he flipped me onto the ground, where he pulled out a dagger and tried stabbing me in the head, but I moved out of the way just in time. Grabbing his arm, I twisted it, with him releasing the dagger that landed next to me.

Pushing him off, I got on top of him this time, but he wrapped his legs around my neck, chocking me. I punched him in the face, where I wrapped myself around his arm and started pulling on it. Looking at him, he tried to over power me, with me breaking his arm, getting a scream from him. Pulling him up, I tossed him into the car, where he laid there, passed out.

 **Later, top of the roof**

"Hey, I'm ready for pick up." I said, exiting through the roof, where I took notice to the same person I had just fought there. "Hold that pick up." I said, placing the case down. "You just don't give up, I even broke your arm!" I said, pointing at his arm, which he rolled, showing that it was better.

"All you did was dislocate it, and I will Relocate your head on my wall." He said, getting into a fighting stance. He started throwing more throwing stars at me, with me jumping back and throwing them right back as I caught some of them. He then shot a wire out, with it wrapping around my waist and pulled me closer. Once in range, he started wailing on me, with me breaking apart from him and kicking him back.

Reaching back, I held three of his throwing stars that I took from him while he was attacking, with me throwing them back at him. He dodged all of them to the point that he jumped off the roof, with me grabbing the case and tossing it down below as well as jumping down myself.

Landing on the ground, I saw a trashcan lid fly at me, with me punching up on it. I watched as the Ninja jumped up and grabbed it, with me blocking his next attack that turned into a full on assault. After a bit, I started dodging them and kicked him back, but he used the trashcan lid to block it, but was still pushed back. Seeing him toss it, I ducked under it, with me seeing him standing there. Running at him, he shouldered me into the wall.

"That's it. I said, standing up straight. "I'm taking you down!" I said, turning into my decay form, with the ninja stepping back. Flying at him, I grabbing him by his shirt and started flying as fast as I could.

Reaching a Zoo, I tossed him down, with him crashing into the Lions den. Landing beside him, I caught a Lion before it could claw me, with me headbutting it, with it de-aging at a fast rate to the point that it was dead. Tossing it aside, I leaned back as the Ninja tried to kick me, with me rolling away and removing my gloves, where I extended my claws.

I dived at the ninja, but he moved out of the way and I ended up stabbing a Lion in the chest, killing it. He ended up throwing some daggers at me, with me clawing them away, with one of them exploding a wall and letting a Rhino lose. I slashed at the Rhino, killing it before It could stomp me. Looking at the Ninja, I saw him retreating into the sewers.

Once I reached the bottom, I saw him standing there, with me narrowing my eyes. I flew at him, where he started blocking my claws with his short sword, but I cut though it. I started cutting him, with me severing his head in the end, finishing him off. "Thank god that's over." I said, swiping my hands to the side, cleaning the blood off my hands and returning for the case.

 **Later**

"What do you mean that he's gone, I cut off his head!?" I said, completely shocked that the person I had fought was gone.

"There's no sign that either of you had that fight, other than the destroyed property and killed animals." Captain Marvel said, with me rubbing my face. "Other than that, you're in the clear. You got the case and you're still alive." She said, crossing her arms. "Good job out there." She said, smiling.

"Man, I wonder who he was, and what was in the case?" I asked, looking at her.

She shook her head, rubbing my head. "Sorry, but its above your pay grade." She said, with me rolling my eyes with a smirk. "Eventually though, you will." She said, where she started leading me to her ship. "I have to drop you off, and get going myself, I've been gone for far too long." She said, with me making my way to the front seat, where I watched her start up the ship and take off.

 **Later**

"So, you started a group called the Bayville Sirens?" I asked Rogue as we sat at the table, eating cookies and milk.

"It was fun, but eventually we had to end it." She answered, with her taking a bite of the cookie. "But its not my thing, it was more Jean's and Tabitha's, equal rights thing." She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Were they going on about being better than guys?" I asked, with Rogue staring at me. "We're all equal, but in an all out fight, Logan would kill us all." I said, with her shivering at the thought of fighting a pissed off wolverine.

"Lets not go there!" She said, with me nodding. "What happened with you, you've been gone for a while, what happened?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"I fought a ninja while getting a case that I am not allowed to look in. Really, secret stuff that not even I know of." I said, finishing off my cookie and drinking my milk.

"Kurt and I also went to the Sahara desert with Logan, Magneto got his hands on something called the Rebirth and used it to increase his long lividly or something like that." She informed, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know I've heard Marvel talking about the Rebirth program a while back, other than that, that's all I know." I said, with her reaching into her pocket.

"Well anyways, there's this dance next month, would you like to go with me?" She asked, showing two tickets.

"I haven't danced in so long." I said, taking the ticket and looking at it. "I'll be there, I have nothing better to do." I said, with her smiling.


	23. Demonic Decay, The first Key

Walking out of the bedroom, I made my way to the bathroom, where I stopped once I saw Jean in her gear. "Jean, what are you doing?" I asked, with her turning to me with a blank face, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you all right?" I asked, where my head started hurting. Grabbing it, I looked at her, with me knowing that she was the one behind it. Gritting my teeth, it felt like something popped in my head, where I lost all conscious.

Opening my eyes, I found that I was in my mind, with the demon standing on the side of a building, looking at me. _**"Its been a while, Dakota."**_ It said, with me looking around, seeing that everything was on its side now. _**"Are you confused? Don't put too much thought into it."**_ It said, with me, with me looking back at it.

"Where's Decay?" I asked, even knowing that it wasn't going to answer, I still wanted to ask.

Seeing it smirk, I extended my claws. _**"I don't know what you mean!"**_ It said, getting ready to fight. _**"When you say Decay, are you talking about yourself?"**_ It asked, pointing at me. **_"Or do you mean what I've become?"_** It asked, extending its claws just like me.

'So, it has started to take the form of Decay, but more demonic.' I thought, shocked at the form it had just taken.

 _ **"You asked where Decay is, right? I'll show you."**_ It said, vanishing and appearing above me. **_"I am...DECAY!?"_** It yelled, with it bringing down its claws. I brought mine up, blocking its claws.

Pushing it back, I slashed at it, with it blocking this time. "What the hell did you do with Decay!?" I yelled, not liking the Idea of this thing calling its self Decay as well.

 _ **"Don't make me say it twice!"**_ It said, pushing back. **_"I am DECAY!?"_** It yelled, pushing me into another building. _**"Boy, I don't know if you understand or not."**_ It said, with me getting up. **_"I am Decay, always have been, always will be. Its just who I am. All of us share the same body now that the Pact is cleared."_** It said, with my chest burning a bit. _**"Soon, I will be in control of your body as well, and then I will deliver you to Mephisto."**_ It said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. **_"My power expanded, and so the ruling power is mine."_**

"I see." I said, flexing my hand. "All I have to do, is remove you here and now, then I'm free of you?" I asked, looking at him.

 _ **"You? Beat me?"**_ It asked, smirking. **_"Boy, you couldn't fight the first time we met, now you think that you're a match for me?"_** It asked, raising its head. _**"No way in hell will that happen any time soon."**_ It said, lowering its head once again.

"You think so?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I got ready for another go. "I've become stronger since our last fight!" I said, with it just standing there.

 ** _"You just don't get it."_** It said, shaking its head at me. _**"Its impossible to defeat me!"**_ It said, getting into the same stance as me.

The water started to burn as a gray fire formed around us. Landing on the ground, I stood tall as I reached out to the fire, creating a very thin sword, the same thing as it did. Raising it up, it did the same thing. "YUME BURE-DO!?" We yelled as we struck down, followed by the gray flame rising up, completely covering our view.

Both flames hit the other, only to cancel the other out, causing a smoke screen around us. Using that time, I changed into my decay form, with me seeing that it did the same thing, looking more demonic. We both charged at the other, blocking the others attack, with it smirking the entire time.

"Where did you learn how to take a demonic form of Decay?" I asked, not liking the idea of another form of Decay being out there.

 ** _"I'm surprised that it isn't obvious."_** It said, pushing me back some more. _**"I learned it the same way I learned Yume Bure-Do!"**_ It said, slashing at me with fire covered claws, with me doing the same thing as it looked effective. Our attacks collided, pushing us back once more, where we went at it once more, only to get the same results. _**"Get up, lets have** **some fun!"**_ It said, bending its back and turning around while it did, looking like it broke its back.

"Shut up." I said, narrowing my eyes at it. 'What the hell is going on here?' I thought, confused on how it was learning my moves.

 _ **"Don't get distracted!"**_ It said, already behind me.

"I'm not!" I said, slashing at it, blocking its attack.

 ** _"How can you tell me you're not, when you are?"_** It said, backing up a bit.

"I haven't lost concentration!" I said, mad that it was picking on me. Reaching my hands back, I covered my claws in flames and tossed them at him, creating four streaks of flames. It smirked and cut them down, shocking me. 'He cut through the flames?' I thought, with it smirking at me.

It vanished and appeared in front of me, with me blocking its claw swipe. Seeing the smirk grow, I narrowed my eyes at it as the claws started to burn, shocking me as it used them point blank. Backing up, it slashed me across the chest, with me getting more distance from it. _**"You cant beat me."**_ It said, with me holding my chest. **_"Do you remember a few seconds ago? The first person to use the flame claws was me."_** It said, with me knowing that it was true. **_"You're just imitating me, how pathetic."_** It said, flexing its hands, before appearing in front of me, its hand dead on my chest, shocking me at its speed. _**"Give your body to me."**_ It said, where my entire body started hurting.

I could see a blue outline leave my body, with me looking down at my body. "Decay-"

 ** _"I told you already, I am Decay!"_** It said, grabbing my face and tossing me away, destroying a building and stopping the blue outline around my body. _**"You are stupid if you cant get the picture, anyone would get it by now. You spacing out, knowing that I have the power of Decay? Its obvious because I am Decay."**_ It said, with me pushing some rubble off me.

"Its a bunch of bullshit." I said, standing up right.

 ** _"Tell me, what dose the life force do for you?"_** It asked, confusing me, but then made me think.

'I... Never thought about it. I just kill people by taking it, but never thought of what happens to that life force that I take.' I thought, looking at my hands. 'What dose this have to do with anything?' I thought, looking back at it.

 _ **"Its actually complex."**_ It said, clapping both hands together, where it then separated them both, reviling a sword to me. The weapon was a large, black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard. **_"It turns into a weapon of your soul, and this is ours!"_** It said, smirking at me. _**"And I just took all that you removed, making this mine now!"**_ It said, shocking me as it threw the sword at me.

I didn't have enough time to move, where I just looked down at the sword impaled in my chest. I wanted to scream, or move. Yet I felt no pain. I placed my hand on it, with it burning a bit. I pulled it out, with his eyes widening as blood started shooting out of me, where I did scream this time. Once I had it removed, I started spinning it around and held it behind me, with my claws extended on my other hand. "Thanks for the sword, but this is where I end this." I said, narrowing my eyes at it. I vanished this time, appearing in front of him and cut him down with a flame covered sword. It gasped as I spun around and severed its head with my clawed hand, ending the fight. "This is my world, my life, don't you forget that, Decay." I said, watching as it started laughing as it vanished into nothing.

Opening my eyes, I gasped as I found myself in the medical wing. "Somethings wrong, Jean!" I said, rushing out of the medical room and gearing up. Once I reached the first floor, I started searching for everyone, only to find the place empty. I then made my way to the second floor, where I started knocking on all the doors, with Bobby answering, looking beat. "Where is everyone?" I asked, with him shrugging.

"They went out to look for Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Evan." He said, with me raising an eyebrow at him. "Try the circus, that's where I heard Beast say that he was going." He said, closing the door on me.

'The circus?' I thought, taking off. 'Guess they are being controlled by another mutant, time to fix that problem!' I thought as I took off.

 **Later**

Once I reached the circus, I saw everyone fighting everyone. 'I'm not liking this.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at them. Looking over at Jean, I saw her heading to the tent, with me taking off after her. "JEAN!?" I yelled, with her turning to me just as I tackled her. Once I had her on the ground, I placed my hand at her throat, with my claws extending to the point that they were touching her throat and my other hand pinning her hand with the bag. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." I said, with the claws burning, with her screaming in pain as the illusion took effect.

Standing up, I took the bag from her as the flames covered her. "Dakota, just in time!" Charles said, making his way over to me, with me facing him. "I need you to pass me the rings!" He said, with me nodding. As I reached my hand back to toss them at him, someone grabbed my arm, with me looking at them.

"Its mine." He said, narrowing his eyes as my head started hurting just like before. I dropped the bag and grabbed my head, with me losing my Decay form all together.

Falling to my knees, I held my head as I curled up into a ball, where I then felt someone holding my hand. Opening one of them, I saw Rogue standing there while the man was screaming in pain as well. After he went inside, that's when everything stopped. "Are you alright?" She asked, with me nodding as I took a few deep breaths, where I looked over at Jean as she was passed out from the Illusion. Holding my hand out, the flames vanished, returning to me just as I passed out.

 **The next day**

"You sure have been asleep for a long time." Rogue said just as I opened my eyes.

"I don't understand, what happened?" I asked, looking at her.

"When Jean used her powers on you, she ended up putting you in a three day coma." She said, shocking me. "Then when Mesmero used his powers on you, you just passed out. The professor tried waking you up, but it was like your mind wouldn't let anyone in and fought back against them. Even Jean and the professor combined couldn't get in." She said, shocking me.

"Ya, looks like I have the strongest barrier out there now." I said, smirking at her. "What happened while I was out of it?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Jean and the others stole a few rings, but other than that, we know that Mesmero was just as much as a pawn as he made them." She said, making me from.

"Just great, we got nothing." I said, looking at the clock, seeing that we had two hours before school. "Come on, lets get out of here, school starts in a few anyways." I said, standing up and walking out, where I stopped at the door. "I'm looking forward to our dance." I said, looking at her. "Cant wait to see what you look like." I said, winking at her as I left.


	24. Dance, Hell

"I got so excited when I drempt this up." The kid named Forge said, with Scott, Kurt and I standing next to the device he was making. Storm, the professor and Logan stood at another while Evan was setting up another device. "Soon Kurt, you will be teleporting all over the glob." Forge said, with me looking at his robotic like arm that he could change.

'I don't like the idea.' I thought, shaking my head as this was giving me a lot of bad vibes.

"But, two miles is my limit, and I have to see or know where I'm going." Kurt said, with me looking at him.

"Ya, but this baby is going to change that." Forge said as I took notice of Jean, Rogue and Kitty walking in.

"Ah, what dose it do exactly?" Kurt asked, with me looking at him.

"Forge believes that when you teleport, you travel through another dimension." I said, looking over at the professor as he moved over to us.

"His device will slow you down, there we can gather information on it." Charles said as he stopped by Kurt's side.

"And with that data, we can improve your abilities." Forge said as he finished. "Alright, ready to boogie?" He asked as he picked up the device and putting it on Kurt.

Kurt was confused, with me knowing the term. "Boogie?" He asked, looking down at the device as Scott hooked him up from behind.

"Ya, you know." Forge said, smacking his hair. "Trip the rift, travel where no man has gone before." He clarified, with Kurt kind of getting it now.

"I guess, how long will I be in there?" Kurt asked, with Forge messing with the timer.

"Only a few seconds, no longer." I said, watching Forge mess with the time. "We don't want anything happening to you while you're over there." I said, with them nodding.

"Scott, make sure his breathing mask is secure." Charles said, looking over at him. "The sulfur smoke may be because the atmosphere is toxic." He said, moving over to Logan's side.

"Gotcha." Scott answered, sipping his mask on. "Are you ready for this dude?" Scott asked, with me shaking my head as I was still having a bad feeling about this, with him getting a thumbs up from Kurt.

"Aim for my old lab in the school!" Forge said as everyone moved over to the other side, with us waving him off. "Its further than you've gone before and there shouldn't be anyone there to see your arrival." Forge informed, with me looking at him as I didn't approve of this one bit.

"When you arrive, report back with your communicator." Charles said, with me moving over to them and looking at the device just as Kurt teleported.

"I still don't like this professor." I said, looking at him. "It may be improving his teleportation, but something about this gives me a creeps." I said, with him nodding.

"I understand your concern, which is why we're only doing a few seconds." Charles said, with me sighing.

"I'm going to get ready for school, if anything bad happens, you know where I'm at." I said, waving at them as I walked away.

 **Later, school**

"Annual Sadie Hawkins Girls choice dance." I read, smiling up at it. 'Ya, this is going to be fun.' I thought, feeling excited about the dance.

"It was weird, like being in a slow motion movie or something!" I heard Kurt, with me turning to face him, Scott and Jean as they walked this way, with me waving at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, with Jean raising an eyebrow at me.

"You seen chirpy, what, did some girl ask you to the dance?" She asked, with me smirking, with me rolling my eyes as I started walking with them. "I'm kidding, Rogue told me this morning." She said, with me smiling.

"So, have you asked anyone yet?" I asked, with her going silent. "I'll take that as a no, Scott, Kurt, anyone ask you two?" I asked, with them going silent as well.

"Sorry guys, but I got to run." Jean said, waving at us as she started walking away. "Scott, can we talk at lunch?" She asked, with him nodding.

"Ya, sure, outside in the quad?" He asked, with me smiling at them.

"Ok, good, I'll see you then." Jean said, waving at us. "Bye guys!" She said, with me waving back.

"She's totally going to ask you!" I said, following them.

"She is, I can feel it!" Kurt said, with me nodding.

"Nah, she's going with Duncan." Scott said, with me rolling my eyes once I heard that name.

"Did she ask him, or is that what you believe?" I asked, with him grabbing his book.

"Ok, Kurt, can you tell if that girl in your math class is going to ask you to the dance today?" Scott said, with me waving my hand at him.

"No, no, no!" I said, Shaking my head at him. "No changing the subject, and Yes, she will!" I said, pointing at Kurt. "You must believe that Jean will ask you, because if you do, then it will happen!" I said, just as the bell rang. "Got to go, later!" I said, running off.

 **Later, lunch**

"Hey Rogue, Risty!" I said, sitting next to both girls, with Rogue between us. "What's up?" I asked, looking at the two.

"You're awfully excited, cant wait for the dance?" Risty asked, with me rolling my eyes.

"Yep, who are you going with Risty?" I asked, with her wrapping her arms around Rogue.

"With my girl of course!" She said, confusing me now.

"She's snagging along, she doesn't like any of the guys here and wanted some fun, hope you don't mind?" Rogue asked, with me shaking my head.

"Of course not, but if you want a slow dance with me or Rogue, just ask." I said, looking at Rogue as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm only slow dancing with you when I feel like it!" She said, crossing her arms. "And I better not see you slow dancing with anyone else either!" She said, with me nodding as she did get a little mad.

"Trust me, no slow dancing for me, step on too many peoples feet!" Risty said, pushing Rogue into me. "You two can do that, I'll take a breather while you do!" She said, smiling even more. "Trust me when I say this, we're going to have a blast!" Risty said, with me nodding as it was going to be fun.

 **Later, Institute**

'This cant be real.' I thought, looking at the dimension Kurt went through, seeing the demon on the other side. "I told you professor, this was a bad idea." I said, looking at him.

"I understand, but there is no way in knowing if they are hostile." Charles said, with me pointing at the demon.

"Demonic Dino with Teeth, seems hostile to me!" I said, looking at them.

"We need to run another test, if they are hostile, we end this program until we are sure that Kurt can do this without getting hurt." Charles said, with me looking over at Kurt.

"You want me to go back there, with that!?" Kurt said, pointing at the demon. "No way!" He said, Shaking his head.

"Listen Kurt, just think about it!" Forge said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "You've been teleporting all your life and nothings happened. The only reason you saw this thing was because my gizmo slowed you down." He said, with me looking at Kurt then him.

"If he's going back in there, I'm going as well." I said, looking at Kurt. "He will need someone to keep him alive, and all I would have to do is absorb their life force from a distance and be over with it!" I said, with me looking over at the professor. "This isn't negotiable, I'm going to keep Kurt safe!" I said, with him looking over at Logan.

"He's in good hands with me, and if Sucker is with us, we'll be in better hands." Logan said, with me narrowing my eyes at him for the nickname.

"Alright, you three get ready, and be prepared for anything." Charles said, with us walking away to get ready.

 **Later**

"I'm just going to slow you a bit more so we can get more data." Forge said, with me finishing strapping myself onto Kurt.

"Ok, but not too much!" Kurt said, with me nodding.

"Just keep an eye out for creatures so that you can aim the camera at them." Forge said, with me pulling my wire.

"This wire should keep all of us together!" Logan said, with me nodding.

"You're going to the school gym this time?" Charles asked, with me looking at Kurt.

"Ya, I thought I could check out the decoration for the dance!" Kurt said, with me getting excited again, looking over at Rogue, who looked a bit worried as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before the dance even starts." I said, grabbing Kurt's other hand while Kurt grabbed Logan's. "Love you three thousand." I said with a wink, with all three of us teleporting.

Once we appeared in the new dimension, I saw the demons running after us. "Look out!" Logan said, slashing at one that tried to get us from above, with me extending my claws as well and slashing at the other one that was up there.

We ended up getting pulled down by one that jumped on Logan's and Kurt's wire, with me taking the form of Decay, but it became the demonic version for some reason. Flapping my wings, I tried to keep us air born, but ended up getting pulled down anyways.

Cutting the wire, I flew to higher ground and looked at them. They ended up following me, with me looking over at Kurt and Logan, seeing them passing them without attacking. 'This isn't another dimension.' I thought, my eyes widening. 'This is Mephisto's realm!' I thought, panicking as I didn't know what to do.

Seeing some flying demons coming my way, I held my hands out to them, where they collapsed as a red energy left their body, entering mine. Unlike the blue energy, this one was burning my insides, with me leaning the other way as it was hurting. Falling down, I gasped for air as the demons got up on me, with me holding my hands out once more, taking their red life force from them, killing them.

Standing up, I saw Logan and Kurt next to me. "We have to get out of here, he's a magnet for these critters!" Logan said, looking around and seeing the demons getting closer to us, where we suddenly teleported again. Appearing in the gym, I tossed off the mask and took a deep breath, glad to be out of there. "Well, I would say that they were pretty hostile, wouldn't you?" Logan asked, with me nodding as I looked over at Kurt as he started taking off the gear. "I'll call the professor, there's no way we're going back there." He said, with me nodding.

 **Later**

"You've been quiet back there, are you alright?" Charles asked, with me sitting in the far back against the door, knees up to my chest.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of this and head to the dance, forget about what happened." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"They were attracted to him like a magnet, even brought up some flying critters with pitch forks." Logan said, with me looking at him.

"They weren't critters." I said, with him looking at me. "That was Hell, and that's where I'm going to end up once I die." I said, looking away. "I killed my family, that's where I'll end up in the end." I said, remembering the time I awakened my powers.

"I don't think so, it just might be your power that drew them to you." Charles said, with me looking at him. "You're a believer, yes, but you are not a bad person, I have witnessed it, as well as everyone else here." He said, with me looking out the car, seeing us approaching the mansion.

"I'll be fine once the dance is over, I'll probably forget it as well." I said, with him nodding.

 **Later, dance**

Walking into the gym, I saw everyone was having fun, where I put on a smile. "Well, this is going to be fun!" I said, looking around and found Rogue was already here, and Risty was with her as well. Walking over to them, a slow dance just came on, with me taking Rogues and pulling her closer to me, giving her a bit of surprise. "Sorry I'm late, I was trying to find a good suit." I said, looking at her orange clothing. "Black and orange, I say that its a good look." I said, referring to my black clothing.

"I'll say." She said with a smile, placing her hands around my neck as we danced. "And you even told me something that made my heart flutter." She said, with me smiling.

"Oh, and what was that?" I asked, placing my for head up against hers.

"You repeat it, then I'll say it myself." She said, making me smile even more.

"I love you three thousand." I said, with her smiling even more.

"My love times that by three thousand." She said, making me smile as she said that. I leaned down, kissing her on the lips, only for a bright light to gain my attention.

Breaking the kiss, I looked over to my left and saw a portal opening up, with my eyes widening as I saw two hands holding it open. 'Oh no!' I thought, stopping what I was doing as I watched demons rush the dance, with me backing up.

"Dakota, run!" Risty said as everyone was running already. She grabbed my arm, but I pushed her away just as one of them reached me. I jumped to the other side just as it tried to grab me, with me backing up as I didn't know what to do against this giant. "Rogue, come on!" Risty said, grabbing Rogue and running out of the dance, with me holding my hands out to the demon, but my draining powers didn't work on it, shocking me.

Looking up at it, it grabbed my leg and started dragging me back to the portal, with me extending my claws and slashing its hand, but it did nothing. I was terrified now, so I stabbed the ground as it dragged me, with me seeing Rogue run back in. _**"The boy has been found."**_ I heard, with me turning around to see the same demon I saw in the mirror that one day.

"Mephisto?" I asked, scared of it as he was covered in a cape, looking down at me.

 ** _"Ah, the boy."_** He said, placing a hand on his chest. _**"Its time I collected."**_ He said, confusing me.

"Collect, I didn't make a deal with you or anything, did I?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about as he lifted me up by my shirt.

 ** _"No, but your father did."_** He said, shocking me. _**"He made a deal to safe your mothers life during your birth, going as far as selling your soul to me, and with this portal, I will collect!"**_ He said, jabbing a thumb nail into my chest, shocking me as it became hard to breath.

"NO!?" I heard Rogue, with me looking at her and Shaking my head with Risty holding onto the girls arm. I felt weaker as I was then tossed into the portal, with Mephisto walking in soon after.

Sitting up, I looked at my chest, seeing that I now had a chain on it. **_"You are now bound to me, and with this, you are mine!"_** He said, laughing as he started dragging me away like a stray dog that had just been caught.


	25. Week one, Slave

Mephisto looked over at me with a big is a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you bring my way." Mephisto said, tugging on my chain, with me falling on all fours. "If they come, I'll show them, that you are mine!" He said, looking down the stairs that lead to his throne.

I was sent here by my father, just so that my mother could survive my birth. It was a low blow, and because of that, I had become a slave that was to sit by and let Mephisto do whatever he wanted to me. My father taught me very little, in fact, I was never close to him. Because he passed away, the contract ended and Mephisto went looking for me to collect his prize.

I wasn't the only slave standing side by side with Mephisto. Most of them were looking down, solemn, and all of them were chained just like me. Man, women, child, no one was safe from slavery. When the asked, we had to reply yes, and then he would move on. He did not feed us, we had to eat the dead to stay strong. I was disgusted by it, but I found another source of food, my Life Drain.

Mephisto's eyes looked at all of his slaves, the shaded ones, meaning that they were going to die soon. When he was sitting there, he caught glimpses of a tall white man, he was next. Mephisto moved down the row, stopping in front of him. "Ah! So you're next!" He said, grinning.

The man nodded, not answering. "What's he doing here?" I asked the slave next to me, a child. The kid didn't look older than ten, with her looking up at me. She was short for her age, meaning that she was starved, had with light blond hair, and skin as pale as snow. Her eyes closed, face turned down as she didn't want to answer.

Mephisto grabbed the man, where he started sucking the remaining life out of him, killing the man. The big man didn't even shift as the life faded from his eyes. "He fell into debt while working in a coal shaft." The girl said, with me looking at her. "Foreigner, doesn't speak English." She said, with me looking at the dead man.

"What's his name?" I asked, and it was when I asked that question Mephisto looked up from the ground, and stared right into mine. I felt my heart stop.

He smiled at me. "His name was Slave, just as yours is." He said, with me flinching once he said that.

I hesitated, mulling it over as the dead eyes turned to the ground. He had already made up his mind. "How do I escape?" I asked myself, looking at the stairs.

The girl shook her head. "There is none, any whos tried was killed by the chain ripping off your chest."

I looked down at my chain. "How about if we break the chain and then run?" I asked, with her looking at me.

She shrugged, and I knew I had a way to get away now. Mephisto caught me looking at him again, smirking as if he knew there was no escaping.

The man was taken off of the row and set to the side as Mephisto sat back down in his throne. As he was cooked, he was brought back. "Here, A meal for you, pray that you don't die next." Mephisto said, where all the slaves ran forward and started eating, with me standing back.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said, looking up at him. Mephisto didn't look happy when I said that. He got up and started to approach me. "I still have my humanity left, that you will not break." I said, with him grinning.

Mephisto got into my face, narrowing his eyes. "You're home, How do you feel about it?" He asked, but I didn't answer. "You came from a deal, how do you feel about that?" I still didn't answer, and he was getting mad. "Will you starve to death? Is that it?" He asked, looking at the others, seeing them looking at us. As soon as they made eye-contact however, they turned around and started eating again, but slower. He smirked, and decided to go to them. He took the girl and ripped her head off, shocking me. He didn't even give her a warning, he just did it. "A girl, the one from that gym, what's her name?" He asked, looking at me. "You won't need her, you have me now." He said, shrugging, and flinging the head at me, her blood hitting my chest.

"She did nothing to deserve that!" I yelled, pissed that he killed a little girl. He looked back at the others, seeing them staring at the girls body.

"Eat, don't let it go to waist." Mephisto said, with them digging into her body. He walked back over to the throne and sat down, eating the girls head. It was disgusting that he didn't care about anything. "Don't worry, you will come to know that you will never be in better hands." Mephisto said as he smiled at the slaves. I scowled towards him, and then looked away.

This was only a week one in Hell.


	26. Escape, Stabbed

Freedom, I would give anything to have mine back. Three days had past since killed the girl and I was still angry and disturbed by it.

'Its all his fault.' I thought as I thought of my father. I put his hands over my ears and shook my head. "I will kill him." I whispered. 'To be treated as a slave. I can not submit to him, I can not give him what he wants' I thought as I closed my eyes. "I'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed wildly, I lost my freedom, being trapped within Hell was starting to drive me insane. "Kill, I'll kill him." I whispered again.

I looked up, with Mephisto standing in front of me. Hatred, pure hatred poured out from my eyes while amusement oozed from his. How dare this bastard think that any of this was funny? He was playing with everyone's life and he actually found it amusing. If I ever got the chance I would kill this bastard.

"What do you want?" I asked. narrowing my eyes.

"My, my, such a rude tone of voice." Mephisto said, smirking. "Maybe I should teach you how a slave is suppose to talk, which is never."

"I'll say whatever the hell I want, I'm not going to let you control me!" I said, gritting my teeth. Mephisto silenced me with slap, his hand burned hotter than the sun. I was quickly pulling back, facing him. "YOU CANT SILENCE ME!" I screamed, glaring up at the man.

Mephisto leaned downward so that his face was less than an inch away from mine, smirking. "Getting a taste of seeing you in pain." He answered, his eyes glowing.

I Backed away from him. "You're a sick bastard." I said, where I then felt the sting of Mephisto's backhand.

"I thought I told you to watch your tone!" Mephisto said calmly in the midst of his action. "I am here to get you because I have some errands to run and your going to help me. Now get up!" He explained, confusing me.

I was about to disobey him again, but something dawned upon me. We were going outside, leaving this god-forsaken throne. This would be my chance to escape. I would let this idiot take me out, and then I would escape.

"All right." I said in obedience.

Mephisto smirked and petted my head like a dog. "Good boy." He said as he started leading me away. "Come." Mephisto commanded impatiently.

 **Later**

"Why do you need me anyways?" I asked as we got further and further from the throne.

"I prefer a walk good walk, and don't ask questions. You will act as a proper slave." Mephisto answered, holding his head up high.

'If only I had a knife to cut out that tongue...' I thought with a smirk.

We walked onward through the mountain, until he told me to stop. They walked through the cave and I saw a white sword in the very back. We walked forward and came to a set of double doors with two demons standing in front of it.  
"Mephisto." One of them spoke. "She's been waiting for you."

"Right. I want you two to watch him." Mephisto said, pointing at me. "He is my slave." He said as he walked forward and the two demons opened the doors for him and closed them as he went in. As soon as the doors closer, I smirked and held my hands out, with me taking their life force before they could even think. Walking over to the white sword, I picked it up and severed the chain, with me getting free. Looking back out of the cave, I started running.

I was free, and nothing was going to hold me back. Once outside, I slashed at a demon as it tried to jump me, with me killing it. I didn't care, I needed to get as far away as possible, there had to be another way to get home! I went into my Decay form, with me taking off and flying as far and as fast as I could go.

After what felt like a few hours, I crash landed on a platform that had a star on it. Looking around, I saw that there was no demons near here. Walking forward, I saw a hold in the center of the star, with me looking at the sword. Walking over to it, I stabbed the sword into it, with pillars of fire shooting up, with me looking at a portal in front of me. I smiled, with me taking the sword and then jumping in.

Once I was on the other side, I landed in a patch of water, with me looking down, seeing that it was on top of the water filed world of my mind. "So, you've come for me." I heard, with me facing Decay, and Decay? Both of them in their form, with me aiming the sword at them.

"I don't know what this place is, but its clear that it isn't my mind!" I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

"But it is, at least, what's under us is." Decay said, with me looking down. "This part, is mine, and you are not welcome here!" Decay said, with the demon charging at me. I cut him down before he could get close, with me watching him fall.

"I can withstand anything you throw at me, you will not stop me from returning home!" I said, gritting my teeth as the demon appeared out of the water next to Decay.

"Is that so?" He asked, with me nodding as Decay clapped his hands together, creating the same sword from last time. "Then, I guess I no longer have to hold back." He said, stabbing the demon in the chest, with it smirking at me. I watched as they both were covered in a storm that pushed all the water further down, leaving us in the air. _**"Let me show you."**_ Both of their voices said, with the storm ending, showing that they had merged into one. **_"True Terror!?"_** It yelled, laughing at me.

"Fucking power ups." I said, narrowing my eyes at it. "If you power up, then so will I." I said, placing the sword on my back and going into my demonic Decay form. I coated the sword with flames and tossed it at him, with him bringing his hand up and stopping it. He wasn't prepared for me to attack while doing it at the same time. I watched as he went flying through four buildings below before coming back at me. "You're finished." I said, where everything started to heat up. "Yume Bure-Do!" I called out, with his eyes widening once more as I attacked, with him bringing both hands up and catching the increased attack, but was consumed in the end. I felt the demonic form break, with me seeing that it was just an armor for the Decay form.

"That was the biggest Yume Bure-Do I've seen." I heard, with me flinching as I saw him still standing. "I'm a little surprised." He said, with me taking a step back. "Was that everything?" He asked, dusting his self off. "It looks like it." He said, looking me in the eyes. He raised his finger, with me seeing the same flames. "Here's my smallest." He said, where I was suddenly hit with a Yume Bure-Do before I could do anything.

I stood tall in the end, but I was looking worse than he was. He appeared before me and back handed me, with me flying into a building. Once I landed, I stood up, gasping for air, only to see Decay standing there. He shoved his sword into my chest, with me gasping. Looking down, he did it right where the chain was. Once he removed it everything went black for me.


	27. Decay Dies, End Rises

Opening my eyes, I felt angry, pissed at getting stabbed in the chest again, aby by Decay of all people. Standing up, I felt power flowing through me. Looking out of the building, I saw Decay had taken about twenty steps away from me. I wanted revenge, I wanted to make him pay fro trying to kill me. Seeing him turn to me, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll return the favor." I said, turning the sword to face him.

"My job is to protect my power, to end the phoenix." He said, completely facing me now. "Killing you, will fall into that category." He said, aiming the sword at me. "You will die by my hands if you continue." He said, with us standing there, facing the other down.

"I'm surprised." I said, confusing him. "That blow, if we weren't in my head, I most certainly would of died." I said, placing my hand over my chest, right on the chain. "Even when Mephisto stabbed me in the chest, I should of died, but you kept me alive, didn't you?" I asked, with him just staring at me.

We suddenly charged at the other, with my sword being coated in a white base flame while his was a black flame. Once our swords hit the other, we pushed against the other, trying to over power the other. He ended up throwing a kick up at me, with me moving out of the way just in time. I slashed at him, with him jumping above me. I coated my sword in the white flames once more and threw them at him, with him cutting it down.

He vanished from sight, where I then blocked a stab from behind. Backing up, he slashed at me, with me blocking it and he went for another slash, with me blocking that one as well. He ended up stabbing me in the shoulder, with me gritting my teeth as I watched him go for another small Yume Bure-Do, point blank. I slashed at it, cutting it in half as it flew past me, but it did push me away from him.

Once it ended, I started taking in some deep breaths as I didn't expect to feel that much power in such a small strike. "You survived the Yume Bure-Do while in your base form." He said, with me taking notice that I wasn't in Decays form, but my actual form. "You have been given a power boost. Is it because you took some life force from my sword when you touched it?" He asked, with me looking at the sword, seeing that it was smaller. "Or... Because you have someone that you want to return to?" He asked, with me looking back at him. "Or... Because you want to take my place?" He asked, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "To take my place, is to defeat a man whos been in this game since the beginning. Many have tried, all have failed." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"I don't give a dame about taking your place, I never did." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I see, returning is meaningless." He said, with me gritting my teeth.

"That's not for you to decide." I said, not liking how he was talking to me.

"You're right, Mephisto will be the judge of that." He said, pissing me off that he brought up that demon. I moved my head to the side, with me barley dodging another stab from him. I slashed up at him, with him blocking it with his sword, staring at me with a blank expression as he slashed at me, with me ducking under it. Going for a over head slash, he ducked just like me and went for another stab, with me dodging. "There's more." He said, where his arm started moving at a fast pace, with me dodging all of them as I jumped back, but he followed.

I watched his hand closely, with me seeing that I was getting a bit faster than him. Reaching forward, I grabbed his arm, shocking him as I stopped his attack. I slashed upwards again, cutting him. He backed away, leaning forward, where he then faced me, showing that the cut wasn't that deep but still bleeding. "I barley cut you, all because of that armor." I said, with him placing a hand on his chest. "I'm getting faster." I said, with him looking at me. "Last time you were far stronger than me, now it looks like we're on even grounds suddenly." I said, tilting my head. "Or, its because you've become weaker."

He slashed to the side, destroying a few buildings, shocking me at his power. "I've become weaker?" He asked, not happy in the slightest, with me getting ready. "I am not weak. You see, I've been holding back this entire time." He said, where he was suddenly above me. I moved out of the way, where he destroyed the building behind me with his attack.

Looking behind me, I saw he was already there. "I don't think so!" I said, slashing at him, but he was already behind me once again. Looking at him, I blocked the strike just in time, with me getting pushed a good distance away. Coating my sword in the white flames, I looked at him.

"Devotion." He said, looking at the white flames. "Useless." He said, with me raising an eyebrow at him. I charged at him, where I then slashed, with him bringing his sword up in time to block it, where I started pushing him back. After a good distance, he pushed be off after using both hands to do so. Jumping off the building, I charged at him again, but he vanished once more. Looking behind me, I saw him there already. "Please, have you learned nothing?" He asked as I slashed at him the same time he slashed at me, with our blades hitting the other, where the white flames flew at him. "Even with your Decay form, your attacks did nothing, this will be the same." He said, staring me down.

I ended up backing up, with him following me. Getting higher, he jumped up and slashed at me, with me blocking it. He ended up pushing his blade to the side, where he then kicked me back. Running over to him, I slashed at him, with him blocking it. "You say my Decay form is weak?" I asked, looking at him. "Well then, how about I get into something a bit worse?" I asked, smirking at him as he looked confused. I started drawing the white flame to my body, shocking him as I was taking the life force of the flames. I eventually covered myself in the flames, where I lost all view of Decay.

Looking down at my body, it started becoming white, with me feeling the chains in my chest vanishing completely until there was a hole in my chest. My vision was then covered in yellow, with me seeing a demonic skull covering my face with two Black lines going down the sides. Pushing against the sword even more, I screamed as I started absorbing the life force from it, where Decay started backing away.

Jumping at him, he fired another small Yume Bure-Do at me, with me blocking it with the sword. Seeing him jump, I started following him as he started getting higher and height, where I eventually caught up to him, with him looking back at me with wide eyes. I grabbed him, where I started fully devouring his life force, not just his, but the demons and the sword.

 _ **"This is the end!"**_ I yelled, taking everything from him. He slashed at me, but his sword vanished before it could, shocking him. **_"I knew you would attack with your sword first, so I focused everything on that, now for the demon!"_** I said, watching as he lost his armor, shocking him even more.

"Fool, you don't know what you're doing!?" He yelled, with me smirking.

 _ **"I don't know, and I don't care!?"**_ I said, where he started aging at an incredible rate to the point that he turned to dust. Standing above the buildings, I smirked as I flexed my hand, looking at the remaining dust as he flew away. **_"No more, will I have to deal with you."_** I said, where everything started turning white.


	28. Not completly free, Information

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the middle of a field. Sitting up, I looked around, seeing trees but no buildings. Looking to my left, I saw a white cane with a skull for its handle next to me. Looking down at my chest, I saw that I had chains hanging off, with me grabbing it, only to scream once I felt an intense pain.

"I'm not entirely free." I said, standing up. "I need to get back." I said, walking in one direction.

 **Few hours later**

'This is crazy, people know of mutants now?' I thought, seeing the paper that someone was reading while walking. 'It looks like no one can see the chain, or they would of asked about it by now.' I thought, looking at everyone. I had found myself in Virginia, and it was a little small town. I didn't bother finding a phone, as with what was going on, it looked like talking to people would cause more trouble that it was worth.

As I walked, I took notice to a giant walking in front of me, with me stopping. Catching up to him, he stopped once I stepped in front of him. "You're that boy, the one who tried and failed to stop me from getting to Charles." The Juggernaut said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be locked away?" I asked, with him smirking.

"You can thank Mystique for that." He said, shocking me that she was still alive.

"Tell me, what happened after you were released?" I asked, with him walking on, with me following him.

"Once I was released, Magneto started a revolt against the humans. They ended up making a machine that can detect mutants. The X-men and the brotherhood didn't stand a chance. If they got away from it, then they were caught back at the Institute. Either way, they are through." He said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"They arnt, because I'm still standing." I said, with him stopping and looking at me. "As long as one of us stands, then we all stand. With the humans coming after mutants, then you are a target as well." I said, pointing at him. "Join me on my trip back to Bayville, there we can group up with the others and find out what is to come of our kind!" I said, with him laughing at me.

"I'm not a mutant, I was made this was because of an artifact!" He said, walking on. "But I'll humor you, come, we have a train to catch!" He said, with me following behind.

 **Later**

I sat on his back as he ran, with me jumping onto the train cart. Opening the door, I turned and held my hand out, with him taking it and me pulling him in, where I then closed the doors. "This is taking us back north, from there is up to you." He said, sitting down in the hay.

"I have to make a call." I said, walking over to the other end and pulling out the device I was using to call Captain Marvel. Hitting the call button, I waited for an answer, where I got one as soon as I had called. "Marvel!" I said, smiling at her.

"Where are you? How are you alive? Are you hurt?" Captain Marvel asked, not slowing down on her questions.

"I'm fine!" I said, looking behind me at the sleeping Juggernaut. "I'm on a train heading home. A lots happened." I said, looking back at her. "I was turned into a slave by a Demon lord named Mephisto. I escaped, took a sword that's now a cane, and now I found out that the X-Men is done." I said, with her shaking her head.

"They arnt, a good majority of them are heading over to Area Fifty One!" She informed, confusing me. "They are making a rescue plan to save the others." She informed, with me smiling.

"Good, then I'll meet up with them once they make it back." I said, frowning. "I'm with a man named Juggernaut, he's the professors brother. Speaking of the professor, how is he?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Unknown, Mystique was posing as him for a while now." She informed, shocking me. "You've been gone for two months, you have a lot of catching up to do." She said, shocking me.

"Two months, I was gone for three weeks!" I said, with her narrowing her eyes.

"Different time frames, I have to go, I'll call you as soon as I can!" She said, ending the call.

'So, Mystique was posing as the professor, and Juggernaut is free. There's only one way of knowing that the Professor is missing, and its because she put him in the same containment cell as Juggernaut.' I thought as I looked at him. 'This is going to get dicy.' I thought as I sat down and closed my eyes, taking a nap.


	29. Reunion, Losing 3 chains

Opening my eyes, I covered my face as the sun hit my face. "See, jumped on around Roseburg, look at the size of him." The older man said, with me looking at them, seeing an officer with him.

"Alright, step on out here big guy, nice and easy!" The officer said, waving his hand at us.

"You do not want to do this." Juggernaut said, with me Shaking my head as I knew that trouble was about to happen.

"Get out of there now and Identify yourself!?" The officer said, hitting his baton against his hand, trying to be intimidating.

He stood up, grabbed his helmet and put it on. You want to know who I am? He asked, jumping out of the train cart, destroying it and landing beside them. "JUGGERNAUT!?" He said, not impressed with them and started walking off, making me sigh.

"Better call the sheriff, we've got a mutant on our hands." The officer said, with me standing up and walking over to them.

"You just had to make him mad." I said, climbing out and looking at them. "Now, I have to go stop him." I said, following after him.

"How, you're just a kid!?" They said, with me facing them.

"I'm not just your ordinary kid, I'm a Mutant as well, and all I have to do, is touch him and he's dead." I said, where I turned around and started walking off. 'I know the others will hear of this, so I'll take my time and wait for back up.' I thought, frowning at all the people that was going to get hurt in the end.

 **Later**

"Seriously, he just doesn't stop." I said, grabbing another officer and pulling them out of their car. "Are you ok?" I asked, with him nodding, where I looked around, where a news van stopped before it reached the crash sight. Walking over to them, the lady lowered the window. "I need a lift, I'm chasing that mutant and if I don't stop him, then a lot more will be hurt or worse!" I said, with them looking at the other, then back at me.

"Who are you?" They asked, with me sighing.

"I'm a "mutant hunter" who can kill Mutants who touch my skin, so take me, please!" I said, with them pointing at the back of the van. "Thank you!" I said, hopping in and taking off.

 **Few hours later**

"The army isn't doing much against him." I said, looking through the front of the van, seeing a Tank flying our way. Grabbing the wheel, I moved us out of the way, with us coming to a complete stop as the tank went past us and down to the bottom.

"How are you going to defeat him?" The reporter asked, with me looking up at the dame.

"Sorry to ask you this, but I need you to head back to town and evacuate everyone, camera man, stick with me!" I said, hopping out. "Inform them that the dame might end up collapsing, and if no one listens, point them to the news!" I said, grabbing a camera and handing it to the camera guy. "Come on!" I said, with both of us going in on foot while the Reporter turned around and started driving away to warn the town.

 **An hour later**

"She got their attention!" I said, with the man recording the incident, where we watched Juggernaut jump to the other side, where he started destroying a filter. Seeing him pick it up, he tossed it over to the dame, with me narrowing my eyes as it cracked. "This is where I leave you, keep rolling!" I said, where I started climbing the rocks to our left, biting the cane.

Seeing two choppers arrive, I watched as they opened fire on him, with me narrowing my eyes as it did nothing to him. I watched as Juggernaut landed on the chopper and took it down, with them getting out and making a run for it. Making my way to the end of the dame, I placed the cane in front of me, where I watched him toss the chopper at the other chopper after it fired at him, doing nothing.

The choppers crashed into each other, where I saw familiar chopper land on the ridge behind Juggernaut, where I watched my team get out and ready for battle. "Mutant kids!" Juggernaut said, smirking. "Too bad you don't have your papa to help you this time!" He said, with me walking forward, with him looking over at me.

"They may not have Charles with them, but they don't need him." I said, tapping the cane twice, where everyone watched the cane transform into a white sword. "Because I am here!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him, getting ready.

"Dakota!?" The team said, shocked at my reappearance.

"What can you do, cut me?" He asked, with me sliding the sword over to my side. "I cant be cut!?" He said, making me smirk as I added the flames to the blade, with him narrowing his eyes.

"I've learned a lot while in Hell, trust me. Anything you throw at me, I will dish back to you ten fold." I said, taking my new form instantly, with him and everyone else flinching at what I had became. **_"Ready to dance?"_** I asked, with him grinning.

The team moved in, with Kurt teleporting onto his back and then away while Juggernaut tried to punch Evan, who moved out of the way and shot some spikes at him while Kurt teleported back onto him. Running over to him, I slashed at him, with the flames pushing him back. Seeing him getting ready to hit, I backed up and he started going after Rogue, only for Jean to lift him up.

Scott shot him with his blast, where Bobby used his ice to send him over the edge. "Scatter!" Scott said, with me taking flight and watching from above.

Once he was back up, he ran over to where we were, with him stopping and looking around. "Where are you!?" He asked, getting even angrier. Evan shot his spikes at him, gaining his attention. Seeing him run over there, I watched as Evan led him into a trap. Evan ended up jumping off and shooting his spikes at the generator, where it started falling. Seeing Bobby make a slide of ice, I watched as he landed on it again, with Kitty jumping on top of him.

Following them, I watched as Kitty phased him through the ground, where she waved at him and he started hitting it to get free. Grabbing her hand, I picked her up and started taking her top side, with her looking up at me. "Good to have you back!" She said, where I placed her down on safe ground. "Cool sword by the way, where did you get it?" She asked, with me facing Juggernaut.

 _ **"In Hell."**_ I said, taking flight once more as I watched Kurt get grabbed and tossed away. Flying over to him, I grabbed him by his leg and tossed him higher up, with him teleporting away. Seeing him break free, he started climbing to the top, with me making my way over to Scott. _**"Hey, give him your all, I have your back!"**_ I said, with him nodding as I followed behind him.

Seeing him land in front of Rogue, Bobby and Evan, they started running. "What are you trying to do, embarrass me to death!?" He said, flexing his arms. "Come on, give me your best shot!?" He said, walking over to us.

"You know, that's just what I had in mind." Scott said as everyone stopped behind us, with him shooting his helmet off on the first go. Seeing Scott fire another round at him, the Juggernaut ran over to us, with Scott rolling past him and me slashing at his arm, destroying the metal on him as I moved passed him as well.

Scott fired another round, with the Juggernaut blocking it with his arm. "You think that fancy Vizor is going to stop me!?" He asked, getting closer to us as I was behind Scott. "NOTHING STOPS ME, I'M RAW POWER!?" He yelled, getting ready to punch Scott.

"Ya, you want it raw tough guy?" Scott asked, where he then removed his vizor. "Then take it, RAW!?" He yelled, where the Juggernaut went flying back as he didn't expect to feel the full might of Scotts power. Seeing him get back up, I coated the sword with both flames, getting ready to strike. Seeing him back up, I backed up as well, knowing the blasts of his eyes was blocking the color of my flames. Seeing him fall to his knees, I watched as the Juggernaut grabbed his head, smirking.

Jumping up, he looked up at me with wide eyes. _**"SHUMATSU-RON-TEKINA YUME BURE-DO!?"**_ I yelled, with him getting completely covered in the flames as I landed on Scotts shoulder, where everything went White and Grey. Once the attack went down, we all watched as the Juggernaut was sent flying from the attack, where Bobby ended up freezing him. Stepping to the edge, I watched him fall, with him fall into the water below.

Deactivating my form, the sword turned back into a cane, with me holding onto it for weight as I felt weak from using the move. Looking at the others, I smirked at them as they ran over to me. "So, I'm back." I said, where Rogue caught me just in time as I started to fall.

Getting sat down, I looked at everyone. "I missed you, I even thought that you were dead!" Rogue said, smiling down at me with tears in her eyes.

"We can talk about this later, right now, we need to get to the professor." I said, confusing them. "Mystique released the Juggernaut, even took over as the professor at the Institute." I said, shocking them.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked, actually shocked at what I had told him.

"Bucket head down there." I said, pointing down at the water. "Anyways, where is the one place that Mystique would store the professor without him being able to use his powers if the Juggernaut is lose?" I asked, with it dawning on them. "That's right, the same place he was held at." I said, where they started leaving, with Rogue helping me up.

 **Later**

"I knew it!" I said, walking into the prison cell of the Juggernaut, now Charles Xavier.

"Is he all right?" Jean asked, looking at the professor as everyone started to gather around.

"He's fine, I don't know how we didn't notice!" Captain Stone said, releasing the professor.

"That's the skill of Mystique for you." I said, crossing my arms as the liquid drained.

"We learned never to underestimate her." Jean said, with me looking behind us, seeing Logan in an entirely new uniform, making his way over to us.

He stopped beside me, looking at Scott. "Good job." He said, with Scott nodding and walking over to the professor as the glass fell. "As for you." He said, looking at me. "Welcome back, I want to hear all about your life in Hell." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Not now, but in time." I said, looking from him, over to the professor.

 **The next day**

"So, this is what became of our home." I said, standing in the rubble of the Institute.

"I'm afraid so." Charles said, sitting beside me. "We will rebuild, and in time, start anew." He said, with me looking down at him.

"The parents of the New Mutants will come for them, taking them home." I said, with him nodding. "Its going to take a while, but we will rebuild, and when we do, well be better than ever." I said, smiling at the thought of the new Institute, but frowned as as I noticed that three of the chains had vanished.


	30. Break, lost one chain

I jerked awake as I had felt that I was back in Hell, with me relaxing once I saw that I was only in the subbasement of the remains of the Institute. Tossing the covers off, I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing the cane on the way. I wasn't just going to let one of the strongest weapons I had found in Hell just sit there by its self, no I was taking that where ever I was going.

Once I reached the kitchen, I stopped once I heard Kurt talking. Is that the brotherhood? He asked, with me looking over at the monitors, seeing Kitty there as well. The figures didn't look anything like the brotherhood, with me Shaking my head at them as they were normal trespassers.

"Lets take care of them before they trip an alarm and wake the others!" Kitty said, with me seeing her already holding onto Kurt's hand and teleporting.

"Idiots, you never head out into battle by your self." I said, turning around and walking over to the elevator to save the people.

 **Later**

Walking over to them, I saw the group of three stand up and started running, with me walking in front of them, where they all stopped. "You three have been caught on camera, will be reported to the police for trespassing, thrown into jail with it on your permanent records." I said, pointing the cane at them, with a small flame appearing at the end. "Or, I could put you all in the deepest darkest pits of my own personal dimension, where no one will ever remember you as you are erased from reality." I said, with them backing up, scared.

"You cant do that!" One of them said, with me pointing at him.

"Why don't we start with you, loud mouth." I said, with the flame increasing, where he fell on his ass. Putting the flame away, I placed the cane on the ground. "You three have a third option, cleaning up your mess, here and now!" I said, with them looking at the other. "Well, your choice?" I asked, looking over at Kitty and Kurt, with them looking at me with wide eyes.

"Option three!" One of them said, with me looking at the others, with them lowering their heads in defeat.

"Good choice." I said, looking back at Kurt. "Kurt, go grab some paint remover, Kitty, inform the professor that I'm on watch duty." I said, with Kitty sinking into the ground and Kurt teleporting away. "You can start by cleaning with your fingernails, get to it." I said, with them walking over to it and started scratching it, not moving very fast. 'This is going to take all morning.' I thought, Shaking my head at them.

 **Later that morning**

Walking in the ruins, I yawned as I was kept up for a good part of the night. Pressing the elevator button, I stretched my arms out, where I watched the doors opened, with Jubilee, the professor and Logan standing inside. "Ah, Dakota, you're still up." He said, with me nodding as I moved out of their way. "Did everything go well for you?" He asked, with me nodding again.

"Yes, took a while, but they got it cleaned up." I said, with him nodding.

"Good, I'll meet you down stairs later." Charles said, with me nodding. Before anyone else could say anything, we were blinded by a bright light heading our way. Logan got ready for a fight, but I stood there, covering my eyes as I knew who it was.

Captain Marvel crash landed on the ground in front of me, where she made a full sprint over to us. Logan relaxed as she ran past him over to me, with him already knowing who she is. She embraced me, with me embracing her back. "Its SO good to see you're back!" She said, with me smiling.

"Its good to be back!" I said, with her smiling. Breaking the hug, she ruffled my hair.

"Its getting long, you need to get it cut." She said, with me nodding.

"You could use one as well!" I said, getting a laugh from her.

"Come on, lets go talk." She said, leading me into the elevator, where we started heading to the lower floors.

 **Later**

"How are things now that you're back?" Captain Marvel asked, sitting on my bed as I got ready for the day.

"Everything is almost back to normal, I'm not even sure if we're allowed to go back to school, I have a demonic weapon that can change from a cane to a sword, and I have a completely different form that I don't even know what to call." I said, taking off my shirt, watching the chain phase through it, where I tossed on a new one.

"What was your time like there?" She asked, with me tensing up once she asked.

"I was a slave." I said, placing my hand on the chain. "I had a chain on my chest, and I wasn't the only one there. The ones who started to turn black, were close to death and killed. They were our meals." I said, closing my eyes.

"You ate people?" She asked, sounding horrified.

"No, I found another food supply." I said, looking at her. "My Life Drain, it acts as a food source as well, I only used it when I was really hungry." I said, looking at the mirror. "I told him, that even though I was still there, I still had my humanity left, and that he wasn't going to break it." I said, where I remembered him ripping the girls head off. "It pissed him off, and he killed one of the slaves because of it." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Dakota-"

"If I would of kept my mouth shut, then she would of still been a slave. My speaking out, saved her from slavery with death." I said, looking at her. "Is it wrong for me to feel glad that she's dead and not a slave, she was only a child?" I asked, with her standing up and hugging me again.

"No one blames you for what happened. She's at rest now, a place where not even Mephisto can reach her." She said in a hushed tone, with me Shaking in her grasp.

"Attention everyone, the younger students are scheduled for breakfast first, please meet me in sub level seven." Charles said on the intercom, with me breaking the hug.

"I have to go, and its going to be really crowded out there." I said, pointing out the door.

"I'll join the other at breakfast then head out, I'll see you as soon as I can." She said, ruffling my head as she walked out.

 **Later, sub level seven**

"Good news, the school board has agreed to allow you to attend school today, provided that no one uses their powers." Charles said, with me sitting at the other end of the table. To left was Kurt, Scott and Jean, while to my left where Rogue, Evan and Kitty.

"Just today?" Scott asked, with me looking at him.

"Everyday, our powers shouldn't be used outside at all unless completely necessary." I said, with him looking at me.

"Tonight, they are having a meeting to determine if they should have a permanent mutant ban in school." Charles said, looking at all of us. "You can see how important this is." He said, with me nodding.

"Professor I'm... I'm afraid to go back there." Kitty said, looking away from him. "We don't fit in anymore!" She said, with me looking at her, then over at the professor.

"She's right, and I never fit in there in the first place. One touch and someone will die." I said, with him nodding at me.

"It wont be easy at first, but eventually you will be accepted." Charles said, with me lowering my head as he showed us the papers. "This time, for all that you are."

"Aw man!" Evan said, standing up. "So we're still monsters, what is with that!?" Evan said, waving his hand as he was disapproving of it.

"Despite what they call us, we are people!" Charles said, not liking the tone Evan just used. "Its time to remind them of it."

"If they don't like us, then that's their problem!" Evan said as he sat down, pushing his self away from the table.

"Evan, what I'm saying is lets not give them a reason to fear us!" He said, with me looking up at him, seeing Kurt holding the paper now, reading it as he walked on the table.

"Hey, they named me Identity unknown!" Kurt said, with him coming over to me. "Even you!" Kurt said, with me Shaking my head at him.

"I'm going to revile that I am a mutant, its better that I do, and you should do the same." I said, pointing at him. "If they mess up your watch, or touch your fur, then you're exposed." I said, crossing my arms. "Better now, than crash and burn later." I said, with him frowning.

"I would like you all at tonight's school board meeting." Charles said, with me looking at him. "Let them look you in the faces of the people behind the powers." He said, with me understanding. "Now, go make the best of your first day back!" He said, with me standing up and walking away, with everyone following my example.

 **Later that day**

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." I said, walking next to Rogue, with us following behind Kitty, Scott, Evan and Jean.

"I don't even know how its going to go down." Rogue said, closing her eyes as we ignored all the comments that everyone was making. Walking to the stairs, we stopped once Duncan stepped in front of us.

"Jean, I-I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything!" Duncan said, taking her hand in his, shocking her a bit.

"It doesn't?" Jean asked, with me looking at Rogue.

"Crash and burn." I whispered, with both of us walking past them and into the building. "What do you plan on doing during break and lunch?" I asked, with her looking at me as we walked.

"Well, I was hoping that we could get together." Rogue said, smiling at me. "It has been a while, you know." She said, with me stopping and facing her.

"You're right, it has." I said, smiling down at her. Leaning in, I kissed her on the lips, with it being a quick one at that. "I'll see you during break, so take care." I said, walking off into my class. Once inside, I made my way over to the desk I was seated at, with it being pushed all the way to the very back, away from everyone. 'Right, the beginning of racism.' I thought with a sigh.

 **Later, first break**

"This feels nice, but I wish it was under better circumstances." I said, holding Rogues bare hand in my own, walking around the court yard with Kitty.

"Tell me about it, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't be able to touch another person." Rogue said, frowning. "That night, at the dance, you gave me a really big scare." She said, with me nodding as I did scare myself.

"I scared you, I was scared myself!" I said, looking at her as I stepped in front of her. "I have to tell you something. Remember that bruise I had on my chest?" I asked, with her nodding. "And remember when I said that I've met a demon when we were in New York?" I asked, with her nodding again.

"I remember... Wait, are you saying that bruise was from that demon?" She asked, with me Shaking my head at her.

"It wasn't a bruise, it was a mark left by the demon." I said, with her eyes widening. "I was bound to go to Hell at some point in time, but with Kurt opening that portal, this demon lord who made a deal with my father for my soul, came to collect because my father was dead." I said, with Rogue staring me down with a shocked expression.

"Like, that is so messed up!" Kitty said, with me looking at her. "You knew that you were going to Hell, and you didn't tell anyone!?" She said, poking me in the chest. "That is such a low blow, even on your part! And here I was, thinking that you were one of the most responsible ones of the group, but I was so wrong!" She said, crossing her arms as she glared at me.

"Go ahead and hate me, but I didn't find out that I was going to Hell when I was still alive." I said, looking from Kitty to Rogue. "I only expected to go to Hell once I died. Hell, I didn't even know my father made the deal until then!" I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not apologizing for something that was out of my control, and I'm not looking for you to forgive me either, I just wanted you to know what happened that night." I said, where we started hearing a scuffle.

Walking over to the corner, we saw Duncan wearing Scotts shades while two other held him. "Lets go!" Kitty said, with me seeing Kurt on the other side, watching. Walking over to them, we watched Scott toss one of them away and trip the other, with his eyes closed.

"You've had it Summers!?" Duncan yelled, with me standing behind Duncan.

"Bring it, I don't need powers to take you on!" Scott said, his fists raised.

"Leave, or would you all prefer to throw down?" I asked, with Duncan turning to face me, his eyes narrowed.

"You said it!" Kitty said, standing in front of Scott with Rogue.

"Ya, dropping these losers just might be worth getting expelled!" Rogue said, making a fist as she got ready to fight.

Duncan relaxed as he realized the dilemma he was in. "You guys wont last two days here." Duncan said, taking off his shades and tossing them on the ground, shouldering me as he walked past.

"And you wouldn't last two months in Hell, something I did." I told him, with him facing me. "You remember that, don't you?" I asked, with him staring at me. "I fought my way out, do you really want to fight us?" I asked, with him huffing as he walked off.

"What's your special power, can you like, read my mind?" A random kid asked as he approached me, with me turning around and seeing Scott walking away with Kitty and Rogue standing behind me.

"Ya right, as if I could find it!?" Rogue said, storming off, annoyed. I started walking over to where Kurt was, with me knowing he saw me.

"Well, used to be, not anymore!" Kurt said, with me stopping as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Anyways, I'm late for class!" He said, with him turning to face me, only to stop.

"Used to be?" Kitty asked, with me now noticing that she followed me. "Thanks Kurt." She said, with Kurt knowing that he messed up.

"Oh, hey Kitty, buy Kitty, busy, busy!" He said, walking around us and walking away.

"Another Crash and Burn." I said, Shaking my head.

"You're one to talk!" Rogue said, storming away, Kitty following her.

"Ya, I am." I said, looking at them as they left me alone. 'I'll give her space to her self.' I thought, walking onto my next class.

 **Later**

Walking the hallways, I was kicked out of class just for being a mutant. Moving over to the gym, I figured that I would talk with Jean and see what she thought of my situation with Rogue, where I saw Principle Kelly removing the trophies off the shelf, with Jean standing there as well. "A Fiery temper, that's a dangerous combination with your kind of powers!" Kelly said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I have control over my emotions!" Jean shot back, with me walking over to them.

"And I have a responsibility to keep the normal students out of harms way!?" Kelly shot back, with me clearing my throat as I stopped just behind him, with him turning to me.

"That's not your job." I said, placing both hands on my cane.

"Excuse me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me this time.

"That's not your job." I repeated myself, closing my eyes. "If you read what your job is, its to ensure the safety of ALL students on campus, and so far, you are proving to be a failure at your job." I said, opening my eyes and staring him down. "Humans and Mutants alike, remember that for the future, Principle Kelly, for it could get you removed from your position as Principle." I said, with him gritting his teeth at me.

"I'll see you two, tonight!" He said, walking off.

"Dakota, why are you here?" Jean asked, crossing her arms.

"I came here to get some advice, but now I'm no longer in the mood." I said, turning around. "I'll see you later." I said, walking away.

 **Later**

Walking in the parking lot, I made my way to the entrance. Before I reached it, I stopped once I saw Lances car parked around the corner. Walking over to it, I looked around the corner, seeing a girl I had never seen sitting in the back seat, looking annoyed. She was a Caucasian girl with blue eyes and a, somewhat, skinny-but-slender figure, dark-red eyeshadow, lipstick, and nail-polish, and much like Rogue, appears to be Goth.

She was wearing a dark-red, collared trench coat over a red corset-like jump suit that covers her whole body, which has a couple of ripped marks over her thighs and knees. Long, black, fingerless gloves that cover her forearms and black, combat boots with silver shin pads. She had cross earrings with a matching cross choker necklace. The bottom layer of her short hair was colored red.

She stared at me as I stopped next to her, and she looked pissed. "What are you looking at?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Someone who I know wouldn't hang out with Lance, Todd and Fred." I said, placing the cane in front of me, with me looking her up and down. "So, why are you here?" I asked, with her looking up at me.

"And what, you're some mutant that can make a chain extend from his chest?" She asked, shocking me as she could see the chain.

"Interesting." I said, holding my hand out to her. "I'm Dakota, EX-Member of the Brotherhood." I said, with her starting at my hand.

"I know that name." She said, looking up at me. "I'm living in your old room, you actually took care of the place, unlike those slobs." She said, sounding disgusted.

"Trust me, it was hell trying to keep that place clean." I said, where I shook my head as I said that. "Actually, Hell was worse, they were a day in the park." I said, grabbing the chain with the hand I had extended. "Got this while I was down there, became a slave to a Demon Lord, and I'm not sure what's to come of it." I said, looking back at her.

"Hell has nothing on what I've been through." She said, with me smirking at her. "My father put me in an institution when I first woke my powers, all because I couldn't control them. Now, I have to find a way to locate him so that I can kill him with my own hands." She said, with me nodding.

"May I?" I asked, confusing her as I pointed the cane at her. I didn't know what I was doing either, with her shrugging. I poked her lightly with the cane, where I got flashes of her life, her pain, her anger, everything. I dropped the cane, holding my head, and I wasn't the only one who was holding their head.

"What was that!?" We both said, looking at the other.

"I cant decide on whos life is worst, yours, or mine." She said, stepping out of the car and picking up the cane, examining it. "And this is a sword, that's insane!" She said, looking at me. "Just what are you?" She asked, with me taking the extended cane back from her.

"I'm a mutant, just like you, who has a shit tone of bad luck." I said, looking at her. "If you're looking for Magneto, I'm sorry to tell you, but you wont find your clues here." I said, with her frowning. "But, I know of a mutant who can." I said, with her eyes widening. "Ray Crisp told me about him, his name is Caliban. He will know if you are looking for him, he always knows when someone is looking for him." I said, pointing south. "Head into the city, they live in the sewers, he will come out if you are close to him." I said, looking at her. "Don't approach Magneto alone, it will be too dangerous, even with your powers." I said, with her staring at me.

"I'm not good with communicating skills, so I will say this once. Thank you." She said, waving her hand at me as it became a blue, with me getting coated in blue as well. She hugged me, shocking me as she was touching my skin as well. She kissed me on the cheek as she broke the hug, where she turned around and started walking away. "Hope we meet again some time, lets just hope its not on worse terms." She said, looking over her shoulder as she walked on.

"The same to you." I said, smiling at her.

Hearing a whistle, I turned around and started walking back to the front, where I saw the brotherhood standing next to Duncan. "Four of us, and four of you!" Toad said as he stood in his combat gear.

"Only we arnt afraid to use our powers!" Blob said, putting a dent in a truck he was standing next to.

"So guess what happens now?" Lance asked, stepping forward.

Walking over to them, I saw Scott, Evan, Kitty and Rogue in front of them, with them looking at me. "Five, you miss counted." I said, with the brotherhood looking at me, while Duncan nearly jumped out of his skin. I smacked Duncan in the face with the cane, where I spun around and hooked Toads neck with the handle. Pulling him forward, he came flying at me, where I close lined him, knocking him down and flying into Duncan's car. Placing the cane down, both Lance and Blob stared at me with wide eyes. "Two down, would you like to be next?" I asked, looking at them.

"Seriously, What the hell happened to you when you went to Hell?" Lance asked, his eyes wide as he pointed at me.

"I realized something." I said, looking at him. "I needed to stop holding back, and wake up." I said, where Blob charged me. Hooking the cane on his arm, I swung myself up and landed on his shoulders, with me spinning and facing the others. "Good night." I said, smacking him in the face with the cane, where he started getting dizzy and then fell over onto the ground, with me simply taking a step off.

I was then wrapped with Toads tongue, with me getting tossed to the side, with me rolling on the ground. "You think that was it, we're the brotherhood, you should know that we're no pushovers yo!" He said, spitting his gunk at me, with me stepping aside just in time. He jumped at me, with me catching him in both hands, where he started glaring at me. "Yo, you've been messing with my snookum's!?" He yelled, with me knowing that I had some lipstick on my cheek.

"I gave her a lead on what she wanted, and she's no longer a member of the brotherhood!" I said, with him screaming as he tried to choke me. I picked him up and slammed him onto the ground, where I then kicked him away.

Feeling the ground shake, I looked over at Lance, seeing him using his powers, his eyes rolled behind his head. Picking up my cane, I saw the others fighting Blob and Duncan fighting Scott. Walking over to Lance, I kicked him between the legs, with him stopping what he was doing. "Cheep shot!" He said as he fell down, holding his groin.

"Hey, I said I was done holding back, I'm just using everything to my advantage." I said, with him turning to me as I removed his glass dome. "Humans and Mutants alike, remember that for your future." I said, tossing the glass aside. "Leave, and don't try anything." I said, with me turning to see that the people inside had walked out to see what was going on.

Making my way to the professor, he stared at me, with me stopping next to him. "Your time there has changed you, for better or for worse." He said, with me nodding.

"I'm going to head back to the Institute, the rest is up to them." I said, with him grabbing my arm.

"I may not be able to read your mind anymore, with everything that's happened to you, but I know when you're having a hard time." He said, with me staring at him arm. "Remember, you have friends and family you can go to." He said, with me nodding as he let me go.

"I'm aware." I said, walking away.

 **Later that night**

I sat in my room, washing off Wanda's lipstick. It was nice, being able to touch someone else, but my heart still belonged to Rogue. She may be mad at me, but that wasn't going to change how I felt towards her.

Hearing the door open, I had finished removing the lipstick, with me turning to face the same person I was thinking about. She walked in, not looking my way as she sat down on the bed. "We need to talk." She said, with her looking my way.

"About us." I confirmed, with her nodding.

"Look, maybe I jumped into this, and forced you to think about it a little too much." She said, where I knew that this was going to be bad on both ends as she looked down. "After what's happened to you, I feel that its best for us to... Take a brake." She said, looking up at me.

"You're having second thoughts?" I asked, with her keeping her mouth shut. "If that's the case, I now have no need for staying here." I said, her eyes widening as I said that. I stood up and made my way to the closet, where I started grabbing my clothes.

"What, no, you don't have to leave!?" Rogue said, with me facing her.

"Rogue, I only joined because YOU asked me to!" I pointed out while pointing at her. "I would of killed myself if you didn't end up caring for me, and don't worry, I'm not going to off myself!" I said, walking over to the bed and placing the clothes down.

"What about school, what about the others, what about the professor?" She asked, sounding panicked.

"Lets face it, with my powers, I could kill them if they tried touching me. The others seem to be better off without me anyways, and as for the professor." I said, looking at her. "I know he isn't happy with me, but at the same time, I feel that I should go." I said, pulling my suitcase out from under the bed, with her shoving me away from it.

"So that's it, you just feel like its time to go?" She asked, raising her voice.

"You don't want to go down this road." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yes I do!?" She yelled, where I was shoved again. "Why are you acting like such a coward again, what happened to the person who almost single handedly took down the brotherhood without their powers? What happened to the person who defeated the Juggernaut when we couldn't!?" She yelled, with her shoving me against the wall.

"That person isn't me!?" I yelled, shoving her onto the bed. "I'm not that person, and as much as I hate to admit it, I hate that guy, I hate myself for what I've become!? You don't know what's going on up here!?" I said, pointing at my head as I said that. "I want to un-see what I've seen, I want to forget everything that's happened to me in my life, I just want to disappear!?" I yelled, with her crying. "If me leaving can do just that, then so be it." I said, where I grabbed my clothes and tossed them into the suit case, where I made my leave.

Walking out of the room, I saw everyone looking at me. Scott and Kurt looked shocked, unsure what to say. Jean looked absolutely hurt at what I had said. Evan had wide eyes, but wasn't pleased as I knew he wouldn't. Kitty looked like she was about to cry, but was holding her tears back. I made my way to the elevator, where none of them tried to stop me, and as the elevator closed, a chain fell off, turning to dust.


	31. Wanda's Trap, Three chains lost

"This is a strange place for a kid like you." The person behind the desk said, with me stopping as I was exiting the Hotel. "You paid for your room, correct?" He asked, with me nodding. "Alright, just be carful, Leto and his buddies are outside, and if they see you, they will give you a hassle." He said, with me rolling my eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Walking to the door, I saw a man in a white shirt walking down the steps, looking to his right. I opened the door and stepped out, with me seeing the other two sitting against the railings. "Toss us some coin and we'll let you pass." He said, with me looking at who he was talking to, seeing Wanda walking past. "Dis us, like you're doing, and you got problems." He said, with the other two getting up and joining him.

"Trust me, its you that has the problem." I said, grabbing one of his friends, where he started ageing as a blue light went from his body into mine, with the other two looking on in fear as he was killed. "Beat it, or would you like to be next?" I asked, with them running back to the building I had just came out of.

I approached Wanda, with her looking at me. "Why are you following me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because like you, I too am looking for a mutant." I said, confusing her. "The mutant I'm looking for, is one who can rewrite memories, I don't have a name, just a power." I said, with her stopping as I walked over to the ally where Caliban was.

"You plan on removing all of them?" She asked, with me stopping.

"I plan on changing them. My families death, joining the brotherhood, joining the X-Men, going to hell, all of it." I said, looking at her. "I'm changing it, to where I will remember nothing of them, to where I was in a car accident and they died that way. Where I have been on the run ever since." I said, with her frowning at me.

"You are a coward." She said, walking into the ally with me.

Once inside, a cat jumped off the trashcan, with Wanda looking at it while I kept my eyes forward, with Caliban walking out. "Word is, you are looking for me." He said, looking from Wanda to me.

"I was told that you have the power to find other mutants, with just your mind." Wanda said, pointing at her head as she said that.

"Who are you searching for?" Caliban asked, his voice sounding like a talking snake.

"My father, Magneto." Wanda said, with Caliban's eyes widening as he didn't expect that.

He shook his head, where he then turned around. "No, I can not help you." He said, turning his back on us.

"Then you should be able to find Pietro." I said, with him stopping, with Wanda looking at me. "Pietro has a direct link to Magneto, so he should come to you if you get him." I said, with Wanda thinking about it.

"You will find him three cities over, there he is laying low." Caliban said, looking at me. "You." He said, facing me. "I don't feel anything from you, that its scary." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm looking for a mutant that can rewrite memories, got anything?" I asked, with him sighing.

"I can not help you, without a name." He said, turning around and jumping into the sewers.

 **The next day**

Getting off the bus, I walked with Wanda to a dinner to grab something to eat. Once we reached the dinner, we stopped once we saw Pietro sitting down inside. Wanda became pissed, with her using her powers without knowing. She pushed both doors open, with me standing beside her. "PIETRO, WHERE IS HE!?" She demanded, with me following behind her.

"Everyone leave, Mutant business." I said, extending my claws, with everyone rushing out of the dinner.

"Wanda!" Pietro said, getting up and backing away. "Hey, wait, listen, um, bye!" He said, where he started taking off. He was caught by his legs sticking to the ground, curtesy of Wanda's powers. He looked back at her, with me tapping the cane on the ground twice, turning it into a sword. "Wanda, I have no idea where he is!" He said, looking on in fear as I approached him, placing the sword at his throat.

"Then tell me, how was it that you were communicating with him?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"You weren't there, how did you get back?" He asked, with me holding his chin up. "Listen, I don't go to him, he comes to me!" He said, with us hearing police sirens.

"Then I guess we'll have to make him come get you." I said, looking over to Wanda, who waved her hand. I backed up as Pietro was put in a cabinet, where she then removed the storage and tossed him in there before throwing it outside. "Lets go, we can follow his movements." I said, where we watched him get arrested before moving along.

 **The next day**

"They are on the move." I said, flying above the cargo truck. "The brotherhood is showing up, just like I thought." I said, landing on a rock as I turned off my new form, appearing back in my brotherhood uniform. The entire mountain started shaking, with me grabbing on for stability.

Looking down, I saw the brotherhood had started the fight. "You know what to do, so don't mess up." Wanda said, with me nodding as I got ready to fight. Seeing the army shooting new guns, I raised an eyebrow as I didn't expect them get a form of blaster. Sliding down the side, I jumped off and kicked Toad, with him hitting the van holding Pietro.

The van was moved as the Blob came through, pushing a car at me. I ducked under it by bending backwards, with me spinning around and tapping the cane on the ground, turning it into its sword form. "Wow, its been a while since I've seen you in that." Toad said, standing on the van, looking at me.

"Lets hope its the last." I said, where the road started shaking. Looking at Lance, I got ready to toss the sword at him, aiming to end him once and for all when I took notice to a car heading my way. I narrowed my eyes as I got ready to move, only to get tackled to the side. Rolling on the ground, I aimed the sword at the person, with me seeing Rogue. "You shouldn't be here." I said, gritting my teeth.

"And you shouldn't be with the brotherhood!" She yelled, pointing at me.

"There is much at stake, step aside!" I said, getting ready to fight.

"So you would fight me?" She asked, with me flinching once she said that.

"No, but its a start." I said, with the sword getting coated in flames, her eyes widening. I slashed at Toad as he tried a sneak attack, with him rolling on the ground after he was hit, passed out. I ran over to Blob as he was pushing the Van over the edge, with me watching the Van starting to collapse. I watched as it fell, with me gritting my teeth and taking my End Form, where I saw Kitty pop out of the Van with Pietro, who had taken off.

Flying back, I slashed at the army, with the flames engulfing them. Once the flames vanished, they were all on the ground, passed out. "Hey, they are getting away!" Kitty yelled, with me deactivating the sword.

"Not my problem." I said, placing my hand on my ear. "Pietro got away, plan is a fail, I'm returning to you." I said, where I started flapping my wings.

"Hold it!" Rogue said, with her running my way. I took off, with me looking down at her. "This isn't over!" She said, jumping up and grabbing my leg, with me looking down at her as even Kitty jumped up and grabbed Rogues leg, preventing me from flying any higher.

"This is over, I have a job to do!" I said, Shaking my leg, trying to remove her from me.

"You said you hatted this you, well too bad, because he is you!" Rogue called out, with me frowning.

"In a matter of time, he will no longer exist. I will no longer exist, there will only be a shell of what was." I said, kicking her hand, with her letting go and landing on the road with Kitty. "I will have done the very thing I wanted, to disappear." I said, taking off, but not without a few tears and a few chains.


	32. Vs Captain Marvle, Four chains lost

Walking down the street, I moved over to an ATM and inserted my credit card, only for it to get declined. I was without cash, meaning that I was going to have to find a new source of income. "Dakota!" I heard, with me turning around, seeing Captain Marvel flying above me.

"Marvel." I said, staring up at her. "I take it that Charles informed you of my leaving?" I asked, with her nodding. She landed in front of me, with me staring her down. "I'm not going back, I have something that I must finish first." I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me.

"You don't want to do this." She said, looking at my cane.

"You're right." I said, placing the cane in front of me. "I don't, but I will if I must." I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me even more.

My eyes widened as she was gone, where I was hit from behind. Rolling against the ground, I flipped myself to face her, with her flying at me. I placed the cane in front of me, where she ended up hitting it and pushing me back. I was surprised that it survived, with me gritting my teeth.

"Sorry." I said, where I grabbed her arm and tossed her away. "But you're in for a surprise!? I said, changing into my End Form. I flew at her, where I smack her three times with the cane before sending her into the air. I followed her, with her punching me to the side, where she followed and punched me again. Turning around, I grabbed her arm, with her staring me down. "I wont hold back, not until I'm finished!?" I yelled, where I started attacking her over and over again, with her blocking all my attacks.

She ended up upper cutting me, with me flying back. "And I'm sorry as well, but this is the big leagues!?" She said, with my eyes widening as she fired a blast at me, with me blocking it with the cane, where I was sent crashing into a truck. Looking at the cane, I saw that it cracked, with me gritting my teeth as I was liking this cane too.

Seeing her coming down at me, I rolled off the truck just as she hit it, where I threw a punch, knocking her away. Flying after her, we traded blows until I got behind her. I smacked her with the cane, with it breaking on me and turning to ash. Grabbing her, I started flying towards the sky.

After a small bit, I grabbed her hair and tossed her, with her flipping. "This, is my strongest move." I said, where everything started heating up. Grabbing the flames, I created the flame sword. Raising it up, I brought it down. "This, is the Yume Bure-Do." I said, where she was engulfed in the black flames. "Its over." I said, feeling weaker, but stronger than I originally would.

Seeing the flames explode, I was shocked to see her in her binary form. "You were told not to use that move, ever." She said, with me losing my form and falling. Seeing her flying towards me, I stared at her as she got closer.

'I still have one trick up my sleeve.' I thought, closing my eyes. 'Not sure if this will work, but I cant lose this fight!' I thought, holding my hands out. I started draining the air around me, with her eyes widening as I started feeling stronger once more. 'By draining my own life force from the air, I can increase my power back to what it was!' I thought, where I took my End Form once more.

"This ends now!" She said, punching me in the skull, with the skull helmet breaking on me. We ended up crashing into the ground, where I lost the form again as she continued to beat her fists into my face, over and over again. Once it was over, I could only look up at her as I felt broken. She lifted me up by my shirt, staring at me. "Now, I am going to take you back!" She said, with me reaching up and grabbing her arm, with her looking at my hand.

"I... Cant yet." I said, my jaw hurting like hell. "Not until... I've finished what I sought out." I said, punching her in the gut, but it didn't phase her at all.

"And what is it that you seek?" She asked, calm, even though she was in her binary form as I blacked out.

 **Later**

I felt hungry.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was back in my hotel, one that I was sharing with Wanda. Sitting up, I saw Wanda sitting on her bed, messing with a notebook. "She questioned me about you." Wanda said, with me nodding as I stood up. "I didn't tell her anything, just that we were taking care of each other. She knows who I am though, wouldn't let me stay unless I gave her something." She said, where I went to the restroom and washed my face, seeing that it was back and blue.

My stomach hurt.

'She did quite the number on me.' I thought, rubbing my face. 'She's pissed, so why did she bring me here?' I thought, looking over at Wanda as she was just writing. "I'm going out for some food, I'll see you later."

I needed food.

"Bring back some Chicken Parmesan." She said, with me looking at her, before walking out.

 **Later**

"The hell is he!?" I heard as I ran around a few crates as they shot at me. Grabbing one of them, I pinned them against the crate, where they screamed as I absorbed the life out of them. Letting them drop, I stretched my arms out as I felt better. Turning over to the office, I watched as they started piling in there.

Walking over there, I stopped once I reached the door, where I shook my head. Changing into my End Form, I flew up to the top of the office, landing softly as to not let them know I was there. Reaching the end of the office, I clawed my way in, with me landing behind a desk that I used for cover as they opened fire. Once they started reloading, I stood up and held my hands out, taking the life force out of all of them.

Seeing all of them hit the floor, I rolled my neck and looked on at the gang, each of them dead. "Sorry, but I was hungry." I said, with me exiting the office. Once outside, I looked over at a car, where I saw a child sleeping. Flying over to it, I landed next to the car and opened it. Climbing in, I reached for the child, where I was then blinded by a flash of light. Looking at the front seat, I saw a neckless hanging from the mirror, with me looking at my reflection. My eyes were pure blue, brighter than any blue I had ever seen. Deactivating my form, I stared at it, with me looking down at the kid.

'I'm not like you.' I thought, remembering Mephisto as he killed that girl for no good reason. Backing up, I rubbed my head as I climbed out. "I'm not this." I said, looking around at the pile of dead bodies around me, each with a gun around them. "I'm... a curse." I said, looking at my hands, seeing my reflection in it, seeing that my face was healed.

Hearing sirens, I looked at the direction they came from, with me taking off, where I noticed four chains missing.


	33. Poison, One Chain

Wanda and I sat in the bleachers at a power 8 skating thing. We were here to support Evan, even if I left I knew he would come to something like this. She didn't want to come, but had nothing better to do so she came with.

"I hate crowds!" Wanda said, annoyed as we were sitting at the top of the bleachers.

"Just ignore everyone!" I said as I leaned over to her. "You don't like the X-Men, right? Well they are still my friends, once Evan loses or wins, we leave!" I said, with her nodding.

"If he loses?" She asked, looking at me.

"We leave, we make no contact with them!" I said, holding two drinks in hand. "Here!"

Wanda took the drink, but didn't drink from it as she just held it. She did have a thing of nachos placed in her lap. "If he wins, we leave as well!" She said, placing the drink to her left. "There's no communicating with them!"

It was the plan, support them, no contact with them.

Opening the drink, I held it in hand as I watched Evan skate around the park. He was good, and some were just bad at what they were doing. It was good to see him having fun, something that most of us didn't get when they first found out about Mutants. Everything he did, he landed it with ease.

"There's Evan, he's the one were here for!" I said, pointing him out.

I went to take a drink, but was stopped once Wanda held a nacho chip out to me. I put my drink down and ate it, with me nodding to her as she ate hers.

"Thanks! The cheese, It's a little cold! Do you prefer it that way?" I asked, as there are some people who prefer their nachos a bit cold. She didn't answer, just eating her nachos in silence. "I will take that as a yes. I'm not judging!" I said, reaching over to my own thing of nachos and held it out to her, with her taking it and eating it.

"HOT!" Wanda said, waving her hand at her mouth. "You have jalapenos in yours!? That's crazy, who dose that? I need a cool down!" Wanda as she stormed off, with her placing her food down next to me. I took a sip of my drink, where I started feeling sick.

"Wanda!" I called out, where I collapsed as I didn't know what was going on. I started taking very shallow breaths, feeling like I was about to pass out.

"Dakota!" Wanda called back as she ran back over to me.

"Wanda... The drink... poison!" I muttered, with everything spinning. She pulled me up, holding me close to her. I started using my power, where she used hers to shut mine down. My vision started flickering as I was dragged down the bleachers. My breath became even shorter as if I was being choked. I was beginning to panic. I quickly took her into my arms, holding onto her for balance as I lost consciousness.

 **Later**

"Dakota... had a drink... he fell." I heard, but I couldn't tell who it was. I saw a small vial, a container, a small amount of blood and serum drained into it.

"It's poison... Mutants, very dangerous." I heard another voice, who was looking like the professor.

"Is he going to be okay?" I heard someone ask, sounding panicked.

I was cold, and my breathing was very shallow. I could feel my pulse racing.

"Hang on Dakota." I heard as someone grabbed my hand.

I felt a pain in my arm, when I felt like I was on fire.

"Stand back!" Charles warned. "He will be fine in a few moments."

"He will be fine now." I heard, sounding kind of rough.

"What did... poison... do?" Someone asked, shaken as they gently touched my arm.

"Poison with... long-lasting effects. Twenty four hours... rest of the week. Unconscious for... but after he wakes... feverish... physical effects. Lock in the room... Physical touch. The fact that... care for his well-being... If left alone..." The person said, with it going in and out. Someone took my hand, with me feeling a grip. "Symptoms... the rest of... pain... walking difficult... ache in the left hand... nightmares. Of course... stay here... make sure he does... get any worse... few days..."

"I'll help... My best friend!" I heard Wanda.

"Good... Affection and care... week... help immensely if you... at all times. You will... lie by... side tonight... he recovers. I trust... will not take advantage... thought not. He should be just fine."

 **Later**

"Dakota!" Rogue called from my right, squeezing my hand. "It's okay, I'm here." As she brought my hand up to her face.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to recall what happened.

"You're in the medical wing." I heard Storm, with me looking at her as she walked in, with me seeing Wanda sleeping in the chair to my left. "She saved your life, she brought you straight to us. You were poisoned by a drink called power 8. Evan as well, only he decided to join the Morlocks." She said, with me taking my hand from Rogue.

"We have to go, stuff to take care of. Wanda, wake up, we're leaving!" I said, sitting up and kicking her chair, waking her up. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as she saw me. She closed them, smiling as she saw me. I was then hugged from behind, with me not turning to face Rogue. She was warm, even more so as I was cold.

"Stay, please!" She whispered softly into ear.

"I can't stay, Rogue. I have a job to do, and Wanda can help me." I said, standing up with Wanda and breaking the one sided hug.

"Keep close." Wanda said as she wrapped her arm around my waist. "You'll be safe back at the hotel, I'm sure of it." She said as she started leading me out of the medical wing. I could Wanda wanted out, and I didn't blame her as I wanted out as well.

"If it's okay with you... I'll show you out." Storm said as she followed us. I nodded, tense at the fact that I was back here, with it being finished. Time flew by, because it must of taken some time to get this place repaired.

 **Later that night**

"Lay down and sleep. You'll feel better in about 23 hours, and the more of it you spend asleep, the better, I will be with you. You won't be alone, Sleep." Wanda said as she helped me into the bed. I settled down, one arm still around her shoulders. Laying down, she used her power to put the blanket on me, with me feeling a chain vanish.


	34. Memories lost, Six chains lost

"Come on, I don't got all day here!?" Our driver yelled as he continued to honk his horn at the traffic that we were stuck in.

"We could of been back at the apartment by now." I said, looking at Wanda as she was looking out the window. "Still thinking about that dead end?" I asked, with her nodding. "Look, we'll find him, he is the hardest person to find after all." I said, with her looking up as we heard an explosion.

Stepping out as everyone started running away, I looked up at the top of the bridge, where I spotted a man using his powers to control the flames. "Pyro." Wanda said, with me looking at her.

"I take it he's a member of Magnetos Acolytes?" I asked, with her nodding. "Then he's a target." I said, with Wanda and I stepping forward, where she used her powers on him, knocking him off. I watched as he grabbed hold of a wire above us, where something hit me in the head. Catching it, I saw that it was some sort of keychain.

Looking up as Wanda walked over to me, I saw Pyro shoot his flames. Looking at where he had shot, I wrapped Wanda in my arms and took the blast as the container exploded. As we both flew over the edge, I took on my End form and twisted us to where I was holding her. Looking up, I saw a van coming down on us as the bridge was started to give away.

Twisting out of the way, I flew back up just as it started raining. Landing on the ground, I looked around for Pyro as I set Wanda down, with him missing. "Are you two ok?" I heard Jean, with me turning to face her and Scott with me already knowing that Storm was flying around.

"We'll live." Wanda said, twisting the water out of her coat, drying herself off from the rain.

"Storms got everything under control." Scott said, looking at us. "Was that Pyro after you two?" He asked as he approached us.

"Yes, he was delivering a little message, from my father." Wanda said, shrugging her shoulder away from Jean as she had placed her hand on her.

"Magneto, what kind of message?" Jean asked, with me looking at her then back at Wanda.

"He wants us to stop looking for him, and his errand boy, my brother." Wanda said, with me following her.

"But... Pietro's not hiding, he's back with the brotherhood." Jean informed, with me looking at Wanda as she turned to face them as she couldn't believe that he was back in plain sight.

"What are you doing looking for Magneto in the first place?" Scott asked me, with me grabbing Wanda and taking off, ignoring him as he called out to me.

 **Later that day**

Landing a few feet away from the house of brotherhood, I walked with Wanda to the front door that was opened by Todd. "Baby cakes, you came back to me!" Todd said, with me kicking him back in, watching as he landed on the stairs. Walking into the living room, I looked around as it looked like it had just been trashed.

"Where is he!?" Wanda questioned, with me looking at Todd as he was now leaning against the door frame.

"Pietro, hehe, hiding in the closet." Todd said, with me walking over to it and extending my claws. I cut the door town, with Pietro staring up at me in shock, but his gaze moved over to Wanda and it was one of fear.

"Alright Pietro, where's Magneto?" Wanda asked as she walked over to the closet as I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall, with my claws against his throat.

"I-I still don't know!" Pietro said, waving his hands at me. "Wanda, no lie, he only contacts me when he needs me!" He said, with me looking at her.

"What's this?" She asked, showing the key chain that Pyro had dropped.

"How am I suppose to know, it looks like a ski lift ticket or something!" He said, with Todd picking it from her.

"Arrows? Hey, must be Mount Arrows!" Todd said, looking at Wanda as I walked past him and out of the house. Once outside, I crossed my arms, waiting for Wanda.

Hearing a scream and a crash, I turned and saw Wanda walking over to me. "Lets get out of here, I don't want to catch something." She said, with me nodding as I grabbed her and took off again.

 **The next day**

"We should be there in half an hour." I said, reading a book I had picked up, this one was called Spirits and Spells. Wanda was sitting next to me, while I sat by the window. She had her head on my shoulder, reading the book with me.

"Quite the view." We heard, with Wanda looking up at the person.

"What?" Wanda questioned as I wanted no part of the guy.

"Going up to ski?" He asked, with me rolling my eyes as he was horrible at hitting on her.

"No." She said, with me knowing she was getting angry.

"I'm a ski fool, baby cakes!" The man said, with me looking at him as I recognized that name, where I saw Todd's teeth.

"TOAD!?" Wanda yelled, where her entire body was coated in her aura.

Todd's image turned back to normal, with him shrugging his arms. "What gave me away?" He asked, where she used her powers and tossed him out, with me rolling my eyes at him.

 **Later**

Walking out of the cart, the wind picked up. Seeing Wanda's Scarf lift off her neck, I grabbed it before it could get too far. "Here." I said, turning her around and tying it around her properly. "There, now the wind wont blow it way." I said, with her looking up at me. "What?" I asked, with her shacking her head and continuing on.

As we reached the cabin, I spotted some snow boards. Walking over to the counter, I held up two fingers, with the clerk nodding. He turned around and used a very long tongue to grab them, with me getting disgusted at that. "TOAD!?" Wanda yelled, where she ended up tossing him out the window. "Disgusting!" She said, with me hopping over the counter and grabbing two clean snow boards and walking out with them, the people watching, too scared to do anything.

Once we got outside, we hooked ourselves up and started looking around. Wanda hit my arm, where I looked at where she was pointing, with me seeing Pyro hop onto a ski lift. "Come on!" I said, with us skating over there and hopping onto the next lift.

Looking behind me, I tried to find Todd, but with an Image-Inducer, it was going to be hard to tell who he was. "Any sign on him?" Wanda asked, with me shacking my head. "Good, I don't know how he's changing form, and I don't want to know." She said, where I started thinking on how he got it.

"He probably stole it from Kurt, he's the only one who has an Image-Inducer." I said, looking at her, with me seeing Pyro taking off behind her. "This is our stop!" I said, grabbing her and jumping out, with us taking off as soon as we landed.

Once we reached a small hill, we stopped once we saw a giant metal dome. "Magneto." Wanda said, with me nodding.

"We found him." I said, just as a small ball flew above us. "GET DOWN!?" I yelled, where we were both hit with a gas. I caught Wanda, who took me down with her as we both blacked out.

 **Later**

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a chair, facing a man of metal, Sabretooth, Pyro and the man who made things explode. "So, what's your names?" I asked, looking at them.

"You do remember me, correct?" The man in the trench coat asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, I beat you, got kidnapped and then went bat shit crazy at Asteroid M." I said, with Sabretooth huffing. "I take it that I beat you as well?" I asked, looking at him with a smirk.

"Just luck, all of it was." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Sure, but still, Tin Can, trench, names!" I said, looking at them.

"Big man is Colossus, and this guy is Gambit, and you could call me-"

"Shut it Pyro." I said, looking at him. "If I wanted to speak to you, I would speak to you." I said, with him getting mad.  
He started up a fire, only for Gambit to hit his hands with his staff. "Easy, remember what Magneto said, he's dangerous." He said, with me smirking. "We keep an eye on him until either Magneto or Master Mind comes in to do the job, after that, we leave, capishe?" He said, with Pyro putting his flames away.

"Master Mind, some kind of telepath?" I asked, with them staying quiet. Seeing the doors open, I watched as another man in a trench coat walked in, with the others walking out. "So, you must be Master Mind, not a good name if you're taking orders from someone." I said, with his eyes glowing blue and started waving his hands.

My head started hurting, with me twitching as I felt like my head was being ripped open. One by one, my memories started flashing before me.

 _ **A Memory of me awakening my powers, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of meeting Scott, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of meeting Rogue, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of helping Jean, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of meeting Pietro, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of getting drugged, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of Mystique, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of me cutting my arms, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of the Juggernaut, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of seeing Kurt and his mother together, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of me kissing a girl, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of using my Decay form for the first time, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of a soccer game, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of a girls powers going out of control, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of Tabitha and her father, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of helping the professor, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of meeting Captain Marvel, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of having a date with a girl, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of meeting Doctor Strange, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of Storm getting taken, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of Lance joining the X-Men, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of fighting a ninja, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of the X-Men getting controlled, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of getting sent to hell, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of being a slave, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of getting stabbed, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of killing Decay, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of Meeting a Giant, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of rejoining friends, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of a break up, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of meeting Wanda, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of fighting a fire girl, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of getting poisoned, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **A Memory of the man in front of me, turned to nothing.**_

 _ **All of my memories of being a mutant, turned to nothing.**_

Opening my eyes, I found that I was on a bed, with me looking around. I didn't recall coming here, nor how I got here. Sitting up, I found that I was in a belt like uniform. Standing up, I found that I was also taller. Walking over to the mirror, I found that my hair was longer, and had more muscle in my jaw line.

"TOAD!?" I heard, with me looking at the door, seeing that it was closed.

'I must of been kidnapped, placed in some kind of coma, even dressed strangely.' I thought, where I started making my way to the window. Opening it, I jumped out, with me landing in snow. 'Ok, now I know I'm not in Louisiana.' I thought, where I took off, wanting to get far away as possible.

"DAKOTA!?" I heard my name get called, with me turning to face the window, seeing a women in red looking dead at me. She jumped down, where I started hulling ass for the woods. Once in the woods, I hid behind a tree, with me leaning against it. "Dakota!" I heard the girl again, where I watched her run past me.

I went around the tree and started running back, only to get tackled by someone else. "Yo, what's your deal?" The kid said, with me kicking him off me. Standing up, I saw him spit some dip like substance at me, with me moving out of the way.

"Gross, you always spit that at people?" I asked, breaking a branch and holding it like a weapon. Seeing him jump at me, I smacked him with it, sending him into the nearest tree, knocking him out. Taking off, I didn't look back as there was no telling that he had gotten up and informed the others.

Reaching the edge of the woods, back to the cabin, I looked at myself. Taking off the coat, I tossed it aside, with me feeling the cold hit my arms. Running into the crowd, I looked at the woods as the girl reached the woods, looking around for me.

I bumped into someone, with them grabbing my shoulders. "Sorry." I said, facing the person, seeing their blue hair.

"Dakota, why are you running?" The kid asked, with me narrowing my eyes at him. I hit him with my elbow, straight in the face, knocking him back. I shoved him aside and started running again. "He went that way!" I heard the kid say, with me turning as I pushed the people away, seeing him pointing at me to the girl in red.

Gritting my teeth, I made it back to the cabin and ran through it, with me exiting the other side. Seeing a cart about to leave, I ran over to it and hopped on, watching as the doors closed just before the girl could get in. Smiling, I took a seat as we started leaving. "About time, I didn't think I would ever get away." I said, leaning my head back, only for us to come to a sudden stop. Looking at the cart door, I saw us going back, scaring me.

The doors were opened by force as the doors made a screeching sound once they were opened. I watched as the girl walked in, glaring at me. "Dakota, I need you to listen to me!" She said, glaring at me.

I got up and ran over to the back, only or my legs to get pulled out from under me. Looking back at her, she pulled her hand back, where I was suddenly dragged back over to her, with me looking on in shock at her power. "What are you?" I asked, with her holding her hand up, with me getting picked up off the ground, facing her.

"I'm the one person who can tell you what's going on around here." She said, with my eyes widening. "And it looks like you lost six chains since I last saw you, so come on, lets get out of here." She said, where she started walking away, with me flying right behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seven Times I had to do this chapter over, and it is the reason why I suddenly posted all of the Touch of Death Chapters. Because I no longer had enough space on my computer and every time I would write this chapter, it would get deleted. I seriously hate that it took so many times to get this chapter ready.**

 **kival737101, If you think its intense now, then I'm sorry to say, this is the bottom of the barrel so far. It will move over to Wolverine and the X-Men, and X-Men Legends, but for now, its just on X-Men Evolution. For the Avengers, haven't seen it yet, sorry, hate me all you want, but I do plan to move this over to that at some point in time, I'm 50/50 about it. I already have a Spectacular Spider-Man story, and I even posted the story below if you want to give it a shot, I'm still working on it, but I'm putting all my focus into this one for now.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **s/12877923/1/Ghost-Spider-s-Assassin**


	35. Return to the Institute, Worth her love

"So, I'm what is known as a mutant, who cant touch anyone, went to Hell, and the reason I have this chain is because it is a limit on how long I have left to live?" I asked, sitting in front of Wanda, who goes by Scarlet Witch. "Not only that, but we've been dating ever since I escaped Hell?" I asked, with her nodding. "None of this is making any since, none of this is possible." I said, leaning forward and rubbing my face.

"I know its hard to understand, but whatever Master Mind did to us, well figure it out together." Wanda said, placing a hand on my arm, with me jerking away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I said, standing up and walking away from her. "How do I know any of this is real? How do I know that I'm not just, in some kind of sick dream where reality isn't what I think it is?" I questioned, putting too much thought into this. "I need to know who I was, I cant just, go off one persons word, I need statements from everyone!" I said, pointing out the window.

"So... My word isn't good enough?" Wanda asked, sounding hurt. "I thought that we would protect the other, no matter what? You were there for me when I needed it, and you're turning me away when you need me?" She asked, with me looking away from her as she said that. _**"DONT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!?"**_ She yelled, with me turning to face her against my will while lights started blowing up.

She took a deep breath, calming herself down. Once she was done with her tantrum, she released me from her power, with me rubbing my neck as it hurt from the sudden turn around. "I believe that I should go with Kurt, back to the Institute." I said, making her frown. "If we were something, I'm sorry, but I have to end this." I said, walking over to the closet and packing up.

I was suddenly coated in blue, where I was turned around and kissed by Wanda. There was nothing, no spark, no romance, it was just that. A Kiss. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and she wasn't the only one as I had tears in my eyes as I didn't feel right about the kiss. She backed up, a hand covering her mouth as she looked down. "You didn't feel it either... Did you?" She questioned, with me shacking my head. "Some sick joke, making me fall in love with you." Wanda said, with me pulling out my bag.

"The only thing I felt, was guilt." I said, with her looking at me in confusion. "I don't think it was you I fell in love with, but someone else." I said, walking to the door. "I'm sorry, but this is where I leave you, hopefully we can still be friends." I said, walking out the door and closing it behind me, where I started hearing her scream as she destroyed everything in the room.

 **Later that night**

Walking down the street, I stopped once a limo stopped next to me. Looking around, I saw that I was the only person out here while the window was rolled down. Looking at the person, I saw a blue skinned women in black. "Get in." She said, opening the door.

Not seeing anything wrong with this situation, I get in and sit across from her and a blind women. "What's happening?" I asked, looking between them.

"I need your help." The blue skinned women said, with me looking her in the eye. "This concerns Rogue." She said, with my heart hurting a bit once she said that.

"Before you continue, I must inform you that I had my memories erased by a mutant named Master Mind!" I said, holding my hands out to them, with the blue skinned women looking shocked, then pissed.

"Let me catch you up to speed. I'm your mother figure, you are apart of a team called the X-Men, you went to Hell and that was the last I heard from you. Now, Rogue is in danger, something bad is about to happen to her and I need you to keep an eye out for her!" She said, with me looking at them.

"Ok... and just who are you?" I asked, pointing at them, with the blue skinned women looking angry.

"I'm Mystique, your adoptive mother, and this is Destiny, Rogues care taker." She said, with me nodding once she said that. "I need you to go back to the Institute, there you can learn more of yourself!" She said, with me perking up once she said that.

"I'm in, when do we start?" I asked, with me smirking.

 **Later that night**

Seeing the gate before me, I stepped out, where I turned around and saw Mystique transform into her disguise, a girl named Risty before taking off in her green car. Walking over to the gate, I tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't budge. Looking over at the camera, I walked over to it and saw a button, with me pushing and holding it. "Hello, my name is Dakota, I used to be a student hereat one point in time, can anyone hear me?" I asked, letting the button go.

I thought that no one was going to answer as it was nearly three in the morning. Crossing my arms, I looked at the gate, with me thinking of jumping it. "Come on in Sucker, we have a lot to talk about." I heard a rough voice came from the intercom, with the gates opening.

I grabbed my bag and started to jog my way to the Institute. Once I reached it, I stopped once I saw an angry country man and a blue fur like beast. I felt intimidated as I stood before them, with me looking at them both. "Dakota, its good to see you again!" The beast said, with me looking at him with wide eyes. "Kurt's already told everyone what happened, and I knew you would find your way back here!" He said, with me walking up the stairs.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude, but what are your names?" I asked, looking between them.

"Well, I'm Hank McCoy, but you can call me Beast like everyone else. Beast said, looking over at the other person. "This is Logan, better known as Wolverine." He said, not sounding happy once he said it, with me looking at Logan, seeing him glaring at me, making me flinch under his gaze.

"Seems like he's back to normal already, I preferred the confident one." Logan said, with me frowning at that.

"Even I missed this side of him." We all heard, with me looking over them at a man in a wheelchair. "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, its good to see you here once more, of your own accord this time." He said, with him holding his hand out, with me shacking it. "Come, the trip must of been long, lets get you inside and back into your bed." He said, with me nodding and following him.

"So... What was I like, when I was here?" I asked as we went down the hallway.

"Your first year here, you were just as you are now. Your second year, you became confident in yourself and others. This year, you left us as you felt you had nothing holding you here and had something to complete, according to your Aunt." He said, with me stopping at the end.

"Aunt, I don't have an Aunt?" I said, shocked that he would say that as an elevator opened up from the wall.

"Yes, you do, you only recently discovered her as she is in space." He said, leading me inside. "She is half alien, a race called Kree. We don't know much about them, just that they are dangerous and she defected from them." He said, with me wondering where she was now and who she was.

"Who else should I know here?" I asked, curious.

"Everyone, but mostly Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, and Rogue." He said, with me catching onto Rogues name. "Scott was the first person you came in contact with here, the leader of the team. His code name is Cyclops and is able to shoot concussive blasts from his eyes." He explained, with me nodding.

"Sounds cool, must be hard if he isn't able to look at anything with his own eyes." I said, with him looking at me. "He has to wear special glasses, doesn't he?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Yes, and at the moment, he is dating Jean." He said, with me shrugging. "Jean is a telepath, possibly stronger than I." He said, with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't have a code name, but she was your best friend while you were here. She tried everything to be your friend, and you tried everything to stay away from her, but after a certain situation, you two became friends." He said as the door opened and started leading me once more.

'Guess it was meant to be.' I thought, if everything I tried failed.

"Kitty is able to go though any object with a thought of her mind. She goes by Shadowcat, and she looked up to you during your time here, so I hope to see the role be reversed." He said, with me scratching my head.

'That's bound to be wired, if it happens.' I thought, shacking my head.

"You already know Kurt, our Fuzzy one as he calls himself. He is able to teleport and goes by the name Nightcrawler." He said, with me laughing at the name.

"Fuzzy one? That's rich." I said, getting my emotions back in check.

"Yes, I do find it enjoyable at times as well." He said, smiling as well. "Ororo, also known as Storm." He said, with me getting a picture of her powers. "Her name sais it all." He said as he opened a door. This is your room, I hope to see you later on today." He said, where he started leaving.

"Wait, what about Rogue!" I called out, wanting to know more about her.

He stopped, looking over his chair at me. "Rogues power is much like yours, but she also gains their powers and is immune to your power of touch, and vice versa." He said, shocking me. "You two were in a relationship that ended with you leaving. For now, its best you two stay away from the other, she's tried multiple times to get you to come back." He said, taking off, leaving me there.

 **Later that morning**

Hearing an alarm go off, I stood up and started getting dressed. Hitting the alarm, I made my way out the door, with me looking both ways and heading down in a random direction. Seeing a mirror and sink in one of the rooms, I went ahead and walked in, only to stop once I saw another person standing at the mirror brushing their teeth with shades no.

We stared at the other, with me smiling and closing the door. Would be nice to have a In Use sign on the door. I said as I walked over to the wall and leaned on it, with me getting a flash of a girl with brown hair and white in it bumping into another in front of this very door.

I shook my head as the door opened, with the guy standing there. "Dakota, when did you get back?" He asked, with me thinking on who he was.

"Scott... Right?" I asked, with him nodding. "A few hours ago really, just took a power nap." I said, with me walking to the bathroom and closing the door, locking it. "Nice to meet you!" I called out as I started using the bathroom.

"Do you remember anything at all?" I heard him ask, making me feel unconfutable as he was talking though the door.

"From the time I was a mutant, none, but before that, everything!" I called out, annoyed.

"Don't worry, we'll make you remember everything in time!" He said, with me rolling my eyes at that once I finished.

Flushing the toilet, I washed my hands and stepped outside and started heading back to my room, with Scott following me. "Was there something that you needed?" I asked, looking at him.

"Ya, I was wondering what you plan on doing later today?" He asked, with me thinking about it.

"Staying here, learning what my powers can do and what I missed." I said, reaching my room and walked in, with him standing at the door.

"Well, I see that you went back to your old self." He said, with me looking at him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Did you expect me to be all buddy, buddy with you like I remembered everything? No, I don't know you other that your name, and what you can do, and until I learn more about you, I wont trust you, even if we knew the other." I said, with him smirking.

"Ya, just like the old you." He said, walking off.

"LATE!?" I heard, where I watched a girl in a pink shirt run through the wall and through me as she was brushing her teeth. Turning around I saw her go through the other wall, with me staring at it. I was her head pop back in, where she waved at me. "Nice to have you back!" She said, where she left again.

"So GROSS!?" I yelled, shivering at the thought of her inside me again. Grabbing my boots, I put them on and started leaving again, this time heading in the other direction. Reaching the stairs, I watched as a lot of kids were already leaving. Hopping on the railing, I slid down to the bottom and hopped off it.

"Dakota, I see you're back." A women with white hair said, with me looking at her as she approached me from other side. "I'm Ororo." She said, holding her hand out to me, with me taking it. "You know, the first time we met, you slid down the same railing." She said, with me looking back at it.

"That so." I said, looking back at her. "Must be a thing I used to do while I was here." I said, with her shacking her head at me.

"No, you thought we were going to do experiments on you and you up and left." She said, with me getting a flashback of that night, with me seeing fire shoot from my hands. Looking at them, I frowned as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You getting flashes?" She asked, with me nodding. "When it happens, take time and sit down, its stress on your mind." She said, with me smiling up at her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said, walking past her and down the hall.

"Kitchen is the third door on your left!" She called out, with me waving at her as thanks.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Kurt already there eating toast as fast as he could. "Kurt, I swear you're going to choke." I said, with him looking up at me with wide eyes. "Better hurry, everyone's leaving." I said, opening all the cabinets, finding a bowl and the cereal was already on the table. By the time I turned around, Kurt had teleported away. 'Man, everyone is lively around here.' I thought, where I made my breakfast.

As I poured the milk, everything suddenly stopped, with me looking as the milk almost hit the cereal. Seeing a figure in front of me, I looked up and saw a figure of a women with a skull for a head. I watched as they made their way around the table and stopped next to me. Putting the milk down, I saw that what was poured was still floating. _"You."_ She said, with me crossing my arms.

"Let me guess, fairy godmother, oh how I loved you in that one princess movie, what was it again? All of them?" I asked, not caring anymore.

 _"Funny."_ She said, touching the milk in the air with her boned finger, with it evaporating into nothing. _"You are the first to have done two things that have never been done."_ She said, gaining my attention. _"The first, you escaped Mephisto's grasp, but not entirely."_ She said, grabbing the chain on my chest. _"The next, was killing and taking a Celestial's place."_ She said, confusing me. _"Decay is now dead, in his place, stands you."_ She said, with me getting a flash of said person.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked, with her staring up at me.

 _"I am what comes after before decay, I am Death."_ She said, pointing at me. _"And you, will become my champion against the coming Apocalypse."_ She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Lady, I don't know who I am, but if I did, I would turn you down." I said, with her shacking her head.

 _"If you want to learn who you are, find Cerebro."_ She said as she pointed down, confusing me. _"There, you will gain what's important to you, and in turn, you will learn who you must face."_ She said, walking past me, with me looking at her, seeing her vanish into smoke.

'Fuck, she's got my attention.' I thought, where I started pouring the milk again, where I planed on looking for this Cerebro.

 **Later that night**

'Cool room.' I thought, having made my way to the bottom floor and came across a huge dome room. Walking over to the computer, I found a helmet. Picking it up, I examined it and looked behind me as the door closed. Putting it on, I started turning and pressing nobs. After a bit, I was suddenly hit with a lot of memories.

I watched how I met Rogue, how we touched, how we fell in love, and how it ended. I watched everything happen between us, with me getting a massive headache. Feeling a liquid drip from my nose, I grabbed the helmet, where I suddenly saw a blue man with a cape and red eyes and with a wave of his hand, I was blasted back from the device.

Sitting up, I wiped my nose, seeing blood. Looking back at Cerebro, I narrowed my eyes at it. I would learn more about it, but right now, my heart was telling me, Rogue was in trouble.

 **Later**

"Seems you were right, Rogue has lost control of her powers." Charles said as I sat in a seat next to him, wearing my old X-Men uniform.

'We will help her, nothing will stand in my way.' I thought, looking at him.

"Oh no." I heard Storm, with the X-Jet getting tossed around. Grabbing hold of a strap, I watched as we ended up crashing. Opening my eyes, I saw Storm get up and make her way to the exit. "Charles?" She asked, with me looking at him.

"Go Storm!" He said, with her taking off.

"She's not going to be enough." I said, getting out of my seat and facing him. "No one can touch her without her powers activating, no one but me!" I said, with him nodding. "I need a refresher on my powers." I said, kneeling in front of him. "I need you to implant what you know in here!" I said, pointing at my head.

"Your mind will reject me-"

"That's the old me, this is me now!" I said, placing a hand on my chest. "I'm willing to let you in, so do it!" I said, with him placing his hands on the side of my head, not touching me. I suddenly got flashes upon flashes of everything I could do, and how to use them.

Falling back from him, I rubbed my nose as the sudden flashes made my nose bleed. "Its up to you!" Charles said, with me nodding as I stood up and ran out.

Grouping up with the others, I watched as the girl with red hair used her power to catch Storm, with me knowing that she was Jean. "Everyone, fall back, I can take a beating better than you can!" Logan said, with me stepping up to him, with him looking at me.

"You fall back, I'm the only one who can touch her." I said, looking up at Rogue and taking my End form.

"Five minutes, then I'm jumping in." He said, with me flying up to her. She had her back to me as she was curled up in a ball. I grabbed her, with her using the wind to push us down to ground level. Hitting a car, I rolled off and groaned as I stood up, seeing five Rogues standing before me. All five of them shot me with a red blast, with me hitting another car.

Standing up, I looked at her as four of them teleported around me, using Jeans powers on me to pick me up. "Dakota!" They yelled, where they started squeezing me, both sounding angry and happy.

"That the best you got?" I asked, where I twisted around, hitting the four with flames, knocking them out, leaving just one. She held me by my neck this time, with me grasping for air. Looking down at her, I smirked as I made eye contact with her. "Bia-Haphephobia!" I said, where my eyes started to bleed as she grabbed hers in return.

Walking up to her, I grabbed her head and made her face me. I FORCEFULY took the life force she had stormed up in her head, with me getting pushed away by her, but I held on. After a bit, she relaxed and passed put, where I caught her in my arms. "Dakota!" Logan said, standing next to me. "Is she..."

"No, she's asleep." I said, looking from him to her. Pulling her closer, I leaned down to her. "I remember everything about us, and you know what, I was a fool for leaving you behind. I don't know why I left, or what I was doing, but that doesn't matter as you are more important. I love you three thousand." I whispered, with me pulling back and seeing her looking up at me with a smile and her eyes were partly open before closing them once more.

"Get her onto the Jet, we have to get her checked up on." Charles said, with me standing up with Rogue and leaving.

 **The next day**

"She'll be fine." I heard Jean say, standing next to me as I stood at the glass door, looking at the sleeping form of Rogue. "She just needs rest." She said, with me nodding. "How are you holding up?" She asked, with me looking at her then back at Rogue.

"Like an idiot for leaving after a break up." I said, shocking Jean.

"You remember everything?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"I just remember us, because there will only be her in my life." I said, placing a hand on the glass as I saw her look this way with a smile, but she was still asleep.


	36. The second key found, Hanging Tree

"Are you sure you don't want to go play baseball with the others?" Ororo asked as I was in the kitchen with her, cleaning the dishes.

"Positive, besides, I'm going to go check up on Rogue after this." I said, with her looking at me.

"How do you feel, after learning that you both share the same adoptive mother?" She asked, with me stopping.

"She may of been adopted, but she wasn't raised by her." I said, placing my hands in the sink water. "Destiny raised her, and it was the love she gave her that she is who she is today." I said, looking at her. "I wasn't raised by her either, so I don't see a problem. We're not related by blood, we're both adopted by Mystique, that's it." I said, pulling the drain out and drying my hands.

"Good thinking, but how does Rogue and Kurt feel?" She asked, with me grabbing a skillet, butter, spatula, bowl, four eggs, a whisk, eight strawberries, a knife, cutting board, and some strawberry jelly.

"Rogue isn't too found of Mystique at the moment." I said as I cracked two eggs and started mixing them. "The very name gets her to do this growl thing." I said as I put some butter in the skillet and turned on the stove. "I understand where she's coming from though." I said as I poured the egg into the skillet and let it spread across. "She always thought that Destiny was her adoptive mother, only for it to be a lie." I said as I took the halfway cooked egg and flipped the entire thing over. "When I learned that Mystique adopted me, I couldn't believe it, but she did." I said as I placed the cooked egg on the cutting board. "I still don't believe it." I said as I put some Jelly on half of it. "But its true." I said, quickly cutting up four strawberries and placing them on the jelly, then folding the egg, making a strawberry omelet. "I don't care what she feels for her, I just care what she feels for me." I said, placing some jelly on top of it and sliding it over to a plate, where I used the jelly to make a heart next to it.

"What's this?" Ororo asked, with me looking at her.

"This is Rogues breakfast, because Kitty cant cook." I said, remembering the Fish Pancakes she made. "This, she will eat, I know she will." I said, where I started making another. "Kurt is thrilled to have a brother and sister, that I do know, he's the one whos been giving the food ideas to Kitty to make." I said, looking at her. "Want one?" I asked, with her shacking her head at me.

"No thank you, I've already eaten, but next time." She said, with me finishing up.

 **Later**

Walking into the medical wing, I smiled as Rogue had her back turned away from the fish pancakes. Trust me, they don't go together. I said, with her looking at me then facing away. Making my way over to the tray and removing the fish pancakes. Sliding the omelets onto the tray, I looked at her, with her having her back to me. I made you an omelet. I said, with her not budging.

"I'm not hungry." Rogue said, with me smirking.

"Fine, I'll just have to eat both these Strawberry omelets." I said, cutting a piece of hers and acting like I too a bite when I didn't. "Oh, so good, you can really taste the Strawberry." I said, moaning as I ate. "You're missing out." I said, noticing her fidgeting. "You must try this, its delish!" I said, sounding like my mouth was full.

She turned to me, and was about to say something, but I shoved the food in her mouth. Pulling the fork back, she chewed, slowly, before swallowing. "Wow, this IS good!" She said, taking her plate. "Even a heart, seems like you do care." She said, with me smiling at her.

"My heart tells me I do, so I believe in it." I said, where I started eating with her, but my own plate. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked, taking a bite of mine.

"A headache here and there, with you forcefully tearing away all the life force I had absorbed, it made it easier for the prof to clear out my mind." She said, looking at me. "I guess I'm not immune to your powers after all." She said, frowning at me.

"Rogue, powers have nothing to do with it." I said, placing the plate down and grabbing her hand. "What really saved you, was the memories I got back of you. With out them, you could of been seriously hurt, or worse!" I said, with her frowning.

"Its still hard to believe... That this is only a fraction of who you were." She said, making me frown as well. "But, you're still the same person I fell for." She said, smiling up at me.

Kurt suddenly teleported in, holding a strange plate in his hand. "I brought-Ah, and here I thought that I was going to be the one to make her feel better!" Kurt said, looking down once he saw us.

"Kurt, no more having Kitty make Rogues food, that's my job now!" I said, pointing at him. "Seriously, fish pancakes?" I asked, pointing over to the plate. "Take this back and toss it, you're going to kill someone with this!" I said, with him walking over and taking it.

"Right, how about an anch-"

"No." I said, with me seeing a man with angel wings walking past the medical wing, with me getting a flashback of when I was in a church, seeing the same man get caught in chains. "Here, you can have the rest of this." I said, handing my plate to Kurt. "I'm heading to the bathroom, I'll be back." I said, where I walked out and followed the angel.

 **Later**

Seeing Kitty and Amara run off, I stopped at the door, seeing that I wasn't the only one spying on them. Bobby was as well, with me crossing my arms as I leaned against the door. "We've had dealings with Mesmero before." I herd Charles, with me looking at the screen, seeing an image of who they were talking about, with me getting a flashback of when I was at a carnival fight, and getting hit with a psychic blast from him.

"But why use someone else to break in?" The Angel said, with me crossing my arms.

"Because, that's what he does." Charles said, with me looking at the screen to see three rings. "He manipulates others, just as he did with Jean in order to steal those rings." He said, with me getting an image of the man I saw while using Cerebro.

"We've now been able to determine that the rings work together as some kind of key." Beast said, with an image of a rock popped up. The other half of Warrens stone, spider stone, is in the London museum. When put together, they complete the spider."

"And that spider stone might as well do the same." Charles said, with me not liking this.

"A key to what?" The angel, Warren, asked, with me shacking my head.

"Apocalypse." I muttered, not liking that it was coming.

"I don't know, and with Magneto now involved, I feel that it is imperative that we secure the other half before he does!" Charles said, with me seeing Bobby walking forward.

"Absolutely!" He said, with me walking over to him and grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"Sorry Iceman, but you're not ready, as I know I'm not ready either." I said, looking at them. "I may have memories of my powers, but I don't think I'm ready, so I'm sitting this one out." I said, with Charles nodding his head. "I'll keep an eye out while I'm here, everything is in good hands!" I said, with them taking off.

"Thank you Dakota, please, make sure nothing happens while we're away." Charles said as he passed me with the others.

Looking at them as they left, I looked back at Bobby. "This wasn't meant for our ears, respect peoples privacy, and if it doesn't involve you, don't get involved!" I said, turning around and leaving, but stopped at the door. "Be sure to grab some chips, it will be a long flight." I said, looking at him with a smirk, with him smiling as I walked away.

 **Later**

Walking into the Cerebro room, I made my way to the helmet and placed it on, where I started messing with it once more. 'Show me, Apocalypse!' I thought, closing my eyes, where I suddenly gripped the desk.

 _ **I watched as I stood before a strange alter with a blonde women and stabbed myself with a handle of some kind.**_

 _ **I watched as I stood before a device and held my hands out.**_

 _ **I watched as I grabbed someone's hand with mine, both uncovered.**_

 _ **I watched as I fought on a church of my old home town.**_

 _ **I watched as I fell off a skyscraper.**_

 _ **I watched as I was stabbed over and over again.**_

 _ **I watched as I fought someone with intense power.**_

Then, I saw him again, looking down at me. "Apocalypse." I said, with them waving their hand at me again, with me getting blasted back once more. Sliding against the ground, I saw a green spider get destroyed, followed by a door opening. "The spider isn't a key, its a guardian!" I said, sitting up and running out of the room.

Reaching the communication room, I started messing with it. "Base to X-Jet, Base to X-Jet!" I called out, with no reply. "Base to X-Men, does anyone hear me!" I called out, with me gritting my teeth as I got no reply. "Dame it, looks like I cant get in contact with them." I said, with me lowering my head.

 **Later**

"We're not related!" I heard Rogue, with me stopping at the door before I opened it.

"Now that's just denial talking!" I heard Kurt, with me frowning as they were having an argument.

"Mystique may have given birth to you, but she only adopted Dakota and I." Rogue said, with me leaning my head against the door.

"Either way sis, we're in this together!" Kurt said, with me turning my back to the door. "I mean it Rogue, whatever you're going through, I'm here for you!" He said, with me smiling as he said that. "Now, sit tight, I'm going to have Kitty make you a anchovies Jalapeno pizza instead!" He said, with me hearing the sound of his teleporting.

Opening the door, I walked in. "Hey." I said, seeing her smiling. "How does it feel, to have siblings?" I asked, making my way over to the chair and sitting in it, with me removing my glove and placing it on hers.

"Annoying, but nice." She said, looking up at me. "But I only consider Kurt as a brother, not you." She said, with me smiling. "It would make this wired if I did." She said, with me laughing a bit.

"Same." I said, holding her hand.

"There is a song I heard, I think it reminds me of you." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her as she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. "Here, I would like to hear you sing it." She said, with me opening it up and looking at it, then back at her.

"Did I used to sing for you?" I asked, not sure if I had sang for her before or not.

"No, but your aunt told me about how you took quire before everything happened, I just wanted to hear your voice." She said, smiling as she looked at the note then back up at me.

"Ok." I said, nodding my head as I crawled into the bed with her, with her leaning against my shoulder. "Don't make fun of me when I'm done." I said, opening the note all the way.

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where they strung up a man**_

 _ **They say who murdered three.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree.**_

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at mid, night In the hanging tree.**_

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where I told you to run**_

 _ **So we'd both be free.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at mid-night in the hanging tree.**_

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree.**_

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where I told you to run**_

 _ **So we'd both be free.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree.**_

Then, Rogue started singing with me.

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where they strung up a man**_

 _ **They say who murdered three.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at mid, night In the hanging tree.**_

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree**_

 _ **Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee.**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree**_

Looking at Rogue, she had her eyes closed, with me smiling and reaching over her. Grabbing the bed control, I lowered it to where she could lay down flat, with me sliding down and wrapping my arm around her, going to sleep as well, ignoring the two chains that vanished.


	37. X-23, Her name is Laura

Walking down the hall, I made my way outside, with me seeing everyone messing around while training. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the tree line, with me sitting down against one of them and reading a book. Rogue was in a meeting with the professor, so I decided to leave them be and do my own thing, even if I only had one chain left.

Seeing a shadow of a figure in the tree, I raised an eyebrow as I saw it extend some claws. "Dakota, come on man, come join us!" Bobby called out, with me looking up at him, then back at the shadow, seeing the person was gone. Looking up at the tree, I saw that it was empty. Standing up, I looked around, with me moving deeper into the woods.

As I walked, I knew there were eyes on me, but I couldn't tell who it was. Walking over to a cliff, I sat down on the edge and started reading again. As I read, I heard claws sliding out, with me knowing that this person was a mutant. I took my hand and patted the edge next to me, not bothering to look back at them. After a bit, they started moving closer, standing right behind me.

Looking at the shadow once more, I saw that it was female, with me looking back at the book. "Wars may be fought with weapons, but they are won by men. It is the spirit of men who follow and of the man who leads that gains the victory. George S. Patton." I said, turning the page. "You can have all the gun control laws in the country, but if you don't enforce them, people are going to find a way to protect themselves. We need to recognize that bad people are doing bad things with these weapons. It's not the law-abiding citizens, it's not the person who uses it as a hobby. Michael Steele." I said, seeing them putting the claws away from their shadow. "Weapons are an important factor in war, but not the decisive one; it is man and not materials that counts. Mao Zedong." I said, with them sitting next to me, with me getting a good look at them.

She is a Caucasian-mix teenage girl with tan skin and an athletic, well-fit built. She has long dark brown hair that she wears loose and comes down around her mid-back with green eyes. She was wearing a leather military jacket with tan accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants, black gloves and black combat boots.

She didn't say anything, with me looking at her, seeing her looking at the book. "Would you like me to read to you?" I asked, with her nodding her head, but was looking a bit mad. "Ok, this is my diary, it was given to me by a friend who held onto it, said that it would fill in the gapes of my memories." I said, going back to the first page.

"I have decided to start writing everything that I have done, because sixteen days ago... I accidently murdered my family. My powers allow me to absorb the life force from someone I touch, and I just so happened to awaken my powers when I was apart of a group hug, killing my mother, father, and my baby sister." I read, with me learning how it happened. "I was found by a women known as Mystique, she has the power to change shape of anyone. She took me in, telling me of how the X-Men would come for me, and use me as an experiment. I met Toad, he's disgusting, I'm the only one who cleans here."

"I start school today, its neutral ground for both the brotherhood and the X-Men, I don't like it. I met three of them. A man known as Wolverine, Scott, who is-"

The book was suddenly cut, with me staring at it with wide eyes. Looking at her, she was glaring at me, with me staring her down. "I hate that man." She said, with me looking at her claws. Holding my hand out, she looked at it, then back at me, still glaring.

"Let me see your hand." I said, with her relaxing a small bit and placing her hand in mine, claws still extended. "From what I learned, he was forced into a program called Weapon X." I said, with her making a fist. "There, he made his escape, killing everyone who stood in his way." I said, completely facing her, with her letting her other hands claws pop out, getting ready to attack. "You did the same, didn't you?" I asked, with her staying silent as I placed my hand on her sleeve, with me sliding it up, not seeing anything, but she yanked her arm back, covering it back up. "You tried suicide, didn't you?" I asked, rolling my sleeve up, showing her my cut down the arm, with her staring at it. "Your healing factor allowed you to heal, so there was no trace to it." I said, with her looking down at her arm. "Unlike you, I had someone who cared for me." I said, reaching forward and pulling her closer, with her placing her hands against my chest as I hugged her.

She fought against the hug, and she could of gotten out at any moment, but she started crying and hugged me back. Pulling back, I wiped her tears away, with one of them hitting my arm. I saw flashes of her training, her fighting, her getting away, her cutting herself over and over again, her killing, each of the memories, there was one person in each of them, a women who she ended up killing. Her mother.

"Laura Kinney." I said, with her looking confused. "I think that name fits you, don't you think?" I asked, with her frowning at that name.

"I killed someone with that last name, she birthed me." She said, with me nodding. "I killed her in a fit of rage, she was always kind to me, I was nine." She said, with me rubbing her head.

"Well, honor her name, by taking it up, because I have a feeling, that you were never given a proper name." I said, with her nodding her head and standing up. Walking over to the tree line, she looked back at me, then started walking away. "Angry girl, wonder why she's here, maybe its to meet Logan." I said, where I looked at the book, with me tossing it. "Oh well, not like I wanted to know my past anyway." I said, standing up and walking away.

 **Later that day**

"I'm surprised that Logan left, and Laura never came to you?" I asked, following the professor.

"No, are you sure that you met with this girl?" Charles asked, with me nodding.

"Positive, she has Logan's powers, I've seen her memories through her tears." I said, confusing him. "I don't know how either, but as soon as her tears hit me, I saw everything about her. She was so sad, angry, she needs help!" I said, facing him. "She's out there, alone." I said, crossing my arms.

"My concern is, you allowed her to approach you, knowing that she was an intruder." He said, facing me. "She could of killed you-"

"I trust my judgment, I knew I was safe, I could feel it, she wasn't going to hurt me." I said, with me closing my eyes. "She wanted me out of the way, not dead, but out." I said, frowning.

"I see, if it isn't you she's after, then it is someone else-"

"Logan." I said, remembering her saying she hated him. "She's after Logan, she got upset once I mentioned him to her!" I said, with him nodding.

"I'll keep an eye out for her, and I'll go with your judgment as well." He said, with me smiling.

"Thank you, please, don't do anything that might upset her!" I said, with me taking off.

 **Later, after dinner**

Walking outside, I had a plate wrapped up, with me walking over to the tree line. Reaching the trees, I looked around. "Laura, are you out here!" I called out, but didn't get a response. "We had some left over dinner, so I thought that you would want some!" I said, with me getting no reply. 'What am I thinking, she's probably long gone by now, looking for Logan.' I thought, with me turning around, only to jump a bit once I saw her staring up at me with her glair. "We need to put a bell on you." I said, smiling at her. "Here, I brought you some food." I said, with her looking at it and sniffing it. "Its meatloaf." I said, with her taking it from me and removing the wrapping on it, where she used her claws to cut it and eat. Rolling my eyes, I stopped her, with her looking at me. "Here, let me." I said, taking a fork and knife and cutting her a slice, with me holding it out to her, with her staring at it then up at me. She ate it, where she took the fork and knife and sat down, with the plate on her lap.

"Don't think that this makes us friends." She said, with me smiling at her as she ate.

"I'm not looking for your friendship." I said, with her looking at me in confusion. "You kind of remind me of my sister, I don't know why, because she died before she could really get a personality, but you scream little sister to me. Her name was Laura." I said, with her staring at me as she ate.

"I'm not calling you brother." She said, with me nodding.

"I'm ok with that." I said, with me sitting in front of her. "So, what brings you here?" I asked, with her looking up at me.

"Him quas here ho kill Hogan!" She said, with me frowning at her.

"And now?" I asked, with her stopping.

She swallowed, with her looking at me. "I'm here for answers, and I'll get them from him later tonight." She said, with me smiling as she wasn't here to hurt anyone.

"That's good to hear, knowledge is power!" I said, with her rolling her eyes as she finished eating and passed the plate back to me. "Would you like more?" I asked, with her shacking her head. "Ok, when Logan gets here, I'll inform him that you're here, would you like to come in?" I asked, with her looking at the Institute, then looking back at me and shacking her head. "I see, well, you see that window, the one with its light off?" I pointed out, with the light off while the others were on. "That's my room, the window is open if you change your mind." I said, standing up with the plate. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, waving at her as I walked off.

 **Later that night**

Walking down the hall, I was hungry, like I could eat anything at any moment. Leaning against the wall, my chest started hurting. Looking down, I saw the last chain eating its self, eating the holder to the chain. Looking at forward, I saw Bobby on the floor, with me making my way over to him. Stopping next to him, I saw a small black device on his head, with me knowing that someone had infiltrated. Stumbling on, I stopped at a corner, where I saw Rogue.

Making my way over to her, I fell into her arms, with her catching me. "What's wrong, are you hurt?" She asked, with me nodding. "What happened?" She asked, with me looking up at her.

"Intruder." I said, with her eyes widening. "We need to find the professor." I said, where she moved me over to her shoulder, and started dragging me away. "First floor." I said, with us making our way down stairs, with me holding onto the railing. We started heading over to the professors office, with me trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Lets try the study room!" Rogue said, with her dragging further down the hall. Once we reached the door, I tried opening it, but it was locked as well. "Where is he?" She asked, with me looking up at her. The door was suddenly yanked open, with us seeing Scott and Ray, about to blast us. "WAIT, ITS US!?" Rogue yelled, stepping in front of me.

Scott grabbed her and pulled us in, with me hitting the floor. "What happened, did you see who did this?" Scott asked, with me looking at him as Rogue moved me over to the couch.

"I didn't see them, but I know whos doing this." I said, looking over at the professor. "Her name is Laura, she's... Complicated to describe." I said, rubbing my head.

"Whos Laura?" Rogue asked, with me looking at her.

"She's a weapon, or was as she defected from the same group that Logan was apart of." I said, with their eyes widening. "We met this morning, she said she wanted answers from Logan, and that she wanted everyone out of the way. She doesn't want to kill us, but removed from the equation." I said, where Logan stepped in.

"So, you faced the girl?" He asked, with me shacking my head at him.

"No, but I know what she can do." I said, looking at him. "She's strong, stronger than you think she is." I said, with me looking at the others. "Go with him, she wont hurt me." I said, confusing them.

"She's already hurt you-"

"No, she hasn't." I said, shacking my head. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm extremely hungry." I said, with them looking at the others.

"You said you met Laura earlier, what else did she say?" Scott said, with Logan looking at them.

"She doesn't have a name, unless she picked one up in order to blend in." Logan said, with them looking at him.

"I gave her that name." I said, with him looking at me. "She liked it, so don't call her X-23, just call her Laura." I said, with him frowning.

"You bounded with her, someone who has explosive anger." Logan said, with me nodding. "Fine, but once I've got them out of here, I'm coming back for you!" He said, where the others started following him, with Rogue looking back at me.

Looking to the door that we came in, I saw the door open, with Laura walking in, sniffing the air, where her eyes laid on me. She walked over to me, with her stopping beside me. "You going to let me place this on you willingly?" She asked, showing the small device.

I held my hand out to her, with her placing it in my hand. Tossing it aside, I still held my hand out to her, confusing her. "I need your help, I'm hurt." I said, with her scuffing at me. "Please, I need you to take me to the medical wing, underground." I said, with her grabbing my arm and yanking me up, with her dragging me out.

"Which way?" She asked, with me smiling as I was going to be ok.

 **Later**

Walking into the medical wing, I stood at the door as she removed the covers off the bed. Seeing her look at me, I knew she wanted me to walk over to it. Taking a step forward, I lost my balance, with me knocking over a tray, sending everything onto the floor. "You're not looking well!" She said, with me looking at my chest, seeing that the chain holder was almost gone.

She grabbed me and lifted me up, with me leaning onto her. Looking her in the eyes, I watched as her eyes turned from green to blue, bright blue. "I'm... Hungry." I whispered, with me grabbing her by the sides of her face and brought her to mine, where I started kissing her. She didn't fight back, she was as still as a rock. Breaking the kiss, I started sucking away her life force, because I could feel a lot of it within her. She was a battery for it, she had a long life ahead of her.

Pushing her over to the bed, we both fell on it, with her arms wrapping around my neck as she started kissing back. Feeling her legs wrap around me, I started to feel pain in my back, lots of it. Rolling off her, I fell onto the floor, with me groaning in pain. Reaching my for my back, I felt thin cuts, scratches, maybe claw marks my shirt was destroyed.  
Hearing a groan with tearing, I looked over my shoulder at an older Laura, who was looking herself over. She sniffed the air, before she jumped up and slashed at the roof twice. The floor gave out, with Logan falling down, and her going up. Rolling only my back, I moved over to Logan, with him standing up. "Logan!" I called out, with him looking at me and helping me up.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, helping me up to the bed and laying me down. "Did she hurt you?" He asked, with me shacking my head.

"She's... Older." I said, hearing Rogue scream above, with me feeling her pain before it vanished. "She's... Family." I said, pulling out the device I used to communicate with Captain Marvel. "Give this... To her, for her to... call me." I said, closing my eyes and losing all feeling in my entire body. She'll run.

 **The next day**

Opening my eyes, I saw Logan standing there in his gear. "Morning sunshine." He said, his arms crossed and smiling down at me. "You have a good dream?" He asked, with me looking down at my chest, seeing that the chain was now way longer that what I remembered it to be.

Sitting up, I looked at him. "How is everyone?" I asked, with him closing his eyes.

"They are fine, no one was hurt, some did get a beating." He said, shacking his head. "Funny story, she want around, telling everyone that she was going to put the device on them so that she could have a private conversation with me, but when they started fighting back, she stopped asking." He said, with me laying back down. "Looks like she got your back." He said, rolling me over, with him looking at my back. "Finger nails, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you two had a lot of fun, because her clothing was destroyed as well." He said, with me groaning.

"No, I was extremely hungry, to the point that I took her life force, making her age and I started feeling better, way better!" I said, with him grinning.

"Good, which means that you can join me on my exercise, outside." He said, with me looking at him in disbelief, then sighed.

'Walked into that one.' I thought, sitting up. "How is she?" I asked, looking at him. "Laura?" I clarified, with him sighing.

"She's on the run, just like you said, but if she ever needs you, she'll call." He said, making me smile. "That was the same communicator that Marvel gave you, wasn't it?" He asked, with me shacking my head.

"My spare, I tampered with it so that it would call me through the one I call Marvel." I said, smiling as I had the help of Beast. "I'll go get set up, I'll meet you outside." I said, with him walking away, where I stood up and started leaving as well.

 **Later**

"Alright everyone, the course has a new objective today!" Logan said, with everyone groaning, with me taking note of the bag of balls that he dumped out. "Its called, Dodge ball." He said, with everyone cheering.

"Alright, I rule at this game!?" Bobby said, with everyone picking up a ball.

"Oh, and extra credit for anyone who hits the Ice Cube." Logan said, shocking him, with me hitting him in the face before he could run, with everyone looking at me.

"What, Extra credit!" I said, grabbing the ball, with all of us chasing Bobby, who ran for his life.


	38. Final Key, Death in the Family

Waking up, I felt someone trying to enter my mind. Sitting up, I heard a voice, telling me to guard Rogue. Stepping out of bed, I walked into the hallway, with me heading straight for her room. Standing at the door, I saw Rogue stepping out, looking like she was in a daze.

Following her, I was curious on who was controlling her, and why they wanted to control us. I wasn't sure if they knew I wasn't under control, but I would find out and give him a piece of my mind. We started with the professors room, with her stepping in and placing a hand on his face, gaining his powers.

Following her over to the next room, I watched her place a hand on Jeans arm, taking her powers as well. Walking over to Scotts room, she did the same thing, with us making our way to Kitty's room, with me opening the door. Seeing her phase through, I turned Rogue around and we went after her. Seeing her trying to wake Scott up, Rogue stepped up to her and touched her neck as Kitty backed up into her.

We made our way to Logan's room, with me seeing that the place was a mess. Walking in with Rogue, She grabbed his arm, taking his powers. Walking over to the wall, I grabbed her hand and we walked through, with her touching Ororo's face as we made our way over to her. Making our way across the hall, we made our way to Kurt, with her grabbing his tail. We teleported into Beasts room and she touched his feet, gaining his power.

Making our way into the next room, she placed her hand on Bobby's face, gaining his power. She teleported across the room and touched Cannonballs face, gaining his power. Walking through the wall, we made our way to the next room, where she made contact with Amara and Tabitha. She teleported us into the next room, with me seeing Jammie and Ray. She touched both of them, gaining their power, where we suddenly teleported and ended up in Rahne's room, where she touched her exposed arm. We walked through the wall, with us stopping next to Roberto, with her touching his head.

 ** _"Return to bed."_** I heard, with Rogue walking off, with me following her. As we walked out, I kept my eye on her, with her walking into her room, with me walking past it. Reaching my room, I walked in and made my way to the bed, where I laid down.

'If this voice can control mutants, its best not to get anyone else involved.' I thought, rolling onto my side. 'I'll stick with rogue and make sure nothing happens to her. When he least expects it, that's when I'll kill him.' I thought, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

 **Later**

"COME ON, EVERYONE OUT!?" I yelled, hitting pots and pans together, as no one wanted to wake up in time for the last day of school. I wasn't going, as with everything I have been through, I had dropped out and was doing online classes, and was nearly finished with school completely. Reaching Rogues room, I walked over to her and shook her awake, with her looking up at me. "Come on sleeping beauty, you're late for school." I said, with her getting up and rubbing her head.

"I had this strange dream, that everyone was in my head again." She said, with me smiling at her.

"Don't worry, its going to be alright." I said, rubbing her back as I brought her into a one armed hug, one she returned. "Go get ready, I'm on wake up duty." I said, walking out and started hitting the pots and pans again, waking everyone up.

Reaching the end of the hallway, I got a phone call, with me pulling out my phone and answering it. "When you're done waking everyone up, come out to the gate, we need to talk." Mystique said, with me feeling that presence in my head. Hanging up, I made my way down the hall and made my way to the kitchen.

Putting the pots and pans away, I made my way to the front door. "Dakota, do you have a minute?" Ororo asked, with me turning to her.

"Sorry Storm, but I'm in a hurry, got something on my mind!" I said, hoping that she would get the hint as I opened the door. "I'll be back soon." I said, closing the door and making my way to the front gate.

 **Later, school**

We watched as everyone from the Institute rushed in, with Rogue walking. Once everyone was inside, we pulled up, with Mesmero taking control of her. She turned to us and approached with the door opening because of her powers, with us taking off as she got in.

 **Later, house of the brotherhood**

Walking up to the door, I rang the doorbell. After a short bit, Wanda opened it, with me placing a finger to my lips. She looked confused, but was suddenly grabbed by Rogue from behind, taking her powers. Moving over to the kitchen, I hid at the entrance, with Lance walking through. I tapped him on his shoulder, with him turning to me. I placed my finger on my lips again, with Rogue touching his jaw, knocking him out as well.

Walking up stairs, I made my way to Pietro's room. Once there, I knocked. "Ya, What is it?" He asked, with me knocking again. He rushed to the door and opened it, with me punching him in the face as soon as he did. Seeing him rolling back, I stepped in and closed the door. "Hey, what's the big Idea?" He asked, with me staring him in the eyes.

"Bio-Trichophobia." I said, with my eyes starting to bleed as he grabbed his own and started screaming.

After a bit, Rogue came through the ground and grabbed his hand, ending his pain. _**"Return to the car."**_ I heard, with me walking out of the room and out of the house.

 **Later that night**

Looking at the building before us, I saw an open window. "The window." Rogue said, with me looking at her as she grabbed Mystiques hand, taking her powers. Stepping out, I took my end form and flew up there, with her changing into an owl and flying in first. Climbing in, I saw her land next to a crate and hide behind it. We watched as a steel man walked off a plank, holding a large crate.

Seeing her walk over to him, I looked off to the side and saw a brown trench coat wearing person. Flying over to him, I placed my claws at his neck, pinning him against the wall. "Easy there, you're not one to take a life, now are you, Dakota?" He asked, with me tilting my head as he knew my name. "Right, we erased your memories, shame, looks like we'll never know who is Rogues favorite." He said, pissing me off as I kicked him in the balls.

"Get over yourself." I said, with him grabbing his groin. "Mesmero is controlling both Rogue and I, but apparently I can still talk." I said, with me seeing fire go off, knowing that she was fine. "Rogue loves me, and I love her, so good luck with that." I said, rolling my eyes. "The camera's will pick everything up, I'm spying on him, when he lets his guard down, that's when I'll end him." I said, with me seeing a man in a cape get tossed over to us, knocked out.

I stayed still while Rogue walked over to us, smacking him in the face hard, knocking him out while taking his powers. "Return, we begin phase three tomorrow." I heard, with me leaving with Rogue.

 **The next day, school**

"Congratulations, Scott, Jean!" I said, with them putting on their hats.

"Thanks, shame you wont get to experience the same thing, dropping out and all." Scott said, with me nodding.

"Don't worry about it, by next month or so, I'll graduate as well." I said, with them nodding.

"Still, it would be nice to have you back at school, but maybe its for the best." Jean said, smiling at me. "So, anything new with your memories?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, I learned that it was a guy in a bucket head, some steel guy, tiger man, pyromaniac and some Cajun that erased my mind." I said, with them looking at the other.

"Magneto, Colossus, Sabretooth, Pyro and Gambit." Scott said, looking at me. "You'll eventually learn everything. How are you and Rogue?" He asked, with me frowning.

"We're distant, but not at the same time." I said, with them nodding.

"She remembers you as someone else, but you just remember what you two went through, its not the same." Jean said, with me nodding.

"Hey, who is that?" Scott said, with me looking over my shoulder, seeing a family running over to us.

"I'm going to go head over to Rogue, hope everything goes well." I said, waving at them as I ran off. Reaching Rogue, she looked out of it. Sitting next to her, I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Its ok, I'm here." I said, knowing that she was being controlled right now.

Kelly started giving his speech, with me ignoring it. _**"Magneto is on his way, protect Rogue."**_ I heard the voice, with me agreeing to that.

Once Magneto's group showed up, everyone started getting up and running away. We stood up, with me still holding onto her as we tried to get away, but that wasn't the case as Pietro grabbed both of us and put us in front of Magneto, who used his power to make the chairs fly at us, but Rogue used his own power to create a magnetic filed around us.

"Magneto, explain yourself!" Charles said as he and the others stood on the other side of them, with me taking my end form and extending my claws, getting ready to fight if needed.

"They are both under Mesmero's powers Charles, they attacked us, then she used Mesmero's powers to whip our minds!" Magneto said, with me looking between the two, getting ready.

"What proof do you have?" Charles asked, with me looking at them.

"My security cameras, they captured it all!" He said, with me feeling Mesmero in my head.

 _ **"Fly to the city, you will know where."**_ I heard, with me taking off with Rogue, who pushed the chairs away, with me flying after her. As I flew through the sky with her, I reached into my pocket and turned of my tracked, hoping that they would come look for us before things got out of hand.

 **Later that night**

Walking to the door, I slashed it open, with Mystique jumping in and started doing some flips to the point that she tossed everyone everywhere, not giving any fucks. Walking over to the last one, I grabbed his head and made him hit the arm of the chair, knocking him out. "I still find it hard to believe that Mesmero gained control of you as well." Mystique said, with he messing with the computer.

'Nope.' I thought, with me following behind her, heading to the jet that Rogue and Mesmero were going to.

 **Later**

'Good thing Mystique packed winter gear.' I thought, following Mesmero, Rogue and Mystique. I stopped, with the others doing the same. "We're being followed." I said, hearing Logan's voice. Turning around, Mesmero stepped forward.

"Continue on, I will deal with them." Mesmero said, with me nodding and following after Rogue and Mystique.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it was a good thing that it was only three of them and not the rest. It did draw questions on where the others were. We stopped at a cave, with me looking back and seeing Mesmero walking up to us. He walked past us, and started leading us in, with Mystique looking at me with narrowed eyes. 'She knows.' I thought, looking forward.

We stopped in front of a door with a lot of strange writing on it. "The day has finally come, for I have brought you the final key, the shape shifting mutant, Mystique!" Mesmero said, shocking me as I thought Rogue was the final key.

"What do you mean I'M the key?" Mystique questioned, with me keeping a straight face. "You told me Rogue was!" She said, pointing at Rogue.

"You are both needed, in order for Apocalypse to cross this thresh hold!" Mesmero said, pointing his staff at the door, where Mystique grabbed his coat and pulled him closer.

"Listen circus freak, I agreed to bring my children here because I was assured that our future would be secured!" She said, with me staring her down. "Where you lying then to?" She questioned, with me looking back at Mesmero.

"Apocalypse will not forget those who are loyal!" Mesmero said, with me looking at Rogue.

"Why didn't you just enslave me, like you did them?" Mystique asked, with me looking at her.

"I was... Unable." Mesmero said, with him giving off a small chuckle. "Your power of control is... Formidable." He said, with me thinking that I got something from her after all.

"Id advise you to remember that." Mystique threatened, with me looking at him. "Now, what is needed of me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Upon entering through there, you will find the engrave sign of Apocalypse!" Mesmero said, pointing his staff at the hole in the door, with me looking at it. "Place your hand on it, and the door will open." He said, with Mystique stepping forward and turning into a snake, sliding right in.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought, looking back at Mesmero as he faced the door. Stepping forward, I extended my claws and slashed at him, but his staff blocked it, giving me a shock that sent me flying back.

"So, you weren't under my control after all, should of seen it coming, you were moving." He said, facing me as I stood up. After a small bit, I saw the door open, with me seeing a stone statue of Mystique.

I saw flashes of everything Mystique did in my life, with me feeling tears falling from my eyes at the state she ended up in. Running over to her, I pushed Mesmero out of the way and faced her, with her having a terrified expression on her face. "No." I said, falling to my knees as she was gone. Looking at Rogue, she walked past me, with me grabbing her arm. She kicked me in the face, with me hitting my head against the stone table.

 **Later**

Opening my eyes, I felt power next to me. Looking up, I saw Apocalypse flying over me, with him looking at me before exiting the room. "Everyone, now!" I heard Charles, with me looking at them, seeing Apocalypse clapping his hands, knocking them all down.

Standing up, I made my way to the door, with me taking my end form. He stopped, then looked over at me as fire started building up around me. "This, is for my mother!?" I yelled, grabbing the flame as it became a sword. Holding my hand up, he thrusted his fist out at me, with me flying back, losing my End form and the power all together, blacking out once again.

 **Later Institute**

Opening my eyes, I saw Logan standing there, with me seeing his frown. "You weren't under his control, were you?" He asked, with me staying quiet as I just looked up. "You got someone killed, even injured everyone else!" He yelled, with me closing my eyes. "You didn't think, you just acted! If you would of told us what was happening, then maybe we could of prevented Apocalypse from returning!?" He yelled, with me looking over to the desk, seeing my Communicator.

Standing up, I walked over to it and grabbed it, hitting the button. "What do you plan on doing?" I heard Beast, with me looking at him.

"If we cant stop him as we are now, then I must go off world to find answers. Something tells me, from there, we will be able to end him, once and for all." I said, with Logan gritting his teeth at me. "Gets me away from everyone who might hate me, at the moment." I said, walking off, heading back to my room, with me seeing the statue of Mystique in the lab on my way out.


	39. The good doctor, Sticks and Stones

"Dakota?" I heard Ororo ask, with me turning to face her. I was sitting on my bed, grounded according to all the others. "You haven't eaten anything, so I came to check up on you." She said, looking at the dead plant in the room.

"I've eaten, just not food." I said, looking at the plant. "Soon, I'll be out of your hair, my aunt is coming to get me." I said, with her looking back at me.

"You want to leave again, to get away from your problems." She said, with me looking at her. "You will never get anywhere in life if you run."

"I'm not running." I said, looking at her. "You arnt thinking about it, there is life out there, there has to be something strong enough to remove Apocalypse." I said, looking outside, seeing everyone playing. "I'll find it, and bring it back here." I said, with her leaving, already annoyed with me.

Seeing time stop, I looked at her, then back at the dead plant, seeing Death messing with it. _"I prefer them dead."_ Death said, looking at me.

"I'm coming to you." I said, with her smiling. "I expect you to give me what I want, if you want me to be your champion." I said, with her appearing beside me, her finger sliding across my chin.

 _"Ah, yes, and if you do good, I'll reward you!"_ She said, with me smacking her hand.

"I don't want a reward-"

 _"I can give you everything you want."_ She interrupted, with me staring at her. _"I'll tell you how to get everything, when you get here."_ She said, placing her hand in mine, with me feeling a slip of paper. _"This is my location, there, you will have to make a sacrifice to see me face to face."_ She said, backing up. _"With the handle, you shall meet me at the throne of Death."_ She said, vanishing.

"I'll leave as soon as I can." I said, with me noticing that time had passed, with me looking at the door, seeing that it was closed.

Kurt suddenly appeared, with me staring at him. "The professor gave Mystique to the brotherhood!" He said, with me jumping up.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, with me storming to the door and storming out.

 **Later**

"What the hell do you think you're doing, giving our mother to the brotherhood!?" I yelled, approaching Charles as he was at Cerebro.

"It was for the benefit of Rogue-"

"No, this isn't about Rogue, this is about giving someone away like they were property!?" I yelled, spinning him around to face me, glaring at him. "They don't give two shits about her, Kurt and I did!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"It was for Rogues benefit, it was-"

"SHE!?" I yelled, correcting him.

"She... Was making Rogue unconfutable, you have to understand." He said, with me feeling a hand on my shoulder, with me turning to face Beast.

"It was for the best, there was nothing we could do for her." Beast said, with me thinking getting flashes of a wizard.

"You cant, but I know who can." I said, looking at Charles. "I'm going to go get him, and bring him here, Mystique better be here before I get back, or I'm not coming back." I said, leaving.

"You leave again, you wont be allowed back." Charles said, with me stopping.

"If it means saving someone, then I'll leave, because that's what we do, we safe people." I said, looking over at him from my shoulder. "Because we're X-Men, like it or not." I said, storming out.

 **Later**

Reaching the garage, I stopped once I saw Scotts Car, the X-Van, and Logan's Motorcycle. Walking over to the bike, I took my claw and stabbed it into the key slot, twisting it to turn it on. Once it started, I started driving it out, with Logan running out just in time to see me pass him.

 **Two hours later**

Pulling up to the same dinner, I looked around, with me getting off and heading inside. Walking over to the counter, I looked around, with me seeing a monk at the far end. Walking over to him, I saw he was eating Ice cream. He looked at me, with me stopping next to him. " _Strange_ place to find a monk, wouldn't you agree?" I asked, with him staring up at me. "But we both can agree, we've seen _stranger_ things, have we not?" I asked, with him nodding. "Have you seen the good doctor, I need to speak to him?" I asked, with him pointing to the door, with me nodding and walking back to where I came.

Stepping outside, I found myself back in the same house as the vision told me. "So, you sought me out this time." I heard Doctor Strange, with me seeing him walking down the stairs this time, reading a book. "Good to see that you no longer have his mark, but you did end up as a slave, seeing how his chain is slowly eating its self. Sorry, but I cant remove it."

"I need your help with something else." I said, with me following him into the next room. "My mother, Mystique, she's been turned to stone by her own mutant power." I said, with him closing the book and both of us appearing in a library.

"Because she opened the last door." He said, with me frowning at that, watching him toss his book into another pile. "Every book I've come across, has nothing on him. There is no record of him." He said, turning to me. "If I cant find anything, then I'm sorry to tell you, that I wont be able to undo what has been done." He said, with me gritting my teeth.

"That isn't an answer I want to hear!" I said, raising my voice. "If you just examine her, then you might be able to do something after all, right?" I asked, with him thinking about it.

"If she's in contact, and if I find something to go on, then I'll be able to see if I can reverse what has been done." He said, making me smile. "No promises." He said, with me nodding. "Where to?" He asked as he started putting all the books up at once.

"Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the gifted." I said, with him nodding and looking over my shoulder.

"Go ahead and send the bike there." He said, with me looking behind me, seeing the same man I had talked to before coming here. "Now, lets go." He said, spinning his hand, creating a circle of fire, with me seeing the institute. "Come, follow me." He said, with me walking through it, seeing that we were really back.

Turning around, I watched as the ring vanished, with me looking back, seeing him fixing his gloves. "That's cool." I said, where I saw Rogue walking behind the Institute. "This way!" I said, walking ahead of him.

 **Later**

"Can you help her?" I heard Kurt, with Strange and I walking a few feet behind Rogue, a light mist hiding us.

"No." A new voice said, with me raising an eyebrow as I didn't know the person. "But she can." She said, with them looking at Rogue.

"What?" Rogue asked, walking over to them, confused.

"Rogue?" Kurt asked, with us stopping. "Why are you here?" He asked, with me watching on as she approached them, stopping at the stairs.

"She's come to end the torment." The old women said, with me frowning at how she said that. "Isn't that right, child?" She asked, with Rogue looking at her.

"Yes." She said, with me looking at Strange as he looked to be examining the situation.

"If your mother is alive, only you have the power to save her." She said, looking at the stone statue of Mystique. "Rest your hand against the stone, and absorb the mutation." She said, holding her hand out to it.

Running forward, I stopped next to Rogue. "If she does that, then it will be passed onto her, she would become stone as well!" I said, glaring at the women.

"Dakota, you too?" Kurt asked, with me looking behind me as Strange walked forward, with them looking at him.

"I brought someone who can help, who knows what he's doing!" I said, looking at the women. "Not some old hag." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Watch your tongue, for I know what you are, and how to end you!" She said, glaring at me.

"Do it then, but better make it fast, because Ill turn you to dust as soon as you raise a finger!" I said, glaring at her.

"There's three ways to undo this." Strange said, looking at us. "The first involves the girl touching her for a split second, just a tap with her finger would do." He said, looking at Rogue. "The second, involves me going back to gather some ingredients to forge a cure for this, but even then it would take a while to cast the spell." He said, looking at me. "The last one, is one none of you would want." He said, looking at Rogue.

"We will do the safest bet, can you go back?" I asked, with him nodding and formed a ring behind us. He walked over to it, with Rogue walking forward. "Rogue?" I asked, with her staring at it. She gave a loud scream as she shoved Mystique, with it going off the edge. "ROGUE!?" I yelled, with Kurt teleporting off the edge.

I heard the cracks, with my eyes filling up with tears at what just happened. Looking at her, I shoved her against the post, pinning her against it. She shoved me back, slapping me. "Its all your fault this happened!?" She yelled, with me glaring at her. "Because you wanted to play around, you got her killed!?" She yelled, glaring daggers into my eyes.

I smacked her back, with her staring off to the side her head was turned, her eyes wide. "I wanted to bring her back, and you say I killed her?" I asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the edge, forcing her to look down. "YOU KILLED HER!?" I yelled, grabbing her head and pushing her forward. "YOU COME AT ME ABOUT KILLING HER WHEN SHE HAD A CHANCE TO COME BACK, BUT YOU JUST TOOK HER LIFE FROM HER!?" I yelled, tossing her back to the steps, glaring at her. "I don't want to see you, get out of my sight!?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"YOU SHOULD OF DIED THAT NIGHT YOU TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!?" Rogue yelled, running off, with me feeling a pang in my heart as she said that. Seeing Strange looking on, he shook his head and closed the ring, vanishing.

"She's upset, she didn't-"

"I don't give a flying fuck old lady." I said, looking at her. "You knew all along, that she would "End her torment", didn't you?" I asked, with her staying silent. "Return to where you were, I don't want to see you either." I said, walking off.

 **Later that night.**

Jumping over a laser, I slashed at it, destroying it. Rolling forward, I picked up a crow bar and tossed it forward, with it knocking a droid off a cliff. Seeing more appear, I started slashing at all the bullets that came my way, with me running over to them and cutting them down.

They all stopped, with me stopping as well. Looking over at the door, I saw Logan standing there. "You got a problem?" He asked, extending his claws. "Take it out on me." He said, with the door closing behind him.

Running at him, I slashed at him, with him blocking my every attack. Getting my claws caught in his, I jumped up and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Taking my end form, I flew at him, with me kicking his claws into his chest as he used them to block my kick. Pushing him to the ground, I stabbed him in the chest with both hands, with me glaring at him.

Relaxing, I put my claws away and got off him, with him healing instantly. "You're pissed off, because that's the first time you went for a kill on me." He said, with me looking at him as he stood up. "And the fastest time you have at beating me, even the first." He said, with me looking away. "What's got you down?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"I had a way to bring Mystique back, but Rogue pushed her off a cliff, killing her." I said, looking away. "We got into a fight, and she said I should of died the night I tried to off myself." I said, looking at my arm.

"I see, is it the killing Mystique part that has you pissed, or what she said?" He asked, with me crossing my arms.

"Both, more so on the comment, but mainly on Mystiques death." I said, looking at me. "She hurt not only Kurt by killing his mother, but me as Mystique was my mother as well. Losing one mother hurt, losing two hurts worse." I said, looking down, feeling the tears returning. "I don't want to see her, not anytime soon. When I leave, I'll find answers, then I'll come back, but I'm not sure if I'll come back after what she did." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Look kid, life isn't all rainbows and sparkles, its tough, you either get tough, or it eats you. So buck up and get tough." He said, with me looking at him as he started leaving, with the previous simulation continuing.


	40. Goodbye, Hello Space

Throwing all my clothes into my bag, I placed it on the bed and zipped it up. Hearing a knock at the door, I saw a blonde women standing there with short hair. "Dakota." She said, with me facing her. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm your aunt, Carol Danvers, but you can call me Marvel." She said, walking over to me.

"Aunt Marvel or just Marvel?" I asked, curious.

"Just Marvel." She said, with me nodding. "We'll leave in an hour, so go ahead and say your goodbyes." She said, picking up my bag and walking out, stopping at the door. "I don't know why you want to leave, but I support your decision." She said, walking off.

Looking at the clock, it was just after five in the morning. Walking out, I made my way down stairs to the main office. Once there, I saw Charles sipping some coffee as he was taking care of some paper work. "Dakota, I take it that today is the day?" He asked, with me nodding. "I see, I'll call everyone down, make it easier for you." He said, placing his hands on his head.

"Don't call Rogue down." I said, catching him off guard.

"Does it have to do something with what she did a few days ago?" He asked, with me nodding. "I see, yes, I understand." He said, looking saddened as he closed his eyes. After a bit, everyone started gathering into the office, some looking completely tired, while others looked wide awake. "Everyone, I've gathered you all here to say your goodbyes." He said, with everyone looking at me.

"You're really leaving, again?" Kitty asked, looking sad.

"Yes, but its for the better." I said, looking at them. "Scott, as the leader of the team, I expect you to keep everyone safe, and I mean everyone." I said, with him nodding.

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered." Scott said, nodding his head. "Besides, when you come back, there will always be a spot open for you." He said, with me nodding, not sure if I wanted to come back.

"Jean." I said, looking at the girl. "As my best friend, previous memories and now, make sure Scott doesn't get his self caught in some stupid situation." I said, with her smiling.

"Don't worry, I can handle that much." Jean said, crossing her arms. "You just take care while off world." She said, with me nodding.

"Logan." I said, with him staring me down. "I still beat you, angry or not." I said, with him nodding while the others looked at him.

"I went easy on you Sucker, don't push your luck." Logan said, making a fist and popping his claws out. "Besides, I want a rematch once you get back, and you better not hold back." He said, with me smiling as he put his claws away.

"Ororo." I said, looking at her. "Don't give up looking for Evan, I don't remember what happened to him, just that he was here." I said, with her nodding.

"Never." Ororo said, smiling. "Besides, the last time you two saw the other, you left, and I'm sure he would like to see you again." She said, with me nodding.

"Kitty." I said, looking at the girl. "Keep your grades up, seriously, you nearly had to go to summer school." I said, with her gawking at me.

"Hey, I totally passed, just not with flying colors!" Kitty said, with me nodding. "But stay safe, and finish school when you can!" She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Kurt." I said, with him looking away. "Take care of your sister, even if she did what she did." I said, with him looking at me.

"We're family, so I have to watch over her." Kurt said, crossing his arms. "You're family too, don't forget that." He said, with me nodding.

"Mr. McCoy." I said, with him smiling. "When I come back, I'll have a way to stop Apocalypse, and will need a good tutor." I said, with him nodding.

"Of course, because your mind is still growing." Beast said, nodding his head. "And, I could use a sidekick." He said, with me shacking my head with a smile.

"Bobby, Sam, Amara, Jammie, Ray, Rahne, Roberto." I said, with all of them looking at the other. "Don't cause any problems, but stay kids at the same time." I said, with them nodding.

"Don't worry, when you get back, there will be an Ice statue of you out back!" Bobby said, with me rolling my eyes.

"That's if it doesn't get knocked down." Sam said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Melted." Amara said, with her looking off to the side.

"It cant be that bad." Jammie said, looking at them.

"Knowing them, it would get blown up." Ray said, leaning down to Jammie.

"You guys are destructive." Rahne said, crossing her arms and shacking her head.

"Used as a weight." Roberto said, with me face palming.

"Ok, so my question is, why isn't Rogue here?" Scott asked, looking around.

"He didn't want her to come down." Charles said, looking at me, with me nodding.

"Shots were fired between them, and Rogue went over board." Logan's aid, looking at them. "They are both at fault, so don't go blaming her or anything." He said, with me nodding as I admitted that I was at fault.

"I leave you with this." I said, looking at all of them. "Save one." I said, with them looking confused.

"Sorry, I don't understand, what do you mean, save one?" Jean asked, with me looking at her.

"Save one person, you don't have to fight, you get in, get out, just save one person, that will prove that you're a hero, that you're X-Men." I said, looking at Charles. "I'll take my leave now." I said, walking past everyone, seeing Marvel at the door. "Oh, and Charles." I said, looking back at him. "I'll be back." I said, exiting the door.

Following her outside, I saw the ship was parked in the grass. Walking up to it, I stopped at the entrance, with me looking behind me as I saw everyone looking on. I waved with them doing the same, where I then looked over at Rogues room, seeing her standing there, her arms crossed. I turned around and walked on board, with the hatch closing.

Walking over to the cockpit, I sat down in the other seat while Marvel was starting up the engine. "So, where to?" She asked, looking at me, with me holding out the slip of paper to her. She took it and opened it. "You cant be serious, how did you get this?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Don't know, but something is calling me there." I said, with me noticing a broken cane handle on the side of her seat, with us taking off.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Ok, so short chapter, don't really care as this was just a goodbye chapter, for now that is. Will do some side stories on here on the trip to everyone's favorite place, Realm of the Dead. I don't know how to get there, as I haven't read how to travel there, so I'm just going to BS my way there. Hate me if you wish, but I'll do it.**


	41. Space fight, with Asteroids

Feeling the ship shake, I opened my eyes and was tossed to the side, with me hitting the top and then hitting the ground again. 'The hell is going on?' I thought, making my way to the cockpit, where I sat down and buckled in. "What's happening?" I asked Captain Marvel as she flew the ship.

"We're under attack." She said, twisting the controls as we flew through an asteroid filed of sorts. "Four fighters, one command ship." She said, with me seeing green lasers fly past us. "Its Kree, I'll tell you that." She said, with me looking forward.

"Make that three command ships." I said, pointing at two that were on the other side of the asteroid filed. "Why don't we just get out of here and hit lightspeed?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"The lightspeeds been shot, I'll have to go back and fix it, but at the moment, I have to fly!" She said, with her moving out of the way of another rock.

"I'll fly." I said, with her looking at me. "I have two weeks worth under my belt from what you taught me, I can do this!" I said, with her nodding and unbuckling.

"Get in the seat and keep it steady!" She said, running into the back as I unbuckled myself and sat in her seat and grabbed the controls. Twisting to the side, I watched as a Kree ship tried ramming us, with it hitting a rock. "I said keep it steady!?" She yelled, with me buckling up and moving out of the way of a few bits and pieces of the ship.

A few small pieces of rocks hit us, with me gritting my teeth. "Small bits of rock, sorry!" I called out to the back, hearing tools falling in the back.

"Don't worry about that, worry about the ships!" I heard, with me seeing another Kree ship coming around and heading straight for us.

"Chicken it is." I said, increasing the speed, heading straight for it. Once we got closer, I twisted out of the way, with me hearing an explosion behind us.

"What was that, and I thought I told you to keep it steady!?" I heard Captain Marvel yell, with me looking at the last one beside us.

"Three down, one left before we have to deal with the command ships!" I called back, with me frowning as this person was looking dead at me, having dark blue skin and long black hair. Hitting her side of the ship with ours, I saw her try jerking away, but was caught by our wing piercing her side of the ship. "Bye!" I said, waving at her as she was hit by a rock, killing her. "That's all of them, now's just the command ships!" I said, with Captain Marvel coming back up and unbuckling me.

Moving over to my seat, she sat back down and we buckled back up. "I'm never letting you fly again." She said, with me smirking at her. "But... Good flying." She said, where she started moving through the asteroid filed, until a shadow loomed over us. Looking up, I saw the command ship that was behind us. "They are going to use a tractor beam on us!" She said, with me holding my hand out to it. "What are you doing?" She asked, with me closing my eyes.

Feeling the life force in she ship, I started taking every bit of it into me, with us seeing it come to a complete stop before getting over whelmed with asteroids. "That should do it." I said, opening my eyes, seeing that I was covered in blue energy before it vanished into me.

"Seriously over powered." She said, shacking her head. Once we exited the asteroid filed, she pushed the controls to her right forward, with us expecting to shoot forward, but nothing happened. "And we're screwed." She said, with me rolling my eyes. "Is what I would say, if I didn't have a plan C." She said, with me looking at her.

"What happened to plan B?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"That was plan B, plan A was to avoid contact." She said, standing up and making her way to the hatch. "I really should of gotten a ship with guns on it this time." She said, with me seeing her fly past the ship and heading straight for the command ships.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking the controls and following after her. I watched as she shot down an entire army of shops that came her way, with her flying straight through one of the command ships. "Holy shit, she's bad ass." I said, with her flying straight through the other one, destroying both in an explosion.

Seeing her flying back, I twisted the ship and gave her access to the entrance. Once she was inside, I closed the hatch and started following the map again. "Couldn't let you be the only one to take down a command ship." She said, with me getting up and sitting in the other seat. "So, evaluation, you're an ok pilot." She said, with me smiling. With a lot to learn. She said, with me shacking my head.

"Eh, star wars still taught me maneuvers." I said, with her looking back at me.

"Are you still going on about that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever, if we come across a photon sword, I'll get you one, but that's it!" She said, making me laugh.

"I still cant believe you've never see it!" I said, with her rolling her eyes.

"I'm in space, I don't get to watch movies!" She said, making me smirk at her.

"Oh, I'll show you star wars, just you wait." I said, with her rolling her eyes. My communicator went off, with her looking at me as I answered it. "Laura, is everything ok?" I asked, with there being no image of her.

"Everything is ok, I'm being tracked by H.Y.D.R.A. right now, and they brought in Wolverine." She said, confusing me.

"H.Y.D.R.A.?" I asked, not sure who they are.

"H.Y.D.R.A. are a bunch of Nazis who want to take over the world and turn it into their own image." Captain Marvel said, looking at me. "I'll give Fury a call, what's your location?" She asked, facing forward.

"No, I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D." Laura said, with her looking back at the communicator.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked, looking at Captain Marvel.

"They are a secret organization that protects everything and everyone." Captain Marvel said, frowning. "Why would Logan work for H.Y.D.R.A., and why don't you trust S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She asked, with me wanting to know that answer as well.

"Wolverine isn't working for them, he was kidnapped and tossed out here. They are tracking him to track me." She said, with me rubbing my face as that didn't make any since. "As for S.H.I.E.L.D., they want me as a weapon as much as H.Y.D.R.A." She said, with me nodding as I understood her reasoning. I have to sign of, they are getting closer.

"But wait, what did you call for, I'm in the middle of space?" I asked, hearing movement on the other side.

"I called because I was board, and wanted to let you know I'm about to blow up an entire H.Y.D.R.A. base with Madam Hydra inside." I heard, with Captain Marvel laughing.

"Would love to see the look on Fury's face one he sees her body!" She said, looking over at me. "Fury hates her, with a passion." She said, with me nodding.

"And Fury is?" I asked, not understanding who he is.

"Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and old friend." She said, with me nodding as we lost contact with Laura. "So...Who was that?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"Logan's clone, she some how reminds me of my baby sister, don't know why." I said, shrugging.

"Ya, weird." She replied as we continued to fly.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Just a random space fight, and short chapter. I will admit this, there will be four or five more short chapters before it gets back to the main story.**


	42. Ravengers, Nova

Feeling the ship shake again, I groaned as it spilled my food, not just mine but Captain Marvel's as well. We both made our way to the cockpit and sat down, with us seeing a blue green filed around us. "Tractor beam?" I asked, with her nodding as she leaned back into her seat. "Think its Kree?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"No, they are worse compared to these guys." She said, with us standing up and making our way to the hatch. "These guys are Ravengers, they will run at the first sight of Kree." She said, crossing her arms as the ship shook again. "Well, lets go greet our new friends." She said as the doors opened.

Once the doors opened up, Captain Marvel blasted two Ravengers in the chest, sending them flying. Walking forward, I picked up their blasters, with me examining them as I followed behind her. Walking down the landing filed, we saw a group running at us. Stepping forward, I took the blasters and started shooting at them as fast as I could pull the trigger, with all of them, about ten, getting hit in the chest and falling down.

"Quick fire, nice." Captain Marvel said as she walked past me. We ended up walking into a holding bay of sorts, with Captain Marvel taking off and moving all over the place as I walked along the railing, seeing body's falling like crazy.

Looking forward, I saw one turn and run, with me shooting him from the hip, hitting his side and watching him fall off the side as well. "I'm starting to like this weapon." I said, looking at it as I walked, with Captain Marvel landing next to me. Walking into the next room, we came across a long hallway, with her grabbing me and taking off, with me shooting forward as she spun around, killing the ones who got in our way. Landing at the end, she opened the door, with me walking in, seeing cameras.

"I'll take care of the ones I see, shoot anyone who comes close." She said, with me nodding as I fired back at where she was, hitting one that had gotten behind her, killing him. "You're keeping those." She said, taking off, with me watching a bright light flying all over the place, killing everyone who saw it. I shook my head and shot at random directions, hoping that I was killing some, but was just having fun going out of town.

Hearing an explosion, I stopped and looked at the way it came from, with me looking down at my hand, seeing that I was aiming in that direction. "Oops." I said, with the entire ship shacking.

The door opened again, with Captain Marvel walking in. "Did you just blow up the reactor?" She asked, with me looking from her, to the guns, then back to her, hiding the guns.

"Maybe?" I said with a huge grin, not entirely sure.

"Well, we're done here, lets go!" She said, with us running out of the room and back where we came from. Once we reached the ship, we jumped inside as we were getting shot at, with he heading straight for the controls.

Leaning out, I fired back at them, with me hitting them every now and then as they were hiding behind cover. Getting in as the hatch closed, I ran over to the cockpit and sat down in the seat as we started taking off. Once we exited the ship, ours shook as theirs exploded, with me looking around us as we were caught in fire but soon exited. "That was awesome!" I said, looking at Captain Marvel, who had a smile on her face.

"You're really good with those, you ever shoot a gun before?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"Nope, but star wars-"

"Seriously, you learned to fire blasters from a movie!?" She yelled, upset about that. "I had to learn the right way to shoot blasters, took me weeks and you do it in a day!?" She said, hitting her head against the seat, making me laugh. "I SO hate that movie right now!?" She said, with me shrugging.

"I have to show it to you, you might like it!" I said, with her groaning.

"No more star wars, on this ship! Off it, its ok!" She said, pointing at me.

"Deal, what about star track?" I asked, with her glaring at me.

"That I have seen, and its a NO." She said, with me shacking my head. "Everything in that movie, is wrong by the way, only about five percent of that series is correct." She said, with me shrugging.

"Never cared for it, I've seen like, ten episodes from other series and that's it." I said, with me seeing a body with a messed up face. "Hey look, a shit face!" I said, pointing at the body that had a but for a face, with her looking at it as well, with it hitting the glass. "Eww, get it off!" I said, with her twisting the ship, knocking it off.

"I will tell you this." She said, with me looking at her. "We will be encountering a group, a strange group, and they will want a fight after what happened here." She said, looking at me. "All I know, is that they have a talking tree." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like from Lord of the Rings?" I asked, with her sighing.

"Yes, like Lord of the Rings." She said, annoyed, with me nodding while puffing my lower lip out, impressed at that.

'I wonder what they are like?' I thought, leaning back in my chair to think about it.

"This is Alex of the Nova core, I am here by placing you under-"

"Enough Nova, this is Captain Marvel, access code 00419824." Captain Marvel said, pressing a button on her side.

"Oh, Hey~." I heard, with both of us groaning.

"Really, I'm with my nephew here!?" She called back, with us seeing a person fly in front of us, crossing his arms.

"Nephew, I didn't know you had family?" He asked, looking from me to her.

"Listen kid, we're on a mission to save our home world, I don't have time to deal with your... Miss shots." She said, smirking at him.

"Ouch, and what's up, Kree attack?" He asked, with me shacking my head.

"Try the end of the human race, and you are standing in our way, move it or lose it kid." She said, getting ready to run through him.

"Hey, I may be nineteen, but I'm no kid!" He said, with me pressing the button on my side.

"Then act like an adult, and stop flirting. Move it or lose it, I would prefer move it." I said, with him looking at me.

"You look no older than me!" He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"We're just going to run you down." She said, pushing forward, with him placing his hands on the ship, getting pushed back.

"Can I join, I actually want some action, and you destroyed a ship I was tracking anyways." He said, with her shacking her head at him.

"No can do, this job leads us out of your sector, and mine." She said, gaining his attention.

"Whos sector is it in then?" He asked, with her staring at him. "No way, the end of the road, are you mad!?" He yelled, staring at her. "You know no one can get through there, or is allowed through there!?" He said, pointing at us.

"He needs to get there, because there's answers on the other side that can save our world." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Don't make me come out there, move!" She said, pointing at him.

"With what you plan on doing, I either come along, or I blow a hole in your ship!" He said, pointing his fist at us. "Your choice." He said, with her looking at me, then back at him.

"He cant breath in space, he would die!" She said, pointing at me. "And I know you arnt threatening my family, Alex." She said, standing up. "Lets take this outside." She said, walking away, with me watching her glow up as she made her way to the hatch.

"She's going to kill you." I said, looking back at him. "If not her, then me if you kill her." I said, with him shrugging.

"What can you do, shoot a few blasters?" He asked, with me pressing the button again.

"I can drain your life force and add it to my own, here and now." I said, with him looking at me with surprise.

"Ok, got me-"

He never finished as he was punched in the face, HARD. He went flying back, with Captain Marvel appearing right where he was. "Want to keep this up, you know its a losing battle!" She called out, glaring at the kid.

"Uh, can we please just go?" I asked, looking at Captain Marvel. "We can deal with him later, we're pressed on time!" I said, hitting my wrist, even though I didn't have a watch.

"Ya, what he said, we can finish this once you get back, seriously, hold back on the right hook." He said, rubbing his jaw as he moved back over to us. "But seriously, that place is dangerous, so stay safe, and hope you return in one piece." He said, with her crossing her arms as she flew back to the hatch.

"I'm just going to call you Nova, that ok?" I asked, with him nodding. "Great, go save the galaxy or something, we'll talk later, nice to meet you, stop by earth, its fun." I said, waving at him as he took off, still rubbing his jaw.

"Seriously hate that kid." She said, sitting down and continuing on our path. "Lets just hope we don't run into more "Idiots", we can only hope." She said, with me nodding.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok, so this chapter would of been WAAAAAY shorter, so I had added a bit more, Nova wasn't suppose to be in it, but he did. Ravengers showed up, that was scheduled, hope you guys like the fact that the Guardians of the Galaxy will be joining in, for a fight, not sure how I'm going to have it go down, but I will try to make it longer, that try is being stretched there.**


	43. Guardians of the Galaxy, Prison Break

"I cant believe we blew a gas line!" I said, rubbing my face as our ship was in the shop on a planet called Xandar.

"Its an easy fix, shouldn't take them long." Captain Marvel said, with us sitting outside a shop that had food outside. She was eating a cooked tertial, with me staring at mine with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this... Safe to consume?" I asked, looking at her as she looked at me.

"I'm human, so yes, it doesn't taste good though." She said, as soon as I bit into it, with me getting a very disgusting taste in my mouth. "But really health." She said, with me making a face as I chewed it.

I wanted to complain, but sucked it up as it would be rude to complain. Going for another bite, I was suddenly grabbed by Captain Marvel and both of us went flying off the bench, with the shop exploding. Rolling on the ground, we both looked back at the shop. "What just happened?" I asked, standing up with her holding onto me.

"I have a feeling, that they happened." She said, looking up at an orange and blue ship hovering over us, with me recognizing the style of it from the Ravengers.

"This is Star Lord of the Guardians of the Galaxy!" We heard, with us looking at the other, then back at him. "You are under-"

"YOU TWO DESTROYED MY SHIP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!?" We heard, looking at the other with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Yondo, not now, just sit down!" Star Lord said, with me looking back at them. "As I was saying-"

Captain Marvel blasted one of the engines out, with it spinning around. "They want a fight, I'll give these so called Guardians of the Galaxy a fight." Captain Marvel said, with me pulling out the blasters and following after her. Once we saw it crash into the water fountain, we hopped in and made our way over there to them. Seeing something red fly out, I watched as Captain Marvel grabbed it and snapped it in half, destroying it.

Seeing the hatch open, Captain Marvel was hit with an electric blast, with me shooting at them while a very buff green man with red tattoos ran at me with two knives. Rolling out of the way, I jumped back as another green person, this one a female with black and purple hair, slashed at me with a sword. I moved back as they kept slashing at me, with me headbutting the buff guy, where we both held our faces, where the girl jumped up and wrapped her legs around me and pulled me to the ground.

Once on the ground, I looked her in the eyes as she was ready to remove my head. "Bio-Soceraphobia!" I called out, with her releasing me and holding her eyes as I felt mine bleed. Punching her in the gut, I took her sword and blocked a slash from the buff man with it. Rolling away, I saw him standing above the girl. "Can we talk about this?" I asked, with him smirking.

"Not many can take down Gamora, but I am Drax the destroyer, words have no meaning to me!?" He yelled, with me rolling my eyes and blocking the slashes he threw at me.

As I backed up, I hit something, with me turning around and seeing a giant tree. "I am Groot." It said, with me waving at it.

"I am Dakota, nice to meet you!" I said, holding my hand out to Groot while I pointed the sword at Drax as he got deadly close.

"No, no, that's him saying surrender kid." I heard another voice, with me looking at a gun aiming down at me. "Seriously, give up." He said, with me looking at a Racoon.

"Wait... Are you-"

"Yep, Rocket-"

"-a Racoon?" I asked, continuing my sentence.

"What is it with a Racoon, what's a Racoon?" Rocket asked, lowering his gun.

"I am Groot." The tree said, looking back at him.

"I don't care about his age, he should just surrender." Rocket said, understanding what the tree was saying.

"I am-"

I slashed at the trees legs, severing them completely, knocking it off balance. I went back on the attack on Drax, with him blocking everything I threw at him. Feeling someone jump onto my back, I looked up and saw another alien. "Sleep!" She said, reaching out for my head.

"NO!?" I yelled as she touched me, with a small explosion sending us flying from the other, with me rolling in the water. Standing up, I looked at the alien, who was twitching and crying out in pain. Walking over to her, my path was blocked by a man in a leather coat, aiming two blasters at me, with me taking aim as well.

"What did you do to Mantis?" He asked, with me recognizing the voice as Star Lord.

"I'm a mutant." I said, looking at the girl. "If someone were to touch my skin with theirs, their life force would get added to mine, dealing damage to them, possibly killing them if held on long enough. She's lucky she only held on for a few seconds." I said, with him shooting at me, with me doing the same, but one of my blasters were destroyed, leaving me with only one.

"And Gamora?" He asked, with me taking Han Solo's Blaster stance, with him hitting the side of his helmet, with it vanishing. "You're Human?" He asked, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked, with him acting like his guns were a sword of sorts.

"No Luke, I am your father." He said, with me lowering my gun.

"Your human!?" I said, completely excited that there was another human out in space. "How did you get-"

"RAHAHAHAH!?" I looked to the side, seeing Drax running at me. He tackled me, with him picking me up and then slamming me into the ground. Reaching up, I grabbed his hands, preventing him from stabbing me. I pushed back against it, with him getting grabbed by the head and tossed off me, sending him flying.

"Keep your hands off my nephew!" Captain Marvel said, her hair on fire as she started flying, with the others looking at her.

"Wait, you're human as well!?" Star Lord asked, pointing at her. "Does everyone from Earth have powers now!?" He asked, looking at us.

"No, he's a mutant, the next step of human evolution." Captain Marvel said, pointing at me. "I'm half Kree." She said, pointing at herself.

"Like Ronan?" Star Lord asked, pointing his guns at her.

"Please, Ronan sickens me, just the name alone!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Whos Ronan?" I whispered to her, with her leaning down to me.

"My ex-boss when I was apart of the Kree empire, it was a dark time in my life, I didn't know who I was, looks like we're in the same boat." She said, with me staring at her.

"I am Groot!" The tree said, with me looking at it.

"Sorry about your legs!" I called out, with it standing back up on its severed legs, with branches connecting to it. "Hey, that's cool." I said, giving it a thumbs up.

"This isn't." I heard Rocket, with me seeing a small ball rolling over to us, stopping in front of me.

My eyes widened as I watched it open to a triangle. I was shocked by gravity cuffs that pulled me down to the ground, with me seeing Captain Marvel punch the device, destroying it. She flew over to Rocket and held him up by his snout, where she kicked Groot, sending it flying away and then tossing Rocket into the air.

"She's over protective, being her last family and all." I said, looking up at a blue man with a fin on his head, looking down at me.

"Boy, you are going to wish you were dead." He said, grabbing my blaster and stepping on my back, pinning me down into the water. "Kree!?" He yelled, with Captain Marvel looking back at him, her eyes widening as he knelt down, placing my blaster to my head. "You either give up nicely, or I blast a hole in this boys head!?" He yelled, with me glaring up at him.

"I chose option three." I said, where the water started boiling. He looked down at me, with me sending him flying as I entered my End form. He smacked into the ship, with me grabbing the fire that surrounded me, turning it into a sword. Star Lord started shooting me, with Captain Marvel standing in front of me, absorbing the blasts.

"You don't have to do this." She said, with me bringing it down on her, with her absorbing it, her fire becoming black. "Ok, this is new." She said, where she vanished, appearing in front of Star Lord. "Go to sleep." She said, as she had her fist back, with it being black. She punched him in the face, sending him flying back, along with a black energy blast following him.

She powered down, with me looking around, and started absorbing my blood back into my body, getting back at full strength. "Rocket!" I said, looking up as he fell from the sky, aiming his gun down at us.

Captain Marvel grabbed his gun and crushed it, with her other hand grabbing him. "Really, now I have to make another one!" He said, looking around, before frowning. "Oh... I'm the last man standing." He said, relaxing. "I surrender." He said, letting the gun go.

"That's the best Idea you guys had all day." She said, with us looking over at Star Lord as he walked over to us, looking beat. "How are you still standing?" She asked, with him smirking.

"I placed my mask on at the last second, saved me from that fire and your punch." He said, looking at me. "I challenge you!" He said, pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked, with him nodding and started bobbing his head.

"Ooh Child-"

"No, I'm not doing a footloose dance off!" I said, walking away. "I can only slow dance, that's it!" I said, pointing a him. "Come on, Marvel, we're pressed on time!" I said, with her following me.

"Come on!" Star Lord yelled, with me flipping him off, until we got caught in a yellow beam of sorts that lifted us off the ground.

"Great, Nova core." Captain Marvel said, crossing her arms.

"You are all under arrest-"

"Hey, they attacked us!?" I yelled, looking up at the star like ship.

 **Later**

"Prisoners name is Dakota Feichko of earth, with the power to take ones life force, create illusions, black fire and uses a blaster, no known relatives." I heard, standing next to Captain Marvel and Star Lord, with his team next to him. "Captain Marvel, also known as Vers of the Kree empire before defecting, later learned her name was Carol Danvers of earth, has the power to absorb any form of energy and increase her own strength. She's one of ours, on vacation time, no known relatives."

"Actually, Dakota is my Nephew!" Captain Marvel called out, with me nodding.

"Ok, lets restart. Prisoners name is Dakota Feichko of earth, with the power to take ones life force, create illusions, black fire and uses a blaster, only relative is Carol Danvers."

"Ya, can we go?" I asked, interrupting them. "We're pressed on time, and if I don't get back home, my planet will be destroyed." I said, holding my cuffed hands up.

"Earth is in trouble?" Star Lord asked, looking at me.

"Why do you think I'm all the way out here, looking for a way to stop the coming threat?" I asked, with Captain Marvel looking at him as well.

"Prison break?" He asked, looking at Rocket as he removed the cuffs.

"Sure, I got this." He said, with us walking over to him and him removing our cuffs while the alarm went off.

"Follow me, I know where to get a ship replacement." Captain Marvel said, with us watching her blast a hole in the wall, with us jumping through.

 **Later, loading bay**

"Wow, this place is huge!" I said, following behind her. "Which one are we taking?" I asked, looking at the different ships.

"Mine." She said, with me looking at her.

"But, your ship is in the-"

"My combat ship is here!" She said, pointing at a disk like ship. "Well, everyone get in." She said, with everyone running in. Once we reached the cock pit, we saw only four seats. "The rest of you are going to have to either man the top and bottom gun, while the Pilots sit up where with me." She said, taking the seat to the front left while Star Lord sat behind her, Rocket next to her and Gamora behind Rocket.

"Ok, Drax, want to shoot some bugs out of the sky?" I asked, looking at him.

"Why shoot bugs, when I can crush them with my hands?" He asked, with me staring at him.

"He doesn't do metaphors, they just go over his head." Star Lord said, with me looking at him and back at Drax.

"And I told you before, nothing goes over my head, my reflexes are too fast, I would catch it." He said, with me face palming.

"Get on the gunner below, I'll get on the top gunner." I said, with us walking over to the ladders, with him sliding down while I climbed up. Sitting down, I strapped myself in. "Ok, I'm in."

"I too am in." I heard Drax on the headset I had placed on my head, with me rolling my eyes. We started moving, with me seeing people shooting at us. "Drax, aim at the left hand door, I'll aim to the right, we blow that, then they wont be able to send their ships our way!" I said, with me aiming right with us both shooting the doors, closing them.

"Everyone hang on, this is going to feel wired to you first timers!" I heard Captain Marvel, confusing me.

"Light speed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Too slow, Warp speed." I heard, with me feeling like I was being tossed and turned left and right.  
I threw up that day.


	44. Learning of the other, Where too

"I am Drax the Destroyer, my sole purpose is to kill Thanos." Drax said as we all sat at the table. "After seeing Captain Marvel here, defeat Thanos, we battled."

"And ended in your loss." Captain Marvel said, leaning back in her seat and looking at him.

"I traveled space in sadness, then started searching for a resurrected Thanos." Drax said, glaring at her. "By the time Thanos had managed to rematerialize himself, he has once again been destroyed in battle with Captain Marvel, again." He said, with her shrugging.

"Hey, he was easy to kill again." She said, with him huffing.

"Eventually, I come upon the planet Ba-Banis, a world of humanoid aliens caught in a vast civil war. We battled. I ended the entire planets life, where I was soon arrested by the Nova Core and met up with everyone else." Drax said, with me understanding how he met the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"So, you killed an entire planet of its life?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Yes, they were at war with the other, they all turned on me as they wanted to eat me with their plant acid mouths." He said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Ok... Groot, what about you?" I asked, looking at Groot.

"I am Groot." He said, with me face palming.

"Of course, Rocket?" I asked, looking at him.

"I was an experiment, from there, met Groot, we got arrested and met everyone in prison." He said, with me looking between the two.

"So you two knew the other before you became Guardians of the Galaxy?" I asked, with him nodding. "Ok... Star Lord-"

"Quill." Gamora said, looking at me. "No one calls him Star Lord, just Quill." She said, with Quill looking at her.

"Seriously, I'm getting everyone to call me that-"

"Only one person has called you that, and they are dead." She said, looking at him.

"Ok, fine." He said, crossing his arms. "I was born on earth, or Terra as its called everywhere else in the universe." He said, looking at me. "When I was a kid, my mother died of cancer, where Yondu ended up picking me up, and raised me on his ship. After a bad job, I got arrested and sent to prison." He said, with me looking over at Gamora.

"My home planet as destroyed by Thanos, he killed my family in front of me. He eventually took me under his wing, calling me his daughter." She said, with Captain Marvel standing up.

"I knew I recognized you, you blasted me with that Ion Cannon!" She yelled, pointing at her.

"Hey, I saw you absorbing energy, figured out could absorb it and you did, killing Thanos again. Gamora said, looking her in the eye. Sadly he came back for a third time." She said, with Captain Marvel groaning.

"Really, he's persistent." Captain Marvel said, sitting back down.

"Thanos aside, what about you Mantis?" I asked, looking at her.

"I was an egg that Quills father hatched me from." She said, with me staring at her. "That is all." She said, still staring at me.

"I just realized, we left Yondu." Quill said, with the others shrugging.

"He's fine." Rocket said, rolling his eyes.

"Not the first time." Drax said, leaning on the table.

"I am Groot." Groot said, eating a flower on his shoulder.

"Ok, my question is, why did we get blasted from the other?" I asked, looking over at Mantis. "That was the first time skin contact with me has done that." I said, with her antennas falling as she got a saddened expression on her face.

"You have a lot of emotions running through you, so much that I couldn't hold on." She said, looking at me. "You're sad, hurt, you want to fix something, something that you did, you also want to be forgotten, so much that you're running and moving forward at the same time." She said, with everyone looking at me.

"I believe we hear your story this time." Quill said, with Captain Marvel looking at me.

"I killed my parents the day I awoken my powers, I was taken into the brotherhood where I met my new mother, I was adopted. She taught me what I needed. I ended up getting betrayed by her, where I joined another group called the X-Men. I tried killing myself." I said, rolling up my sleeve, showing a long slash down both arms. "I was saved by someone I thought I loved, but that turned out to be a fluke." I said, rolling my sleeves down. "From there, my memories start to get blurry. Two or three years later, I found myself in the mountains, where another mutant, Wanda, told me about who I was. We went separate ways and I returned to the X-Men, after I left for some reason. I let this, mutant named Mesmero, believe he was in control of me while I protected Rogue. It went south bad as it cost my other mother to get turned to stone. I had a way to reverse it, but the person I thought I loved, killed her by pushing her off a cliff. She told me I should of died the day I tried killing myself, and then I decided to leave with my aunt to stop the world from being destroyed." I said, with them nodding.

"Ok, and Captain?" Quill asked, looking at Captain Marvel.

"Captain Carol Danvers, everyone calls me Captain Marvel, family calls me Marvel. Former United States Air Force pilot, obtained cosmic powers after trying to help Mar-Vell. I was made into a Kree-human hybrid, via blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having all of my memories removed, turning me into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the Kree-Skrull War, I returned to Earth and began recalling my past, with help from Nick Fury. I discovered that Yon-Rogg and the Kree Empire had been manipulating me for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, I unlocked my true powers and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off out to the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what my late mentor Mar-Vell had once started." Captain Marvel explained, with me looking at her with wide eyes.

"Cool, so we all have something in common." Rocket said, looking at everyone. "Now, where are we heading to in the first place?" He asked, with Captain Marvel pulling up a universal map.

"We are heading to this point." She said, pointing at the edge of the map.

"You cant be serious." Quill said, looking at her. "Going beyond that point leads to death, no one has ever reached it, or survived." He said, pointing at her. "You are not rising our lives-"

"I've been there." Gamora said, with everyone looking at her. "In my search for the infinity stones, I learned of where they came from." She said, looking at us. "They are heading to the throne of Death." She said, with everyone looking at me. "She's spoken to you, hasn't she?" She asked, sounding scared.

"Yes." I said, with Captain Marvel looking at me in confusion.

"Who is she?" She asked, looking back at Gamora.

"Her name is Death, and she is the source of my fathers love." She said, with Captain Marvel looking at me.

"And you neglected to inform me on how you got this information, because of who it was?" She asked, pointing at the map. "Everyone on this ship will die-"

"No." I said, looking at her. "She's expecting us." I said, looking at them. "All of us." I said, placing the handle on the table, with everyone looking at it. "I got this from my time in Hell, its a key that will let us pass through safely. As long as we have this, we'll be safe. Once there, I have to give up something in order to get what I want from her." I said, with Quill standing up.

"What are you giving her?" He asked, with me looking up at him.

"My powers." I said, with him sitting back down.

"Ok, I thought that you were going to kill yourself." He said, with Captain Marvel sitting down as well.

"So we get there, talk to Death, and then we head back to Earth, seems easy enough." Rocket said, crossing his arms.

'If only they knew that by giving up my powers, I was giving up my life.' I thought, looking at the map, seeing that we wernt far.


	45. Thanos the Mad Titan, Here is Death

"No way." Captain Marvel said, with me staring at the giant ship that was blocking our path. It was huge, twenty times bigger than ours. We were a little ship.

"Thanos is here." Gamora said, with me looking at her.

"What are our chances?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"We don't have a chance, other than run." Gamora said, with me grabbing her shoulder, with her looking at me.

"I'm not running from some Mad Titan." I said, looking at Captain Marvel. "Do you have a smaller ship-"

"No, but I can spit this ship in half." She said, with Quill looking at her.

"Really?" He asked, with her placing her hand over a button.

"Quill, get up, Dakota, take his seat." She said, with me doing just that. Once I sat down, she pressed the button, with the back seats moving over us and were closed off by another platform closing on us. We pulled up cameras of the ship, with her nodding as it looked like the others in the back were on the top ship. "Ok everyone, this is where we leave you, you can either fight or run, your choice." She said, with me bucking in.

"In coming transmission." I said, seeing the green button blinking. Pressing it, I saw a purple man with a lot of but chins appear on screen.

"Ah, Captain Marvel." Thanos said, with him looking at me. "And Deaths Chosen." He said, with me waving at him. "This is the end of the line for you two." He said, with me smirking.

"Us two?" Captain Marvel said, smirking as well. "Wrong Thanos, we're not alone." She said, pressing the button again, this time the ships broke apart with a hard jerk, with her hitting her head, knocking her out.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, grabbing the controls. "Quill, Marvel is out, I'm piloting!" I said, hitting the communication button. "I don't have a gunner, so I'm going to fly right behind you!" I said, turning the ship around and flying right behind him.

"Rocket, get on the gunner!" I heard Quill yell, with them shooting at smaller ships that came our way. Flying behind them, I copied their movements as best as I could, with me seeing that the army wasn't stopping any time soon. Looking at the black thunderous clouds, I narrowed my eyes at them. Flying over to it, I picked up the speed.

"Kid, don't do that, five seconds in there you'll die!?" I heard Gamora, with me narrowing my eyes as the clouds got closer. "KID!?" I heard as soon as I flew in, with me seeing green lights following behind me. I couldn't see far ahead of me, with me narrowly moving out of the way of some floating rocks. Looking to the side, I thought I saw something move, but I was mistaken. Twisting to the right, I moved out of the way of another rock, where I started lowering ourselves down. Landing on a rock, I twisted the ship around and watched as one of the battle ships flew over us.

Taking off, I flew after it, with me watching it get smacked out of the sky. Looking back to the side, I saw lightning, with me narrowing my eyes at the monsters eyes that were there. Moving out of the way, I barley dodged a swipe from it, with me pushing forward. Once we exited the black clouds, I saw a red and black vortex sucking everything in, with my eyes widening. Looking to my right, I saw a floating skull. Getting pulled towards the, with me fighting against it. Seeing the thing pop out of the black clouds, I saw it was twice the size of the ship that Thanos was in. Rolling my eyes, I started moving towards the vortex, with me getting it closer to it. Making a quick turn, I started flying past the monster, with it getting sucked in.

Looking back at Captain Marvel, I tossed the handle at her, hitting her in the head and waking her up. "Ow, what the hell!?" She yelled, rubbing both side of her head.

"You fake being knocked out, what the hell!?" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Well, I wanted to see what you were made of, flying that is." She said, with me gritting my teeth.

"Go to the fuel line and take a drop out, then add it into the warp speed compactor. It will give us a burst of speed to reach that throne!" I said, with her getting up and running back. "Quill, make a retreat, we're here, we'll see you on the other side!" I said, pressing the button on my right.

"We already left kid, and dame they are still after us!" He yelled, with me smirking. "Thanos is on our tail, so keep going kid!" He said, with me shutting down the thrusters.

"Ready!" I heard Captain Marvel, with me getting ready.

"NOW!?" I yelled, with us blasting right out of the reach of the vortex and straight to the giant skull. Twisting the ship, we went right through the teeth, with us coming to a sliding stop against the ground, hitting a pillar to stop us.  
Standing up, I grabbed the handle and started walking out of the cockpit, having to lean down to do so. Walking into the back, I saw Captain Marvel tangled up in cords. "Never again." She said, with me smirking at her.

"We lived, didn't we?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Come on, get out of there so we can finish this." I said, walking over to the hatch and opening it. Walking out, I expected there to be no air, but there was.

Walking forward, I saw Death standing there, then walking further back. Chasing after her, I reached a set of curtains, pure white. Moving them aside, I saw the throne. "So, this is where you went." I heard, with me looking over my shoulder, seeing Thanos standing there. "I knew your travel didn't kill you, but this is the end of the line for you." He said, pointing a two bladed sword at me.

"Can I at least say sorry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What do you have to be sorry for, being born?" He taunted with me looking behind him.

I watched as Captain Marvel punched him in the face, sending him through the roof. "I'll handle Thanos, you do your thing!" She said, flying after him.

Turning around, I got on my knees and held the Handle in front of me. "Death, with this, our deal is sealed." I said, stabbing myself in the chest with it, with me looking up as Thanos and Captain Marvel stopped just before crushing me.

"Our deal is sealed indeed." I heard, with me feeling a foot against my chin, making me face a women who was sitting at the throne. "Now, for your servitude, I will tell you how to Kill Apocalypes." She said, using her foot to pull me closer to her. She pulled me up to her face, smirking. "All it takes, is a little kiss." She said, kissing me on the lips, with me feeling something get draw into me. I watched as a blakc aura flew into me, with me falling back and gasping for air. "Oh come now, it wasnt that bad, was it?" She asked, with me catching my breath.

"The hell was that?" I asked, sitting up, facing her.

"I gave you part of my life force, with that, you should be able to remove him completly." She said, placing her hand on her chest. "Now, place your hand on your chest, and pull on the chain that awaits." She said, with me grabbing the chain, looking at her.

"If I do that, I could die!" I said, with her nodding. "I... I see, so that's how." I said, frowning at that. "To kill him, I must kill myself in the process." I said, standing up. "Then... Please, remove my aunt form here, send her back to earth with me. I don't want her to die here, I want to be with her when I die." I said, with her smiling down at me.

She waved her hand at them, with Captain Marvel vanishing in black mist. "Well then, we have much to discuss on your servitude to me." She said, leaning her head up as she said that.


	46. The Champion of Death, Incubus Falls

Death waved her hand at them, with Captain Marvel vanishing in black mist. "Well then, we have much to discuss on your servitude to me." She said, leaning her head up as she said that. "But that can be dealt with later." She said, leaning forward. "Pull the chain out first, show us your weapon." She said, with me standing up and grabbing the chain, yelling in pain as I ripped the chain out, with it turning into a sword made of light.

"So, this is the weapon that will kill Apocalypse?" I asked, looking at it, seeing a small bit of black inside of it.

"Yes, all you have to do, is remove his powers, turn him old again, and then, stab him with the sword. There, you will end him." She said, holding her hand out to me. "Once you are done, I will call you when I need you." She said, with me nodding as I was covered in darkness.

 **Later**

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a chopper, standing next to a scared kid. Looking around, I saw Rogue, with some guards aiming their weapons at me. "Step aside, don't make me hurt you." I said, aiming the sword at her as she stepped between me and the boy.

"I wont let you ruin this again, I wont let you-"

I kicked her back, her head hitting the doors. "Take him out!" The one eyed man said, with me rushing forward and cutting the weapons, destroying them.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would." I said, with me walked over to Rogue, tossing her out of the way and opening the door, with me feeling the presence of Apocalypse coming from the Pyramid. "I'm here to end him, the only way that he can die." I said, taking my send form and flying after it.

 **Later**

Walking down the stairs, I could hear fighting going on. Walking up to a knocked out Scott, I looked further as I heard Logan yell as he attacked. Walking forward, I saw an image of Mystique before she turned into multiple snakes. Seeing them stop, Mystique flew at me, with Logan running after her. Holding my hand out, I started draining her, with her screaming in pain and then falling to the ground, the devices on her skin falling off.

"Dakota." Logan said, stopping next to her. "What is that?" He asked, looking at the light sword I had in my hand.

"The end." I said, holding my hand out to him as well, with him gasping as he fell to the ground, twitching. "Sorry Logan, but I'm the only one who can stop him." I said, continuing on my way. Reaching the door, I slashed it down, with it reviling Kurt knocked out. Walking over him, I saw a hand reach up inside a pod.

I held my hand out, with me gritting my teeth as I started taking everything from him, with him screaming as I took a step forward, with a tidal wave of life force flowing through me, different colors of it. I started sliding back, with me holding my other hand out, holding the sword with my two middle fingers.

Seeing his hand age, I stopped, with him gasping for air. "You know, I hate my life." I said, walking forward, getting flashes of all my memories. "I wanted to end it, but I was stopped time and time again." I said, grabbing my head as I felt the pain. "This time, I cant be stopped." I said, stopping next to the pod, seeing an old man.

"Decay-"

"No." I said, climbing on top of him, aiming the sword down. "I'm not Decay." I said, his eyes widening. "I AM INCUBUS, THE CHAMPION OF DEATH!?" I yelled, stabbing him in the heart, with him gasping and getting turned to ash, before getting sucked into the sword that fell. Getting off the pod, I closed it, not bothering to pick up the sword. Nearly falling, I caught myself as I gasped for air. Walking myself over to the computer, I extended my claws and slashed at it, completely destroying it to the point it blew up, sending me flying back from it.

Hitting a pillar, I slid down it, with me looking down at my body, seeing that it was severely burned. "I knew you could do it, and so easily at that." I heard, with me slowly looking at Death as she stood next to me. "His soul is mine now, and its about time." She said, looking down at me. She knelt down to my side, taking my hand in hers. "Soon, you will begin." She said, giving me a smile as I closed my eyes.

 **Later**

Opening my eyes, I found that I was on a stretcher. "Lift!" I heard, with me looking up and seeing Logan holding the top half of the stretcher. "Its ok Dakota, we got you." I heard, with me looking down at Scott, who looked scared.

I wanted to speak, but my body prevented me from doing do. Looking to my right, I saw Mystique standing there, stunned at my appearance. Reaching out to her, she grabbed my hand, with me noticing that it was completely burned, and not effecting her at all. As we walked, she didn't let go, she followed us, tears actually falling from her eyes, not just hers but my own.

Hearing yelling, I looked to my left, where I saw Rogue covering her face as she saw me, watching as I saw taken away. She wasn't alone, as my aunt was standing right behind her, tears falling from their eyes as well. I reached out to them, but my hand fell as soon as I tried to lift it, with me smiling at them instead.

Feeling dirt hit me, I looked back at Mystique, seeing her arguing with the one eyed man, who had guards remove him. I held my hand out to her as I was lifted onto the chopper, where she started fighting them in order to get to me, but the doors closed and everything went dark once more for me.

 **Later**

Opening my eyes, everything was blurred out, like something was covering my face. Looking down to my side, I could make out lots of wires inside my right arm, with me frowning, if I could frown. "Dakota?" I heard, with me staying still. "Its me, Charles." I heard, with me moving my right hand out to him, with me feeling him grabbing it. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do, your body is rejecting everything we put in you, we have no choice but to pull the plug." He said, with me squeezing his hand. "I'll have everyone come in and say their goodbyes, farewell." He said, letting my hand go. I started hearing him talking to the others, with one person walking in.

"Hey, champ." I heard Scott, with me hearing the chair next to me get pulled back. "I heard the news... I... Honestly don't know what to say." He said, where I felt his hand on my arm. "I'll keep my word, I'll watch over the others." He said, where I felt his hand leave me.

Hearing another person walk in, I felt a women's hand grab mine. "Dakota?" I heard Jean, with me grabbing hers. "Listen, I'm not sure what you're going through, but we're here for you." She said, holding my hand up to her mouth. "Rogue and your aunt got into a fight, about whether or not she should be allowed to see you." She said, my hand starting to feel wet. "If you want Rogue to come in, squeeze m hand twice." She said, with me doing just that. "I'll let the professor know." She said, standing up and walking out. "You were a good friend." She said, just before she left.

Hearing another set of footprints, this person didn't reach out to me. "Hey... Its been a while." I heard Evan say, with me knowing that he didn't look the same as his blurred out image showed he was buff. "I don't even know what to say." He said, rubbing his face. "You remember the first time we met?" He asked, taking a deep breath. "You were being picked on by some bullies, and even refused to fight back, I had to jump in to help you. That's when Scott told me who you were, and that you were a good person, just on the wrong side." He said, giving off a small laugh. "I know you might not remember that, but I do." He said, with him walking away. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Alright, I'm up." Logan said, walking over to me. "Listen, Dakota." He said, where I saw him rubbing the back of his head. "We had a plan, but I'm not entirely sure if that would of worked. You came out of nowhere, and tossed that plan down the drain." He said, giving a sigh. "You gave your life, to stop him, and that is one thing I wont forget, or forgive." He said, patting me on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He said, walking away.

Seeing a white figure walk over to me, I knew who it was. "You saved my life, I want you to know that." Ororo said, with her placing her hand on my arm. "Because of you, I was able to reunite with my Evan, thank you, for everything." She said, walking away.

Seeing a pink shirt, I watched as the person took a seat next to me. "Like, I looked up to you, you know?" Kitty said, not reaching out, just folding her arms. "I wanted to be better than you when you were on your second year at the mansion, and I just wanted you to look up to me on your return. Not much that did." She said, shacking her head. "I don't want you to go, because you're like that big brother that doesn't care but really does, you know?" She asked, where there was a knock at the door. "Sorry, my times up." She said, standing up and rubbing her face as she walked out.

"Hey... I wish this was on better terms." I head Kurt, with him teleporting over to me. "I want you to know, that I'll watch over everyone, not just the X-Men, but everyone! I'll be that super hero that no one ever sees!" He said, crossing his arms. "I'm taking lessens in fencing as soon as I can, that way I'll be able to protect everyone." He said, with him walking away.

Seeing a big blue figure walking over to me, they stood there. "You know, when you left a second time, it made me happy to hear my name come out of a students mouth. I just wished that you hadn't gone through all this, could of used you in the lab." Beast said, rubbing my head before walking out.

"We'll make this short!" I heard bobby as I saw nine figures standing around us. "Bobby here, just letting you know that I wasn't kidding about that statue, but I will make it out of concrete." He said, looking at the one next to him.

"We stayed out of trouble, just like you said." Sam said, looking over at the other person.

"I knew you the best, because I'm your reverse, remember? I just wish this was on better terms." Tabitha said, with me feeling happy that she was here.

"Where ever you are, you'll always be in our hearts." Amara said, placing her hand over her heart.

"I'll try to study harder, that way I can lead the team!" Jammie said, with someone rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep everyone in line." Ray said, with someone picking him hand up and putting it on their head, with it taking the form of a dog. I slowly rubbed them, knowing that they didn't have any words to say.

"I actually became part of the team recently, given permission to go out on missions with the others." Roberto said, hitting his chest

"I tried everything I could, but sadly, I failed." Forge said, looking down. "I'll give everything I got, because I'm joining the team." He said, with all of them leaving.

I saw two white wings walking over to me. "I would say, something, but I feel silence is best." He said, doing a cross before walking away.

Seeing a purple and red figure walk over, I was confused on who this was. "You saved my daughter, and my son." I heard Magneto, with me flinching. "You have my thanks, because in doing so, you saved me." He said, where I saw him holding his hand out. "With this, I give you a crown, recognizing you as one of us, a true mutant." He said, where I watched it take form of a blue M, where he placed it to the side. "I'll make sure that you're buried with it." He said, turning and walking away.

"And here I thought I would go first?" Gambit said, walking forward and stopping next to me. "Shame, looks like I'm going to have to look over Rogue for you." He said, sighing. 'Sorry, just trying to feel better." He said, placing something next to me. "This is a picture I stole from Rogue while you were gone, figured I would throw darts at it, but now I don't feel like it." He said, looking at it. "Its a picture of you and Rogue, she really loves you." He said, walking away.

Hearing someone walking, I watched them stop at the foot of the bed. "I thank you, for you have given me my family back, this I will not forget, comrade." Colossus said, walking away.

"You know, I knew you would die first." I heard Lance, with him stopping next to me. "But I didn't expect to feel hurt by it." He said, rubbing his head. "I hope you find piece in the after life, you actually need it." He said, walking out.

Seeing someone jump on the bed, they shook their head at me. "Man, Wanda was pissed once she found out what happened to you. She blew up the entire forest out of anger." Toad said, staring down at me. "She even used her powers on you, trying to keep you alive, but your powers negated hers for some reason, strange." He said, hopping off. "I'll see you on the other side, take care."

"Take care!?" I heard Blob yell, with me knowing he couldn't fit through the door.

Seeing someone in blue run up, they stopped next to me. "You know, I do not see what my sister sees in you, look at where the heroics got you!" Pietro said, holding his hands out at me. "Everyone is depressed, people tried so hard to keep you alive, and this is what we get, you really are a touch of dead. No disrespect, its actually a complement." He said, crossing his arms. "Lets hope you're next life is better than this one, ok?" He asked, running out.

"Disrespectful brother." I heard Wanda, with her stopping next to me, with me seeing a crown on her head. "So, father gave you a crown as well." She said, picking it up. "Blue and red, fun." She said, placing it down. 'I didn't expect this, not any time soon.' She said, leaning down and kissing me on the for head. "I'll miss you." She whispered, walking out.

I watched as three figures walked in. One was blue, the other was blue and red and the last one was green. "Dakota, just know, I didn't want this for you." I heard Mystique, with her taking my hand in hers. "I'm SO sorry for everything, I wont make the same mistakes. I saw everything while frozen, I knew you tried, and I tried to reach you, but no matter what, my screams failed to reach you. I will make things right, I promise you."

"Ok, you said your piece, now out." Captain Marvel said, with Mystique leaving, keeping her eyes on her the entire time.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Rogue asked, looking at her, with Captain Marvel shacking her head at her. "Fine, I just want to say... I'm sorry for what I said and did. If it wasn't for me, Mystique wouldn't of become a horsemen of Apocalypse, and you would never been so... angry with me." She said, taking my hand. "I'm sorry." She said, with me squeezing her hand. She leaned down, kissing me before walking away.

"I informed the guardians." Captain Marvel said, looking down at me. "They wanted to be here, but they are on the other side of the universe." She said, sitting down. "I will get back at her, Death will pay for what she did." She said, leaning down and whispering it into my ear as she kissed my cheek. "No one, fucks with my family." She said, standing up and walking out of the room.

'So... That's everyone then.' I thought, accepting my death. 'Looks like I'll be heading off to see Death. I wonder, what will Marvel think, once I reunite with her, how will she feel?' I thought, seeing another person step up to me, with him wearing all black. 'Whos this guy?' I thought, confused on who it was.

"You may not know me, but I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." He said, crossing his arms. "I've heard much about you, and after what I saw of you last week, just know that S.H.I.E.L.D. wont forget your service to the world." He said, looking at the nurce. "Pull the plug." He said, with her nodding as she did just that, with everything going black.


	47. Not dead, Not yet

"This is the one!" A man with white face paint said, pointing at a gravestone. "He is the one Mephisto wants, but his soul is off to another plain. We will call his soul back, and send it right back to Mephisto!" The man said, holding his hands up.

Before he could start talking, the ground popped up, with them flinching as it did it again. "Zombie, Run!" One of them yelled, tripping as the others ran off.

A hand reached out of the ground, grabbing hold of the ground and pulling forward, followed by another hand pulling forward. Two eyes looked at the man, showing a M shape crown on his head, scaring the man.

"I'm not dead yet."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Ya... Its not ending here, for shit will happen. Mephisto isn't done, Death doesn't have a hold on him, and he's not alone. So, before anyone starts to question what happened, let me explain. See, Mephisto has his own arc as well. He's not the only one. Death is involved with it, competing for his soul. It will be a time span of four years before I start the X-Legends Arc, then it will be the Wolverine and the X-Men arc, X-Legends 2 Arc, and Ill explain how he comes back then. For now, this story is complete.**

 **Keep an eye out for the Touch of Death: Return of the Incubus. BTW, he doesn't return right away, its four years before he does.**

 **If you followed this story, thank you, and I will have you guys choose what I should Focus on Next.**


End file.
